Quercus Alba
by Lilyluciole
Summary: 1976, Voldemort est au sommet de sa puissance, un petit groupe de résistants se forme, chaque jour apporte son lot de morts. Entre drames et premiers émois, comment avoir 17ans dans ce contexte sinistre ? James et ses amis vont apprendre à devenir adultes
1. Un paradis perdu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages mis en scène dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, JK Rowling les a créé et en détient tous les droits. Je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire évidemment. Je doute que ce paragraphe ait la moindre valeur juridique, mais bon puisqu'il faut s'y coller…

**Auteur :** Lucile

**Email :** lucilelululandyahoo.fr

**Site internet** : http/membres.lycos.fr/lilyluciolehouse/

**Béta-readeuse** : Kpu (merci Miss !)

**Spoilers :** Les six premiers tomes !

Quercus Alba

"_You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one…"_

**Chapitre 1 :** **Un paradis perdu.**

Il n'y avait rien à voir. Ce n'était même plus des ruines. Juste quelques pierres éparpillées qui avaient autrefois dû supporter les fondations d'une belle bâtisse. Il n'en restait rien. Un grand terrain vague que seules les mauvaises herbes avaient trouvé utile de coloniser. La mousse mangeait les rares preuves qu'une maison se dressait à cet endroit il y a longtemps. Seuls persistaient de majestueux arbres qui entouraient la clairière où Harry se trouvait.

Il se demandait quelques peu pourquoi Lupin l'avait amené là. L'ancien professeur lui avait promis qu'il allait y découvrir des tas de choses, mais à vrai dire l'adolescent voyait mal ce qu'il pourrait tirer de ces herbes folles et pierres vermoulues… L'homme était accroupi à quelques mètres et semblait se recueillir au milieu des herbes hautes Une vive émotion l'avait assailli dès lors qu'ils avaient poussé l'ancien portail grinçant. Harry n'osait pas le déranger, alors il explora les alentours à la recherche de la moindre petite chose qui attirerait son attention, mais non, décidément il n'y avait strictement rien dans ce terrain abandonné. Il résolut de s'asseoir dans un coin et d'attendre. L'endroit pourrait sûrement être idyllique une fois déblayé et reconstruit, le coin était suffisamment isolé et les chênes et les pins qui entouraient la clairière donnaient un côté intime. A peine plus loin il y avait une falaise qui donnait sur la mer, il entendait les vagues qui venaient s'y briser avec fracas. Mais ce n'était probablement pas pour un projet immobilier que le professeur Lupin l'avait amené dans ce lieu qui avait quelque chose d'assez sordide. N'y tenant plus, Harry interrompit le tête à tête de Lupin avec lui-même :

« Professeur ? »

L'homme, tiré brusquement de ses lointaines rêveries, regarda Harry comme étonné de le voir là. Puis d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête, il envoya promener ses pensées et revint à l'instant présent.

« Que fait-on ici ? » reprit l'adolescent.

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu souhaitais venir te recueillir sur la tombe de tes parents. »

Harry hocha la tête, il avait en effet projeté de se rendre à Godric's Hollow d'ici peu.

« Oui, mais… Ca ne me dit pas ce que nous faisons ici… » reprit le jeune garçon.

« C'est ici que se trouve la tombe de James et Lily. »

Le jeune homme regarda son ancien professeur surpris. Il avait toujours imaginé que ses parents reposaient dans un cimetière près de là où ils avaient vécu, sûrement pas dans un coin d'un grand terrain vague au milieu de nulle part !

« Sais-tu où nous nous trouvons Harry ? » demanda Lupin comme s'il avait deviné les pensées du garçon.

« Pour tout vous dire, j'attendais que vous m'éclairiez sur le sujet... »

« Cet endroit a abrité presque toute la vie de ton père. Du temps où la grande maison était encore debout, elle a vu grandir tous tes ancêtres paternels. Toi-même Harry, c'est ici que tu es né. Nous sommes au cœur du berceau de la famille Potter. »

« On ne m'en avait jamais parlé… » murmura un Harry abasourdi.

« J'ai pensé qu'il était important de t'amener ici avant que tu ne commences ta quête contre Voldemort. Tes racines sont ici. Il y a une vingtaine d'années, se dressait à l'endroit où nous tenons une immense et magnifique bâtisse. Elle abritait les souvenirs de ta famille depuis des siècles, ainsi que divers objets d'une grande valeur. Les Potter étaient des gens importants en Angleterre. La propriété était assez étendue et très bien entretenue. James a passé une enfance des plus paisibles ici, choyé par ses parents, il n'aimait rien tant que de partir à l'aventure dans la forêt qui entourait la maison, même s'il en connaissait chaque recoin. C'était un véritable paradis, tu ne peux pas imaginer. J'ai moi-même vécu quelques temps ici. Nous avions tous plus ou moins élu domicile dans cette maison à l'époque où l'ordre du Phénix s'est constitué. Nous sortions tout juste de Poudlard, et le QG avait était installé dans la demeure des Potter. Elle était suffisamment grande, isolée et protégée pour faire l'affaire. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Comment cette propriété, si paradisiaque à vos dires, a pu devenir un simple terrain en friche ? »

La mine de Lupin, qui s'était illuminée à l'évocation de ce temps révolu, s'assombrit aussitôt.

« Il faut croire que nous n'étions pas aussi malins que nous le pensions… »

Puis il retourna s'accroupir au même endroit qu'à son arrivée.

« Approches Harry. »

Harry obtempéra, sa curiosité était éveillée. Il se baissa au même niveau que Lupin. L'homme arracha quelques herbes et en écarta d'autres, dégageant ce qui ressemblait à une grande stèle gravée. Elle était abîmée par les pluies et les mauvaises herbes, Lupin essuya la terre qui la recouvrait de la paume de la main.

_A la mémoire de ceux qui luttèrent ici même,_

_Pour la paix et la protection des valeurs auxquelles nous avons cru,_

_Qui n'ont pas hésité à donner leur vie,_

_Pour qu'un jour paisible se lève sur les générations futures._

_L'Ordre du Phénix._

Une trentaine de noms étaient gravés sous ces quelques lignes. Certains que Harry connaissaient bien, son père, sa mère, son parrain, Dumbledore, Hestia Jones qui avait fait partie de l'Ordre et s'était fait tuée un an auparavant. D'autres noms familiers comme les Prewett, Edgar Bones, Dorcas Meadows, un Londubat… Et au milieu de noms inconnus, une quinzaine de Potter dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler. La liste faisait froid dans le dos.

« Tous ces gens sont morts en luttant contre Voldemort. Ils ont donné leur vie pour nous. » dit Lupin d'une voix où perçait le trouble.

Harry regardait l'inscription ému. Le nombre de morts était impressionnant… Et plus encore le nombre de Potter qui s'y trouvait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa famille ait pu être si nombreuse… Il tourna la tête vers Lupin dont le regard était trouble. Il avait connu tous ces gens, beaucoup devaient même être des amis.

« Professeur ? »

« Oui Harry ? »

« Tous ces Potter faisaient partie de ma famille ? »

« Oui. Ton père avait un certain nombre de cousins. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette marque entre le nom de ma mère et celui de Sirius ? »

« C'est là qu'était le nom de Wormtail. C'est moi qui l'ai effacé d'un coup de baguette, mais il a laissé des traces. Cette vermine ne méritera jamais de figurer ici. »

Puis soudain, Lupin se leva et entraîna Harry avec lui, se dirigeant vers les bois.

« Viens, mieux vaut ne pas rester trop longtemps près de la stèle. Elle ramène trop de mauvais souvenirs, il y en a de biens plus beaux sous les chênes, et entre les pins. Si tu savais comme ton père aimait cette propriété. Il aurait adoré que tu la connaisses. Il a voulu être enterré au milieu des bois avec Lily. »

« Professeur, reste-t-il d'autres Potter ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. Toute la famille proche de ton père a été décimée par Voldemort. »

L'ancien professeur s'était arrêté près d'un chêne dont il se mit à caresser doucement l'écorce.

« Des chênes blancs. Ce sont des arbres rares dans nos régions. Ton père racontait que c'étaient eux qui avaient donné leur nom à la propriété : _Quercus Alba_, le nom latin de cette espèce. Nous avons connu de vraiment bons moments ici. »

« Vous avez connu toute la famille Potter ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tous les cousins de ton père ont été à Poudlard à un moment ou un autre pendant notre scolarité. Et évidemment, je les ai connu ici lorsque l'Ordre y a élu domicile. »

« J'aimerais tellement en savoir plus sur cette première guerre, sur mes parents, sur la famille de mon père… »

« Je peux essayer de te raconter… »


	2. La fin d'une ère

**Disclaimer :** Je répète, JK Rowling a tous les droits sur mes personnages, je ne fais que les mettre en scène dans des histoires de mon invention (enfin pas mal pompé sur son invention à elle hein !) et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire (genre comme si je pouvais… :roll : )

**Auteur** : Lucile

**Email** : lucilelululandyahoo.fr

**Site internet** : http/membres.lycos.fr/lilyluciolehouse/

**Bêta-readeuse** : Kpu

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

Remus conduit Harry dans un grand terrain vague abritant les restes d'une ruine. Il lui révèle que ce sont les ruines d'une maison qui a abrité la famille Potter pendant des siècles. C'est également là que s'est situé le 1er QG de l'ordre du phénix. Une stèle rend hommage à ceux qui sont morts au combat, beaucoup de Potter y figurent. Remus décide de raconter à Harry comment tout cela s'est passé et comment la belle demeure s'est transformée en ruine.

Quercus Alba

"_You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one…"_

**Chapitre 2 :** **La fin d'une ère**

James ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Quelque chose d'énorme se tramait… Et c'était effrayant autant que rassurant. Ca signifiait qu'on se rassemblait pour mieux combattre, qu'on n'allait pas se laisser faire, mais d'un autre côté… Combien d'entre eux allaient en réchapper ? James était encore à l'école, il faisait partie des enfants, on ne lui disait pas grand-chose mais il savait observer.

Comment par exemple, ne pas s'étonner de l'arrivée soudaine de toute la famille Potter chez ses parents ? Et Dieu sait qu'ils étaient nombreux. En fin de soirée, tous les oncles et tantes de James, ainsi que tous ses cousins, avaient débarqués la bouche en cœur. Au total, dix-sept Potter logeaient sous le même toit cette nuit. Dix-neuf si l'on comptait les chiens. Dans l'absolu, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à retrouver toute la famille réunie en plein mois de juillet à Quercus Alba, la grande maison du père de James. Mais cette année, c'était un peu différent.

L'oncle Samuel avait promis à ses beaux-parents de leur envoyer leurs cinq petits-enfants pour l'été. La femme de l'oncle Samuel était morte l'année précédente et il avait été décrété que les enfants trouveraient un peu de réconfort chez leurs grands-parents maternels. Les enfants de l'oncle Hector avaient eux aussi prévu autre chose. Le cousin Brent, marié maintenant, venait d'être père et avait sa propre vie, venir passer l'été chez son oncle ne faisait plus partie de ses priorités. La cousine Elvira voulait rester en ville pour étudier. Comme James, elle entrait en dernière année à Poudlard, et contrairement à lui, elle était très préoccupée par son orientation. James n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait une fois son diplôme en poche, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure, chaque chose en son temps. Roland, le frère de Brent et Elvira, lui, avait décidé qu'il n'irait pas à Quercus Alba si ni son frère, ni sa sœur, ni les enfants de l'oncle Samuel n'y allaient. Voilà comment, depuis la première fois depuis sa naissance, James avait entamé ses vacances d'été seul dans la grande maison avec son père, sa mère, et Augusta sa sœur de treize ans.

Quercus Alba était une vaste demeure appartenant aux Potter depuis des siècles. Isolée du reste du monde, entourée par des centaines d'hectares de terrain, c'était le lieu rêvé pour des gamins qui couraient dans tous les sens. A chaque génération, l'aîné des enfants en héritait. Charles Potter en était l'actuel propriétaire, James était destiné à en être le prochain.

En fin d'après-midi, James et Augusta étaient dans la bibliothèque, ils faisaient des recherches pour les devoirs de vacances que leurs professeurs leur avaient donnés. Ce n'était que le début des vacances, mais pour dire vrai ils s'ennuyaient ferme sans leurs cousins. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce calme dans la maison, et les balades étaient loin d'être aussi amusantes à deux. Soudain, leur père était entré avec fracas :

« Où est votre mère ? »

James et Augusta l'avaient regardé abasourdis, puis la fillette avait répondu que Honoria Potter était dans sa chambre en train de reprendre une des capes de James. Charles était reparti aussi sec vers la chambre, ses deux enfants sur les talons. Il leur claqua la porte au nez lorsqu'il eut trouvé sa femme. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, James et sa sœur n'étaient manifestement invités à prendre connaissance. La porte était épaisse, ils savaient par expérience qu'ils n'entendraient pas grand-chose à travers. Par chance, dans son emportement Charles Potter parlait fort, et ils purent capter quelques bribes de la conversation. Il était question d'une attaque au ministère, une grosse affaire ! Bien évidemment c'était l'œuvre de Voldemort, le terrible mage noir qui faisait trembler l'humanité depuis déjà plusieurs années.

Les deux enfants s'éloignèrent lorsqu'ils furent certains de ne plus pouvoir rien apprendre, Charles avait baissé de ton. Ils se réfugièrent dans la chambre de James et s'assirent au pied du lit en silence. Combien de temps cette horreur allait-elle encore durer ? Ils avaient déjà perdu leur tante, la femme de l'oncle Samuel, de la main de ce fou, et aussi quelques camarades. Si ça durait encore, combien survivraient ? Y avait-il eu des morts au ministère ? Combien ? Qui ? L'angoisse était palpable…

Puis, à peine quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était arrivé avec de grosses valises. L'oncle Hector et la tante Rose, Brent, sa femme Sélénée et leur bébé, Elvira et Roland. L'oncle Samuel et ses cinq enfants : Adrienne, Oscar, Graziella, Elizabeth et Virginia. Vu la taille de leurs malles, ils étaient partis pour leur tenir compagnie au moins tout l'été. James adressa un clin d'œil à sa petite sœur : fini l'ennui des premiers jours de juillet, la famille arrivait ! Ils avaient tous dîné ensemble, puis les plus jeunes (ceux qui allaient encore à l'école) furent envoyés dans leurs chambres. Avant de monter, James eut le temps d'apercevoir ses parents, oncles et tantes, Brent et Sélénée, Adrienne et Oscar entrer dans le grand salon et refermer la porte derrière eux. Il aurait juré avoir entendu la voix de Dumbledore… Dumbledore était probablement le plus grand sorcier de son époque, et c'était aussi le directeur de Poudlard.

C'était cette arrivée impromptue et cette étrange réunion qui inquiétaient James. Alors qu'il réfléchissait au plus sûr moyen de faire flancher son cousin Oscar, à peine plus vieux d'un an, afin qu'il lui raconte tout ce qu'il savait, James entendit du bruit. Ca venait de sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et prit un caillou sur le front.

« Sirius ! Apprends à viser mon vieux, ça fait mal ! »

« Désolé ! Tu viens m'ouvrir ou je passe la nuit dans la niche du chien ? »

« Minute papillon, je descends ! »

Le plus silencieusement possible, James ouvrit sa porte et descendit l'escalier, évitant les marches grinçantes qu'il connaissait par cœur. Puis, doucement, il déverrouilla la porte et souleva le loquet, laissant entrer son meilleur ami et sa lourde malle.

« Bon sang Sirius, mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » chuchota James

« Je t'expliquerai, aides-moi à monter mes affaires ! »

« Ne fais pas tant de bruit, tu vas réveiller toute la maison. _Wingardium Leviosa._ »

La malle de Sirius flottait désormais dans les airs, James la dirigea précautionneusement jusqu'à sa chambre en évitant de la cogner contre les murs. Sirius s'écroula sur le lit pendant que James posait délicatement l'imposant fardeau sur le tapis et fermait la porte de sa chambre.

« Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu débarques sans prévenir en pleine nuit ? Vous vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé vieux ? »

« Je me suis disputé avec mes parents. » répondit Sirius placidement

« Encore ? »

« Cette fois c'est différent, je n'y retournerai pas. Il y a eu cette attaque au ministère et ça a été la goutte qui a fait déborder le chaudron. Ils adhèrent à tout ce que fait cet ignoble sorcier… Comment veux-tu que je reste une minute de plus dans cette maison ? »

« Que sais-tu sur l'attaque du ministère ? Je n'ai rien pu tirer de mes parents. Il y a des victimes ? »

« Seulement quelques blessés. La portée est surtout symbolique. Tu réalises ? Il a réussi à infiltrer le ministère… On n'est plus à l'abri nulle part, l'endroit était extrêmement protégé ! »

« Moi je crois qu'on sera toujours en sécurité à Poudlard, et ici. »

« J'espère ! Tu vois un inconvénient à ce que je reste ? »

« Bien sûr que non mon vieux ! Et puis on n'est plus à une personne près. Toute la famille a débarqué ce soir, et crois-moi, elle n'est pas prête de s'en aller. »

« Ca nous promet un été mouvementé ! » conclut Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

Ce qui réveilla Sirius le lendemain matin fut la présence chaude et humide sur sa joue gauche de quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir identifier. Il ouvrit un œil et vit sa crainte se réaliser : Agamemnon, un des deux chiens des Potter était en train de lui lécher la joue ! Sirius se redressa brusquement en repoussant le molosse. D'un coup d'œil circulaire il fit un rapide état des lieux : James était déjà levé et Amphitryon, l'autre chien, lui reniflait la plante des pieds. Quelle idée de donner des noms pareils à des chiens franchement ! On avait à peine fini de les interpeller qu'ils avaient déjà eu le temps de disparaître. S'ils voulaient leur donner des noms mythologiques, ils n'avaient qu'à les appeler Zeus et Œdipe ! Et puis d'abord comment étaient-ils entrés dans la chambre ? Sirius se tourna vers la porte entrouverte, la coupable s'y tenait en chemise de nuit, n'essayant même plus de retenir son fou rire.

« Salut ! » jeta-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire

« Augusta ! Tu vas me le payer ! »

« Si tu voyais la tête que tu fais… James nous a dit que tu étais là, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de venir te réveiller. Agamemnon et Amphitryon non plus. En attendant, si tu veux prendre un petit déjeuner tout est prêt en bas. »

Augusta repartit, suivie de ses deux bergers allemands. Sirius se frotta les yeux quelques minutes, puis s'habilla et descendit à son tour.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Honoria Potter qui faisait des crêpes, et Virginia, onze ans, la benjamine de Samuel Potter, qui aidait sa tante.

« Bonjour Mrs Potter, bonjour Virginia ! »

Honoria abandonna quelques minutes ses fourneaux pour embrasser Sirius.

« James m'a raconté ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu as bien fait de venir chez nous. Tu vas rester ici pendant les vacances, et considères-toi comme chez toi jusqu'à nouvel ordre, d'accord ? »

« Merci beaucoup Mrs Potter. »

« Aller, vas donc prendre ton petit déjeuner avec les autres ! »

Honoria aimait beaucoup l'ami de son fils. Il était toujours si poli, et de si bonne humeur. Depuis que les deux garçons s'étaient trouvé, Sirius était venu bien souvent chez James et il s'entendait bien avec à peu près toute la famille. Il ne devait guère s'amuser dans sa propre maison, et les séjours à Quercus Alba étaient toujours source de détente pour lui. Il aurait aimé que tout fût aussi simple chez lui.

La salle à manger était pleine. Sirius étant souvent venu à Quercus Alba, il connaissait déjà tout le monde. Une clameur générale l'accueillit, et James lui fit une place entre lui et Oscar. Loin d'être intimidé par tous ces gens, Sirius aimait l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait lorsque tous les cousins Potter étaient réunis.

« C'est maintenant que tu te lèves marmotte ? » se moqua James

« J'ai très bien dormi ! » répliqua Sirius

« J'avais remarqué merci, tu as ronflé toute la nuit ! »

« Ah… les joies de la cohabitation… » murmura Elvira assise en face de Sirius.

« Ne te plains pas, tu es la seule à avoir une chambre pour toi toute seule ! » protesta son frère Roland.

« Faux ! » répliqua la jeune fille « James et Augusta non plus ne partagent leur chambre avec personne. »

« Normal, c'est quand même leur maison. » répondit Roland avec un haussement d'épaules

« Sympa pour le '_personne'_… » maugréa Sirius

« Il a raison, je me suis trouvé un colocataire pour l'été moi ! » s'exclama James

« Tu vas rester ici tout l'été Sirius ? » demanda Elvira

Sirius hocha la tête, ravi à cette perspective. Il fallait avouer que la jeune fille laissait peu de garçons indifférents. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets ambrés et très frisés. Froide, hautaine et solitaire, elle fascinait les garçons mais restait comme une haute tour inaccessible. Elle était dans la même année que Sirius et James, mais faisait partie de la maison Serpentard, tandis que les garçons étaient à Gryffondor. Dès la première année, James avait posé les règles :

« Sirius, il s'agit de ma cousine, alors bas les pattes ! »

Mise en garde inutile d'ailleurs, Sirius ne voudrait jamais s'accoquiner avec une Serpentard ! Et puis de toutes manières ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il avait le choix. Ses parents avaient tout arrangé depuis des années. Sirius était promis à Tatiana Petrowski, une jeune fille de bonne famille, de la maison Serpentard comme il se doit. Toute la famille Black avait été dans cette maison sauf lui, il était le mouton noir de la famille, son frère, lui, faisait la fierté de leurs parents. Regulus était en cinquième année à Serpentard. D'un autre côté, Sirius ne s'était jamais tellement préoccupé de ce que ses parents pensaient de lui – bien qu'ils ne se gênent pas pour lui en faire part le plus souvent possible – il suivait son petit bonhomme de chemin, et tant mieux si ça leur déplaisait ! Il voulait bien épouser Tatiana si ça les amusait - de toutes manières il n'avait aucune fille en vue – mais pour le reste, il entendait bien n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Le temps était radieux, un temps pour flâner en plein air. Les plus jeunes étaient partis ensemble, ils étaient probablement au sommet d'un arbre ou cachés dans un buisson. Il y avait toujours eu cette frontière entre les grands et les petits. Ca s'était fait naturellement, d'un côté Brent, Adrienne, Oscar, Elvira et James ; de l'autre : Graziella, Roland, Elisabeth, Augusta et Virginia.

James et Sirius se promenaient dans le parc à la recherche d'un de ceux qui avaient été admis à la 'réunion' de la veille au soir, espérant glaner quelques informations. Mais ils ne trouvèrent qu'Elvira, occupée à tresser les feuilles de chêne pour s'en faire une couronne. James ne se découragea pas pour autant et chercha à éclaircir un point quelque peu obscur avec sa cousine.

« Dites-moi Mademoiselle, je croyais que vous vouliez étudier dans les bibliothèques de Londres cet été… Pourquoi ce soudain revirement ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant nonchalamment aux côtés de la jeune fille avec Sirius.

« Si tu crois que ça m'amuse ! On n'a pas vraiment eu le choix figures-toi. Papa est rentré hier soir et nous as ordonné à moi et à Roland de faire nos valises en un temps record. Il est allé chercher Brent, Sélénée et le petit Merlin chez eux, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, on était tous partis. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre les livres que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu trouveras tout ce que tu veux dans celle de Papa. »

« Il n'empêche que j'aurais été mieux à Londres… » maugréa Elvira en arrachant un touffe d'herbe.

« Sympa pour nous ! »s'exclama James « Tu t'ennuies tant que ça avec nous à Quercus Alba ? »

« Ne le prends pas mal James, c'était bien quand on était gosses, mais maintenant… »

« Moi je suis content de vous voir là… »

Elvira sourit devant la moue boudeuse de son cousin.

« D'accord, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. Ca te va ? »

« Ne te forces pas surtout ! » répliqua Sirius

« Oh toi, la fermes ! »

« Ah ! Revoilà la bonne vieille Elvira que je connaissais… » ricana Sirius

« Toujours est-il que je me demandes bien ce qui a provoqué ce départ si précipité » intervint James songeur.

« Ce n'est guère compliqué » s'écria sa cousine « L'attaque d'hier, ça a fait peur à tout le monde. Et comme on ne se défend jamais aussi bien qu'en groupe, Oncle Charles, Oncle Samuel et Papa ont décidé de réunir tout le monde ici. Je crois même qu'ils vont envisager d'aller un peu plus loin… »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda James intéressé « Tu as eu des échos de la réunion d'hier soir ? »

« Oui un peu. Pendant que Brent et Sélénée y étaient, je m'occupais de Merlin. Quand Brent est venu le récupérer dans ma chambre, je lui ai demandé de quoi il avait été question et il n'en a pas fait un secret. Après tout toi comme moi, on n'a qu'un an de moins qu'Oscar qui a été accepté à la réunion, et on est majeurs. Par contre, mieux vaut rester discrets avec les petits, on ne sait jamais. Hier Dumbledore était là. Apparemment, Oncle Charles et lui complotent pour essayer de barrer la route à Voldemort depuis longtemps déjà. Ils veulent réunir une sorte d'armée. Tous les sorciers qui veulent combattre Voldemort. Ils essaient de recruter en restant discrets, mais c'est très long car il leur faut des personnes en qui ils ont totalement confiance. Bref, Quercus Alba va devenir le QG de ce qu'ils appellent _l'Ordre du Phénix_, tu sais que la propriété est fortement protégée par des sorts très anciens. On risque de voir passer pas mal de monde. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils comptent s'y prendre, mais ils vont se battre pour faire tomber cet immonde sorcier. Brent veut faire partie de cet Ordre, Sélénée aussi. Oscar hésite encore. Adrienne ne préfère pas participer, pas activement en tout cas, et l'Oncle Samuel ne l'a guère encouragée à le faire. Voilà c'est ce que je sais. »

James et Sirius étaient abasourdis.

« Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose, je n'imaginais pas que ça prendrait cette ampleur… » murmura James

« Ca fait du bien de voir qu'il y a des gens pour prendre les choses en main ! » s'écria Sirius

« Alors c'est ici que tout va se passer… Je suis impatient de pouvoir participer ! »

« Il va falloir étudier dur cette année James ! » ajouta Elvira « Tout ce qu'on va pouvoir engranger comme connaissances nous serons utiles pour aider l'Ordre. »

« Je ne pensais pas faire une aussi bonne pioche en venant m'installer chez toi Prongs ! On est au cœur du problème ici. Si mes parents le savaient, ils seraient verts de rage. »

« En parlant de tes parents, tu ne m'as pas dit comment ils avaient réagi quand tu es parti… »

« Très mal ! » répondit Sirius d'un ton désinvolte « Ils m'ont effacé de l'arbre généalogique. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir ! »

« Ecoutez les garçons, je suis désolée » intervint Elvira « Ce n'est pas que votre conversation m'ennuie, mais il est grand temps que j'ailles potasser les grimoires d'Oncle Charles. »

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers l'imposante bâtisse. Sirius profita de son départ pour sortir de sa poche un petit paquet rectangulaire, il en tira un petit cylindre blanc à bout ocre qu'il se ficha dans la bouche.

« Toujours aussi sociable ta cousine ! »

« Sirius, je voudrais que tu ranges cette cigarette… » soupira James pendant que Sirius enflammait d'un coup de baguette le bout du petit bâton.

« Et moi je voudrais sortir avec la prof de divination. Mais vois-tu, le problème dans la vie, c'est qu'on n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'on veut ! Et puis sans vouloir te vexer, tu radotes mon vieux… On a déjà eu cette conversation mille fois, et avec tout le respect que je ne te dois pas, tu m'ennuies… »

« Tu n'entends pas tes poumons réclamer un peu d'air pur ? »

« Mes poumons vont très bien, et ils te remercient de t'inquiéter pour leur santé. Dis, ce n'est pas que j'ai envie de changer de sujet, mais je réfléchissais à quelque chose… »

« Je crains le pire… Fais-moi part de tes pensées mon cher, je suis curieux… »

« C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard… Il va sérieusement falloir songer à te caser vieux ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mes amours vont très bien M. Black, merci de t'en préoccuper. »

« Non, je suis très sérieux ! » reprit Sirius d'un ton déterminé « Ne me fais pas croire que tu veux rester avec Rossi ! »

« Valentina me convient bien. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Elle est mignonne certes, mais… Non, tu mérites mieux ! Une Gryffondor ! »

« Lily Evans peut-être ? » proposa James un peu rapidement.

« Oublies Evans tout de suite ! Ca fait quatre ans que tu embrasses le sol qu'elle foule, ça devient franchement pitoyable. Et puis je te signale au passage que ça fait deux mois que tu essaies de la rendre jalouse en embrassant Rossi sous son nez, et qu'elle n'a pas encore eu l'air de remarquer. Il te faut un plan B, on va t'en trouver une autre ! »

« Je crois qu'il te manque une donnée cruciale Sirius Black ! »

« Ah oui ? Et laquelle M. Potter ? »

« Les filles de notre année chez Gryffondor nous considèrent comme de parfaits abrutis. »

« Ne sois pas si pessimiste Prongs ! Tout de suite les grands mots… C'est vrai que Meadows n'a pas l'air de nous porter dans son cœur et que Jones aime beaucoup nous lancer des petites piques, mais pas de quoi en faire un drame ! Dommage que Frank ait déjà harponné Hall, elle est plus accessible que ses trois copines… Il reste toujours Cooper ou Torres. »

« Cooper, non merci. Cette fille est bizarre ! D'ailleurs on ne sait toujours pas exactement pourquoi elle a été transférée à Poudlard l'an dernier… Si ça se trouve elle a un passé plus que louche. Et Torres est accrochée à son Poufsouffle ! »

Les Gryffondors de septième année formaient trois clans. Il y avait d'abord la joyeuse bande des maraudeurs, comme ils aimaient bien s'appeler, qui était formée de James, Sirius et leurs deux amis Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Le cinquième garçon de leur promotion s'appelait Frank Londubat, il s'entendait bien avec les maraudeurs mais cherchait plus volontiers la compagnie de Camille Torres son amie d'enfance. Et puis il y avait les quatre dernières filles : Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadows, Hestia Jones et Alice Hall. C'était plus ou moins la formation de départ qui s'était instaurée en première année. Puis au début de l'année précédente, une nouvelle recrue était arrivée à Poudlard : Mathilde Cooper, transférée de Beauxbâtons, elle était très vite devenue amie avec Camille Torres mais ne s'était guère intégrée dans la reste de la promotion. Si Frank et Camille avaient un bon contact avec les neuf autres – surtout avec les filles depuis que Frank sortait avec Alice – les maraudeurs et la bande d'Evans avaient parfois du mal à cohabiter. De sorte que l'idée soudaine d'un rapprochement paraissait bien saugrenue à James… Sûrement l'effet de l'inhalation de la fumée toxique de la cigarette !

Sirius écrasa sa cigarette et la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette, puis il se leva entraînant James derrière lui.

« Où sont tes cousins ? »

« Sûrement en train de s'amuser quelque part dans les fourrés. »

« Je crois que je regrette le temps où nous étions tous assez gosses pour s'occuper des journées entières à faire des cabanes dans les arbres… Je m'ennuie ! »

« Mais personne ne t'en empêche Sirius ! » déclara Graziella qui arrivait derrière sur un ton moqueur.

Graziella était la deuxième fille de l'oncle Samuel, elle étudiait également à Poudlard et allait entamer sa cinquième année.

« Où sont les autres ? » lui demanda son cousin

« Virginia, Augusta et Elizabeth sont en train de faire des messes basses sous un arbre, et Roland est là-bas en train d'écrire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas me montrer… »

« Intéressant… Ne sait-il pas qu'il est impossible de garder un secret avec nous ? » répondit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

« Je viens d'aller chercher de la poudre à prurit dans la chambre d'Oscar. Si nous n'arrivons pas à le faire parler avec ça, je veux bien être stupéfixée ! » affirma la jeune fille avec un petit rire.

En tapinois, les trois complices s'approchèrent du chêne sous lequel était assis Roland. Il était appuyé dos au tronc et semblait totalement absorbé par la rédaction de sa prose, de sorte qu'il n'entendit rien arriver derrière lui. Ce fut Sirius qui se jeta le premier sur lui et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol à lutter.

« Montre-moi ce que tu écris de beau Roland ! »

Mais le plus jeune des garçons avait de bons réflexes et il parvint à tenir son parchemin hors de la portée de son assaillant.

« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Tu écris à ton amoureuse ? » demanda Graziella d'un ton mielleux avec une lueur de moquerie dans le regard.

Roland et Graziella avaient le même âge et se disputaient aussi souvent qu'ils se défendaient l'un l'autre devant le bataillon familial. Mais si Roland envisageait sérieusement de cacher quelque chose à Graziella, il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour être discrète.

« Aller vous faire voir ! » s'exclama la victime qui arrivait à peine à respirer sous le poids de Sirius.

« Pas de grossièretés jeune homme ! » répliqua James d'un ton faussement outré en fronçant les sourcils. « Aller, sois gentil, donnes-nous cette lettre, ne nous forces pas à te jeter un sort. »

« Cours toujours mon cher cousin ! »

« Si tu le prends comme ça… Accio Parchemin ! »

Et la lettre s'échappa de l'emprise de son propriétaire pour atterrir dans la main de James.

« Padfoot, tu oublies toujours qu'il a des moyens moins violents d'obtenir ce qu'on veut… Alors voyons ça… »

« Non je le sais très bien, c'est juste pour le plaisir de rouler ton cousin dans la poussière ! » répondit Sirius se relevant et époussetant sa chemise d'une main.

« Ma chère Libby… » commença James

Mais dans le même temps, Roland, enfin débarrassé du lourd poids qui entravait ses mouvements, saisit sa baguette et…

« Invisibilus ! »

Et les inscriptions sur le parchemin s'effacèrent instantanément.

James, bon prince, tendit alors le parchemin à son cousin.

« Aller tiens, gardes donc tes secrets ! C'est qui cette Libby ? » demanda-t-il d'un air paternaliste.

« Une blondinette de Poufsouffle. » répondit Graziella avec un sourire entendu en direction de Roland.

« Connais pas… j'espère que c'est une fille bien ! D'homme à homme Roland… » commença James d'un air trop sérieux pour être crédible « Est-ce que tu veux que je demande à ton père d'avoir avec toi LA discussion ? Ou est-ce que vous n'en n'êtes pas encore là avec Libby ? »

Roland le regarda un instant interloqué, puis James éclata de rire, suivi de près par Sirius et Graziella. Roland réprima un sourire et brandit sa baguette.

« James, tu vas me le payer ! Rictusempra ! »

Un éclair jaune frappa James qui s'écroula au sol, riant à en perdre le souffle.

Sirius attrapa un petit sachet dans la poche de Graziella et jeta une poignée de son contenu sur Roland.

« On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il valait mieux mettre ses trois assaillants hors d'état de nuire avant de savourer la victoire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Roland suspicieux en regardant la poudre qui s'insinuait partout entre ses vêtements et sa peau…

« Tu le découvriras bien assez vite… » répondit Sirius avec un sourire vainqueur.

« Eh mais ça gratte ! De la poudre à prurit ? Sirius Black tu n'es qu'un fourbe ! »

« Je sais ! » s'exclama Sirius, riant aux éclats devant le spectacle du garçon qui commençait à se gratter partout avec frénésie.

« Jambencoton ! » jeta soudain Graziella, et Sirius tomba à terre, ses jambes ne le supportant plus. « C'était à moi de jeter la poudre sur Roland, tu m'as volé mon idée ! » ajouta –t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule

Sirius leva sa baguette sur la jeune fille, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de jeter le moindre sort…

« Expelliarmus ! »

C'était Brent, l'aîné des cousins, qui était arrivé jusqu'à eux.

« Finite incantatem. »

Sirius retrouva ses jambes et James cessa de se tordre de rire, il reprenait doucement son souffle.

« J'ai préféré vous arrêter avant que ça dégénère, vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Evitez de vous jeter des sorts si près de la maison quand même, un des parents risquerait de vous voir et de ne pas apprécier. C'est une règle de base ! Roland je ne peux rien faire pour toi par contre… » ajouta-t-il en voyant les plaques rouges se former sur le cou de son petit frère. « Mais si tu lui demandes gentiment, Elvira te fera peut-être une potion anti-démangeaisons… Vas-y maintenant avant que ça ne s'étende ! »

« Merci frangin ! »

Roland partit en courant vers la maison, suivi par Graziella

« Eh Roland attends-moi ! »

Brent se tourna vers son cousin.

« James, tu n'as pas honte de t'en prendre à plus jeune que toi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il essayait de faire paraître choqué mais qui laissait transpercer l'amusement.

« Parce que tu te gênais peut-être toi ? » répliqua James en riant « Je suis un témoin vivant de ton peu de scrupule avec tes plus jeunes cousins. »

« Et tu te venges sur mon frère ? Tssss… Tu as bien retenu les leçons que je t'ai donné ! »

« Et on dit que ce sont les Black qui sont fourbes… ! » s'exclama Sirius

Les deux Potter éclatèrent de rire.

« La différence, c'est que chez nous ça reste en famille ! » déclara James

« Piètre excuse… » répondit Sirius

« Trêve de plaisanteries les jeunes ! » intervint Brent « Je ne suis pas venu pour réparer vos dégâts, quoique je sois plutôt bien tombé, mais pour savoir si quelqu'un pouvait me garder Merlin. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on joue les baby-sitters ? Nous ? » s'étonna James

« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans le coin ? » répondit son cousin d'un air exaspéré

« Tu es conscient que sur tous les habitants de la maison, nous sommes probablement les deux moins aptes à s'occuper d'un nourrisson ? » demanda Sirius

« Oui, mais Sélénée et moi avons des choses à faire, Elvira est occupée, Roland et Graziella ont disparu, et les autres sont introuvables. Pas de chance, c'est vous que j'ai sous la main ! Je vous promets de revenir vite. »

« Tu n'as pas peur que je stupéfixe ton fils ? » demanda James

« Si tu fais ça je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de sortilèges impardonnables, tu le sais ! »

« Je vais peut-être me retenir alors… » convint James

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius et James se tenaient bien malgré eux autour d'un berceau. James regardait le nourrisson qui dormait profondément en suçant son poing.

« Pauvre gosse, tu n'imagines pas dans quelle galère tes parents t'ont laissé… »

« T'es gentil Prongs, pour l'instant il a l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible, alors tu ne le réveilles pas avec tes plaintes ! »

« Et s'il pleure ? » demanda James légèrement paniqué à l'idée d'un tas de langes hurlant.

« On lui donne à manger en croisant les doigts pour que ce soit ça qu'il veuille… Sélénée a laissé un biberon sur la table. »

« Encore heureux, je me voyais mal lui donner le sein, ni toi ni moi n'avons l'équipement prévu ! Et s'il salit ses couches ? »

« Très simple, on appelle tes cousines ! »

James regardait toujours le bébé comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête étrange.

« On aurait peut-être dû prendre soins aux créatures magiques en troisième année, non ? »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« James ! C'est un bébé ! Juste un bébé qui dort ! Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de le laisser posé dans un coin et tendre l'oreille ! »

« Puisque tu as l'air de t'y connaître si bien, et puisqu'on n'a rien à en faire pour le moment… En attendant que l'alarme se déclenche, je te laisse avec elle, si tu me cherches, je suis dans le bureau de mon père ! »

« Prongs ! Espèce de lâche ! » s'exclama Sirius « Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul avec ce gosse, c'est ta famille pas la mienne ! »

« Je croyais que c'était simple de s'occuper d'un bébé ? » répondit James amusé « Et puis ne crie pas, tu vas le réveiller ! » ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

James descendit les escaliers principaux et traversa le salon et la bibliothèque avant de se retrouver devant la porte du bureau de son père. Il frappa trois petits coups secs.

« Entrez ! »

James poussa la lourde porte. Son père était installé à son bureau, il portait son monocle comme toujours lorsqu'il faisait des papiers. La pièce était grande est très encombrée. Des bibliothèques pleines de livres, des secrétaires, fauteuils… et le grand bureau au centre.

« Entre James. » lui dit son père d'un ton doux « Tu voulais me parler ? »

James ferma la porte derrière lui mais ne s'assit pas. Comme toujours lorsqu'il était un peu nerveux il avait besoin de marcher.

« Papa, c'est vrai que toi et Dumbledore allez organiser une résistance contre Voldemort ? » demanda James d'un ton grave.

Il savait que son père n'aimait pas parler de ces choses avec lui, mais James n'avait d'autre choix. Il voulait savoir, il avait besoin de savoir, et continuer de se renseigner en cachette lui semblait une trahison envers Charles Potter.

L'homme soupira et posa son monocle.

« Je pensais bien que tu n'abandonnerais pas si facilement mon fils… Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut plus dissimuler à un garçon de dix-sept ans… Oui tu as raison, nous essayons de monter un réseau contre Voldemort et ses partisans. Dumbledore, moi, tes oncles et quelques amis. »

« Je veux me rendre utile papa. »

Le ton de James était déterminé, il n'admettait aucune contradiction.

« Tu es déjà plus utile que tu ne l'imagines. Toi et ta sœur vous êtes la force qui me permet de lutter chaque jour un peu plus. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, je veux me battre aussi ! »

« Je comprends mieux que tu ne le crois. Tu es majeur et tu n'as plus besoin de ma permission, mais je voudrais tout de même que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire fiston. Tu auras un rôle dans notre combat je te le promets. Tu es brillant et rusé, nous avons besoin de gens comme toi dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais avant de te jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille, si tu es si malin, tu devrais finir ta scolarité à Poudlard. Un an, il ne te reste qu'un an. Un an que tu vas pouvoir mettre à profit pour toi-même : finir de développer ta magie, acquérir plus de savoir. Et aussi pour l'Ordre. Non seulement il nous sera plus utile d'avoir un sorcier plus riche de savoir, mais tu pourras également te servir de cette année pour tester tes camarades. Nous avons besoin de sorciers en qui nous pouvons faire une confiance totale. Je voudrais que tu discutes avec tes camarades et que tu les observes. Et alors si tu les juges digne de notre confiance et prêts à se lancer dans la guerre, tu nous les présenteras. Tu as compris James ? »

Le jeune homme s'était finalement assis et triturait un petit cheval en argent. Il l'avait offert à son père comme presse-papier quelques années auparavant. Il le reposa à sa place, entre le porte-plume finement ciselé et un cadre comportant trois photos d'enfants.

« Oui papa, j'ai compris. »

« Tu es d'accord ? »

James hésita un instant. Il avait très envie d'aller combattre tout de suite, voilà des années qu'il attendait ça, et maintenant c'était la guerre et il avait l'âge de s'y engager tête baissée. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait bien que son père avait raison, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une subtile manœuvre pour le tenir à l'écart, lui son fils. Il voyait dans le regard blessé de Charles Potter que celui-ci avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir ses enfants à l'abri de cette guerre.

« J'accepte cette mission papa. Puis-je en parler à Sirius ? »

« Oui. Je connais bien ton ami, il fait partie de ceux qui nous rejoindrons l'année prochaine s'ils le veulent. »

« Merci papa. »

« Il doit être l'heure de déjeuner, allons-y ou ta mère va rouspéter ! D'autant qu'elle veut manger vite pour commencer au plus tôt cet après-midi. »

« Commencer quoi ? »

« Les tartes ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié James ! Les tartes pour le celebration day demain ! »

Si, James avait totalement oublié le celebration day ! Honte à lui ! Chaque année depuis… depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Depuis des siècles probablement… Bref, depuis bien longtemps, chaque année à la même date se tenait le celebration day. Fête propre à Quercus Alba. Ce jour-là, en souvenir d'on ne sait trop quoi, les Potter organisent une grande réception à Quercus Alba. Tout le gratin était convié. Gratin plus ou moins bienvenu d'ailleurs. Un certain nombre de famille étaient invitées d'office et ce n'était pas soumis à révision. Les Malefoy et les Black par exemple étaient chaque année invités. Les Black déclinaient immuablement au grand soulagement des Potter. Mais les Malefoy se faisaient toujours un plaisir de venir sachant qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Une tradition ancestrale voulait que toutes les grandes familles sorcières d'Angleterre soient conviées et il n'était pas possible de revenir dessus. Heureusement il y avait aussi des familles que James serait heureux de voir. En attendant l'après-midi s'annonçait agitée. Les préparatifs allaient encore être longs.

Le début de l'après-midi trouva Sirius, James et ses cousins en cuisine, aidant Honoria pour la confection des tartes. Tartes aux poireaux, à la citrouille, à la tomate, au thon, au fromage, aux fraises, aux mûres, aux pommes, au chèvrefeuille… Toutes les sortes de tartes que l'on pouvait imaginer. Chacun s'était lancé dans la sienne avec ardeur car Honoria ne plaisantait pas avec les tartes.

« Maman… » commença James « Tu sais qu'on a des elfes de maison ! Pourquoi est-ce à nous de faire les tartes ? Ils font ça très bien ! »

« La confection des tartes est une tradition familiale James ! C'est un moment convivial. Vous ne trouvez pas ça agréable ? »

Les jeunes hochèrent la tête d'un air moyennement convaincu : on ne contredit pas une maîtresse de maison la veille d'une réception pour une centaine de personnes. Mais ils auraient été bien mieux dehors sous le soleil radieux plutôt qu'enfermés dans cette cuisine.

Honoria défit son tablier et le tendit à James.

« Je vous laisse finir les enfants, je vais préparer le jardin pour le buffet. James tu surveilles que tout se passe bien. Tu es responsable des tartes ! »

Puis elle partit en coup de vent, claquant la porte derrière elle.

« Responsable des tartes… » se moqua Sirius « Quel titre ! »

« Concentres-toi sur tes poireaux Sirius, ou je te promets de te forcer à manger la tarte d'Elvira demain ! »

« Eh ! » protesta la jeune fille « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tarte ? »

James haussa les épaules en riant.

« C'est vrai que c'est un tableau que je ne pensais jamais voir… » dit Sirius « Elvira en cuisinière… »

« Je sais très bien cuisiner ! » répliqua la jeune fille vexée « Chaque année je fais une tarte à la citrouille ! Dis-lui Brent ! »

« Et chaque année personne n'y touche ! » rétorqua son frère aîné riant de bon cœur avec les autres.

« C'est faux ! » s'écria Elvira en catapultant de la pâte à la citrouille de sa cuillère sur son frère, qui répliqua aussitôt.

« Eh, on ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! » s'exclama James juste avant de recevoir un bout de tomate dans le nez.

« Si vous le prenez comme ça… » déclara-t-il calmement en projetant le contenu d'un pot de crème sur la première victime venue, qui s'avéra être sa petite sœur.

« Une bataille de nourriture… » soupira Elizabeth en levant les yeux au ciel « On aura tout vu ! »

Une tomate lui passa juste à côté de l'oreille mais atterrit sur le mur derrière elle.

« Et en plus ils ne savent pas viser ! » s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant un œuf sur la table.

« C'est comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre pour être sûr de ne pas rater sa cible ! » ajouta-t-elle en écrasant l'œuf cru sur les cheveux de Roland.

Celui-ci attrapa sa cousine d'une main et une tomate bien mûre de l'autre, puis il entreprit de faire un shampoing à son agresseur qui hurlait.

« Roland ? C'est quoi cette plaque rouge dans ton cou ? » demanda Oscar qui venait en renfort.

Roland jeta un regard meurtrier à ses trois assaillants de la matinée.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure de la vengeance… » déclara Brent avec un clin d'œil complice à son frère « Tous sur James, Graziella et Sirius ! »

Les autres obtempérèrent avec joie et entrain. Les trois victimes désignées eurent beau plaider leur cause et supplier, rien n'y fit… Brent était un excellent meneur de troupe !

Lorsque Charles Potter poussa la porte de la cuisine pour prendre une table à mettre dehors, il trouva son fils, Sirius et Graziella au milieu d'un imbroglio de bras, de jambes et de nourriture collée, avec Brent qui hurlait ses ordres à son armée. Un vrai carnage. Les assauts s'arrêtèrent instantanément à sa vue et Charles réprima un fou rire.

« Brent… Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour ce genre de plaisanterie ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Honoria n'est pas loin, je vous conseille vivement de nettoyer ça et de finir vos tartes, sinon ça risque de barder… »

Et il disparut aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé.

Les cousins se regardèrent un moment ahuris puis éclatèrent de rire devant le spectacle qu'ils formaient tous, parés de crème, œufs, fruits et légumes variés. En quelques coups de baguette ce fut réglé, la cuisine était resplendissante… mais les tartes n'étaient toujours pas terminées ! Ils s'y mirent donc avec encore plus d'ardeur.

« C'est normal qu'il y ait un bout de poireau dans ma tarte au fromage ? » demanda soudain Augusta qui allait enfourner son œuvre.

« En général non, mais là je crois savoir comment c'est arrivé ! » répondit Roland

« T'en fais pas, personne ne s'en rendra compte. » ajouta Brent avec un clin d'œil.

Elvira enfournait la dernière tarte lorsque Honoria pénétra dans la pièce.

« Vous avez fini les enfants ? »

« Oui maman ! » répondit James

« Merci pour votre aide. Vous pouvez aller faire ce qu'il vous chante maintenant, je surveille la cuisson. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et sortirent le plus vite qu'ils purent respirer un peu d'air pur.

Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, Sirius attrapa Elvira par le bras.

« Tu as encore quelque chose dans les cheveux… » murmura-t-il en enlevant doucement un morceau non identifié de la crinière broussailleuse de la jeune fille. Il fut un instant troublé par le parfum qui se dégageait des cheveux de la Serpentard, il était peut-être un peu trop près. Il fit rapidement deux pas en arrière, bousculant Augusta qui lui ficha un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Qui veut faire un jeu de société ? » lança Oscar à la cantonade.

Le lendemain matin, il furent tous réveillés par l'ouragan Honoria qui avait soudainement décidé d'inspecter toutes les chambres. Ils durent tous procéder à un rangement draconien puis soigner leur toilette. Honoria vérifia que leurs tenues étaient convenables et qu'aucune tâche de s'était cachée dans un pli de robe. Elle tenta une dizaine de fois d'aplatir les cheveux de son fils qui s'était mis à reculer instantanément à la vue de sa mère, sans succès ! Ils reçurent tous l'interdiction de descendre dans le jardin tant que les invités n'étaient pas arrivés. Les adultes n'avaient qu'une confiance très limitée en leur progéniture lorsqu'il s'agissait de ne pas toucher à la nourriture.

Finalement les premiers invités arrivèrent, puis d'autres, et l'Oncle Samuel vint libérer les prisonniers.

Le regard de James se promena rapidement sur la foule à la recherche de son ami Remus Lupin. Les Lupin n'étaient habituellement pas convié à la réception annuelle des Potter, mais James avait supplié sa mère qui avait fini par céder. Remus ne venait pas d'une famille aussi prestigieuse que celle des Potter, Black, Malefoy, Bones ou Londubat. Il vivait au centre de Londres dans une toute petite maison sans aucune prétention avec sa mère et son grand-père. Son père était né de parents moldus, le nom de Lupin ne faisait donc pas partie des grands classiques sorciers, et il était décédé quelques années auparavant. La mère de Remus enchaînait les petits boulots pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, et n'avait guère l'habitude d'évoluer en haute société.

James finit par apercevoir Remus près du buffet, il attrapa Sirius par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

« Eh, Moony ! Content que tu sois venu ! » dit-il en approchant de son ami.

« James ! Sirius ! Où étiez-vous ? Ca fait une demi-heure que je vous cherche… Je n'ai vu personne que je connaissais pour l'instant. »

« On a été séquestré par la mère de James ! » déclara Sirius

« Ta mère n'est pas venue ? » demanda ledit James en attrapant un verre de Firewhisky

« Oh tu sais, toutes ces courbettes et ronds de jambes, ça ne la branche pas plus que ça… » répondit Remus en haussant les épaules. « Et Peter ? Où est-il ? »

« C'est l'anniversaire de son père, il n'a pas pu s'échapper. » dit Sirius en essayant d'arracher le verre des main de James « Ecoute Jamesie-chou, si tu commences ta journée avec un Firewhisky, je vais devoir te ramener dans ta chambre sur mon dos. Alors écoutes tonton Sirius et prends un jus de citrouille ! »

« J'ai besoin d'un sérieux remontant après ce que ma mère nous a fait subir ce matin. » répliqua James en donnant un coup de coude à son meilleur ami.

« A ta guise… Mais je décline toute responsabilité si tu marches de travers dans une heure ! »

« Mais voilà mon charmant cousin… » déclama une voix que Sirius reconnut immédiatement.

Il fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec un couple qu'il abhorrait. Une jeune femme, celle qui avait parlé, se tenait droite et hautaine devant lui. Elle était d'une blondeur extrême et d'une pâleur presque irréelle. Son regard était mesquin et sa bouche affichait un sourire moqueur. Elle tenait gracieusement le bras d'un jeune homme à la stature imposante, son mari Lucius Malefoy. Il avait cet air très supérieur qu'il savait si bien se donner et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant ne reflétaient que du mépris.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Sirius sans dissimuler son dégoût, serrant inconsciemment son poing sur sa baguette.

« Nous avons été invités. » répondit froidement Narcissa, la cousine de Sirius. « J'ai appris que tu avais fugué de chez toi… Il était grand temps que tu libères ta famille de ton odieuse présence. »

« Je ne te permets pas… » commença Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

Mais Lucius Malefoy fut plus rapide que lui et lui pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

« Si tu oses lever ta baguette sur ma femme sale petite vermine… »

James s'interposa entre les deux, les forçant à baisser la garde.

« Chacun range sa baguette, on n'est pas là pour s'entretuer. Pas aujourd'hui en tous cas. Sirius tu te calmes, et vous Lucius et Narcissa ce n'est pas la peine de le provoquer ! »

Lucius regardait curieusement James, comme un petit insecte d'habitude invisible qui serait venu voler à sa hauteur quelques secondes. Il leva un sourcil, puis décida de ranger sa baguette.

« Tes parents devraient mieux choisir leurs invités Potter. Il n'y a pas que des gens fréquentables à cette réception… » déclara-t-il avec un regard vers Remus.

« Et inviter ma sœur Andromeda avec son idiot de mari… » soupira Narcissa « Non vraiment, ces gens manquent de discernement. »

« On ne vous retient pas ! » répondit James d'un ton méprisant.

« Non, je crois que l'on va rester encore un peu, c'est distrayant. » répliqua Lucius en reprenant le bras de sa femme et en s'éloignant.

« Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi ta mère se sent obligée de les inviter James ? » demanda Sirius

« Je n'ai jamais très bien compris toutes les décisions de ma mère… » répondit James avec un soupir exaspéré.

« Salut les gars ! » intervint Frank Londubat en tapant amicalement sur l'épaule de Remus « Content de vous voir ! Ma mère a commencé à parler chaudrons avec ta mère James, et mon père est en conciliabule privé avec le tien. »

« Salut Frank ! On pourrait peut-être prendre un peu de ravitaillement et aller s'installer plus loin sous les arbres… » suggéra James « Ca commence à être mal fréquenté dans le coin ! »

Ils attrapèrent quelques bièraubeurres et des parts de tartes et s'éloignèrent de la foule.

« Tu as des nouvelles d'Alice ? » demanda James à Frank

« Oui, elle m'a écrit avant-hier. Elle vient chez moi en vacances dans quinze jours. J'espère que ma mère ne va pas être trop infernale avec elle… Déjà qu'elle ne supporte pas Camille… Elle déteste toutes les filles qui me tournent autour. »

« Normal, elle a peur qu'on lui vole son fils adoré ! » répondit Remus en riant

« Mais pour décoder la question de Prongs… » intervint Sirius d'un ton moqueur « Quand il te demande si tu as des nouvelles d'Alice, ça veut dire : est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'Evans ? »

James donna un coup dans les tibias de Sirius qui se mit à rire aux éclats.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! »

Frank sourit.

« Elles sont en vacances ensemble en Irlande. Alice, Lily, Dorcas et Hestia. Vous avez fait quoi depuis le début des vacances ? »

« Moi je me suis ennuyé comme un rat mort jusqu'à avant-hier. Et Sirius a trouvé bon de coloniser ma chambre pour l'été. » répondit James

« Tu vas passer tout l'été ici ? » demanda Frank étonné à Sirius

Chaque année Sirius venait quelques semaines chez James, mais il se plaignait toujours de devoir passer le reste du temps dans sa propre famille.

« J'ai définitivement quitté la maison familiale. »

« Ils t'ont mis dehors ? »

« Non, j'en ai eu assez. On s'est encore disputés et je me suis demandé pourquoi je m'acharnais à rester en fin de compte. J'ai pris mes clics et mes clacs et je suis parti. »

« Pas de regrets ? » demanda Remus

« Non… Je n'avais plus rien à faire là-bas. » répliqua Sirius

« Et ton frère ? Tu l'as laissé là-bas lui aussi ? » demanda Remus sachant bien que c'était là que se situait le point faible de Sirius.

« Parce que tu crois qu'il aurait eu envie de me suivre ? » rétorqua Sirius sarcastique « Regulus va devenir le fils unique chéri, je ne le gênerai plus ! J'ai essayé d'en faire quelque chose, mais il est irrécupérable… »

Ses amis ne purent que remarquer à quel point le ton de Sirius était amer. Regulus avait deux ans de moins que lui, mais contrairement à son frère aîné, il semblait prendre tout ce que ses parents lui disaient pour argent comptant. Sirius avait fait de son mieux pour tenter de lui ouvrir les yeux, l'empêcher d'embrasser les idées des Black, mais il avait échoué. C'était son plus grand regret, et il n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné. Alors le voir partir comme ça, laissant son frère derrière lui sous l'emprise totale de leurs parents… Ca ne ressemblait guère à Sirius.

A son regard, on voyait clairement que le sujet Regulus était sensible, alors ils n'insistèrent pas.

« Je vais chercher d'autre tarte ! » déclara Remus en voyant le plat vide.

Les invités avaient fait un sort aux tartes et Remus se frayant un chemin à travers la foule, eut du mal à trouver des restes. Il finit par en voir une à peine entamée. Tarte à la citrouille, il adorait ça ! Il commença à en couper une part mais fut arrêté par une main qui se posa sur la sienne.

« Je te conseille de ne pas y toucher… C'est celle d'Elvira, et elle ne sait pas cuisiner… » dit Elizabeth avec un regard complice.

Elizabeth était la troisième fille de l'Oncle Samuel. Elle venait de fêter ses treize ans et avait de longs cheveux blonds et des pommettes saillantes. Elle était élève à Poudlard à Gryffondor, dans la même classe que sa cousine Augusta, la sœur de James.

« Si tu veux manger quelque chose, j'ai un très bon moyen d'avancer dans cette foule, suis-moi. »

Elizabeth leva à bouts de bras le bébé Merlin qu'elle serrait contre elle quelques secondes auparavant et dit d'une voix forte :

« Attention bébé qui régurgite, laissez vite passer ! »

Les sorciers à proximité s'écartèrent instantanément dégageant le passage. Remus suivit la fillette en riant. Ils s'arrêtèrent plus loin.

« Voilà tu as tout ce que tu veux ici, manges à ta faim ! Tiens je peux te laisser Merlin ? Je vais aller donner un coup de main à Tante Honoria. »

« Euh… Oui bien sûr… » balbutia Remus en réceptionnant le paquet de langes qu'Elizabeth lui tendait.

Il ne savait pas trop comment tenir ce petit être fragile qui bougeait en tous sens. Avec des gestes maladroits, il finit par l'installer dans ses bras dans la position qu'il avait vu nombre de parents prendre pour bercer un enfant. Le bébé le regardait calmement sous son petit bonnet en dentelle.

« Toi au moins tu ne me diras pas que je ne suis pas fréquentable ! »

Il envisagea alors de prendre une part de tarte à la framboise, mais… il s'aperçut avec désarroi que le nourrisson accaparait ses deux bras ! Il tenta alors de ne le tenir que d'un bras mais l'équilibre semblait précaire. Il entendit quelqu'un éclater de rire à côté de lui, mais lorsqu'il regarda, personne n'avait l'air de faire attention à lui.

« Tu n'es pas très doué avec les bébés on dirait… »

La voix venait d'en bas. Remus baissa le regard et vit une petite fille de trois ou quatre ans qui le regardait avec un air moqueur.

« Qui es-tu toi ? » lui demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

Il n'entendait pas se faire donner des conseils par une demi-portion, non mais !

« Je m'appelle Nymphadora. » déclara l'enfant d'une voix claire en lui tendant la main « Et toi ? »

« Euh… Remus… » répondit le jeune homme interloqué.

Ne sachant que faire il serra la main de la fillette

« Enchantée Remus ! »

La gamine avait une assurance étonnante pour une enfant de son âge. Finalement ses yeux pétillants de malice et son sourire eurent raison de Remus qui se moqua de lui-même et se baissa à hauteur de la petite.

« Alors si je m'y prend si mal, expliques-moi ! »

Nymphadora lui montra comment tenir Merlin de façon à garder une main de libre et il pût enfin manger.

« Nymphadora ! Ah tu es là ! » s'exclama une jeune femme brune en s'approchant d'eux.

Elle regarda Remus d'un air désolé.

« Excusez-moi, je lui avait dit de ne pas s'éloigner de moi, mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête… Nymphadora, tu n'as pas trop embêté le jeune homme j'espère ! Elle va toujours voir des inconnus et leur fait la conversation… Je suis vraiment désolée… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez une fille adorable ! » répondit Remus en riant.

« Aller Nymphadora, dis au revoir au garçon et viens avec moi, je voudrais te présenter à mon cousin. »

La petite fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de Remus et repartit avec sa maman.

James errait au milieu du jardin. Remus avait disparu, il était parti chercher à manger et n'était pas revenu. Frank était parti à la recherche de Camille Torres. Et Sirius avait aperçu sa cousine Andromeda et était parti discuter avec elle. C'était la seule personne de sa famille avec qui Sirius s'entendait bien. Les autres ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à Narcissa… Bellatrix, la sœur cadette de Narcissa et d'Andromeda était dans la même année qu'eux à Poudlard, c'était une vraie peste.

Finalement, Sirius finit par rejoindre James qui essayait d'échapper à Augusta. La fillette voulait absolument monter sur le dos de son frère et ce dernier n'y tenait pas du tout.

« Ah Padfoot, te voilà ! Tu viens avec moi, je remonte. Il y a trop de monde ici, ça me donne mal au crâne ! »

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt le Firewhisky qui te monte à la tête ? » demanda Sirius sarcastique.

« Aller viens ! » insista James agacé

« Tu as raison, les mondanités ça suffit ! Où est Moony ? »

« Aucune idée… Quand il aura fini de se cacher il nous rejoindra. »

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en entrant dans la chambre de James, de trouver une jeune fille allongée sur son lit. Elle avait leur âge, de longs cheveux couleur d'ébène et des yeux très noirs.

« Cooper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » s'écria Sirius

Mathilde Cooper était une de leurs camarades de Gryffondor, celle qui était arrivée au début de l'année précédente.

« Bonjour Sirius ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! » déclara-t-elle avec sarcasmes. « Oui je sais que je n'ai pas été invitée… Mais j'étais en vacances chez Camille et quand j'ai su que Frank était invité à cette grande sauterie, je n'ai pas résisté ! J'ai fait du forcing à Camille, et on a demandé à Frank de nous emmener avec lui. J'étais curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse réception… »

« Non, en fait on voulait plutôt savoir ce que tu faisais dans notre chambre ! » coupa James

« Ah ! Eh bien c'est très simple. J'étais en bas à grignoter des bouts de tarte – en passant, vous pouvez arrêter de faire celle à la citrouille, elle est immangeable – et j'avais perdu Camille. Alors je me suis dit… et si j'allais voir à quoi ressemble la chambre du si populaire James Potter ! Les filles de Poudlard seraient folles si elles savaient que j'y suis montée ! Vous savez que les rumeurs les plus folles courent sur vos chambres à tous les deux, c'est devenu un mythe… »

« James, si on ne l'arrête pas elle va continuer à parler jusqu'à ce qu'on devienne sourds… » gémit Sirius

« Bon ça va Cooper, on a compris ! » s'exclama James « Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de monter comme ça dans ma chambre ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? » le défia Mathilde

« Je pourrais te stupéfixer ! »

« Très bonne idée ! » s'exclama Sirius « Ca la ferait taire en même temps ! Tu sais qu'elle ne va pas arranger ton mal de crâne Prongs ! »

« Oh toi Black tu la fermes hein ! Je ne vous ai rien fait j'étais juste curieuse… J'ai rien volé je vous assure ! »

« On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? » demanda Sirius exaspéré

« Non » dit Mathilde d'un ton sans réplique

James, fatigué, s'allongea sur son lit pendant que Mathilde – qui s'était levée en voyant arriver les garçons – faisait le tour de la chambre.

« Et alors, tu en penses quoi de la fameuse chambre ? » demanda James, résigné à la présence de la jeune fille.

« Très décevante ! Elle est d'une banalité affligeante Potter ! Ces posters de quidditch… »

« Bah vas-y, ne te gênes pas, redécores… » soupira Sirius en s'écroulant sur un fauteuil.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra

« Vous étiez là ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! »

« Tu avais disparu de la circulation… » rétorqua James

« Ta cousine m'avait collé le bébé Merlin dans les bras, j'ai mis un temps fou à m'en débarrasser ! »

« Quelle cousine ? Tu sais que j'en ai un certain nombre… »

« Elizabeth. »

« Oh elle ? C'est normal, elle adore prendre Merlin et en tirer un tas d'avantages, comme éviter les corvées, et dès qu'elle n'en a plus besoin elle le refile au premier venu. »

« J'ai bien vu… »

Remus remarqua alors la présence de Mathilde.

« Cooper ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! »

« Voilà un accueil déjà plus chaleureux que celui des deux inquisiteurs-là ! »

« Eh tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les inquisiteurs ? » répliqua Sirius.

« T'avais rien à faire dans ma chambre je te signale ! » ajouta James

« Oui je crois qu'on a déjà fait le tour du sujet les garçons… Changez de disque. » répondit Mathilde

« Changez de quoi ? » demanda Sirius

« Oh rien, un truc moldu pour écouter de la musique… »

« Tu n'es pas rentrée en France pour les vacances ? » demanda Remus

« Non. Enfin pas tout de suite, je suis chez Camille en ce moment, je rentrerai chez ma mère plus tard. »

« Tes vacances se passent bien ? »

« Oui, hormis la mère de Frank qui déteste nous voir chez elle… On pourrait croire qu'elle se serait habituée à Camille depuis le temps, ils sont amis depuis toujours ! Mais… »

Un cri venant de dehors interrompit Mathilde. Les quatre adolescents se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre que James ouvrit en grand. Ils virent alors un attroupement à l'orée des arbres. Puis des sorciers que James reconnut être Dedalus Diggle et Maugrey Fol Œil se précipitèrent baguette levée.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, vite descendons ! »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas ils croisèrent Adrienne, l'aînée des cousines de James, qui emmenait les plus jeunes à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Adrienne ! Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lui demanda James

« Je… je crois que quelqu'un est mort… » murmura-t-elle de façon à ce que les enfants ne l'entende pas.

James et ses amis repartirent de plus belle.

La foule était amassée près des arbres. James chercha ses parents des yeux, il ne vit que sa mère et se précipita vers elle inquiet.

« Maman ! Où est papa ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Honoria attira James près d'elle.

« Tu vas bien mon chéri j'étais si inquiète ! Graziella a trouvé le corps de Ted Tonks dans les sous-bois… Il a été assassiné. Ton père est parti sur les lieux. »

James était horrifié.

« Qui a fait ça ? »

« On n'en sait rien. Ecoute James, je voudrais que tu trouves tous tes cousins et que vous alliez vous mettre à l'abri dans la tour. On ne sait pas qui a tué Tonks et vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici. Je pense que la plupart des invités vont vite transplaner, ton père a déjà averti le ministère. Vas vite James. Adrienne a déjà mis ta sœur, Virginia et Elizabeth à l'abri, rejoignez-les. »

James hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses amis. Il fallait le dire à Sirius… Ted Tonks était en quelque sorte de sa famille. Il se rapprocha de lui et le prit par une épaule.

« Ecoutes mon vieux… C'est le mari de ta cousine Andromeda, il a été tué. On ne sait pas par qui… »

Sirius le regarda choqué. Il connaissait très mal Ted, mais il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Andromeda. Il leva les yeux au ciel et…

« James… La marque des ténèbres ! »

Ils levèrent tous les yeux, la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus des arbres… Ca ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. C'était l'œuvre d'un des serviteurs de Voldemort.

« Il ne faut pas traîner ici ! » s'exclama James.

Sa mère lui avait confié ses cousins, elle comptait sur lui, il allait remplir son rôle.

Mathilde retrouva Camille, Frank et ses parents juste à temps pour transplaner avec eux. Remus et Sirius aidèrent James à retrouver ses cousins. Brent et Oscar étaient allés donner un coup de main à leurs oncles et pères. Graziella, Roland et Elvira suivirent James vers la tour. L'endroit était doté de protections magiques supplémentaires et les enfants y seraient à l'abri des intrusions.

« James ! » interpella Sirius avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la maison « Je vous laisse là, il faut que j'ailles là-bas. »

« Sirius… Il n'y a rien de plus à faire ! Il est mort… Et ils sont déjà une dizaine. »

« Je sais, mais il faut que j'ailles voir Andromeda. »

James hocha la tête, il comprenait.

« Moony, tu viens avec nous dans la tour ? Tu repartiras plus tard. »

Remus acquiesça et ils entrèrent rapidement après un mot de courage pour leur ami.

Sirius repartit dans l'autre sens et traversa la pelouse. Il n'avait vu Ted que trois ou quatre fois, ce n'était pas comme s'il le connaissait vraiment… Mais tout de même ça lui faisait bizarre. Et Andromeda ne méritait pas ça ! La petite non plus !

La foule avait commencé à se disperser. Après le premier élan de curiosité, les gens prenaient peur. La plupart quittaient à la hâte Quercus Alba pour aller transplaner aux limites de la propriété, certains restaient encore sur place et jouaient les commères du village, d'autres moins nombreux proposaient leur aide.

Sirius fendit la foule, bousculant au passage une vieille femme avec un grand chapeau qu'il entendit dire :

« Ce Tonks, ce n'était qu'un fils de moldus, non ? Mieux vaut que ce soit lui qu'un autre. »

Sirius faillit se retourner et pointer sa baguette vers l'ignoble bonne femme, mais à instant précis, il aperçut sa cousine en larmes, agenouillée dans l'herbe à quelques mètres du corps de Ted. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle, puis écarta ses mains qui couvraient son visage et la serra contre lui.

Elle parut d'abord étonnée de le voir là, puis elle s'abandonna dans ses bras.

« Sirius… Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis désolée Andromeda… Vous ne méritiez pas ça ! »

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position pendant que les gens du ministère arrivaient. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation autour d'eux, mais Andromeda ne semblait rien entendre. Elle se réfugia dans la chaleur des bras de son petit cousin devenu un homme. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité et aurait voulu y rester indéfiniment, ne pas affronter cette horrible réalité. Mais le ministre des crimes magiques voulait s'entretenir avec elle et Andromeda se détacha de son cousin et ils se relevèrent doucement. Andromeda s'appuyait toujours sur Sirius.

Les gens du ministère s'approchèrent alors, ils étaient restés à l'écart respectant le chagrin de la jeune femme.

« Mme Tonks ? Nous allons avoir quelques questions à vous poser. » Déclara le ministre d'une voix douce. « Vous pouvez nous suivre au Ministère ? »

« Où est ta fille ? » demanda alors Sirius à sa cousine

« Les McKinnon s'en occupent. Ils l'ont emmenée avec eux, j'irai la chercher plus tard. »

« Ca va être dur pour elle aussi, il va falloir que tu sois forte Andromeda ! »

« Je sais bien Sirius… Si encore je pouvais compter sur ma famille… »

« Tu peux compter sur moi… »

Andromeda hocha la tête, serra Sirius contre elle et s'éloigna avec les gens du ministère en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le corps de son mari.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius avait rejoint les autres dans la tour.

« Je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver ! » soupira Adrienne.

« C'est pourtant simple… » répondit Graziella « C'est quelqu'un qui était à la réception qui a levé sa baguette. »

« Mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce meurtre isolé ? » demanda Roland

« Lucius Malefoy ! » s'exclama James « C'est Malefoy j'en suis certain ! Qui d'autre ? Ce type est une ordure. On a fait rentrer le chat dans la cage aux lutins… »

« Lucius a toujours détesté Ted Tonks ! » déclara Sirius « Rien que l'idée d'être de sa famille par alliance le dégoûtait… »

« N'accuse pas Malefoy sans preuve… » murmura Remus

« Je suis sûr que c'est lui ! » rétorqua Sirius.

« Il a raison. Qui d'autre ? » ajouta James.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, chacun pensait à la façon dont cette journée ensoleillée avait viré au drame. Un meurtre au sein même de Quercus Alba, c'était impensable…

Graziella se blottit dans les bras de Roland. C'était elle qui avait découvert le corps alors qu'elle jouait à cache-cache avec ses sœurs et cousins. Elle s'était précipitée dessus et lorsqu'elle avait été sûre qu'il ne respirait plus, elle avait hurlé. Des hommes avaient accourut et l'avaient éloignée, puis son père l'avait confiée à Roland. Elle frissonnait mais elle n'avait pas froid. Elvira était assise à côté de Sirius, elle lui prit la main et il lui sourit. Virginia se serrait contre sa sœur aînée Adrienne, elle n'avait que onze ans et cette ambiance lourde lui rappelait trop la mort de sa maman quelques mois auparavant. Elizabeth se tenait près de la fenêtre et observait ce qu'il se passait dehors. Augusta était assise dans un coin, berçant le bébé Merlin que Sélénée avait déposé là avant d'aller prêter main forte à son mari. James et Remus regardaient Sirius, guettant le moindre de ses gestes.

Finalement, Charles Potter vint les chercher lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger. Honoria força les enfants à manger un morceau et ils montèrent se coucher.

James et Sirius se mirent au lit sans un mot, mais une fois les bougies éteintes, James interpella son ami.

« Padfoot ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis tout à l'heure… Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. » répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire reconnaissant que James crut percevoir malgré l'obscurité. « On est tous un peu remués je crois, mais ça va aller. Je te l'ai dit, je ne le connaissais même pas vraiment. Je n'ai même pas eu le droit d'aller à leur mariage, mes parents ont refusé, aucun Black n'y est allé. Tu te rends compte, un fils de moldus, il n'était pas digne d'une Black… On s'est juste croisé deux ou trois fois. Je suis juste en colère parce que ma cousine est quelqu'un de bien ! Chaque fois qu'un Black sort du rang et devient quelqu'un de plus ou moins respectable, il le paie très cher. Ce n'est pas juste ! »

« C'est la guerre Padfoot, la guerre est tout sauf juste. »

« Je sais. On vit dans une drôle d'époque Prongs ! »

Le silence s'installa, puis Sirius s'assit et alluma une cigarette.

« Inodorum ! » incanta-t-il

Les deux garçons n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre de discussion. Pour les sujets graves, ceux qui les touchaient au cœur, ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin d'y mettre des mots. James n'était pas très à l'aise mais il sentait que cette fois c'était nécessaire, et puis l'obscurité aidait...

« Padfoot ? Tu sais qu'avec moi tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant n'est-ce pas ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De toi. De comment tu te sens. Tu t'enfuies de chez toi, et puis ça, ce drame qui touche la seule personne de ta famille à qui tu tiennes vraiment… Ca fait beaucoup en deux jours, non ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça oui. » répondit Sirius manifestement peu enclin à aborder le sujet.

« Tu sais, je suis content que tu aies enfin claqué la porte au nez de tes parents. Ton enfer est terminé maintenant. »

« C'est aussi ce que je me dis. J'aurais du le faire avant probablement. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, chaque fois je me disais : un jour je partirai ! Et puis les jours passent et ça reste un projet, on ne part jamais. On se fâche toujours un peu avec les parents, mais c'est la routine. Et puis un jour ça crie plus fort que d'habitude et c'est le déclic, le ras-le-bol de trop. Je peux enfin tourner la page, ça faisait longtemps que j'y pensais mais voilà c'est fait. Je suis libre. »

James sourit et ne dit rien. Il devinait ce que cachait la lueur triste dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Le regret d'avoir laissé Regulus aux pattes de leurs parents. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, Sirius faisait comme si ça lui était égal, James ferait semblant de le croire.

Soudain, Sirius ralluma un chandelier, il agita sa baguette et fit apparaître une théière, des scones, de la confiture et un gros gâteau.

« Les émotions ça me creuse, pas toi ? »

James acquiesça avec un grand sourire en s'asseyant par terre pour casser la croûte.

Ils mangèrent de bon appétit, puis ils entendirent des petits coups discrets frappés à la porte.

James ouvrit d'un coup de baguette, et Augusta apparut sur le seuil en chemise de nuit, une bougie à la main.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir toute seule dans ma chambre… » dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée en se frottant les yeux.

« Aller viens donc ! » s'exclama James d'une voix chaude et rassurante, ouvrant son bras pour que la gamine vienne s'y blottir.

« Je peux dormir là ? »

« Evidemment, on va se serrer ! » déclara son frère en lui déposant un baiser sur les cheveux.

Augusta répondit par un grand sourire puis prit un scone qu'elle trempa dans le thé de James.

Une fois rassasiés, ils envoyèrent le tout aux cuisines d'un coup de baguette, puis James fit une place à sa sœur dans son lit. Elle avait treize ans, mais ce n'était encore qu'une enfant qui avait besoin d'une présence rassurante cette nuit. James était toujours là pour la serrer contre lui, elle le savait bien. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux en se tenant chaud au corps et au cœur. Sirius par terre sur son lit de fortune mit un peu plus de temps à trouver le sommeil, mais finit par s'endormir paisiblement.

Le lendemain le soleil se leva sur un jour nouveau, et malgré une lueur triste dans les regards, les enfants se remirent à jouer comme si de rien n'était, ou presque, sauf qu'ils ne se promenaient plus seuls dans les bois. Les adultes eux, multipliaient les réunions, et il y avait de plus en plus de passage à Quercus Alba.

James assis dans sa chambre, sortit un vieux livre de son étagère, il l'ouvrit dans les dernières pages et lut.

_Je pense qu'un garçon de quinze, seize, dix-sept ans, est un garçon. C'est-à-dire un homme. … Je pense qu'il peut tout comprendre, aussi bien, mieux peut-être, qu'une 'grande personne' – précisément parce qu'il allie pour un temps très court la générosité de l'enfant à la vigueur de l'homme. Parce qu'il sait tout ce qu'on lui cache et n'en dit rien. …_

_Ne sois pas un bouchon ballotté par les flots, un navire sans gouvernail. Affronte la mer et prends la barre. _

_Fais-toi des amis, réunis une équipe. Dès maintenant sache à quel poste tu serviras demain._

_Quelle est la vérité ?_

_Dans le noir il est difficile de saisir son visage._

_Les jours vont vite, les années roulent. Avant d'être un homme, apprends à regarder les grandes personnes en face._

**Note :** Le passage en italique à la fin du chapitre vient de la post-face de La mort d'Eric écrite par Serge Dalens.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

'Le saut de l'ange', merci pour ta review, c'était juste une intro, j'espère que ça te plaît tjs


	3. Le monde selon eux

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi. Enfin si, la famille Potter et quelques élèves de Poudlard (quoique, très peu, j'ai pompé presque tous les noms…), mais si elle les veut, elle n'a qu'à se servir hein ! ;-) (Lucile qui rêve…). Je ne vends pas mon histoire, je ne prostitue pas les personnages de JK, je ne loue pas Poudlard, bref je ne fais aucun argent avec tout ça !

Et pis si vous me voulez des ennuis, je sors Clara de mon jeu de carte, c'est la future Ally McBeal qui va s'occuper de gérer mes droits ! lol !

**Auteur** : Lucile

**Email** : lucilelululandyahoo.fr

**Site internet** : http/membres.lycos.fr/lilyluciolehouse/

**Bêta-readeuse** : Kpu, aidée par Alain Souchon (à l'insu de ce dernier)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

James s'apprête à passer l'été de ses dix-sept ans seul dans la maison familiale avec ses parents et sa sœur. Mais des événements inattendus entraînent l'arrivée de tous ses cousins et de Sirius pour toutes les vacances. Sirius après une énième dispute avec ses parents a quitté sa famille pour de bon. Lors d'une réception donnée à Quercus Alba (la maison de James), un homme se fait tuer : Ted Tonks, cousin par alliance de Sirius. La marque des ténèbres flotte au-dessus de corps… L'Ordre du Phénix se crée et élit domicile à Quercus Alba en secret.

**Rappel des personnages :**

Dans le chapitre précédent, on a fait connaissance avec la famille de James.

Bref rappel :

- Augusta Potter : petite sœur de James, âgée de 13 ans. A Poudlard, chez Gryffondor

Les enfants de l'oncle Hector et de la tante Rose :

- Brent Potter : 21 ans, marié à Sélénée, papa d'un petit Merlin.

- Elvira Potter : 17 ans, élève de Poudlard chez Serpentard.

- Roland Potter : 15 ans, Serdaigle

Les enfants de l'oncle Samuel, ils ont perdu leur mère quelques mois auparavant.

- Adrienne : 20 ans

- Oscar : 18 ans

- Graziella : 15 ans, Gryffondor

- Elizabeth : 13 ans, Gryffondor

- Virginia : 11 ans, Gryffondor

**Quercus Alba**

"_You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one…"_

**Chapitre 3 : Le monde selon eux**

L'été était passé. A Quercus Alba il y avait eu des courses à travers les bois, des réveils en fanfare, des discussions jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, des jeux à n'en plus finir. Les cousins Potter s'étaient retrouvés comme au bon vieux temps, au temps de l'enfance insouciante et dorée. Il y avait eu des promenades, et puis la traditionnelle chasse au trésor. La légende voulait qu'un lointain aïeul ait autrefois caché un magot dans les entrailles de Quercus Alba et que son fantôme rôde, empêchant quiconque de mettre la main dessus... Les cousins avaient donc décidé d'entamer une exploration de tout le domaine. Même Brent, pourtant désormais passé au rang de parent, avait fait partie de l'équipée. James, Roland, Brent et Oscar, aidés de Sirius, avaient grimpé aux arbres, creusé des trous profonds, tapé contre les cloisons de la vieille demeure, et même descellé quelques briques au grand désespoir d'Honoria. Derrière, Adrienne soignait les bobos, Elvira donnait les ordres et était tenue pour le cerveau de l'équipe (titre contesté à maintes reprises par James et Brent, mais la jeune fille y tenait) Graziella protestait pour avoir l'autorisation de leur prêter main forte, mais les cinq compères n'acceptaient aucune fille pour tout ce qui demandait un travail physique. Elizabeth, Augusta et Virginia tenaient les lampes torches, tendaient les outils et guidaient les travaux. Brent en tête, ils avaient sillonné tous les chemins de Quercus Alba, les principaux larges comme des petites routes, et les plus escarpés. Au pied du plus grand chêne, James avait eu l'idée de creuser et les autres l'avaient suivi. Puis Brent avait eu la lumineuse idée de plonger dans le lac, James, Sirius et lui étaient passé les premiers, Graziella avait suivi toujours partante pour tenter l'aventure et elle avait entraîné Roland derrière elle, pas question de tenter le diable sans son cousin à ses côtés, les trois zigotos devant ne risquaient pas de l'attendre. Oscar, plus prudent, était resté sur le bord avec une carte plus ou moins précise du fond du lac, tentant de guider les autres. Elvira en avait profité pour aller cueillir quelques plantes marines qui pourraient lui être utiles dans ses potions, et Adrienne avait eu un mal fou à empêcher les trois plus petites de sauter dans l'eau. Finalement James avait attrapé un bon coup de froid car, têtu comme il était, il était resté des heures à explorer le fond de l'eau, et ils étaient revenus bredouille. Ils avaient également passé des journées entières dans les sous-terrains, ils s'y couvraient de poussière mais pas franchement de gloire ! Brent avait bien découvert une ou deux branches inconnues de couloirs murés, mais aucun trésor n'y était niché, même pas le moindre parchemin intéressant, juste de la poussière, des toiles d'araignées et des animaux étranges… Graziella s'était foulé la cheville en essayant de grimper jusqu'à une trappe, Bren et James lui avaient pourtant bien dit que les aventures ce n'était pas pour les filles… Mais elle entendait faire partie des équipées plus ou moins sauvages, qu'ils le veuillent ou non ! Mais après trois semaines d'intenses explorations, les cousins se déclarèrent vaincus… Du moins jusqu'à l'année prochaine ! Brent repassa dans le clan des adultes au soulagement de sa femme qui craignait avoir à élever un enfant de plus! Les autres avaient donné un coup de main pour les moissons, travail fatiguant mais valorisant car c'était l'occasion de se sentir utile à la petite communauté. L'occasion de se dépenser, de profiter du beau soleil (même si la chaleur était parfois dure à supporter sous l'effort), de passer encore un peu plus de temps ensemble, de partager de grands fous rires, et surtout le sentiment de mériter le copieux repas du soir et la nuit de sommeil réparatrice.

Ce fut finalement sans grande hâte que, la veille de la rentrée, les huit Potter et leur ami Black se préparèrent pour leur départ à Poudlard. Le matin même, personne n'avait commencé à rassembler ses affaires pourtant éparpillées dans toute la maison. Heureusement que Honoria, la mère de James, décida de lever tout le monde tôt! C'est ainsi que la fin d'après-midi trouva tout notre petit monde rassemblé dans la Nursery. La pièce était située au deuxième étage de la grande demeure et n'avait plus de Nursery que le nom. Elle était très vaste et entourée par de longues banquettes agrémentées de coussins, et dans lesquelles étaient enfermés de nombreux jouets. Une vieille baignoire sur pieds se dressait à un bout ainsi qu'un lavabo à hauteur d'enfant. Plus loin, trois berceaux et quelques lits d'enfants se faisaient face. Des frises au mur représentaient de charmants petits nounours, et les tapis aux couleurs vives égayaient la pièce. Aujourd'hui plus aucun enfant n'y dormait, mais il fut un temps où la Nursery affichait complet. Elle avait servi de chambre à chacun des enfants Potter jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'âge de quatre ans et disposent d'une chambre pour « grands ». La petite dernière, Virginia, ayant fêté ses onze ans, la Nursery était inoccupée depuis sept ans. C'était donc devenu la pièce des enfants, et les cousins s'y retrouvaient volontiers pour être tranquilles. Ils y avaient plus de place pour passer du temps ensemble que dans leurs chambres respectives, et ne risquaient pas d'y être aussi dérangés que dans le salon ou la bibliothèque. Un genre de quartier général avec un accès interdit à la génération précédente.

En cette fin d'après-midi, il ne s'y déroulait aucune réunion secrète, aucun conciliabule, aucun complot ne se tramait, et personne ne se faisait torturer à coups de sorts plus ou moins inoffensifs. Il y avait juste treize personnes qui venaient de passer deux mois ensemble et qui allaient se séparer le lendemain. Une légère nostalgie, ils avaient passé de bons moments. Bien-sûr ils se retrouveraient tous là à Noël, mais en ces temps incertains on ne pouvait parier que la même joie de vivre habiterait tout le monde, on savourait l'instant présent évitant de se projeter trop loin dans le futur…

On savait que Brent, Sélénée et Oscar prenaient déjà activement part aux missions de l'Ordre du Phénix, et même si depuis le meurtre de début juillet il ne s'était rien passé, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler pour eux.

Brent avait agréablement surpris ses frère, sœur et cousins durant ces vacances. Depuis la naissance de son fils, tout le monde pensait qu'il ne passerait plus tant de temps avec eux, qu'il se laisserait tout naturellement aspiré dans clan des adultes. Mais que nenni, Brent n'avait pas trahi ! Il n'était pas passé à l'ennemi ! Il aimait toujours autant faire des pitreries au plus grand plaisir des cousins. Sans Brent ça aurait sérieusement manqué de sel ! Il avait toujours été l'instigateur de leurs meilleures farces, le meneur de leurs plus périlleuses aventures !

En fait de dynamique de groupe, celle des cousins Potter était des plus simples. Chacun s'était très tôt attribué un rôle précis et y restait fidèle.

Adrienne, l'aînée des filles du haut de ses vingt ans, s'était toujours comportée comme la maman du groupe. Encore plus depuis la mort de sa mère quelques mois plus tôt, elle prenait à cœur de la remplacer pour ses sœurs et son frère. Elle tressait les cheveux de Virginia, vérifiait qu'elle se lavait les dents chaque soir, elle surveillait Elizabeth qui devenait chaque jour plus jolie et veillait à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas un mauvais genre. Elle tentait également d'avoir une infime influence sur Graziella et essayait parfois de responsabiliser Oscar. Lorsqu'ils se lançaient tous dans une nouvelle exploration, c'était toujours elle qui restait à l'arrière avec les plus jeunes, qui vérifiait qu'ils n'en perdaient aucun en route, elle qui emmenait la trousse de premiers secours et essayait de dissuader les plus intrépides (Brent, Graziella et James) de grimper à tel ou tel endroit. N'ayant que quelques mois de moins que Brent et nettement plus de plomb dans la cervelle, c'était aussi la seule qui pouvait lui faire des réflexions, et parfois (rarement il faut l'avouer), elle arrivait même à lui faire abandonner une idée farfelue.

Brent justement. En tant qu'aîné il était le chef de troupe, un meneur de nature. Tout le monde le suivait sans broncher. Seulement il n'avait pas toujours le sens commun qu'ont les personnes censées… On aurait pu croire que la naissance de Merlin l'aurait assagi, mais non ! Rien à faire, Brent restait un grand dadais un peu frimeur qui adorait commander les autres. Mais comme personne ne songeait à lui contester son autorité naturelle… Et puis il était aussi charmeur et affectueux ce qui lui donnait une côte d'enfer !

Oscar, lui, était l'intellectuel. Grand et dégingandé, les cheveux dans les yeux, parfois une pipe à la bouche, il avait l'allure des poètes du dix-neuvième, allure fortement entretenue pour tout avouer. Il connaissait tous ses classiques de la littérature et on le croisait souvent un livre à la main ou déclamant des vers. Les autres riaient de cet air qu'il se donnait, mais étaient bien contents de le trouver pour un petit coup de main en histoire ! Oscar vivait un peu dans sa bulle et ne daignait se mêler à ses cousins pour des escapades variées que faisant semblant d'être contraint et forcé (en réalité il ne s'y soustrairait pour rien au monde !) et en affectant une distance calculée face à ces jeux enfantins. Il avait récemment acquis une paire de lunettes qui accentuait l'air intellectuel qu'il se donnait. Seul petit désagrément : ayant une vue parfaite, la légère correction le gênait et il devait souvent ôter les chères lunettes pour mieux voir…

James, s'il n'y avait eu Brent, aurait adoré prendre le rôle de leader, mais son aîné n'acceptait aucune concurrence et James se contentait d'être son second en toute circonstance. Il vouait une grande admiration à ce cousin. Comme lui il adorait taquiner les autres, mais c'était toujours affectueux. Si on y voyait parfois de la méchanceté c'était à son insu car il détestait faire du mal. A ceux qu'il aimait en tout cas… Mais la frontière était parfois brumeuse.

Roland, le benjamin des garçons, était un adolescent parfois grincheux. Petit frère de Brent et Elvira, il n'était pas toujours évident de s'affirmer entre ces deux forts caractères. Loin d'être aussi cultivé qu'Oscar ou d'avoir la carrure suffisante pour disputer à Brent et James une place de chef de troupe, il se contentait de suivre les trois autres sans exprimer ses opinions trop haut ou trop fort (ce qui fait que personne ne les entendait puisque les trois autres criaient les leurs). Il se rattrapait avec les plus jeunes, très protecteur des petites et confident de Graziella.

Il restait cinq filles. Additions dont on aurait pu se passer si on en croyait les garçons. Ils répétaient volontiers que des cousines ça ne servait à rien. Ca piaillait, ça pleurnichait, ça avait peur de se faire mal… Alors où était l'intérêt de leur en coller six ?

Elvira se distinguait tout même grâce à son fort tempérament et à son caractère indépendant. Si elle avait mieux à faire, elle n'hésitait pas une seconde à fausser compagnie à la famille. Contrairement à Oscar qui ne faisait que semblant de s'en ficher, elle n'éprouvait aucun regret à les laisser vagabonder sans elle. Elle était la seule à ne pas être attirée comme un aimant par les autres. Comme Oscar, elle passait un temps considérable plongée dans les livres, mais elle, ce n'étaient pas les lettres qui l'intéressait mais les livres expliquant comment réussir telle potion ou lui apprenant de nouveaux sortilèges. Elle était dans le concret, Oscar dans l'abstrait. Les deux cousins s'entendaient d'ailleurs très mal, leurs univers étaient trop éloignés probablement… Mais tous les cousins se tournaient volontiers vers Elvira lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'un antidote, elle avait un don pour les potions et tous les sorts guérisseurs, ce qui faisait d'elle un atout indéniable.

Graziella, arrivée après Adrienne la sage et Oscar l'érudit, avait eu besoin de se démarquer et était devenue un vrai garçon manqué. Peut-être aussi pour gagner l'estime de ses cousins qui n'accordaient pas grande importance à l'arrivée d'une fille supplémentaire. Elle grimpait aux arbres, s'écorchait les genoux, courait partout. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'était qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds par ses aînés, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, il fallait compter avec elle !

Il y avait eu une autre petite Potter du même âge. Honorine, la petite sœur de James. Elle était née la même année, le même mois que Graziella et Roland. Ayant le même âge, pendant deux ans on les avait élevés ensemble, ils avaient été dans une bulle excluant plus ou moins les autres. Les triplés de Quercus Alba. Puis Honorine était morte alors qu'ils étaient encore très jeunes, et le lien un peu spécial qui les unissait avait perduré entre Graziella et Roland.

Ensuite était venue Elizabeth. Une gosse dégourdie mais sous-estimée par les aînés qui ne voyaient en elle, comme en Augusta ou Virginia, qu'une fille supplémentaire. Elle était très coquette et accordait beaucoup d'importance à son apparence, ce qui n'arrangeait guère sa crédibilité auprès des cousins.

Augusta, du même âge qu'Elizabeth, était elle encore une vraie gamine quand l'autre commençait à passer dans le camp des adolescents. Elle aimait jouer ou taquiner son grand frère. C'était une fillette vive et rieuse. Mais c'était encore une enfant et elle n'intéressait pas vraiment les aînés, à part James qui ne pouvait guère lui refuser grand chose..

Virginia, la petite dernière, était timide et peu expansive, elle restait le bébé de la famille. La petite fille fragile à qui il fallait toujours faire attention. Un peu encombrante donc.

Les trois petites étaient par conséquent peu prises en compte et servaient surtout de petites mains en cas de besoin.

« Pourquoi Merlin ne dort-il pas à la Nursery ? » demanda soudain Graziella qui tripotait machinalement un cube rouge.

« Je te laisse répondre ma chérie ! » s'exclama Brent en s'adressant à Sélénée qui était nonchalamment appuyée sur le torse de son mari, la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il l'entourait tendrement de ses bras.

« C'est tout simplement que je veux le savoir près de moi. Je n'ai aucune envie que mon petit bébé dorme seul dans une si grande pièce loin de ma chambre. Cette maison est trop grande. »

« On a bien tous dormi ici nous, on ne s'en porte pas plus mal ! » répliqua James en haussant les épaules.

« Eh bien Merlin ne dormira pas à la Nursery, c'est tout. »

Ledit Merlin dormait paisiblement dans son couffin à côté de ses parents. Il bavait sur son poing et serrait (très probablement involontairement) Billy, son lapin en peluche bleu, contre lui.

« Et la petite sœur c'est pour quand ? » demanda Roland taquin.

« Laisse-moi le temps de respirer ! » s'écria Sélénée en riant « Merlin n'a que trois mois ! Et puis je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais on est un peu occupé ces temps-ci Brent et moi… »

« Si ce n'est que ça, on trouvera toujours un petit moment mon ange… » répondit Brent d'un ton câlin.

« Ne me tente pas… » dit Sélénée avec un regard coquin avant d'embrasser langoureusement son homme.

« Oh, les amoureux on est là ! En plus il y a de jeunes oreilles parmi nous… » intervint Elvira « Pensez à notre pauvre petite Virginia… Sans parler de Merlin ! »

« Ca ne traumatisera pas Merlin de savoir que ses parents s'aiment ! » répliqua Brent « Et puis il est bien trop occupé à dormir. »

« Il aura bien grandi quand on va revenir pour Noël… » soupira Elvira avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

« Ma cousine montrerait-elle enfin des signes d'attachement à quelqu'un ? » s'exclama James d'un ton moqueur.

La cousine en question lui décocha un regard à faire geler la lave.

« C'est mon neveu, non ? » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dur.

« Te fâches pas c'était une simple remarque… » répondit James avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Je ne me fâche pas, c'est toi qui es désagréable. Est-ce que je te demande de dégonfler ta tête moi ? »

« Il est peut-être temps que ces vacances se terminent finalement… » commenta Oscar philosophe devant la tension qu'on sentait monter dans la Nursery.

« Quelle remarque judicieuse, merci de nous en avoir fait part Oscar… » dit sèchement Graziella, toujours prête à s'accrocher avec son frère.

« Bon, il est peut-être temps que j'aille faire le dîner si je ne veux pas avoir une réflexion également… Quels gamins vous faites ! » s'exclama Adrienne en se levant.

« Mais non Sainte-Adrienne, ne t'en fais pas tu ne risques pas de te faire assaisonner tu fais tout tellement bien… » répondit Graziella d'un ton ironique.

« Laisse ta sœur tranquille, elle ne t'a rien demandé ! » répliqua Roland en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa cousine qui se renfrogna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? » demanda Augusta allongée sur le tapis, un peu abasourdie par cette soudaine violence dans les propos.

« Laisse-les Gussie, ce n'est rien de bien méchant. » répondit Brent d'un ton rassurant avec un petit clin d'œil. « Il y a trop de tensions dans cette maison, ajoutées à la nervosité du grand départ de demain… Les esprits s'échauffent vite ! »

Ils le regardèrent tous, un peu étonnés, depuis quand Brent jouait-il les psychologues ? Et puis d'ailleurs pourquoi se disputaient-ils exactement ? Ils ne se le rappelaient même pas… Peut-être Brent avait-il raison ? D'où tenait-il cette soudaine maturité ? Il avait peut-être bel et bien changé après tout…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? » demanda James formulant la question que tous avaient en tête.

Brent se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tenant Sélénée par la main.

« Faites l'amour pas la guerre les gosses ! Moi j'y vais de ce pas. Elvira, puisqu'il va tant te manquer, occupes-toi de Merlin jusqu'au dîner, tu veux ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête et lorsqu'ils furent sortit, elle ajouta :

« Mine de rien ça lui réussit le mariage à mon frère ! »

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer, qui sait ça pourrait te rendre plus aimable… » répliqua James avec un sourire.

« Non, là tu confonds avec les carottes Prongs… » répondit Sirius moqueur.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, la dispute était passée.

Le lendemain matin, Honoria vint réveiller tout le monde tôt, il n'était pas question de risquer d'être en retard au train pour Poudlard. Enfin ce n'était pas comme si les hurlements du bébé Merlin, qui avait manifestement des troubles digestifs, n'avaient pas déjà empêché une bonne partie de la maisonnée de finir sa nuit...

James et Sirius commencèrent par vérifier une dernière fois le contenu de leurs malles avant de descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner. En bas il n'y avait plus que Charles Potter qui lisait la gazette du sorcier comme chaque matin, enveloppé dans sa robe de chambre bordeaux. Tous les autres avaient déjà fini de manger. James se servit une large part de porridge et une grande tasse de thé. Sirius mordait à peine dans sa tartine de marmelade lorsque Honoria débarqua en trombe dans la salle à manger.

« Dépêchez-vous les garçons dépêchez-vous ! Vous êtes les derniers… »

« Ca va maman, on a le temps ! » protesta James « Nos malles sont prêtes on n'a plus qu'à finir de manger… tranquillement ! »

« D'accord, d'accord… Mais dès que vous aurez fini, je veux que vous alliez faire le tour des chambres pour voir où en sont les autres et donner un coup de main aux retardataires. »

« Ils le feront Honoria. » affirma son mari « En attendant tu devrais aller vérifier qu'il n'y a pas trop de trafic de cheminée… »

« Tu as raison Charles ! J'y vais ! »

« Merci papa ! » s'exclama James reconnaissant

« De rien fiston, je sais que ta mère peut être un peu envahissante lorsqu'elle est stressée. Vous méritez un petit déjeuner dans le calme pour le dernier jour de vacances. » répondit son père avec un clin d'œil.

La dernière bouchée avalée, James et Sirius montèrent exécuter les ordres de la reine mère.

Première sur la liste, la chambre des deux benjamines de l'Oncle Sam. Elizabeth était devant la grande glace en pied et essayait différentes coiffures. Adrienne était venue vérifier que les fillettes n'oubliaient rien et elle était assise sur le lit de Virginia, la petite sur les genoux, l'aidant à démêler ses cheveux en broussaille.

James s'affala sur le lit de Lizzie pendant que Sirius se penchait sur les malles grandes ouvertes.

« Je m'occupe de l'inspection des bagages ? »

« Sirius, si tu touches à mes affaires tu es un homme mort ! » s'écria Lizzie

« Ok, ok… Pas besoin de s'énerver, je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres de la maîtresse de maison… Il serait extrêmement impoli de ma part de lui désobéir alors qu'elle m'a si généreusement accueilli tout l'été. » dit innocemment Sirius.

« Eh le lèche-botte, gardes tes beaux discours pour quelqu'un d'autre ! » répliqua James « Bon vous avez besoin de notre aide ou on passe aux suivants ? »

« A moins que vous arriviez à décider Lizzie sur sa coiffure… Ca fait vingt minutes qu'elle nous demande notre avis, c'est lassant… » soupira Virginia.

« C'est bon les garçons, je m'occupe de ces deux-là ! » répondit Adrienne avec un sourire entendu.

Les deux garçons sortirent, non sans donner une pichenette à Elizabeth qui protesta énergiquement. La chambre d'Elvira était la plus proche.

« Tu crois qu'on entre ? On risque de se faire mettre dehors en moins de deux… » demanda James sceptique.

« Tentons toujours, on n'en est plus à un échec près avec ta charmante cousine. »

James frappa, pas de réponse. Il poussa discrètement la porte.

« Elle n'est pas là. » constata-t-il

« Tant pis, j'espère que ses affaires sont prêtes ! Sinon on va se faire incendier par ta mère. » s'exclama Sirius.

« Elle est peut-être dans la chambre de Brent. Ca ne coûte rien d'aller voir, je n'ai aucune envie de me faire remonter les bretelles par ma mère ce matin ! »

Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre du doyen de la génération, mais ils ne trouvèrent que Brent embrassant passionnément sa femme.

« Oups… Désolé ! » s'excusa James gêné.

« Dingue ça… On ne peut même plus être tranquille dans sa propre chambre ! » protesta Brent amusé.

« On cherchait Elvira… » argua Sirius

« Elle n'est pas là, vous pouvez regarder sous le lit si vous voulez… » proposa Sélénée

« On vous fait confiance ! Si vous la voyez dites-lui qu'elle a intérêt à ce que ses affaires soient prêtes ! Nous on va voir Roland et Graziella. »

« Attendez je viens avec vous. » dit Roland en embrassant sa femme avant de les suivre. « Je vais rendre visite à mon petit frère avant qu'il ne s'en aille. »

Ils trouvèrent Oscar occupé à ranger les affaires de sa sœur dans sa malle. Manifestement Graziella ne savait plus où donner de la tête, sa malle débordait déjà et il lui restait encore une pile de livres et de vêtements à caser. Oscar l'organisé était grandement le bienvenu ce matin-là !

Roland lui, avait bouclé sa malle, il se regardait dans le miroir, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien mis de travers. Elvira assise dans le fauteuil, cousait le nouvel insigne de préfet sur la robe de sorcier de son petit frère. Au milieu du lit de Roland était allongé le petit Merlin gazouillant et souriant aux anges.

« Il est bien plus mignon comme ça que quand il nous empêche de dormir avec ses hurlements… J'ai cru que vous l'égorgiez cette nuit ! » affirma Sirius

« Elle est là votre Elvira ! Pupucette ils t'ont cherchée partout ! » s'exclama Brent en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Elvira lui jeta un regard noir, elle détestait ce surnom et évidemment son frère adorait s'en servir.

Brent prit son fils dans ses bras et s'installa sur le lit de Roland.

« Tout le monde est prêt à partir ? » demanda James

« J'ai l'air prête à partir ? » demanda une Graziella à bout de nerf.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, Oscar va t'arranger ça ! » répondit James confiant.

« Il reste un peu de place dans mes bagages Grazi, si tu veux… » proposa Roland.

Graziella répondit par un sourire reconnaissant, et réunit quelques livres à ranger dans les affaires de son cousin.

« Elvira, ta malle est bouclée ? » demanda Sirius

« Evidemment ! Sinon tu crois que je serais là en train de coudre l'insigne de mon imbécile de frère qui ne s'en est pas préoccupé plus tôt ? »

« Je ne crois rien moi, mais j'ai promis à la mère de James de m'en assurer. »

« Roland ! Arrêtes de te regarder dans le miroir tu es très bien comme ça, ta fiancée va t'adorer. » lança un Brent moqueur à son petit frère.

« Qui t'a parlé de ma petite amie ? » demanda Roland suspicieux

« Personne ! » soupira Brent exaspéré « Il n'y a pas besoin d'être expert en divination pour le savoir, tu as vu comme tu te regardes dans cette glace ? Aller viens t'asseoir ta jolie raie ne va pas se défaire… »

« S'il veut te donner des conseils de drague, surtout ne l'écoutes pas ! » s'exclama Sélénée qui entrait dans la chambre « Il s'en est sorti comme un manche avec moi ! »

« Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça ! » protesta Brent « Tu as quand même succombé à mon charme. »

« Un pur hasard… » répliqua sa femme en riant, avec un regard qui démentait ses propos.

« Il commence à y avoir beaucoup trop de monde dans cette pièce ! » jeta James « Viens Sirius, on finit notre ronde. Il nous reste ma sœur. »

« J'ai promis de descendre toutes les malles. » dit Brent « Roland tu me donnes un coup de main ? »

Les deux frères partirent d'un côté et James et Sirius de l'autre.

Augusta vérifiait sa liste de fournitures une cinquième fois.

« Ca va Gussie, tu t'en sors ? » demanda son frère.

« Je crois… »

« Tu veux que je regarde si tu n'as rien oublié ? » demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

« Non, il n'y a pas de raison que j'ai oublié quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est bon, tu es prête alors ? »

« Oui on peut y aller. » répondit la fillette sur un ton qui disait le contraire.

James jeta un regard à Sirius qui comprit, il les laissa seuls. James s'assit à côté de sa petite sœur, et la fit lever la tête en lui saisissant le menton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'es pas contente de retourner à Poudlard ? »

« Non, j'ai peur. » confessa la petite fille, et à ce moment l'étendue de sa peur se lisait dans ses grands yeux, et James se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas la voir plus tôt. Il se faisait un point d'honneur de prendre soin de cette petite sœur. Elle lui faisait confiance comme personne et comptait sur lui plus que quiconque. James avait déjà perdu une petite sœur, et il y avait une petite partie de lui qui se sentait coupable de la mort d'Honorine. Il n'en parlait jamais à personne, mais c'était là, au fond de lui, c'était ce qui lui donnait la rage de se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle, et cet instinct protecteur presque viscéral envers Augusta. La petite était angoissée et il n'avait pas su le voir plus tôt, il s'en voulait déjà.

« Il n'y a aucune raison ma puce ! On va être en sécurité au collège, il n'existe pas d'endroit plus sûr au monde ! »

« Je n'ai pas peur d'aller à Poudlard, j'ai peur de ce qu'on va laisser ici. De ce qui peut arriver pendant qu'on ne sera pas là… Tout le monde est sur une corde raide… Papa, maman, oncle Sam, Oncle Hector, Tante Rose, Brent, Sélénée et Oscar… Ca ne t'angoisse pas ? »

« Si bien sûr… Mais ça ne changerait strictement rien qu'on reste ici. Au contraire, papa et maman préfèrent nous savoir à l'abri. »

« Je le sais, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter. Je serais plus rassurée auprès de papa et maman. Je sais qu'ils n'hésiteront pas une seconde à aller en première ligne, que c'est viscéral, qu'ils veulent tuer Voldemort… Que notre famille a assez trinqué. Je sais aussi que toi non plus tu ne te poseras pas la question, que tu fonceras tête baissée à la première occasion, et c'est pour ça que j'ai peur de vous perdre. »

James serra sa sœur dans ses bras, elle avait raison.

« Je te promets que tant que j'aurai le choix, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. C'est la guerre, je sais que c'est injuste, que tu n'as que treize ans et que tu aurais le droit à une enfance tranquille. Tu sais que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que cette guerre ne t'atteigne d'aucune manière… »

« Tu n'es pas tout puissant James. »

« Pour toi je voudrais l'être… » Il la serra quelques instants contre lui, essayant de lui transmettre un peu de sa foi en l'avenir, de chaleur humaine tout au moins. Si ça ne guérissait pas tous les maux, ça rassurait tout au moins.

« Aller viens, on descend ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

James fit tinter la vieille cloche de la cuisine, et en quelques minutes toute la maisonnée fut réunie autour de la cheminée.

C'était Brent et Honoria qui accompagnaient les collégiens à la gare. Honoria n'y manquait jamais, et Brent voulait en profiter pour passer à l'état civil magique, ces idiots avaient enregistré Merlin comme un bébé gobelin, non comme un petit humain… Il fallait régulariser ça très vite. Le père de James lança une incantation sur la cheminée pour lever les protections magiques et ouvrir la voie vers la gare de King's Cross. Puis ce fut le moment des grandes embrassades, des recommandations de prudence, des promesses d'écrire souvent. James était heureux de retrouver ses amis et Poudlard, mais il était toujours nostalgique en quittant la maison qu'il aimait et en laissant derrière lui une partie de sa famille.

Brent mit un terme aux adieux, il fallait faire vite et ne pas laisser la voie magique ouverte sur Quercus Alba trop longtemps. Il pris son fils dans ses bras, embrassa sa femme et passa le premier dans la cheminée. Les autres suivirent plus ou moins à reculons et Honoria ferma la procession. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit local de King's Cross prévu pour les arrivées par voies magiques. Ils tentèrent de se déplacer le plus discrètement possible jusqu'au quai 9 ¾ mais ce n'était guère évident. Ils finirent par atteindre leur quai sans éveiller les soupçons d'aucun moldu.

« Pas trop de singeries cette année les enfants ? » soupira Honoria Potter en regardant lourdement son fils.

« C'est notre dernière année maman, ne m'en demandes pas trop ! » répondit James avec un clin d'œil.

Honoria haussa les épaules d'un air résigné, elle avait déjà essayé, il était impossible de raisonner ce garçon, voilà plus de dix-sept ans qu'elle essayait de le dompter.

« Promets-moi au moins de ne rien faire d'idiot qui pourrait mettre ta vie en danger ! Et n'oublies pas d'avoir ton diplôme ! »

« Promis maman ! » s'exclama James en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa mère qu'il dépassait maintenant d'une tête.

« Je veillerai sur lui Mrs. Potter ! » ajouta Sirius

Honoria leva les yeux au ciel.

« N'essaie pas de te faire passer pour plus sage que tu n'es, toi ! Fais attention à toi aussi, tu fais partie de notre famille désormais. Tu viendras passer Noël à la maison ? »

Sirius lui répondit par son plus beau sourire.

« Merci Mrs. Potter ! »

Honoria se pencha vers sa fille pour lui faire ses dernières recommandations. Brent disait au revoir à ses frères et sœurs. Merlin passait de bras en bras, toutes les filles voulant l'embrasser avant de partir, il aurait déjà bien grandi à Noël !

« Tiens Sirius, tu veux le prendre ? » demanda la petite Virginia.

Sirius haussa les épaules… C'est qu'il connaissait du monde ici, pas question qu'un braillard ne vienne ternir sa réputation ! Et ça n'apporterait rien à son image virile de se faire surprendre à pouponner.

Mais Merlin était un peu trop lourd pour les frêles bras de Virginia et elle lui mit le bébé dans les bras d'office avant de le laisser tomber. Merlin ne pleurait pas, il tétouillait tranquillement sa tétine-dents-de-vampire et sa petite main agrippa le doigt de Sirius par réflexe. Un peu plus et l'apprenti sorcier se laisserait attendrir.

« Il y a du nouveau dans ta vie Black ? » demanda une voix moqueuse derrière Sirius.

En se retournant il vit Hestia Jones qui s'approchait de lui. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux bruns et un regard noir un peu envoûtant. Elle était chez Gryffondor dans la même année que Sirius et aimait beaucoup taquiner les garçons avec sa bande d'amies. Deux d'entre elles la suivait d'ailleurs de près. Lily Evans, la jolie rouquine sur laquelle James bavait, et Dorcas Meadows, une grande brune au teint très pâle, jeune fille de bonne famille, assez hautaine. La quatrième, la douce Alice Hall, devait être plus loin avec son petit ami Frank Londubat.

« Ce n'est pas le mien ! » s'écria Sirius en collant Merlin dans les bras de James sans lui demander son avis. Le bébé, surpris par ce geste brusque se mit à hurler, laissant tomber sa tétine par terre.

« Je ne disais pas ça pour t'embêter… C'est bien d'assumer ses responsabilités ! » répliqua la jeune fille.

« Elle a raison Sirius… » ajouta James qui se retrouvait avec le bébé braillard dans les bras « D'ailleurs il est beaucoup mieux dans les bras de son père… Tu as vu comme il pleure maintenant ! Aller sois un homme et consoles ton fils ! »

Lily Evans ramassa la tétine et lui lança un sort de stérilisation avant de la remettre dans la bouche du nourrisson. Elle prit Merlin et le berça quelques secondes qui suffirent à le calmer, puis elle le donna à Sirius.

« Tiens Black, il veut son papa ! »

Les trois filles et James avaient l'air de beaucoup s'amuser mais Sirius, lui, ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout. Brent intervint, reprenant son fils.

« Soyez gentils les jeunes, ne mêlez pas mon fils à vos affaires. Je connais Sirius, il va finir par le faire tomber s'il s'énerve trop ! »

« Aller, calme-toi Black ! C'était juste une plaisanterie ! » soupira Hestia Jones

« Faudra revoir ton sens de l'humour… » déclara Sirius boudeur.

« C'est plutôt le tien que tu as du oublier chez toi… Essaie de le retrouver avant de monter dans le train, ou l'année risque d'être longue… » s'exclama Jones en tournant les talons, suivie de ses deux amies.

Sirius marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe que James crut interpréter ainsi :

« Espèce de harpie stupide ! »

Honoria, Brent et Merlin s'éclipsèrent après avoir embrassé tout le monde, et le groupe de Potter commença à se disperser.

James cherchait des yeux ses amis Remus et Peter, mais le quai était bondé. Comme à chaque début d'année il y avait un brouhaha infernal, des adolescents qui couraient en tous sens pour rejoindre leurs amis, des hiboux qui volaient un peu partout. Il voulait trouver ses deux amis avant de monter dans le train car après ça deviendrait mission impossible. Il aperçut enfin un garçon essoufflé qui traînait tant bien que mal sa valise derrière lui, c'était Peter !

« James ! Sirius ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais, le réseau de cheminée était encombré ! »

« Salut Peter ! Content de te revoir vieux ! » s'exclama James « C'est bizarre, on n'a pas eu de mal à venir nous… »

« C'est normal, Quercus Alba est sur une ligne prioritaire comme tous les lieux importants ! » déclara une voix derrière James.

« Remus ! Te voilà ! Comment ça Quercus Alba est prioritaire ? »

« C'est la fameuse et très ancienne maison des Potter mon cher James… Toutes les familles importantes ont cet avantage. C'est pareil chez Sirius. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais dire bonjour Padfoot ! »

Sirius était très occupé à scruter la foule. Lorsque Remus lui donna une tape sur l'épaule il réagit tout de même.

« Moony ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Wormtail ! Alors vous avez passé de bonnes vacances les copains ? » s'exclama-t-il en tapant dans les mains de ses deux amis.

« Rien de passionnant… » répondit Remus.

Sirius sembla alors trouver la personne qu'il cherchait.

« Je vous rejoins dans le train les gars. Vous me gardez une place ? James je peux te laisser ma malle ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il y a écrit 'Elfe de maison' sur mon front ? »

Sirius lui jeta un regard implorant.

« Aller vas-y, vas dire bonjour à Miss Petrowski, je m'occupe de tes bagages. » accepta James blasé.

Sirius le remercia d'un clin d'œil et s'échappa. Il avait aperçu la jolie blonde seule à quelques mètres. Elle était presque toujours seule d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec les autres septième année de Serpentard et ne cherchait pas particulièrement la compagnie de quiconque.

« Tatiana ? » l'interpella-t-il quand il arriva à ses côtés.

Elle leva les yeux, étonnée que quelqu'un vienne lui parler. Puis elle reconnut Sirius et lui adressa un sourire discret. Il fallait un minimum d'entraînement pour déceler les sourires de Tatiana, elle n'était guère expansive.

« Bonjour Sirius. »

« Tu veux que je t'aide à porter ta malle ? »

« Non ça ira, je suis tout à fait capable de le faire. » répondit-elle d'un ton indifférent.

« Ne fais pas l'idiote, je vais t'aider. »

Sirius saisit d'office une poignée de l'imposante malle. Elle ne pesait rien.

« Le sort d'allègement c'est assez pratique tu sais » répliqua Tatiana amusée devant l'air ahuri du jeune homme.

Il rougit de n'y avoir pas pensé, mais ne lâcha pas la poignée pour autant.

« Tu as toujours été plus futée que moi. » déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

« Et toi tu agis toujours avant de réfléchir ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Sirius et Tatiana s'étaient connus lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Les Petrowski étaient arrivés de Russie lorsque la fillette avait six ou sept ans. Dire qu'ils avaient été une famille importante dans leur pays était réducteur. La révolution moldue avait mis du temps à retentir sur le monde sorcier, mais les Petrowski avaient fini par devoir fuir la Russie comme les Princes moldus des dizaines d'années auparavant. Les Black avaient immédiatement accueilli les Petrowski, fiers d'aider des gens aussi importants. Ils leur avaient trouvé leur maison et les avaient présentés à la bonne société de Londres. Enfants, Sirius et Tatiana avaient donc été souvent amenés à jouer ensemble, et au bout de quelques temps, le petit Anglais avait réussi à sortir la petite Russe de sa réserve habituelle. Elle n'était guère devenue loquace, mais la communication était établie. Les parents n'avaient pas attendu que leurs enfants deviennent amis pour faire un pacte magique, lorsqu'ils seraient sortis de Poudlard, Sirius et Tatiana étaient destinés à se marier, c'était une bonne chose pour les Petrowski comme pour les Black. Tatiana et Sirius n'en parlaient jamais, mais ils le savaient tous deux. S'ils devaient passer leur vie ensemble, il était dans leur intérêt d'entretenir un cessez-le-feu.

Sirius tira la malle de la jeune fille dans le train.

« Tu veux que je t'aides à trouver une place ? »

« Non Sirius, ça va aller. Je suis une grande fille je sais me débrouiller toute seule ! » répondit-elle, un brin acerbe.

« Je disais juste ça pour être gentil… » se défendit le garçon.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on soit gentil avec moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle outrée, comme s'il avait proféré la plus grosse idiotie qui soit.

« Ok, ne te fâches pas ! On se verra un de ces jours ! »

Il s'éloigna et rejoignit ses amis dans un compartiment au fond du train. Ils s'étaient installés avec Frank Londubat et sa petite amie Alice Hall. Sirius ferma la porte sans un mot et donna un violent coup de pied dans la malle glissée sous son siège avant de s'asseoir en se frottant le pied. C'est malin, c'était douloureux maintenant !

« Ca va Padfoot ? Tu sais que Petrowski n'est pas dans cette grosse caisse en ferraille ? » demanda James un brin amusé.

« Ca ne change rien mais ça soulage, je t'assure ! Il y a intérêt à être patient et avoir un bon caractère avec elle… » marmonna l'intéressé.

« Fais comme nous, ne t'approches pas d'elle. On s'en porte bien mieux ! »

Sirius haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas.

« Cette fille est un mystère… » s'exclama Alice « Elle a l'air tout doux, mais dès qu'on s'approche, elle mord. A ce qu'on dit, elle a de merveilleux dons en divination… »

« C'est la vérité. » répondit Sirius « Elle peut lire dans tout et n'importe quoi et se trompe rarement. »

« J'adorerais qu'elle m'explique comment elle fait un jour… » soupira Alice d'un air rêveur.

« Autant demander à un glacier de te réchauffer ! » répliqua James en riant.

« C'est bon James, tu as fini ? » demanda froidement Sirius « Je le sais que tu n'apprécies pas Tatiana, pas besoin que tu l'enfonces comme ça. »

« C'est toi qui as commencé je te signale, alors arrête de ronchonner ! » répliqua James.

Sur ce, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant passer la tête de Lily Evans.

« Alice ! Tu es là ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

La porte s'ouvrit complètement, laissant passer Lily, Hestia Jones et Dorcas Meadows. Les trois filles serrèrent Alice dans leurs bras.

« Venez-vous installer avec nous ! » proposa Frank.

Remus, James, Sirius et Peter se jetèrent un regard éloquent : faire tout le trajet avec les quatre filles, ça risquait d'être difficilement supportable !

« Il manque une place… » constata Hestia d'un air déçu.

Les maraudeurs poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on va s'arranger ! » s'exclama Alice en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Frank « Ca fait une place de plus ! »

« Et pour mes jambes qui vont être douloureuses après plusieurs heures de trajet ? » demanda Frank, taquinant la jeune fille.

« Ca te fera un souvenir de moi ce soir dans ta chambre. » déclara Alice en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du grand brun.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sous-entendu douteux Miss Hall ? » demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

« A priori c'est une boutade à ta portée Black, le niveau n'est guère élevé. Cherche un peu tu vas trouver. » répliqua Dorcas Meadows sans même lever les yeux du journal qu'elle était en train de lire.

« J'oubliais que j'avais à faire à une grande intellectuelle… » se moqua Sirius « Tu lis quoi ? _Guide pratique pour communiquer avec des sorciers cérébralement peu développés_ ? »

Dorcas leva un regard méprisant sur son interlocuteur puis retourna à sa lecture. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle n'aimait pas les maraudeurs, en temps habituel elle ne remarquait même pas leur présence. Depuis toutes ces années, ils faisaient partie des meubles. Meubles qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé particulièrement utiles. Hors tout ce qui ne lui était pas utile ou agréable n'avait aucune raison d'être à ses yeux. Les maraudeurs étaient donc inexistants. Il arrivait juste des moments où ils entraient dans son espace vital et où elle était forcée de faire avec leur présence, alors soit ils se tenaient correctement – ce qui était assez rare pour tout dire – et elle se montrait correcte avec eux, soit ils faisaient les imbéciles et elle se voyait obligée de le leur faire remarquer.

Contrairement à Dorcas, Hestia n'était pas indifférente à l'existence des quatre garçons. Ils l'énervaient au plus haut point. Elle était l'une des filles les plus généreuses et affectueuses avec ses amis, mais les maraudeurs avaient un don pour l'horripiler. Ils avaient toujours été de vrais gamins et n'avaient jamais grandi. A dix-sept ans, tout ce qui les intéressait était de faire sauter un cours, de faire s'élever quelques élèves dans les airs ou de remplacer la nourriture par quelque pâte non-identifiée avec un goût exécrable. Ils ne semblaient guère conscients que quelques mois plus tard il leur faudrait trouver un travail. La situation gravissime de la guerre ne semblait pas les atteindre. C'était essentiellement ce qu'Hestia reprochait aux garçons, elle avait perpétuellement envie de les secouer comme des pruniers pour leur remettre les pieds dans la réalité. C'était ce qui la poussait à se moquer d'eux dès qu'ils entraient dans son champ de vision, phénomène réflexe !

Lily Evans n'avait pas autant de griefs que ses amies, mais les maraudeurs avaient tout de même le don de l'agacer. Surtout quand leurs farces puériles portaient préjudice à quelqu'un. Elle ne trouvait pas les quatre garçons d'une compagnie si désagréable, seulement certains de leurs comportements l'insupportaient.

Les maraudeurs n'avaient, eux, rien de particulier à reprocher aux trois filles si ce n'était leur attitude fort désagréable à leur égard. Et aux piques continuelles qu'elles leur lançaient, ils ne pouvaient que jouer l'indifférence ou répliquer. Et comme l'indifférence ça n'avait jamais été leur fort…

En bref, on avait des garçons et des filles qui s'étaient trouvés contraints de partager une vie de pensionnat à l'âge de onze ans. Tout gamins qu'ils étaient, ils avaient commencé par se tirer les cheveux et se donner des coups de pieds sous la table. Avec le temps les manières avaient changé, mais les trois filles voyaient toujours devant elles les petits garçons puérils, et les maraudeurs voyaient les gamines qui gloussaient derrière leur dos.

Les semaines avaient passé depuis la rentrée. La septième année s'annonçait ardue, les professeurs passaient leur temps à interroger les élèves sur tout et n'importe quoi dans ce qu'ils étaient censés avoir appris ces six dernières années. Il s'agissait selon les matières de bien choisir ses voisins pour se faire souffler les bonnes réponses. En potions, il était futé de se mettre à proximité de Lily Evans, en botanique tout le monde se disputait la place à côté d'Alice Hall, en métamorphose les maraudeurs étaient à peu près incollables, en défense contre les forces du mal, James, Sirius, Frank et Dorcas Meadows se disputaient les honneurs. En enchantements Lily Evans battait tout le monde haut la main, les soins aux créatures magiques étaient la spécialité d'Hestia Jones et de Remus.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le cours de divination était le seul qui puisse séparer le duo de choc James/Sirius. James faisait alors équipe avec sa cousine Elvira, et Sirius profitait du talent inné de Tatiana dans cette discipline brumeuse. Le cours commun aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards n'avait rien de reposant. Après six années à vivre les uns à côté des autres, la haine entre les deux classes était arrivée à son apogée. Outre Elvira et Tatiana – qui étaient tout bien considéré les deux Serpentards les plus supportables – la promotion de cette année comptait les êtres les plus exécrables qui soient aux yeux de nos onze Gryffondors. A commencer par Severus Snape. Ce garçon avec son nez crochu, ses cheveux noirs si gras, son teint cireux, son air maussade et ses connaissances effrayantes en magie noire était aux antipodes des joyeux maraudeurs. Il y avait aussi Bellatrix Black, une cousine de Sirius, ils se vouaient tous deux une guerre sans merci. Bellatrix était aussi hargneuse que Sirius était plaisantin, elle était avare du moindre sentiment quand lui avait bon cœur, elle méprisait tous ceux qui étaient différents alors qu'il était prêt à aimer tout le monde et surtout ceux qui ne venaient pas de la haute société. Bref, ils avaient grandi ensemble, mais avaient choisi des voies très différentes. Aux côtés de Bellatrix se trouvait toujours Rodolphus Lestranges, son petit ami, aussi antipathique qu'elle. L'autre couple officiel était formé de Katerina Wilkes et Evan Rosier, les meilleurs amis des quatre précédents. Enfin il y avait Antonin Dolohov, Ludwig Avery et Brooke Wade. Tout ce petit monde formait une peu charmante équipe passée maîtresse dans l'art de toiser les autres avec un air très supérieur, et dont l'atout le plus redoutable semblait être la magie noire. Mais évidemment, il était impossible de le prouver, ils étaient bien trop rusés pour se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'usage de magie interdite ! Le passe-temps préféré des maraudeurs consistait à lancer des sorts aux Serpentards, et si possible à les humilier publiquement. Une cible de choix était Severus Snape, de loin le plus antipathique selon eux, Bellatrix Black était également très prisée, mais on la laissait à Sirius. En tant que cousin, il préférait s'occuper lui-même de son cas, il avait l'impression de s'attaquer à sa famille entière et ça lui remontait le moral. Rodolphus Lestranges allait dans le même panier que Bellatrix, le toucher c'était la toucher elle aussi. C'étaient de loin les trois plus gratifiants à humilier ! Dolohov et Avery étaient des lots de consolations toutefois assez acceptables, si on ne pouvait pas s'offrir un Snape, une Bellatrix ou un Lestranges. En revanche Brooke Wade n'intéressait pas tellement les maraudeurs, elle était déjà bien assez servie en ayant pour colocataires Tatiana et Elvira, elle se prenait des réflexions dans la figure toute la journée et sa vie était un enfer lorsqu'elle n'était pas protégée par ses petits copains. Ca amusait en revanche nettement moins James et ses amis de s'en prendre à Evan Rosier, il avait beau être très ami avec les précédents, il était le plus supportable de tous, et aux dires de Tatiana et Elvira, il leur rendait chaque jour la vie un peu plus facile. Les deux filles n'entrant pas dans la bande des Serpentards de septième année, elles étaient plus ou moins mises à l'écart et plutôt méprisées par leurs camarades. Rosier n'était jamais désagréable avec elles et parfois il les défendait. James soupçonnait Elvira d'avoir un penchant pour le jeune homme… Mais il sortait déjà avec Katerina Wilkes ! Mais comme mieux valait ne pas prendre le risque de se faire stupéfixer par Elvira, et puisque après tout, Rosier ne leur avait rien fait et qu'il les laissait tranquille, les maraudeurs prenaient soin de ne pas s'attaquer à lui ni à sa petite amie. Avec toutes ces données, on comprenait aisément que les cours communs aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards n'étaient pas les plus calmes…

« Je veux que chaque groupe prenne un de ces rondins de chêne blanc. Vous interprèterez les signes que vous lirez dans les sillons naturellement tracés dedans. » disait le professeur Townsend « Vous me rendrez votre devoir à la fin du cours et j'espère ne pas avoir de grosses corrections à y apporter. Vous avez presque fini vos études, il est temps que vous maîtrisiez la divination, montrez-moi que vos têtes ne sont pas si creuses qu'elles ne l'ont paru jusqu'ici ! »

« Sirius ! Tu as écouté ce qu'a dit Townsend ? » demanda Tatiana agacée devant l'air béat du garçon.

Laura Townsend était une jeune femme très appréciée par la gente masculine de Poudlard. Comme beaucoup d'autres, Sirius fixait le professeur avec des yeux de merlan-frit, les paroles de la jeune femme glissaient sur lui sans qu'il n'en comprenne le sens, trop occupé qu'il était à la dévorer du regard. Il fut alors sorti de sa douce torpeur par Tatiana qui le secouait sans ménagements.

« Sirius vas chercher un rondin ! »

« D'accord, d'accord… » céda le garçon.

Il alla en prendre un dans la corbeille et le posa devant Tatiana puis s'assit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement ? » demanda la jeune fille en observant Sirius la fixer sans ébaucher le moindre geste susceptible de faire avancer le travail. « Tu crois que je vais tout faire toute seule ? »

« Aller Tatiana ! Tu en as pour une minute à décrypter les sillons de ce bois, ça ne te demandera presque aucun effort ! Moi j'en ai pour des heures. »

Tatiana leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas en te comportant ainsi que tu vas faire des progrès. »

« Ca fait trois ans que j'essaie de lire l'avenir en vain. Résigne-toi, je suis un cas désespéré. »

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi cette option alors grand benêt ? »

« Il se trouve que le professeur Townsend a des arguments imparables pour attirer les élèves… »

Tatiana soupira et prit le rondin dans ses mains, dissimulant un petit sourire amusé. En quelques minutes, elle avait rédigé une quinzaine de lignes sur le parchemin, elle inscrivit son nom et celui de Sirius au bas et le roula.

« Tu me le revaudras ! » conclut-elle

« J'ai quelque chose dans ma chambre qui devrait beaucoup t'intéresser… »

Tatiana le regarda d'un air sceptique, avec Sirius on pouvait s'attendre au pire…

« Si tu cherches un chemin détourné pour m'emmener dans ta chambre, abandonne tout de suite c'est perdu d'avance ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Non, il se trouve seulement que j'ai 'emprunté' dans la bibliothèque de mon père, un livre qui, je le sais, t'intéressera au plus haut point. »

« Quel est ce livre ? »

« _Pratiques interdites de la divination au Xxème siècle._ Je sais que tu cherches ce livre depuis plusieurs années, mais comme l'indique son titre, il est interdit. Il y a tout un tas de choses interdites dans la demeure des Black. »

Les yeux de la jeune Russe s'étaient soudainement illuminés.

« En échange de quoi accepteras-tu de me donner ce trésor ? »

« Rien. Je te l'offre. Personnellement il ne me sera d'aucune utilité, et à tout prendre, je préfère le savoir entre tes mains qu'entre celles de mes parents. »

« Pourquoi accepterais-je ? Ca vaut une fortune… »

« Arrête donc avec tes manières, d'ici peu de temps tout ce qui est à moi sera à toi et vice-versa alors… Considères ça comme une avance ou un gage d'amitié. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité… »

« Cesse de tout confondre, veux-tu ? » s'exclama Sirius exaspéré « J'ai dit amitié ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes liés tous deux pour la vie, et même si ça n'est pas toujours évident à remarquer, nous sommes tout de même des amis. Je veille sur toi et tu veilles sur moi, ça fait de nous un peu plus que des connaissances, non ? Est-ce si difficile à accepter pour toi de s'attacher à quelqu'un ? »

Tatiana baissa les yeux.

« Black ! Petrowski ! » apostropha Townsend « Vous avez fini de bavarder ? Finissez votre devoir plutôt ! »

« C'est fait. » marmonna Sirius.

Townsend ramassa le parchemin qu'il lui tendait et les intima au silence jusqu'à la fin du cours. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment la peine de le leur imposer, ils n'avaient plus du tout envie de parler et se contentèrent de fixer leur table les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Pendant ce temps, Peter assurait à Remus que tous ces nœuds dans le bois signifiaient que l'arbre avait eu du mal à pousser. Remus lui rappela alors qu'ils étaient censés lire l'avenir et non le passé. Ils tentèrent d'ébaucher quelque chose, mais en désespoir de cause, ils griffonnèrent quelques banalités et entamèrent une partie de petits chevaux magiques sous la table.

James, lui, avait plus de fil à retordre. Il se disputait avec Elvira sur l'interprétation des sillons. Tous deux étaient absolument persuadés d'avoir raison et c'était à qui aurait le dernier mot. Finalement, personne ne démordit de sa position et ils rendirent chacun un parchemin.

La fin de journée trouva Sirius affalé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le feu crépitait doucement et la plupart des élèves étaient encore dehors à profiter des derniers rayons de soleil, ou dans la bibliothèque finissant leurs devoirs. Quelques quatrièmes années disputaient une partie d'échec plus loin et la petite Virginia Potter dormait paisiblement dans un Rocking-Chair. Sirius était occupé à lire le dernier tome des _Agents très secrets_ intitulé _Le mystère du vampire pendu_. Il fut rapidement dérangé par Frank, Alice, Camille Torres et Mathilde Cooper qui s'installèrent sur le divan à côté de lui. Frank tenait _La gazette du Sorcier_ dans sa main droite.

« Tu as lu le numéro de ce matin Sirius ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Non, pas eu le temps. Quelque chose d'intéressant ? Raconte. » répliqua Sirius d'un ton peu intéressé. La gazette relatait rarement quelque chose qui vaille qu'il la lise ces derniers temps. Beaucoup de suppositions, la plupart farfelues, et assez peu de faits, de réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

« Il semblerait que Tu-sais-qui ait encore frappé… Beavis Jorkins a été retrouvé mort avec la marque des ténèbres flottant au-dessus de son corps… »

« Jorkins ? De la famille de Bertha ? » demanda Sirius dont l'attention avait été complètement captée cette fois.

Bertha Jorkins était une élève de septième année à Serdaigle. Sirius ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais n'en était pas moins révolté pour elle.

« Son père… Il travaillait au département de la coopération magique internationale. »

« Ce sera bientôt nos familles qui vont trinquer… » déclara Sirius d'un ton résigné. « Quoi que la mienne risque d'être épargnée un peu plus longtemps… D'ici à ce que Petit-Regulus-Chéri aille s'enrôler chez les mangemorts il y a peu… »

« Ne m'en parle pas… » soupira Frank « Chaque jour j'ai peur de lire le nom de mes parents dans le journal… Et d'ici on ne peut rien faire à part assister impuissants à l'hécatombe. Alors qu'on sait qu'ils ont besoin d'hommes dehors, qu'ils se battent à un contre dix… »

« On se battra Frank ! Patience, il ne reste que quelques mois à attendre. » déclara calmement Sirius en se promettant de tout faire pour faire entrer Frank dans l'Ordre du Phénix, il faudrait qu'il en parle à James.

« Si tu te bats, je me battrai à tes côtés ! Pas question que de rester toute seule à m'inquiéter à la maison ! » s'exclama Alice en se blottissant contre Frank.

« Eh vous deux ! » s'écria Camille « Vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser aller au casse-pipe sans moi ? Frank, je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu ferais sans moi pour veiller sur tes arrières ! Déjà que pour faire une valise correctement il faut toujours que je passe vérifier que tu n'as rien oublié… Alors si ta vie est en jeu, tu auras plutôt intérêt à m'avoir à portée de main ! »

Frank lui adressa un sourire affectueux et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Mais évidemment que je ne pars pas sans toi Camille ! »

Camille et Frank se connaissaient depuis toujours. La mère de Camille avait été la nourrice de Frank, ils étaient pour ainsi dire frère et sœur de lait. Lorsque Mrs. Torres s'occupait de Frank, elle emmenait Camille avec elle. Ils avaient donc grandi ensemble, habitant juste à côté l'un de l'autre. Et lorsque Frank n'avait plus eu besoin de nourrice, ils avaient continué à passer tous leurs après-midi ensemble à courir les bois, construire des cabanes dans les arbres, jouer des tours aux voisins… Ils étaient passés experts dans l'art de la bombe à eau ou des cordelettes tendues entre deux arbres pour faire trébucher les promeneurs aventureux. Mrs. Londubat n'appréciait pas tellement cette amitié, elle trouvait Camille trop délurée pour son fils unique et adoré, mais elle avait eu beau tout faire pour saper la réputation de la petite voisine, Frank et elle étaient inséparables pour la vie.

« Et Léandre ? » demanda Alice « Que va-t-il dire si tu l'abandonnes pour nous suivre ? »

« Léandre ? Il n'aura pas le choix, il va m'accompagner ! Mon preux chevalier va monter sur son cheval et venir nous défendre ! On ferait une bonne équipée, non ? »

« Ca a l'air sympa votre histoire ! » s'exclama Mathilde Cooper « Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

« Ah non… Désolée, tu es Française, on n'a jamais vu des armées anglaises accueillir des étrangers… En plus t'es une fille ! » répliqua Camille avec une moue moqueuse.

« Et toi alors ! » rétorqua Mathilde à sa meilleure amie « Avec ta taille de guêpe, tes boucles d'or et tes tâches de rousseur, tu crois que tu es crédible comme soldat ? »

Camille se jeta sur Mathilde en riant et fit mine de lui décocher un crochet du droit. Mathilde envoya son amie au tapis et les deux commencèrent à faire semblant de se livrer une bataille acharnée, riant plus qu'autre chose.

« Ah, des filles qui se battent, ça ne vaut rien… » soupira Sirius.

« Camille, Mathilde, ne m'obligez pas à me lever pour vous séparer, je suis très bien installé sur ce canapé… » déclara Frank placidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda James qui venait d'entrer.

« Rien de grave. Elles ont fini. Hein, vous avez fini les filles ? » dit Frank en haussant le ton.

Les deux filles se relevèrent et se recoiffèrent pendant que James prenait place sur le fauteuil accolé à celui de Sirius.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Léandre, je vous laisse surveiller Mathilde… » s'exclama Camille avec une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux qui pétillaient de malice.

« Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque, j'ai des recherches à faire ! » déclara Mathilde avant de disparaître derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

« Depuis quand est-ce que je fais fuir les filles ? » demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu devrais peut-être réviser ta coiffure Prongs… Ou c'est peut-être cette marque rouge sur ta joue… » proposa Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda Frank

« Euh… J'ai rompu avec Valentina et elle l'a assez mal pris… » répondit James.

« Il était temps… » constata Sirius. « Cette fille n'était pas pour toi ! »

« Elle avait l'air de penser le contraire. Elle s'est mise à crier comme une hystérique, et m'a giflé. »

« Tu fais un de ces effets aux filles… » observa Frank assez amusé par la situation. « On ne m'a jamais fait ça à moi… »

« C'est parce que toi, tu es un gentleman. » décréta Alice.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » demanda James se demandant s'il devait se vexer ou non.

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand ! » répliqua la jeune fille.

James voulut répondre, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée en trombe d'Augusta dans la salle commune. Elle maugréait quelque chose dans sa barbe et se jeta avec colère dans le canapé près de l'escalier, suivie de près par Thomas Campbell, son meilleur ami, et Lizzie qui tentait de la calmer par des paroles apaisantes.

James s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla devant sa petite sœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je hais Slughorn ! Il m'a donné un devoir supplémentaire à faire parce que ma potion n'était pas assez rouge, alors que Harper a fait exactement la même et n'en a pas eu. Tout ça parce que son oncle est ministre de la justice magique. Et Slughorn m'a mise en retenue vendredi parce que j'ai eu le malheur de le dire trop fort ! »

James réprima un éclat de rire, sa sœur avait vraiment un sale caractère quand elle s'y mettait.

« Evites de critiquer les profs devant eux ou de dire qu'ils font du favoritisme, ils n'apprécient pas beaucoup, même si c'est vrai. Et pour ton devoir je t'aiderai à le faire ! »

« Merci James ! N'empêche que le vieux Slug, il va me le payer ! »

« Calme-toi Gussie ! Et évites de suivre les traces de ton frère adoré » s'exclama James en déposant un baiser apaisant sur le front de la fillette.

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules comme pour dire : « Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, ça ne m'empêchera pas de me venger si j'en ai envie. »

James retourne s'asseoir et dit d'un ton amusé à Sirius :

« Les profs sont peut-être ravis de nous voir partir à la fin de l'année, mais moi je te le dis, tant qu'il y aura un Potter à Poudlard, ils n'auront pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs ! »

Sirius courait dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard, il se retourna pour voir si James et Peter le suivaient et fit tomber ses livres. Ils ne s'étaient pas réveillés à temps pour aller en cours ce matin, Frank les avait secoués en remontant de la Grande Salle après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, étonné que les garçons ne soient pas encore levés. Frank était discret, il ne posait jamais de questions gênantes. Il avait bien remarqué que Remus était souvent malade et passait beaucoup de temps à l'infirmerie, il supposait simplement que le jeune garçon avait une santé fragile. Bien sûr il savait aussi que les trois autres passaient un certain nombre de nuits dehors lorsque Remus était malade, ils revenaient sur le coup de cinq heures du matin et entendaient rarement le réveil deux heures plus tard. Il ne leur avait jamais demandé ce qu'ils faisaient jusqu'à si tard hors de leur lit, s'ils avaient eu envie qu'il le sache, ils lui auraient parlé. Il se contentait de leur servir de réveil matin quelques matins par mois.

Par chance, ce matin-là ils avaient le vieux Balthus en cours. C'était leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et également le chef de leur maison. Un vieil ours qui avait pris toute la classe en affection depuis leur première année. Le vieux Balthus (professeur Eliott officiellement, mais James avait entendu toute son enfance son père, qui était un grand ami de Balthus Eliott, le désigner ainsi et c'était tout naturellement que tous les Gryffondors s'étaient mis à l'appeler ainsi entre eux) avait derrière lui une vingtaine d'années d'enseignement à Poudlard, et il avait pris ses aises dans le château. Ainsi chaque matin, il prenait le temps de manger en discutant avec ses collègues, et arrivait rarement à l'heure pile pour le premier cours.

En effet, James, Sirius et Peter arrivèrent devant la porte juste au moment où le vieux Balthus l'ouvrait.

« Bonjour mes enfants, le timing est parfait. Entrez donc ! » dit-il avec un large sourire paternel, leur tenant la porte.

Avec un signe de tête reconnaissant, les trois garçons entrèrent et se dépêchèrent de s'asseoir dans un coin.

« Je vais vous parler d'un travail un peu particulier que je vais vous demander cette année. » commença le vieux professeur.

Alors que le petit professeur Flitwick avait toutes les peines du monde à éveiller ces jeunes le matin ou juste après le déjeuner, la voix forte et grave du professeur Eliott captait immédiatement l'attention de toute la classe. Le vieux Balthus n'avait jamais besoin de faire preuve d'autorité avec ses élèves, il ressemblait même plus à un grand-père bienveillant qu'à un professeur. Les adolescents l'écoutaient et le respectaient tout naturellement, car ils étaient avides des histoires que le vieux Balthus leur distribuait, un cours de ce professeur n'était jamais ennuyeux. Il avait beaucoup combattu les forces du mal et savait distiller son expérience aux jeunes oreilles, il avait le talent des vieux conteurs. Il aimait enseigner et rien ne lui procurait autant de satisfaction que de voir ses élèves sortir de Poudlard, fin prêts à se défendre. Ne prenant pas les cours du vieux professeur comme une contrainte, mais plus comme un moment de détente, ils assimilaient très vite tout ce qu'Eliott voulait leur faire passer. Et en ces temps de guerre, il avait pris son rôle très au sérieux. Il avait eu à cœur de leur faire prendre conscience des dangers qui les attendaient dehors, et surtout de leur donner les moyens de s'en sortir. Et il n'était pas peu fier de dire qu'il avait fait du bon travail avec cette classe-là. Ils avaient un niveau très élevé en défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à utiliser leurs armes à bon escient…

« Cette année, je ne vais pas vous enseigner ce que je veux que vous acquériez. » Continua-t-il « Je vais vous montrer le chemin et vous donner les moyens de le découvrir vous-même. »

Les adolescents le regardaient en fronçant les sourcils. Que racontait le vieux Balthus ?

« Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre en ce qui concerne les sortilèges de défense ou les moyens de vaincre une créature maléfique. Sur le plan technique, vous avez toutes les armes possibles et inimaginables à votre disposition, et vous les maîtrisez amplement. Ce que je veux que vous appreniez cette année, c'est la défense en équipe. Si un petit groupe d'entre vous se trouve attaqué, je veux que vous sachiez vous défendre tous ensemble et non chacun dans son coin. J'ai soumis ce projet aux classes de septième année de chaque maison, et voilà comment nous allons procéder. Vous allez former quatre équipes, pour faciliter le travail, une équipe sera formée de tous les septièmes années d'une même maison. Vous allez désigner l'un de vous comme le Combattant Principal. Pendant quelques mois, vous allez vous exercer à transmettre toutes vos énergies, physiques, mentales et magiques, au Combattant principal. En janvier, il y aura l'affrontement des quatre maisons. Les combattants principaux s'assiéront chacun dans un coin d'un carré, et le reste de l'équipe s'assiéra derrière son meneur. Il ne s'agira pas d'un combat à coups de sorts. Tous les combattants entreront dans une sorte de transe, et celui qui gagnera sera celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps. Plus la puissance que vous transmettrez à votre meneur sera importante et bien dirigée, plus il tiendra longtemps. A partir de maintenant c'est à vous de jouer. Vous allez commencer par choisir le combattant principal. Ensuite ce sera à vous de trouver le moyen de lui insuffler le plus de puissance possible. Ce n'est pas au nombre de sorciers qui soutiennent le meneur que la puissance est proportionnelle, mais à la volonté qu'ils y mettent. »

« Le vieux Balthus est complètement fou ! » s'exclama Hestia Jones le soir-même, alors qu'elle discutait avec ses amies dans le dortoir avant l'extinction des feux.

« Il n'est pas fou, c'est extrêmement important ce qu'il nous fait faire… » protesta Lily en pliant sa robe de sorcière sur sa chaise.

« Peut-être mais ça va nous demander un travail énorme… » rétorqua Hestia.

« Tu seras peut-être bien contente d'avoir fait tout ce travail lorsque tu te trouveras face à une armée de mangemorts, à 3 contre 6 ! »

« Le problème… » intervint Alice qui se démêlait les cheveux devant la coiffeuse « C'est qu'il enseigne ça à tout le monde. Hors vous savez tout comme moi, qu'il y a sûrement 7 ou 8 apprentis mangemorts dans les autres maisons… Et ils se serviront de ça contre nous… »

« En attendant, ça nous promet des heures joyeuses en compagnie des quatre Gus du dortoir d'en face… » répliqua Hestia en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Où sont Camille et Mathilde ? » demanda Lily.

« Camille doit être quelque part dans le parc à se frotter contre son Léandre… Et je crois que Mathilde est à la bibliothèque… » répondit Alice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait toujours à la bibliothèque celle-là ? Elle n'est pourtant pas si studieuse ! » s'exclama Hestia.

« Elle dit qu'elle a des recherches à faire… Je ne sais pas sur quoi. » répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.

« Dis Dorcas ! Si on t'ennuie tu peux nous le dire ! » s'exclama Hestia en arrachant la couverture qui tenait chaud à son amie.

La jeune fille était occupée à lire un magazine et n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que racontaient ses trois amies.

« Eh ! Il fait froid, laisse-moi ma couverture ! » s'écria-t-elle en jetant un regard meurtrier à l'aventureuse qui avait osé la déranger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis de si intéressant ? » demanda Hestia en se glissant sous la couverture aux côtés de Dorcas. « Tiens fais-moi une petite place que je lise avec toi. »

« C'est un article sur les _Weirdies_. »

« Les quoi ? » demanda Lily

« Ce ne sont pas celles qui chantaient _Wild weird witch _? » demanda Alice

« Si ! » s'exclama Hestia en se mettant à fredonner un air entraînant, vite suivie par Dorcas et Alice.

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire, alors que Lily ne comprenait rien.

« J'avais complètement oublié ! » s'exclama Hestia.

« J'adorais cette chanson ! » renchérit Dorcas.

« Avec mes sœurs on connaissait la chorégraphie par cœur ! » ajouta Alice en enchaînant trois pas de danses et en tortillant des fesses.

« Oui c'était un truc comme ça ! » confirma Dorcas.

« Quelqu'un va éclairer ma lanterne ? » intervint Lily

Elle était la seule à avoir grandi dans le monde moldu et se sentait parfois un peu en décalage dans certaines conversations.

« C'était un groupe de filles super à la mode il y a une dizaine d'années. On a toutes dansé sur leur tube quand on avait six ou sept ans ! » expliqua Alice. « Ca fait des années qu'on n'en a plus entendu parler. Je me demande bien ce qu'elles deviennent. »

« Justement, c'est le sujet de l'article. » répondit Dorcas. « Il semblerait que Jenny se soit mariée avec leur guitariste, mais apparemment il l'a largué il y a deux ans pour sa sœur. Kiera est partie vivre quelque part en Afrique et on n'a plus de nouvelles d'elle. Et Mary-Jade a dilapidé toute sa fortune en quelques mois, maintenant elle habite en prison pour avoir escroqué un vieux bonhomme. »

« Ca y est, le mythe est tombé… » déclara Hestia « C'est fou tout ce qu'il peut se passer en dix ans. Je me demande bien où on en sera, nous… »

« Oh ! Toi tu seras mariée avec Fabian ! » s'exclama Lily. « Vous habiterez une grande maison à la campagne avec vos cinq enfants, vous vivrez au milieu des créatures des bois. Les frères et sœurs de Fabian seront installés pas très loin de chez vous, et vous ferez des réunions de famille tous les dimanches ! On adorera venir chez vous, parce que ce sera toujours chaleureux et gai. »

Fabian Prewett et Hestia Jones sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années, c'était le couple le plus solide de Poudlard. Hestia avait grandi en pleine campagne, la seule maison à proximité était celle des Prewett. Les Prewett avaient de nombreux enfants, ceux avec qui Hestia avait le plus joué était Fabian qui avait son âge et Gideon qui avait à peine un an de plus. Lorsque la mère d'Hestia était morte à la naissance de sa petite sœur, Gwenog, les parents Prewett avaient pris soin des deux petites filles comme des leurs, d'autant que leur père, joueur de Quidditch professionnel, était souvent absent. Aux yeux de tous maintenant, Hestia et Fabian étaient liés à vie, les voir se séparer paraissait inconcevable. L'an dernier, le journal de l'école les avait élus _Couple le mieux assorti de l'année_. Ca avait beaucoup fait rire Hestia, mais la plupart des filles prenaient ce titre très au sérieux et rêvaient de se trouver un Fabian !

« Quant à Alice » reprit Dorcas. « Elle aura épousé Frank après de longues études de botanique. Frank, lui, sera Auror. Vous aurez eu votre premier enfant avant d'avoir tout à fait terminé vos études, ça n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais avec un peu d'organisation ça se sera très bien passé. Vous formerez une petite famille parfaite avec un fils et une fille. La fille s'appellera quelque chose comme Bethany, et le garçon Branwell. Ils seront promis à un grand avenir, avec une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, ils battront de loin tous nos enfants en classe, d'ailleurs les nôtres trouveront ça bien pratique de pouvoir copier sur eux ! Le seul problème ma pauvre, ce sera ta belle-mère… Tu voudras apprendre la vraie vie à tes enfants et les emmener dans la roulotte de ton père, mais Mrs. Londubat vous aura fait construire une maison accolée à la sienne pour pouvoir venir vous voir tous les jours. Et elle voudra garder tes deux enfants, quand toi tu voudras les confier à tes sœurs… Bon courage ma chère Alice ! »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu envahissante la mère de Frank… Un peu effrayante des fois… Je serais curieuse de voir comment elle réagirait en rencontrant mon père… »

Alice avait eu une enfance un peu spéciale. Elle avait grandi dans une roulotte entre son père et ses quatre sœurs. Sa grand-mère et ses oncles et tantes vivaient dans les autres roulottes autour. La plupart du temps ils voyageaient tous ensemble, pas toujours. Ils faisaient partie d'une famille de sorciers itinérants, ne se fixant jamais nulle part, se déplaçant au gré de leurs envies, proches de la nature et vivant au rythme du soleil et des saisons. La mère d'Alice était partie après la naissance d'Annie, la petite sœur d'Alice, elle n'était pas une itinérante. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait s'y faire mais elle n'avait pas pu. Alors elle avait laissé ses cinq filles à leur père et était partie refaire sa vie dans une vraie maison. Alice avait été élevée par son père, sa grand-mère, ses tantes et ses sœurs aînées, elle était le fruit d'une éducation communautaire. Elle était très fière de la manière dont elle avait grandi, elle était ouverte à tout, connaissait les plantes mieux que quiconque, elle avait rencontré des gens très différents et vu toutes sortes de paysages. Frank, lui, avait eu une enfance des plus conformistes. Il était le seul enfant d'une mère un peu possessive, qui était très fière de son fiston. Frank était très bohème, probablement la raison pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux d'Alice. Il avait expliqué très calmement à sa mère qu'il allait falloir qu'elle se fasse à Alice, sans quoi elle ne le verrait plus beaucoup. Mrs. Londubat avait donc accepté de recevoir Alice chez elle dès que son fils en émettrait le désir, mais à la longue, la cohabitation risquait de devenir explosive !

« Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place ma pauvre Alice… » se moqua Lily.

« Tu peux toujours parler, toi ! Tu ne sais pas encore ce qui t'attend… » répliqua Alice

« Je m'assurerai de trouver un garçon qui n'ait pas de famille, comme ça il y aura beaucoup moins de problèmes ! »

« Tu prendras ce qui te tombera dessus ma chérie ! Avec tes grandes idées de trouver un type intelligent, tu vas bien finir par tomber raide dingue d'un rigolo ! Je me méfie des grands discours… Et tu achèteras une maison immense pour loger tes parents qui se seront brouillés avec ta charmante petite sœur, et toute la famille de ton mari ! Et tu pesteras tous les matins contre tes copines qui avaient vu clair dans ton avenir ! Tu te demanderas pourquoi tu as laissé tomber tes idéaux, tout ça pour un coup de cœur ! Alors tu diras à ton mari 'C'est eux ou moi !'. Et vous partirez vous installer rien que tous les deux, et vous serez très heureux et aurez beaucoup d'enfants à lunettes ! »

« Pourquoi à lunettes ? » demanda Lily entre deux éclats de rire.

« A cause de tes idées d'avoir des petits intellos ! Tu leur feras lire des tas de bouquins, ça leur bousillera la vue. Mais comme leur père sera un rigolo, ils resteront eux-mêmes des rigolos, quoi que tu puisses y faire ! Va falloir te résigner, tu vas avoir une tripotée de petits rigolos à lunettes ! »

« C'est très sympa ce portrait que tu me dresses ma petite Alice ! »

« A toi de me prouver que j'ai tort ! Trouves vite ton intello sans famille. »

« Et moi ? » intervint Dorcas.

« Toi ? Toi, tu es déjà un cas désespéré ! » constata Hestia. « Personne ne voudra de toi et de ton caractère de cochon. Tu hériteras de la fortune de ta famille, tu voyageras dans le monde entier, tu seras la bienfaitrice des associations et la grande dame guindée qui fait peur aux enfants. Mais nos gamins à nous t'adoreront ! Tu seras la tata qui les emmène dans tous les endroits interdits et qui leur ramène toujours des cadeaux sous son grand manteau. Et quand ils seront grands, c'est vers toi qu'ils viendront se confier quand leurs parents seront devenus de vieux cons ! »

« Pourquoi pas… » se contenta de répondre Dorcas en se levant.

Elle s'approcha de la coiffeuse pour se faire une natte pour la nuit. Mais en jetant un œil sur la table elle remarqua que quelque chose manquait…

« Les filles, quelqu'un a vu mon médaillon ? »

« Lequel ? » demanda Alice.

« Mon médaillon, celui que je porte toujours… en fer forgé avec la pierre qui scintille au milieu ! Je l'avais posé ici… »

« Tu as du le mettre autre part… » répondit tranquillement Lily.

« Si je l'ai perdu, ma mère va me tuer ! C'est un bijou de famille très ancien ! Je lui ai promis de ne jamais l'enlever et d'y faire très attention ! »

« Alors pourquoi l'as-tu enlevé ? » demanda très logiquement Hestia.

« Parce que je voulais aller nager dans le lac ce midi et que j'avais peur de l'y perdre. Enfin les filles ! Aidez-moi à chercher ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que les trois autres filles se mettaient au lit.

« Tu le chercheras demain Dorcas ! Je suis fatiguée… » protesta Hestia.

« Non, plus on attend moins on retrouve les choses ! » s'écria Dorcas sur un ton franchement agacé.

« Tu as regardé dans la poche de ta cape ? » demanda Lily.

« Je ne l'ai pas mis dans ma cape mais sur la coiffeuse ! »

« Mais de toute évidence, il n'y est pas, donc au lieu de fixer l'endroit où il devrait se trouver, cherche dans les autres endroits où tu aurais pu le mettre… »

Dorcas chercha sa cape et fouilla les poches. On vit alors un sourire de soulagement se dessiner sur son visage alors qu'elle en extrayait le fameux médaillon. Elle le rattacha immédiatement derrière sa nuque, et alla embrasser Lily.

« Merci ma belle ! »

« Désormais tu ne l'enlèveras plus ! » soupira Lily « Aller bonne nuit ! »

Sirius profita d'un cours de botanique commun avec les Serpentards pour glisser le livre interdit de divination dans le sac de Tatiana. Il n'avait pas envie de reprendre la discussion avec elle, et savait que malgré ce qu'elle voulait bien faire croire, cela lui ferait plaisir. Il se retourna ensuite vers James qui tentait d'arroser une plante rétive, qui lui recrachait au visage toute l'eau qu'il versait. S'ils ne réussissaient pas ce cours-là, la peau de vache qui leur servait de professeur risquait de leur mettre une retenue, or ils en avaient déjà deux cette semaine. Une pour avoir jeté un sort – amplement mérité – à Snape, et une autre pour s'être fait prendre samedi soir dans les couloirs, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cuisines pour un réapprovisionnement en sucreries. Et le fait que Remus soit préfet, au lieu de leur faire sauter des heures de retenue, avait tendance à empirer les choses : les professeurs lui faisaient des remontrances pour participer à ce genre de péripéties, et pour ne pas arriver à calmer les ardeurs de ses amis. Quand ils y repensaient, James et Sirius n'étaient pas très fiers… Et chaque fois ils se promettaient de ne plus entraîner Remus dans ce genre d'histoire, mais Remus n'était pas non plus du genre à rester derrière.

« Psss, les gars, vous vous en sortez ? » demanda justement Remus qui était assis derrière.

« Pas vraiment… » répondit un James trempé.

Remus leur tendit alors un petit papier sur lequel il avait noté toutes les astuces pour s'occuper de l'étrange plante.

James et Sirius excellaient dans un certain nombre de matières, mais la botanique, c'était loin d'être leur fort ! Et puis ils détestaient ça.

Une fois leur travail terminé, à peu près correctement, Sirius surprit le regard de James un peu trop fixe. Il le suivit et…

« Prongs ! Arrête de baver sur Evans ! Tu n'as aucune chance. »

« Tu m'ennuies Black ! Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux de ma vie. »

« James mon ami ! » reprit Sirius d'un ton solennel « Je t'aime, et c'est mon devoir de te le dire quand tu vas droit dans le mur. »

« Oh ! Lâches-moi ! Ce que tu peux être bête… »

« Non mais, tente ta chance avec Mathilde Cooper plutôt. »

« Elle parle trop ! Elle me fatigue. »

« Oui je sais moi aussi… » reconnut Sirius

« Alors pourquoi tu me la proposes ? »

« Débrouille-toi tout seul tu m'agaces ! »

« C'est bien ce que je comptais faire ! »

Et James s'éloigna, laissant Sirius ranger ses affaires seul, le cours était terminé. A la droite de Sirius se trouvaient Snape et Bellatrix. A travers le brouhaha, Sirius arrivait à capter des bribes de dispute.

« Tu dois trouver autre chose ! » disait Bellatrix.

« Laisse-moi ! C'est à moi qu'on a confié cette mission, ne t'emmêle pas ! » répondait Snape.

« Mais ce ne sera jamais prêt à temps ! Il ne va pas être content du tout ! »

« Ce sera prêt à temps je te l'assure, j'ai la situation en main ! »

Sirius n'arrivait pas à entendre qui n'allait pas être content, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que Snape et Bellatrix n'étaient pas d'accord du tout ! Sirius n'aurait pas été surpris de voir sa cousine mordre le Serpentard, tant elle avait l'air en colère ! Mais les deux s'éloignèrent avant que Sirius n'ait pu en saisir plus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils traficotaient ? Il aurait été bien curieux de le savoir… Il pourrait peut-être demander à Elvira… Il s'exécuta le midi même, mais la jeune fille s'offusqua.

« Tu veux que j'espionne ta cousine et Snape ? Non mais pour qui tu me prends Black ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils font un truc pas net ! »

« Toi et mon cousin, vous passez votre temps à préparer des trucs pas nets, c'est pas pour ça que je viens mettre mon nez dans vos affaires ! »

« Elvira ! S'il te plait ! Pour une fois que je te demande quelque chose… »

« C'est non ! Combien de fois veux-tu que je te le répète ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me mêler de la vie des gens. Maintenant laisse-moi déjeuner tranquille ! »

Sirius s'éloigna dépité. Il ne pouvait même pas tirer parti du fait d'avoir des amis chez Serpentard…

Il faisait nuit de plus en plus tôt, James, Remus, Peter et Sirius en profitèrent pour aller faire leurs devoirs d'astronomie en plein air après dîner. Il y avait déjà Lestranges, Avery et Rosier dans la tour d'astronomie, et il valait mieux ne pas trop mélanger les genres si on ne voulait pas que ça se termine en pugilat… Le ciel était clair, et la soirée juste assez fraîche.

« Alors Prongs, Halloween approche, tu es en train de préparer quelques blagues ? » demanda Remus.

Chaque année à Halloween, James parfois aidé de Sirius, jouait des tours à ses camarades durant toute la journée. Rien de méchant, juste de quoi les effrayer un peu. A quoi servirait Halloween sinon ?

« J'y travaille, j'y travaille… Il va falloir que je fasse attention, l'an dernier Graziella a décidé de se venger, elle m'avait collé une chauve-souris dans mon placard… »

« Je sais » répliqua Peter « Elle m'a sauté dessus quand j'ai crié et m'a griffé toute l'épaule, j'ai passé l'après-midi chez Pomfresh… »

« James a une famille charmante ! » s'exclama Sirius ironique.

« Tu ne dis pas ça quand ma mère t'accueille à bras ouvert dès que tu n'as plus de toit sous lequel dormir… »

« Je plaisante Prongsie ! J'adore ta famille, on ne s'ennuie jamais chez vous ! Et ta mère cuisine divinement bien ! »

Soudain James entendit des bruissements derrière eux, il saisit sa baguette fermement et fit volte-face.

« Qui va là ? » hurla-t-il

Dans l'obscurité, apparut une frêle silhouette, que James ne reconnut pas immédiatement.

« Calme-toi Potter, ce n'est que moi… » dit doucement la voix de Tatiana Petrowski.

« C'est une manie de Serpentard d'arriver comme ça en tapinois ? » demanda James un peu plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, en se rasseyant.

« Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, je ne voulais faire peur à personne… Et puis je n'arrive pas en tapinois ! C'est ma faute à moi si tu es un rapide de la baguette ? »

James ronchonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en réponse.

« Quand tu auras appris à parler Potter tu repasseras ! » jeta Tatiana. « Quand je me fais insulter j'aime autant comprendre pour pouvoir répondre. »

Avant que James ne réponde, Remus l'attrapa par le bras et se leva.

« James, Peter, on devait finir notre devoir de potions, on ferait bien d'y aller maintenant. Sirius tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras fini ta constellation ? »

« Mais j'ai fini tout me devoirs ! » protesta James.

Remus lui jeta un regard assassin et le tira par le bras.

« Viens je te dis ! Tu vas m'aider pour mon devoir, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Mais… »

Le reste de la phrase fut inaudible pour Sirius et Tatiana car Remus avait tiré James derrière lui. Peter ramassa en hâte ses affaires et courut derrière les deux autres.

« Attendez-moi ! »

Tatiana s'assit à côté de Sirius qui finissait de dessiner sa constellation.

« Merci pour le livre. » murmura-t-elle.

« De rien. »

« Andromède n'est pas ici » dit-elle doucement en prenant la plume des mains de Sirius et en corrigeant son schéma.

« Mais si ! Regardes là-haut ! » protesta Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas Andromède qui brille comme ça, Andromède est plus loin… Enfin tu fais comme tu veux ! »

« Non, tu dois avoir raison. » admit-il en effaçant son tracé précédent. « Tu n'as pas froid ? »

« Si un peu. Je suis sortie tout de suite après dîner, je ne suis pas passée chercher ma cape au donjon. »

Tatiana serrait bien fermé contre elle un gros gilet en laine qui ne suffisait plus à avoir chaud un soir d'octobre bien entamé.

« Prends ma cape. » proposa Sirius

« Non ça va. »

« On devrait rentrer alors. »

« Ca va je te dis. J'ai plus l'habitude des grands froids que toi. Les hivers étaient rudes en Russie. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Sérioja. »

Sérioja était le frère aîné de Tatiana, il avait vingt-quatre ans. Elle avait un autre frère, Pétia, qui avait vingt-trois ans. Mais à vrai dire, c'était Sérioja qu'elle préférait, il était plus posé, plus protecteur, plus rassurant. Pétia était impulsif, un jeune chien fou. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur Pétia et elle n'aimait pas ça, tandis qu'elle avait une grande influence sur Sérioja.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? » demanda Sirius

« Il sillonne les routes d'Angleterre pour soigner les blessés. Je pense qu'il est peut-être rentré dans un groupe de résistance mais qu'il ne peut pas me le dire. J'ai peur pour lui si tu savais… Et Pétia est parti se battre aussi, sur un coup de tête comme d'habitude, personne ne sait où il est… Je suis inquiète si tu savais… »

Sirius crut déceler des larmes dans la voix de la jeune fille, mais il faisait sombre et il ne distinguait pas bien son expression. Elle frissonnait maintenant. Il la recouvrit de sa cape et l'entoura de son bras, la serrant le plus fort qu'il put.

« Pétia est intelligent, je suis sûr qu'il va bien s'en sortir. Il écrira bientôt ne t'en fais pas. Et Sérioja n'est pas en première ligne, il est avec les guérisseurs, il risque moins… »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Pétia, c'est tout à fait son genre de disparaître sans nous tenir au courant de rien. Mais Sérioja est tout à fait du style à se précipiter sur un blessé quand la bataille flambe pour le sauver. Qui peut me dire qu'il ne prendra un ricochet ou un sort perdu, même s'il n'est pas visé personnellement. » Cette fois Tatiana pleurait pour de bon, s'accrochant à Sirius. « Je savais bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne resterait dans son coin à attendre que ça se passe, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils partiraient si vite… S'il leur arrive quelque chose… Je n'ai plus qu'eux Sirius ! »

Sirius pensa qu'au moins ses frères à elle étaient partis se battre dans le bon camp, qu'il n'en serait probablement pas de même pour son propre frère. Il n'en dit rien évidemment.

« Je suis là moi… » murmura-t-il

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête, cachée dans le creux de l'épaule de Sirius. Il attendit qu'elle se calme et qu'elle sèche ses larmes, puis doucement ils se levèrent et marchèrent un peu dans le parc sans un mot. Lorsque la nuit fut totalement tombée, ils se dirigèrent vers le château et se séparèrent. Lorsque Sirius monta dans le dortoir, tout le monde dormait déjà. Il se coucha sans faire de bruit et s'endormit en pensant que les filles étaient vraiment des créatures étranges…

Le 31 octobre au matin, une grande partie des élèves de Poudlard se réveillèrent un peu inquiets, se demandant à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés… Sirius, lui, n'eut même pas le temps de se le demander, il se réveilla la tête… comment dire ? Enfarinée, empâtée… Ca ne sentait pas le roussi mais plus la citrouille ! Prongs avait encore frappé ! Deux ans auparavant, il avait mis au point une variante du sortilège de têtenbulle, au lieu de se retrouver avec la tête dans une bulle, on se retrouvait avec la tête au milieu d'une citrouille. C'était moyennement agréable pour la victime, mais ça faisait invariablement rire tout le dortoir. Sirius s'en retrouvait la victime pour la 3e année de suite ça allait commencer à devenir lassant… Doucement, il écarta le rideau de son lit, pour découvrir que le malfrat était déjà hors de portée, sûrement dans la grande salle. Remus, Peter et Frank étaient là en revanche, et ne manquèrent pas de se moquer du pauvre garçon. Sirius essuya quelques plaisanteries puis se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, heureusement James s'était amélioré avec le temps, maintenant il parvenait à faire des trous au niveau des yeux, du nez et de la bouche. Après avoir fait rire la galerie et arraché la citrouille par gros morceaux, Sirius prit une douche en forçant sur le savon – l'odeur de citrouille était tenace – et descendit dans la grande salle. Tout le monde était déjà là, par la force des choses Sirius ne pouvait qu'être le dernier, enlever toute trace de citrouille de ses cheveux n'était pas une mince affaire.

« Bien dormi Padfoot ? » demanda James d'un air malicieux.

« Jusqu'au moment où je me suis réveillé ça a été plutôt pas mal. »

« Je savais que tu apprécierais ma petite blague ! Tu as toujours été un garçon de goût… » s'exclama James.

« Il faudra quand même penser à te renouveler mon vieux Prongs… » rétorqua son ami en se sevrant une large louche de porridge.

« Les vieux classiques sont incontournables. Tu réalises que c'est notre dernier halloween à Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire l'année prochaine ? »

« Tu déguiseras Merlin en épouvantail. Je ne m'en fais pas pour ton imagination James ! Tu es un type plein de ressources… »

« Tu te moques là ? »

« Non, pense-tu… » répondit Sirius en riant.

James observait ses camarades un peu nostalgique. Il ne rêvait que du jour où il serait diplômé et qu'il pourrait aller se battre aux côtés de ses cousins et de son père, mais à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pensé sérieusement au fait de quitter définitivement Poudlard. Il avait bien du passer un tiers de sa vie dans cette école, il y avait rencontré tous ses amis, c'était étrange de penser que tout cela allait bientôt se terminer. Est-ce qu'une fois sortis du collège ils continueraient à tous se voir ? Certes ils allaient se le jurer la main sur le cœur, mais la vie allait probablement tous les séparer, ils partiraient chacun par des chemins différents… Ils s'enverraient des hiboux de moins en moins souvent, puis finalement ils se perdraient de vue. C'était un peu effrayant.

Le cri d'Augusta un peu plus loin à sa droite le sortit de ses pensées. La petite venait de trouver un doigt dans son chocolat… James éclata de rire, ça marchait à tout les coups ! Il termina son jus de citrouille et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, vers Elvira plus précisément, car il ne voulait rien avoir à faire de près ou de loin avec les autres. Il tenta de s'approcher le plus discrètement possible, il voulait parler à sa cousine, pas déclencher les hostilités (pour une fois). Elle était installée à un bout de la table, les ennemis de septième année étaient relativement éloignés, James pouvait se permettre une incursion. Il se glissa juste derrière la chaise d'Elvira et lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour l'avertir de sa présence. Elle avait vraiment les cheveux emmêlés, elle pourrait quand même utiliser un sort pour faire quelque chose ! Il n'aurait pas été surpris de trouver des brindilles dans la crinière broussailleuse…

« James arrête tout de suite ! Je déteste qu'on me touche les cheveux et tu le sais ! » déclara tranquillement mais fermement Elvira sans même se retourner.

« Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ? » demanda son cousin en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Il n'y a que toi dans toute cette école pour passer tes doigts dans mes cheveux. Les autres ont bien trop peur que je ne les morde ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire. « Contente de te voir, tu me gratifies rarement de ta présence ! »

« Je te renvois la pareille ! »

« Tes amis ne m'apprécient guère, je sais bien qu'ils me trouvent hautaine. Moi je n'ai pas d'amis pour te détester, tu ne risques rien en venant passer un moment avec ta cousine préférée. »

« Il ne tient qu'à toi de montrer à mes amis que tu es une fille sociable… Je serais curieux de voir ça ! » s'écria James en subtilisant un muffin dans l'assiette d'Elvira.

« Aller, ne fais pas traîner les choses, dis-moi ce que tu veux… » déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire à la fois moqueur et indulgent.

Elle savait que James ne se risquerait pas à la table des Serpentards juste pour tailler une bavette !

« Est-ce que tu as de la poudre d'Armoise ? » demanda James, d'un ton soudain très sérieux.

« Nous y voilà. Oui j'en ai. Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? »

« Ca, se sont mes affaires… »

« Mais c'est ma poudre d'Armoise ! Tu me donnes quoi en échange ? »

« Un gros bisou ? Ma gratitude éternelle ? » tenta James avec un regard implorant.

« Non, je ne marche pas. »

« Elvira ! Ne fais pas ta pimbêche ! »

« Si tu commences à m'insulter James Potter, tu sapes toutes tes chances ! »

« Je te prêterai ma cape d'invisibilité pendant 2 jours. »

« Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ? » s'écria Elvira abasourdie.

« Moins fort, pas besoin que tout le collège soit au courant ! Comment crois-tu qu'on t'a subtilisé tes griffes de dragon cet été avec Roland et Graziella ? »

« C'était vous ? Ca fera une semaine de cape d'invisibilité pour la peine ! »

« Non, pas question, c'était pour une œuvre d'intérêt public ! C'est grâce à la potion qu'on a préparé que ton père a arrêté de ronfler et nous a tous laissé dormir en paix. »

« Tu m'as tout de même volé mes ingrédients ! 5 jours. »

« Accordé. »

« Je t'apporterai un peu de poudre d'Armoise ce midi. »

Marché conclu. Voilà qui laisserait à James une petite heure pour préparer sa potion. Il concoctait une petite farce pour Meadows, Jones, Hall et Evans. En passant derrière Snape, il le vit en train de griffonner sur un parchemin. Que fabriquait le Serpentard ? Il regarda discrètement par dessus son épaule. Des phrases en latin… De la magie noire probablement…

« Tu veux qu'on t'aide à espionner Potter ? »

C'était Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius. Elle regardait James avec son regard hargneux et le menaçait de sa baguette.

« Déguerpis, c'est chez nous ici, retourne avec tes petits amis faire tes petites farces d'halloween ! »

« Si tu crois que ça m'intéresse ce que le pauvre Snivellus peut fabriquer ! » jeta James en haussant les épaules.

« Bella, cesses donc d'aboyer sur tout ce qui bouge… » soupira Evan Rosier. « Je ne crois pas que les devoirs de Severus soient classés confidentiel. »

Bellatrix le gratifia d'un regard assassin.

« Potter est comme mon cher cousin, il fourre son nez partout même dans les devoirs inintéressants. Si on ne lui apprend pas tout de suite à garder ses distances, tu vas le retrouver à fouiller dans ton sac ! »

« Qu'il fouille, je n'ai rien à cacher… Severus donne-moi ton parchemin si tu veux que je te le corriges. » déclara assez fermement Rosier.

« Je ne fourre pas mon nez partout Bellatrix, je vérifies juste que tout ce que tu fais reste légal. » jeta James avant de s'éloigner.

La matinée se passa tranquillement sans aucun événement notable. Comme promis, Elvira fit discrètement passer à son cousin un petit sachet de la poudre tant convoitée un peu avant le déjeuner. Le repas fut marqué par quelques crottes qui se transformèrent en limaces ou doigts tranchés, mais rien de très exceptionnel. Sirius et Remus s'en étonnèrent plus tard dans la salle commune. Ce n'était pas l'habitude de James de s'en tenir à ce genre de petites plaisanteries.

« Aller, à nous tu peux le dire, c'est quoi le gros truc que tu as prévu pour épater la galerie ? » demanda Remus

« Rien, je n'ai rien prévu de plus. » assura James en comptant méticuleusement les tours qu'il faisait avec sa grande cuillère en bois dans son chaudron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares dans ce chaudron ? » demanda Peter.

« Juste de quoi embêter un peu les quatre demoiselles du dortoir d'en face. »

« Allons Prongs, tu n'es pas sérieux ! » s'exclama Sirius, affalé sur le divan « Pas de faux cadavre ? Pas de squelette effrayant ? Où est passé ton sens du spectaculaire ? »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne trouve plus ça drôle, seulement, je pense que se serait de bien mauvais goût aujourd'hui. Disséminer de faux cadavres alors que les vrais fleurissent à l'extérieur… Et puis les têtes de mort fluorescentes, que j'arrivais à faire apparaître ces dernières années ressemblent un peu trop à la marque des ténèbres… Halloween devient une fête un peu lugubre lorsque ce n'est plus seulement un jeu… » marmonna James.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! » s'exclama Peter.

Le discours de James avait quelques peu jeté un froid. Sirius et Remus semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

« Je prépare juste une potion d'enflure, car halloween ne serait pas halloween si on ne préparait aucune farce pour Evans, Meadows, Hall et Jones. Mais j'ai la potion de désengorgeage à utiliser ensuite, c'est juste histoire de dire qu'on va faire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas trop la tête à célébrer halloween avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. »

« Ne t'en fais pas James, je suis sûr que tout le monde va bien chez toi… » tenta de le rassurer Sirius

« Il n'empêche que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis plusieurs semaines, Gussie, Elvira, Roland, Graziella, Lizzie et Virginia non plus. Et ça ne ressemble pas du tout à la famille de nous laisser sans nouvelles ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » déclara James d'un ton un peu plus anxieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Ils doivent être très occupés… » dit Remus

« Ca n'empêche pas d'envoyer un hibou à ses enfants, juste 3 mots pour dire que tout va bien. Toute ma famille est embarquée dans cette histoire, c'est angoissant. »

« Je crois qu'il est temps de se changer les idées ! » affirma Sirius en se levant. « La potion m'a l'air prête, passons à l'attaque ! »

James hocha la tête, parfois il valait mieux éviter de trop gamberger. Il versa le liquide verdâtre dans une fiole, vérifia qu'il avait l'antidote dans la poche, et sortit, suivi par ses trois amis.

Ils savaient que les filles aimaient passer les intercours dans un salle située dans le 1er couloir à gauche au troisième étage, le plus simple était de les attendre à la sortie. C'était de bonne guerre, à chaque halloween les maraudeurs leur préparaient une petite surprise, mais elles savaient très bien se venger. Il fallait bien mettre un peu d'action dans ce collège, sinon l'ennui risquait de les dévorer tout entiers !

Les quatre garçons se dissimulèrent dans un petit coin près de la porte de la salle où devait se trouver les filles. Remus alla tout de même vérifier, en collant son oreille contre la porte, qu'elles s'y trouvaient, il entendit des voix féminines et quelques éclats de rire, il y avait fort à parier que c'étaient elles. En retournant se cacher, il croisa Snape qui le regarda d'un air soupçonneux mais qui passa son chemin.

Ils attendirent une dizaine de minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. A force de la regarder, James n'aurait pas été surpris que la porte se soit soudée au mur. Jones sortit la première, suivie de près par Meadows et Evans. Au moment où elles passèrent devant les maraudeurs, ils jaillirent de leur cachette et James les aspergea de potion.

Lily et Dorcas hurlèrent en voyant les garçons surgir si brusquement, mais Hestia qui avait de plus prompts réflexes brandit sa baguette, jetant au hasard un « Furunculus ! » qui atteignit James, Sirius et Remus. Les trois garçons se virent alors pousser des furoncles plein le corps, pendant que les quatre filles commençaient à gonfler dangereusement.

« Potter ! Dégonfle-nous immédiatement ! » hurla Dorcas Meadows.

« Il est interdit de lancer des sorts dans les couloirs ! » s'écria une voix derrière James.

Rusard ! Le concierge… Un vieux bonhomme imbuvable qui détestait tous les élèves, aucune chance de s'en sortir… Il agrippa les cols de James et Sirius.

« Encore vous ! Vous n'allez pas couper à la retenue ! »

« J'avais l'antidote dans la poche… » tenta James, qui grattait ses furoncles.

« C'est le moment de s'en servir ! » grommela Evans qui ressemblait à un ballon.

James aspergea les filles d'antidote, puis Dorcas consentit à lancer le contre-sort aux garçons.

« Ne croyez pas vous en tirer comme ça les enfants ! Vous serez tous les six en retenue ce soir ! » intervint Rusard.

« Mais… Ce soir c'est halloween ! » protesta James.

Rusard eut un petit rire sardonique. La situation le rendait d'excellente humeur, il n'aimait rien tant que de pincer des élèves en flagrant délit.

« Potter, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! » lança Lily Evans avec un regard furieux.

« C'est vrai » concéda James. « Evans, Meadows et Jones ne sont que les victimes, elles n'ont pas à être punies. Nous, nous l'avons mérité en revanche. »

James n'était guère friand des retenues, mais il y était habitué. Il aimait jouer des tours aux autres, mais c'était un garçon juste, et il ne laissait personne se faire punir à sa place.

Mais c'était compter sur trop de bonté de la part de Rusard.

« Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé, j'ai vu l'une de ces demoiselles jeter un sort, c'est interdit. Vous serez tous six en retenue, un point c'est tout ! »

Et le concierge s'éloigna en clopinant, ravi de sa prise.

Les filles et les garçons se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

« Potter, Black, Lupin, vous nous faites rater le festin d'halloween, vous allez le regretter ! » jeta Dorcas avant de tourner les talons, suivie des deux autres qui jetèrent des regards tout aussi méprisants aux garçons.

« Je sens qu'on va s'amuser ce soir… » conclut Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Au fait… Rusard a dit tous les six en retenue… Où est Peter ? » demanda Remus

Une petite voix se fit entendre depuis le petit coin dans lequel ils s'étaient cachés.

« Je suis là ! Je suis coincé ! »

Les trois autres s'approchèrent, Peter avait coincé sa robe de sorcier entre le mur et la statue. En entendant les sorts fuser, il n'avait pas bougé, et dans le tumulte, personne ne s'en était aperçu. James éclata de rire.

« Voilà, le plus malin de nous trois, lui au moins, il ira au festin d'halloween ! Aller viens Peter on a potions. »

Les six élèves punis se retrouvèrent en fin d'après-midi dans le bureau de Rusard, à l'heure où le festin commençait. Le concierge les mena dans la classe de potions. La pièce n'était pas très grande, très sombre et très encombrée, mais surtout extrêmement sale. Il était régulier que des chaudrons y explosent, qu'on y renverse des ingrédients… Et personne ne semblait y faire jamais le ménage.

Rusard leur tendit des seaux, des balais et des serpillières.

« Vous allez faire le ménage ici. Récurez bien, vous y passerez la nuit s'il le faut, je veux que ça brille ! »

Et sur ces paroles irréalisables, il les laissa, verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

« La punition classique… » soupira James.

« On va finir par devenir des pros de la balayette ! » maugréa Sirius

« Parfait, dans ce cas, vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on vous laisse briller et lustrer tout ça vous-même ! » s'exclama Hestia Jones en s'asseyant sur une table, les bras croisés.

« Je te signale qu'il y a six serpillières Jones ! » répliqua James.

« Merci j'ai également appris à compter. Mais c'est à cause de vous si on se retrouve là, j'aurais préféré être en train de me régaler là-haut figurez-vous ! Et à cause de vos blagues puériles… Vous savez que c'est usant de vous avoir dans la même classe ? »

« Allons-y… » soupira Sirius « Déverse toute ta bile maintenant, comme ça on aura les oreilles en paix pour la fin de la soirée. Aller continue ton petit couplet racontant à quel point on est gamin et idiot… Je commence à le connaître par cœur, je peux finir pour toi si tu veux ! »

« On pourrait peut-être essayer de s'entendre comme des gens civilisés… » proposa Remus.

« Je suis d'accord ! » s'exclama Lily Evans en saisissant un balai. « On risque de passer la nuit ensemble, alors ce serait pas mal si on pouvait éviter de s'entretuer. Et puisqu'on a du pain sur la planche, autant commencer maintenant ! »

Hestia Jones grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et saisit un balai à contre-cœur. Les six se mirent à l'ouvrage, de façon plus ou moins efficace et enthousiaste. Mais ils étaient tous pressés d'en finir et aspergeaient le sol d'eau savonneuse assez abondamment. Et pour tout dire, certains s'en sortaient mieux que d'autres…

« Meadows, tu t'y prends comme un manche ! » déclara placidement James en continuant de frotter sa portion de sol.

« Potter, je me passerai de tes remarques perfides ! »

« Elles n'ont rien de perfide, c'est juste une observation tout ce qu'il y a de plus lucide. »

« Il n'a pas tort… » ajouta Lily avec un petit rire

« C'est facile pour toi, tu as vu ta mère passer la serpillière chez vous toute ton enfance ! » fit remarquer Dorcas à Lily.

« Je lui ai souvent donné un coup de main même. » répliqua la jeune fille.

« Tu vois ! Chez moi ce sont les elfes de maison qui font le ménage, je n'ai jamais touché à ces trucs de ma vie ! »

« Miss Meadows a peur de s'abîmer les mains en frottant ? » se moqua gentiment Sirius.

« Vas-y rigoles ! » dit Dorcas en lui envoyant de l'eau à la figure.

« C'est vrai que James et moi on a beaucoup appris à Poudlard au niveau ménage… » observa Sirius.

« Et toi Remus, tu m'as l'air d'être un pro de la balayette aussi ? » lança Lily.

« Toutes les familles de sorciers n'ont pas les moyens de se payer des gens pour faire le ménage ou d'entretenir des elfes. » dit simplement le jeune garçon, et Lily rougit de sa question indiscrète.

« Eh oui, tout le monde n'habite pas dans un château comme Miss Meadows, avec 50 elfes à ses pieds et des majordomes ! » déclara Sirius moqueur.

« Tu peux parler toi ! » répondit la jeune fille concernée. « Il ne me semble pas que les Black soient tellement dans le besoin. »

« On pourrait faire le ménage au lieu de bavarder ! » rappela Hestia à l'ordre. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir demain. »

« Et d'ailleurs, arrêtez d'envoyer de l'eau par-terre, ça devient une pataugeoire ! » s'écria Lily.

Ils se remirent tous à frotter. Ils commençaient à avoir les mains douloureuses. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, mais le repas devait être largement entamé là-haut. D'ailleurs leurs estomacs se rebellaient un peu…

Soudain ils entendirent un drôle de bruit derrière la porte…

« Vous avez entendu ? » demanda Lily en se figeant. « On dirait un grognement… »

« Frotte ! C'est une hallucination » maugréa Sirius.

« Non, j'ai entendu aussi… » intervint Remus.

Le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre, plus fort, accompagné d'un grattement contre la porte.

« Il y a une bête dans le couloir… » dit Hestia.

« Et elle n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur… » ajouta Lily d'un ton assez peu rassuré.

Instinctivement, les adolescents se regroupèrent au fond de la pièce.

« La porte est verrouillée. » déclara James, se voulant rassurant.

Un énorme boum contre la porte vint discréditer les propos du garçon.

« Je crois que quel que soit cet animal, il a d'autre moyen pour entrer… » murmura Remus.

Sirius et James se tenaient devant les autres, baguettes sorties, prêts à bondir si la porte cédait. Les grognements se firent de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus rapprochés. Ils s'accompagnaient de bruits qui s'apparentaient aux crachements d'un chat, d'un très gros chat. La porte vibrait sous le poids de l'animal. Le bois craquait, bientôt il céderait.

« Pourquoi diable ne peut-on pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard ! » grogna Dorcas.

« On est obligés d'attendre ici que cet animal ne vienne nous dévorer tout crus ? » demanda Lily

« Ca en a l'air… » répondit Remus.

« Mais pourquoi s'arrête-t-il devant cette porte fermée ? Il sent qu'on est derrière ? Pourquoi ne continue-t-il pas son chemin ? C'est étrange… » dit Hestia.

« Il a peut-être déjà commencé son repas dans la grande salle et il ne reste que nous… » suggéra Dorcas d'un ton lugubre.

« Collaporta ! » jeta James, tentant de rendre le rempart plus solide. « Vous ne voulez pas essayer d'être moins pessimistes ? Un professeur va bien finir par entendre du bruit et venir nous sauver ! »

« Sauf s'ils sont déjà tous morts ! » déclara Lily.

« Personne n'est mort Lily ! Prends ta baguette et tiens toi prête ! Quelle que soit la bête qui nous en veut, nous allons l'abattre, nous sommes six sorciers ! » s'exclama James confiant.

Soudain, dans un lourd craquement, la porte céda, laissant le passage à un animal souple et effilé, aux crocs impressionnants qui bondit vers eux en montrant les dents. Un énorme félin aux yeux injectés de sang, de toute évidence avide de chair humaine… Ce qu'il faisait dans les sous-sols du château, ça c'était une question à se poser plus tard. Pour l'instant il se jetait sur le groupe d'apprentis sorciers, manifestement décidé à en découdre et surtout à s'offrir un festin d'halloween.

« Stupéfix ! » hurla James.

Mais le sort de fit rien. L'animal s'écrasa sur un mur de verre que Sirius avait réussi à invoquer. Ca allait leur laisser un instant de répit, mais pas plus.

« C'est un lynuix ! » s'exclama Hestia « Pour le contrer il nous faut de la bile de tatou ! Aucun sort n'en viendra à bout. »

« Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas ça dans ma poche ! » répliqua James d'un ton sarcastique « Il nous faudrait autre chose pour s'en débarrasser ou il va tous nous mettre en morceaux. »

« On est dans la salle de potions, tenez quelques minutes le temps que je trouve ce que je veux ! » répliqua Hestia.

Le mur de verre se brisa pendant qu'elle se précipitait vers l'armoire à ingrédients.

Les apprentis sorciers lancèrent des sorts d'immobilisation, en vain. Le lynuix se jeta sur eux et attrapa le mollet de Dorcas qui se mit à hurler. L'animal plantait ses crocs tranchants dans sa chair, il s'accrochait à elle de ses griffes acérées. Sans réfléchir, James saisit alors un couteau très aiguisé qui servait à couper les ingrédients et se jeta sur le lynuix, tentant de lui lacérer la peau. Le monstre lâcha alors sa prise et tenta d'atteindre James qui était sur son dos. Dans un corps à corps acharné, il y eut alors des jets de sang et on ne distingua plus grand chose, tout le monde se mit à hurler. James risquait d'y laisser un bras au mieux. Hestia se jeta sur eux avec la bile de tatou et l'animal fut pris de convulsions avant de tomber inanimé, mort.

Il y eut alors un instant de flottement où tout le monde regardait effaré le corps du lynuix et celui de James gisants l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis Sirius se précipita sur James et le porta, tremblant mais fermement un peu plus loin. On l'aspergea d'eau pour la refaire prendre conscience, et il ouvrit les yeux.

« Prongs, tu es dingue ! » hurla enfin Sirius qui était resté muet depuis qu'il avait vu, sous ses yeux écarquillés, son meilleur ami se jeter tête baissée sur le monstre.

« Potter, le corps à corps avec les animaux sauvages est loin d'être conseillé… » affirma Drcas dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère même si sa jambe la lançait atrocement..

James eut un vague sourire, il avait mal.

Remus lava le sang pour essayer de localiser ses blessures.

« C'est le sang du lynuix. » dit-il « Tu n'es pas très profondément blessé, mais il t'a quand même bien mordu. Il faut que Pomfresh voit ça vite. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, il allais tous nous tuer ! » murmura James.

« Tu nous as sauvé la vie Potter ! » déclara Dorcas.

« Fais voir ta jambe Dorcas… » dit Remus en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle la lui tendit, ça saignait abondamment.

« Assieds-toi. Hestia, aide-moi, il faut serrer fort pour faire garrot au dessus de la plaie. Dorcas tu n'as pas d'autres blessures ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête négativement.

« Je vais chercher Pomfresh ! » s'écria Lily avant de partir en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un lynuix faisait là ? » demanda James faiblement, soutenu par Sirius.

« C'est un animal extrêmement dangereux. Il sert à tuer en général une personne en particulier. » dit Hestia « L'un de nous était visé… »

« Comment ce monstre a-t-il pu entrer dans l'enceinte du château ? » s'exclama Sirius.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Mme Pomfresh pour apparaître, suivie de Lily, elle fit apparaître deux brancards sur lesquels elle étendit James et Dorcas, avec l'aide de Sirius et Remus.

« Venez tous avec moi, je veux vous examiner. Un lynuix est un animal extrêmement dangereux vous auriez pu y laisser votre peau ! Dumbledore vous attend à l'infirmerie, le ministère est prévenu c'est une affaire très grave. »

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Eitheline : bah oui c'est exactement ça, l'Ordre du Phénix c'est la résistance ! Merci pour ta review !

Lapiequichante : miam des bonbons ;-) Merci beaucoup, voui voui je continue ! Pour James c'est le moment du passage de l'adolescent à l'homme. Il a un grand rôle à endosser, aura-t-il les épaules suffisantes ?

Koyl78 : C'est le côté sérieux et dramatique de la guerre qui m'a entraînée à écrire cette histoire. La phrase qui est en sous-titre, que Lupin dit ds OoTP, elle m'avait frappée « _You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one_" Tout est parti de là. On écrit Presque que des fics comiques avec les maraudeurs (je plaide coupable également), mais ils ont grandi en temps de guerre, si on y réfléchit, ils ont du s'impliquer très tôt et prendre d'énormes responsabilités… Ca me semblait intéressant d'explorer ce pan de l'histoire.

Emmaliana : merci à toi ! Oui je continue, le chapitre est très long, il m'a fallu bcp de temps pr l'écrire. J'avoue j'écris très lentement et puis je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps non plus à vrai dire, les études sont très prenantes ! Mais je n'abandonne pas, surtout pas cette fic !

Et pour les reviews, c'est juste en dessous, le petit bouton !


	4. Ensemble c'est tout

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi. Enfin si, la famille Potter et quelques élèves de Poudlard (quoique, très peu, j'ai pompé presque tous les noms…), mais si elle les veut, elle n'a qu'à se servir hein ! ;-) (Lucile qui rêve…). Je ne vends pas mon histoire, je ne prostitue pas les personnages de JK, je ne loue pas Poudlard, bref je ne fais aucun argent avec tout ça !

Et pis si vous me voulez des ennuis, je sors Clara de mon jeu de carte, c'est la future Ally McBeal qui va s'occuper de gérer mes droits ! lol !

**Auteur** : Lucile

**Email** : lucilelululandyahoo.fr

**Site internet** : http/membres.lycos.fr/lilyluciolehouse/

**Bêta-readeuse** : Kpu (et Johnny Cash)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :**

C'est la rentrée à Poudlard.

On fait principalement connaissance avec les élèves. But 1er du chapitre. Le prof de DCFM, nommé le vieux Balthus, colle à ses élèves un projet à travailler. Ils doivent se réunirent par 7e années de la même maison et travailler le combat en groupe. Ils choisiront l'un d'entre eux et tenteront de lui insuffler le plus de puissance possible. Fin janvier, un affrontement inter-maison aura lieu.

Le soir d'halloween, James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Dorcas Meadows et Hestia Jones se retrouvent en retenue. Ils se font alors attaquer par une bête étrange, un lynuix, qui s'en prend au mollet de Dorcas avant de se faire terrasser par Hestia Jones et sa bile de tatou. Précisons également que James l'intrépide s'était auparavant lancé dans un corps à corps avec la créature…

**Rappel des personnages :**

La famille Potter :

- Augusta Potter : petite sœur de James, âgée de 13 ans. A Poudlard, chez Gryffondor

Les enfants de l'oncle Hector et de la tante Rose :

- Brent Potter : 21 ans, marié à Sélénée, papa d'un petit Merlin.

- Elvira Potter : 17 ans, élève de Poudlard chez Serpentard.

- Roland Potter : 15 ans, Serdaigle

Les enfants de l'oncle Samuel, ils ont perdu leur mère quelques mois auparavant.

- Adrienne : 20 ans

- Oscar : 18 ans

- Graziella : 15 ans, Gryffondor

- Elizabeth : 13 ans, Gryffondor

- Virginia : 11 ans, Gryffondor

Quelques élèves de Poudlard:

Gryffondor :

- Lily Evans : ai-je vraiment besoin de la présenter ?

- Dorcas Meadows : amie de Lily, jeune fille de bonne famille.

- Hestia Jones : amie des précédentes. A grandi à la campagne près de la famille Prewett. Petite amie de Fabian Prewett.

- Alice Hall : la dernière du petit groupe d'inséparables. A grandi dans une famille de sorciers itinérants, proche de la nature. Petite amie de Frank Londubat.

- Camille Torres : amie d'enfance de Frank Londubat. Sort avec un Serdaigle : Leandre Parker.

- Mathilde Cooper : étrange jeune fille arrivée en cours de scolarité. Peu appréciée des autre Gryffondors, amie de Camille Torres.

- Frank Londubat : partage son dortoir avec les maraudeurs. Sort avec Alice, frère de lait de Camille Torres.

Serpentard:

- Tatiana Petrowski : promise à un mariage avec Sirius par ses parents. Jeune fille solitaire et assez froide.

Quercus Alba 

"_You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one…"_

**Chapitre 4 :** **Ensemble, c'est tout.**

« _Un lynuix est un animal doté d'un flair très puissant. A l'état sauvage, il s'en prend rarement aux humains, leur préférant les strangulots ou les diablotins. En revanche, dressé par un sorcier suffisamment expérimenté, il devient un réel danger pour l'homme. Une fois lancé sur la piste d'une victime par son maître, il n'aura de cesse de la poursuivre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. On a vu des lynuix traverser des continents entiers pour trancher la gorge à des sorciers._ » lisait Remus à voix basse au fond de l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard.

« Jones avait raison… L'un de nous était visé en particulier. Reste à savoir qui ! »

« Je serais curieux de savoir comment le lynuix est entré dans l'enceinte du château… » ajouta Sirius. « Qui que soit celui qui nous l'a envoyé, il a dû avoir du mal à le faire parvenir jusqu'à nous ! »

« Allons en parler dans un endroit où nous serons plus tranquilles… » murmura Remus en désignant les élèves installés près d'eux qui tendaient l'oreille d'une façon peu discrète.

« Ils ne pourraient pas s'occuper un peu de leurs affaires ceux-là ? Ca nous changerait… » maugréa Sirius en suivant son ami hors de la bibliothèque.

Leurs aventures du soir d'halloween avaient évidemment fait le tour de l'école en quelques heures. Depuis, leur popularité, qui se portait pourtant déjà très bien, n'avait fait qu'augmenter. Sur leur passage, les murmures s'accentuaient et les regards devenaient insistants. Et au fur et à mesure que la rumeur se propageait, des détails s'ajoutaient à l'histoire. Ici ou là on entendait dire que ce n'était pas un lynuix que les adolescents avaient combattu, mais trois, voire même un dragon selon les versions… James n'avait plus seulement été mordu et griffé, il avait été tué puis ressuscité par ses valeureux amis… Au final, seul les six protagonistes tenaient la version exacte de la soirée. James et Dorcas étaient toujours à l'infirmerie sous surveillance, mais ils allaient pouvoir sortir d'ici peu. Ils juraient déjà être en pleine forme, mais Mme Pomfresh était une infirmière intransigeante !

Sirius et Remus avaient à peine fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à une Tatiana visiblement furieuse. Ils n'auraient pas été très surpris de voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines et ses yeux se teindre de rouge.

« Sirius Black, il faut qu'on parle ! » vociféra-t-elle.

Peu enclin à contrarier la jeune fille lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, Sirius hocha la tête et murmura à l'oreille de Remus :

« On se retrouve à l'infirmerie. Si tu ne m'as pas vu dans une heure, considères qu'il m'est arrivé malheur et viens me chercher avec du renfort ! »

Tatiana l'avait agrippé par la manche et l'entraînait déjà d'un pas ferme. Il la suivit en protestant un peu pour la forme, il n'était pas bon du tout pour sa réputation de héros de se laisser ainsi mener par un petit bout de femme en public ! Mais lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard incendiaire, il se tut et lui emboîta le pas sans broncher, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire… Tatiana le poussa dans la première salle de cours vide et ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Tu t'es bien fichu de moi Black ! C'était amusant ? » jeta-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur le visage de Sirius.

« De quoi tu parles ? Baisse cette baguette, tu veux ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir le plein contrôle de toi-même et en ce qui me concerne, je tiens à mon nez ! »

Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa robe et le balaya d'un regard plus froid que le vent chez elle, en Russie. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, deux nattes blondes battant ses épaules. Sirius s'assit sur une table, sentant que ça risquait d'être long.

« Tu t'es bien gardé de me dire que tu avais quitté la maison de tes parents et qu'ils t'avaient supprimé de l'arbre généalogique ! »

« Qui t'en a parlé ? » riposta Sirius sur la défensive.

Il craignait de commencer à voir où la jeune fille voulait en venir…

« C'est cher petit Regulus ! » répliqua Tatiana d'un ton où perçait tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour le plus jeune des Black.

« Il va me payer ça ! » maugréa Sirius.

« Tu comptais me le cacher encore longtemps ? »

« Peut-être bien… Qu'est-ce que ça change de toutes manières ? » demanda le garçon, connaissant la réponse et la redoutant tout en même temps.

« Tout ! Ca change tout Sirius. » répondit la jeune fille d'une voix sombre.

Sirius baissa les yeux, ils évitèrent tous deux soigneusement le regard de l'autre. Il savait bien que ça allait se passer comme ça… Il s'était persuadé qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé parce que ça n'avait aucune importance, mais au fond il savait très bien pourquoi il avait espéré qu'elle ignore sa fugue le plus longtemps possible.

« Tu es déçue que j'ai renié les idéaux des Black ? » demanda-t-il, espérant presque une réponse positive.

« Ca n'a rien à voir et tu le sais bien. Mais si tes parents ne te considèrent plus comme leur fils... »

« Je sais, je sais ! » coupa Sirius d'un ton cassant. « Aller va t'en ! On n'a plus rien à faire ensemble. Files, tu es libre, je ne viendrai plus dans tes pattes, tu n'auras plus à m'envoyer promener, on n'aura plus besoin de supporter nos sales caractères respectifs. »

Tatiana tenta de capter le regard de Sirius mais il prenait soin qu'il n'en fut rien.

« Arrête ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi… »

Il crut déceler des larmes dans sa voix mais ne leva pas la tête pour vérifier.

« Sors de cette pièce Tatiana ! » ordonna-t-il.

Le ton était si froid qu'elle n'osa pas répliquer. Elle posa quelque chose à côté du jeune homme et sortit.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Sirius leva les yeux. C'était le livre de divination qu'il lui avait donné. Ca lui fit l'effet d'une pointe dans le cœur qu'elle le lui rende, il aurait voulu qu'elle le garde. Mais était-ce ça qui lui faisait mal ? Il savait qu'elle réagirait comme ça. Après tout si Sirius n'était même plus sur l'arbre généalogique, ses parents se ficheraient bien de savoir qui il allait épouser ! Leur mariage n'avait plus aucune raison d'être, et donc leur soi-disant amitié non plus. Après tout, s'ils alimentaient cette relation depuis tant d'années, c'était parce que leurs parents respectifs avaient arrangé leur mariage. Il aurait quand même bien voulu qu'elle souhaite rester son amie… Mais au vu de sa fureur lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver ! Alors autant couper dans le vif tout de suite et tourner la page.

Sirius ramassa le livre, passa une main sur ses yeux qu'il souhaitait secs, et il sortit à son tour. Il rejoignit Remus à l'infirmerie, depuis l'attaque, ils passaient un maximum de temps au chevet de James qui s'ennuyait fermement. Peter était là aussi, et Lily tenait compagnie à Dorcas.

« Ah te voilà Padfoot ! En un seul morceau en plus ! » s'exclama James « Remus nous a raconté que tu t'étais fait harponner par Petrowski ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? » demanda Remus.

« Rien d'important. » répondit Sirius évasif.

« Ah ? Elle avait pourtant l'air furieux… »

« Laisse tomber Moony, ce n'est pas le moment. » répliqua Sirius.

« Attention, Black a ses humeurs… » s'amusa James

« Tu sors quand Prongs ? » demanda brusquement Sirius pour changer de sujet.

« Demain normalement. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi on doit rester cloués au lit un jour de plus, mais les voies de Mme Pomfresh sont impénétrables… »

« Ne te plains pas trop, nous en attendant on est obligé d'aller en cours ! » s'exclama Peter en riant.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses » dit Remus. « Sirius et moi avons trouvé à la bibliothèque des textes concernant les lynuix. Jones avait raison, c'était bien une attaque dirigée contre l'un de nous. »

« Quand il s'agit d'une créature quelle qu'elle soit, Hestia a presque toujours raison… » répondit Dorcas.

« Dites les garçons… » intervint Lily. « Après ce qu'il nous est arrivé, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de s'appeler par nos noms de famille ! James nous a quand même sauvé la vie ! »

« C'est Jones qui est venue à bout du lynuix avec la bile de tatou, sans elle on était cuit ! » protesta James

« Oui mais le temps qu'elle la trouve, il aurait eu le temps du tuer la moitié d'entre nous si James ne s'était pas jeté sur lui… » dit Lily en souriant. « Et James, elle s'appelle Hestia, cette Jones ! »

« On va essayer ! » répondit James avec un clin d'œil.

« Sirius… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Lily soupçonneuse en regardant le garçon porter une cigarette à ses lèvres.

« Je fume, ça ne se voit pas ? »

« C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé… Dans une infirmerie ? Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? Tu tiens à ce que Pomfresh te lance un avada kedavra ? »

Sirius marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda James.

« Dans un endroit où je pourrai fumer tranquillement ! Et quand mes poumons seront bien imprégnés de nicotine j'irai démolir le portrait de mon petit frère ! » répliqua Sirius avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » demanda Lily abasourdie.

« Je ne le sais pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! » déclara James en se levant et en attrapant ses chaussures et sa baguette.

« James ! Recouches-toi, tu n'as pas le droit de bouger d'ici ! » rappela Remus.

« C'est bon, ça fait des jours qu'on est cloîtré ici Dorcas et moi, je vais beaucoup mieux ! » répliqua James en prenant le même chemin que Sirius.

S'il était vraiment parti fumer, il était certainement dehors. James courut vers le hall, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas très envie de se faire attraper par un professeur ou Rusard qui le renverraient immédiatement à son lit, mais également parce qu'il était un peu inquiet, Sirius avait vraiment un air bizarre ! Arrivé dans le parc, il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, et ne voyant pas Sirius, il se dirigea vers la gauche. Il connaissait par cœur les coins préférés de son ami, il serait vraiment malchanceux s'il ne lui mettait pas la main dessus. En effet, il trouva vite le jeune garçon appuyé contre un arbre dans un coin tranquille.

« Sirius ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ? Je croyais que Pomfresh ne te laissait pas sortir. »

« C'est pour ça que je ne lui aie pas demandé ! » répondit James avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je te reconnais bien là ! » dit Sirius amusé.

« Alors raconte-moi ! »

« Te raconter quoi ? »

Ca y est, il s'était renfrogné. Celui-là, pour qu'il se confie, il fallait se lever tôt !

« Ecoute, tu sers les salades que tu veux aux autres, mais moi je te connais trop pour les avaler ! C'est Petrowski ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« On s'est disputé. »

« Comme d'habitude ! Ca va s'arranger. »

« Non pas cette fois. » dit Sirius en écrasant son mégot sous son pied avant de la faire disparaître.

« Tu me fais un résumé complet maintenant ou tu attends que je te tire les vers du nez ? »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire. Regulus lui a dit que j'avais quitté la maison et que ma mère m'avait rayé de l'arbre généalogique. Il n'y a donc plus rien qui nous contraint à nous marier et nous ne sommes plus obligés d'entretenir une relation cordiale. » dit Sirius en fixant obstinément un point imaginaire au loin.

« Quels gamins vous faites ! » s'exclama James.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. »

« Vous avez le droit d'avoir envie d'être amis ! Pas besoin de chercher une excuse bidon ! Mais comme vous êtes tous les deux trop bornés pour l'accepter, vous allez être malheureux tous les deux… Je te croyais plus malin que ça Padfoot. »

« Qui te dit qu'on a envie d'être amis ? Je m'en fiche moi après tout ! Si elle ne veut plus me voir c'est son affaire ! » déclara Sirius en haussant les épaules.

« Si tu le dis… »

Une vraie tête de mule ce Black quand il s'y mettait ! Enfin s'il tenait à jouer ce jeu-là, James allait le suivre.

« De toutes manières, cette fille ne t'aurait jamais rien apporté de bon. Elle est beaucoup trop compliquée, tu seras bien mieux sans elle ! »

« Je ne vois pas très bien comment tu pourrais me dire quel genre de fille est Tatiana, tu ne l'as jamais comprise. Et tu n'as jamais tellement cherché à la connaître d'ailleurs ! » répliqua Sirius d'un ton cinglant en rallumant une nouvelle cigarette.

« C'est ma faute peut-être si elle m'envoie balader dès que j'ai le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche ? »

« Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre c'est tout ! Et puis laisse-moi tranquille James, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi. J'ai juste envie d'être seul pour l'instant. »

« Si tu veux… Juste un conseil Sirius : fais attention ! Avec moi ça va, mais si tu es aussi désagréable avec tout le monde tu vas vite te retrouver vraiment seul ! Et là tu risqueras de trouver ça moins drôle. »

Sirius regarda son ami retourner vers le château sans chercher à le rattraper, il voulait juste être tranquille.

Lorsque James revint à l'infirmerie, Peter, Remus et Lily n'étaient plus là, mais à leur place il trouva Augusta, sa petite sœur, allongée dans son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » demanda-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

« Je te chauffais les draps ! » répondit la petite en sautant hors du lit.

« Tu peux la remercier ! » intervint Dorcas depuis le lit voisin « Elle a assuré tes arrières. »

« Je venais te voir, mais Dorcas m'a dit que tu t'étais momentanément absenté… Quand on a entendu Pomfresh arriver, je me suis mise à ta place avec un oreiller sur la tête. » claironna Augusta, très fière de son idée.

« Et j'ai dit à Pomfresh que tu dormais. » ajouta Dorcas « Elle n'y a vu que du feu ! »

« On t'a évité une retenue supplémentaire ! »

« Merci les filles ! »

« Alors, je peux savoir où tu étais ? » demanda Augusta.

« Parti discuter avec Sirius. » répondit James en se recouchant.

« Encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup… » soupira la petite fille.

« La confiance règne je vois… » dit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude avec toi ! »

« Retire immédiatement ce que tu as dit ! » s'exclama James en attrapant sa sœur pour l'entraîner sur le lit.

« Arrête James ! Je ne supporte pas les chatouilles ! » protesta Augusta déjà prise d'un rire nerveux.

« Je le sais bien ma Gussie ! » répliqua James d'un air malicieux en continuant à torturer sa sœur.

Dorcas assista amusée à la mêlée qui suivit. La petite se débattait en poussant des cris suraigus entre deux éclats de rire, et donnait des coups de pied à l'aveugle. James tentait de la maintenir en évitant les coups et en continuant à la chatouiller, il avait une certaine expérience dans cette discipline. Ils furent toutefois interrompus par l'arrivée d'Elvira qui vint s'asseoir au pied du lit. Elle ne riait pas du tout, elle, et avait plutôt l'air assez maussade.

« Tu vas mieux James à ce que je vois… » dit-elle.

« En pleine forme ! Qu'est-ce que tu as Elvira ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller… »

« J'ai reçu un hibou de papa. »

James se redressa soudain inquiet et serra le poignet de sa sœur un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-moi ! »

« Sélénée est morte… » lâcha la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

« Mon dieu… »

Augusta se blottit contre James. Ils aimaient beaucoup la femme de Brent… Elle était si jeune, ils étaient si heureux, Merlin était si petit… Il n'y avait rien de juste là-dedans.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Elle s'est fait tuer par des mangemorts pendant une bataille… » expliqua rageusement Elvira.

« Il faut qu'on rentre à Quercus Alba ! » s'exclama soudain James.

« Non. La famille tient à ce qu'on reste à Poudlard, ils pensent qu'il vaut mieux pour les petites ne pas assister à l'enterrement. »

« Tu as prévenu tout le monde ? »

« Roland et Grazi. Lizzie et Virginia ne savent pas encore. Ecoute James, ça va être un choc pour elles aussi, je voudrais que tu veilles sur elles quand tu auras enfin le droit de sortir d'ici… Roland et moi on va rentrer quelques jours à Quercus Alba, peut-être un peu plus. »

« Je croyais qu'on devait tous rester ici ? »

« J'ai besoin d'être auprès de mon frère et Roland aussi. Peu importe ce que dit papa, on ne va pas laisser Brent surmonter ça sans nous ! Tu comprends ? »

« Bien sûr… J'aimerais venir aussi, dans les coups durs le devoir d'une famille c'est de se réunir pour faire bloc. Mais j'imagine qu'il faut que je reste pour ne pas laisser les filles toutes seules ? »

Elvira hocha doucement la tête.

« Alors je reste. » conclut James en serrant fort contre lui Augusta qui ne disait rien. « Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je vais m'occuper des petites, et de Graziella aussi. Tu pars quand ? »

« Demain matin à la première heure. »

« Occupe-toi bien de ton frère surtout, embrasse-le fort pour moi ! »

Elvira lui répondit par un sourire mêlé de reconnaissance et de tristesse.

« Merci James. » dit-elle simplement avant d'embrasser Augusta et James un peu plus longuement qu'à l'accoutumée, et de sortir.

Désormais, James voulait plus que jamais sortir de cette infirmerie. Il devait aller retrouver ses cousines et Roland. Mme Pomfresh finit par céder après l'avoir ausculté sous toutes les coutures. Dès qu'il eut passé le contrôle technique, il se précipita vers le quatrième étage. Il y avait à côté des toilettes, une petite pièce qui avait dû être un ancien bureau de professeur, et qui ne servait plus depuis des années. Brent l'avait découverte un peu par hasard lors de sa deuxième année, de quelques coups de baguette magique il l'avait dépoussiérée, enlevé les toiles d'araignées, réparé les accros dans les rideaux et les ressorts cassés des fauteuils, et il en avait fait son repère. Puis c'était tout naturellement devenu le QG des cousins. Le tableau ne laissait guère entrer qu'eux et leurs amis, et en échange ils prenaient soin du bureau rouge, comme ils l'avaient baptisé d'après la couleur du mobilier et de la tapisserie. Comme il s'y attendait, James trouva sa sœur qui avait rejoint tous leurs cousins et cousines. Elizabeth et Augusta étaient en train de composer une énorme gerbe de fleurs qu'elles faisaient apparaître les unes après les autres. Roland aidait Graziella à finir un devoir d'astronomie la mine sombre pendant que la jeune fille entourait sa plus jeune sœur Virginia, d'un bras qui se voulait réconfortant. Elvira était assise dans un grand fauteuil, le regard dans le vague, tortillant une mèche de cheveux d'un geste machinal.

James referma discrètement la porte derrière lui, personne ne l'avait entendu arriver. Il alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Elvira et la fit lâcher ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

« Ils sont déjà bien assez emmêlés sans que tu n'y touches… » dit-il doucement.

Elvira fut surprise, elle ne l'avait pas vu approcher, et puis elle croyait qu'il ne sortait que demain… Qu'importe, l'heure n'était pas aux questions matérielles. James l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et la serra contre lui. Un peu raide au début, elle finit par se détendre et se laisser aller, le visage blottit dans l'épaule de son cousin, elle accepta le réconfort qu'il voulait lui offrir.

Pendant que les Potter resserraient le clan, Remus et Peter étaient partis travailler à la bibliothèque. Manifestement ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée car il ne restait plus une table de libre, et ils finirent par s'installer à côté de Camille Torres et Mathilde Cooper. En règle générale, ils évitaient de s'asseoir à proximité de filles comme ces deux-là quand ils avaient à travailler. Loin d'être désagréables, elles pouvaient se révéler d'incorrigibles bavardes, en particulier lorsque le moment ne s'y prêtait pas… Et Mme Pince avait beau régner sur les lieux, elle avait de sérieux problèmes à venir à bout de ces deux pipelettes. Enfin quand on n'avait pas le choix…

« Salut Remus, salut Peter ! » s'exclama Camille en levant la plume. « Ce n'est pas très souvent qu'on vous voit à la bibliothèque… »

« On a du retard en potions… » répondit Remus en sortant un grimoire de son sac. « Mais la tour de Gryffondor, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal ces temps derniers… Avec tous les élèves qui veulent des précisions sur le soir du 31, impossible de se concentrer cinq minutes ! »

« Alors Peter, ça te fait quoi de voir que tes trois copains sont devenus des héros et pas toi ? » demanda Mathilde d'un ton malicieux.

Peter la dévisagea d'un air fort irrité. Il cherchait vraisemblablement une réplique cinglante mais ne la trouvait pas. Il y avait des jours comme ça où il enviait sérieusement le sens de la répartie de Sirius et James.

« Te fâche pas Pettigrew ! C'était juste une plaisanterie… » ajouta la jeune fille devant l'air courroucé de Peter.

« Je trouve souvent Sirius un peu dur avec toi, mais je dois avouer que sur ce point il n'a pas tort : tu devrais revoir ton sens de l'humour Cooper ! » jeta Remus.

« Ca va, pas la peine de mordre ! » s'exclama Mathilde. « On peut rester civilisés… »

« A toi de voir… » répondit Remus.

Mathilde le regarda en souriant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » demanda le garçon sur la défensive.

« Elle adore les types qui lui résistent. » intervint Camille en riant. « Tu as une touche Lupin ! »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, dépassé. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à la gente féminine…

« Dans ce cas, tu dois être folle de Sirius… Avec tout ce qu'il t'envoie dans la figure à longueur de journée ! »

« Ce petit frimeur qui se prend pour la star de l'école ? Il se croit tout permis c'est horripilant ! »

« Tu es au courant que c'est notre meilleur ami ? » demanda Remus amusé.

« Et alors ? » répliqua Mathilde sur un ton de défi.

« Que dirais-tu si je disais du mal de Torres devant toi sans qu'elle soit là pour se défendre ? »

« C'est différent, il n'y a rien de mal à dire sur moi ! » dit Camille très assurée, ne récoltant que le rire de ses camarades. « Quoi, ce n'est pas vrai ? » ajouta-t-elle faussement étonnée.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Mme Pince qui les réprimanda assez fortement, sur quoi ils se mirent à travailler plus sérieusement.

Remus et Peter étaient en train de faire des recherches pour un devoir de potions. Le professeur Slughorn avait le chic pour leur donner les potions les plus difficiles, tout ça parce qu'il y avait quelques élèves doués dans la classe… Et les autres n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller pour suivre ! Mathilde paraissait très absorbée par un livre sur les familles de sorciers anglaises, tandis que Camille potassait ses cours de métamorphoses.

« On devrait bientôt commencer à travailler pour le devoir que le vieux Balthus nous a donné… » dit Camille à voix basse.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal leur avait donné un devoir un peu spécial. Tous les septièmes années de chaque maison devaient travailler ensemble à combiner leur force magique et à la transmettre à l'un d'eux. Puis ils devaient choisir l'un d'entre eux pour aller se mesurer aux trois autres maisons avec le soutien magique du reste du groupe. Seulement avec les récents événements, ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de s'y mettre.

« On se réunira quand James et Dorcas seront sortis de l'infirmerie… J'ai commencé à me renseigner un peu sur le sujet, ça a l'air complexe. » affirma Remus.

« Si on travaille sérieusement, il n'y aucune raison pour qu'on n'y arrive pas ! Il y a du potentiel chez les Gryffondors ! » dit Camille, confiante.

« Encore faut-il que tout le monde se sente concerné et qu'on ne commence pas à travailler la veille… » soupira Mathilde. « Certains ont une fâcheuse tendance à se disperser… »

« On doit se sentir visés ? » demanda Remus.

« Pas toi en particulier, ni Peter mais… »

Remus n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, il venait de voir Tatiana Petrowski entrer, il voulait lui parler. Il se leva et l'intercepta lorsqu'elle passait à côté de leur table.

« Petrowski ! Tu as une minute ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sirius est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander ! » répondit la jeune fille visiblement agacée.

Elle tenta de passer à côté de Remus, mais il la rattrapa par la manche.

« Laisse-moi passer ! »

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je veux juste comprendre. Il est de mauvaise humeur depuis que tu lui as parlé, je veux savoir ce qu'il a. Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, il va se braquer si je lui demande directement. »

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle – mais elle n'en avait pas l'air du tout – « Si Sirius ne veut pas te raconter pourquoi il fait la tête, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais. »

« Tu crois que ça va te rendre intéressante de faire des secrets comme ça ? » demanda Mathilde en se dressant brusquement derrière l'épaule de Remus.

Tatiana eut un mouvement de surprise. Elle allait répliquer à l'insolente qui venait se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait absolument pas, mais il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Elle fixa d'un air nébuleux les deux gryffondors en face d'elle. Après plusieurs secondes, Remus l'attrapa par l'épaule et la secoua doucement.

« Petrowski ? Ca va ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu veux t'asseoir ? »

Machinalement, Tatiana prit la chaise qu'il lui tendait en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

« Merci Walt. »

Puis elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, paraissant reprendre ses esprits.

« Ca va ? » demanda Remus une nouvelle fois, un peu inquiet.

« Oui, c'est juste que je n'ai pas mangé ce midi… » balbutia Tatiana.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? » proposa Remus.

« Non ça va aller. J'ai un livre à emprunter et je vais aller dîner. Ne t'en fais pas, ça m'arrive de temps en temps… »

« Si tu le dis… »

Tatiana se leva et leur fit un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner. Les quatre gryffondors se regardèrent abasourdis : ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Tatiana de leur sourire ! Mathilde s'aperçut que la serpentard avait oublié un livre sur la table et alla la rejoindre pour le lui rendre.

« Tatiana ? Tu as oublié ça… » dit-elle en lui tendant le vieux grimoire.

« Merci Benjamine ! »

« Je m'appelle Mathilde. » dit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

« Excuse-moi… »

« Pas grave ! A bientôt ! »

Sirius rentra tard ce soir-là, il était resté longtemps dans le parc à se demander s'il valait mieux aller démolir le joli portrait de Regulus tout de suite, ou s'il valait mieux attendre quelques jours d'élaborer une vengeance plus vile. Finalement, la nuit était tombée, prenant la décision pour lui, et il était rentré. En arrivant dans la tour de Gryffondor, il fut surpris de n'y trouver aucun de ses amis. Il y avait juste quelques cinquièmes années qui faisaient leurs devoirs et Lily qui lisait dans un rocking chair. Il avait dû rester à ruminer dehors encore plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait… Il se demandait un peu quoi faire, il n'avait aucune envie de dormir tout de suite, ni de s'asseoir tout seul dans un coin, il avait déjà passé assez de temps en sa seule compagnie ! Finalement il s'aperçut que Lily avait un gros paquet de biscuits posé à côté d'elle, et son estomac lui rappela qu'il avait omis d'aller dîner. Il fallait savoir être pratique dans la vie, alors il s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'assit dans un fauteuil à ses côtés.

« Tu es toute seule ? »

« Comme tu peux le voir… Dorcas est toujours à l'infirmerie, Hestia est avec Fabian et Alice avec Frank. »

« C'est le problème d'être célibataire… »

« Si c'est une proposition Sirius Black, laisse-moi te dire que tu es un bien piètre séducteur… » dit Lily en riant.

« Je n'oserais pas m'aventurer sur de tels sentiers avec toi ! » répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda Lily amusée.

« Pour rien, pour rien… Tu lis quoi ? »

« L'histoire de Guenièvre. » répondit la jeune fille en lui montrant la couverture du roman. « La femme du Roi Arthur. » ajouta-t-elle devant l'air dubitatif de Sirius.

« Et c'est bien ? » demanda le garçon sceptique.

« Passionnant ! Guenièvre est amoureuse du Roi Arthur, mais également de Lancelot, le meilleur ami du roi… Seulement Lancelot et elle savent pour une question d'honneur qu'il ne pourra jamais rien se passer entre eux… Et parce que Lancelot et Arthur sont comme des frères ! »

« Passionnant en effet… » dit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je peux te prendre un biscuit ? »

« Vas-y, manges tout ce que tu veux. Ils sont à la cannelle, je déteste ça ! Ma sœur me les a envoyés exprès… »

« Ta sœur a l'air charmante… »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler le grand amour entre nous. »

« Oui je connais, j'ai un peu le même problème avec mon frère. »

« Celui qui est à Serpentard ? »

« Oui, Dieu merci je n'en ai qu'un ! »

Lily rit en reprenant son livre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Ca fait plusieurs minutes qu'on discute, et tu ne m'as encore rien dit de méchant ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Ca te manque ? »

« Non, c'est juste inhabituel. Tu sais au bout de sept longues années à se côtoyer, on s'installe dans une petite routine, et quand quelque chose change c'est très déstabilisant ! »

« Pauvre titi… »

« Vas-y, moques-toi… » dit Sirius en faisant mine de se renfrogner.

« Tu veux la vérité ? » dit Lily en redevenant sérieuse.

« Oui, je suis curieux de connaître la raison de ce brusque revirement ! » s'exclama Sirius en reprenant un biscuit pour calmer les protestations de son maudit estomac.

« Vous m'avez impressionnée par votre sang froid l'autre jour en face du lynuix… Je vous prenais pour des rigolos, toi et James surtout, moins Remus. »

« Oui je sais, il passe toujours pour le type sérieux, je ne sais pas comment il s'y prend, il ne veut pas me le dire ! »

« Bref, j'étais persuadée que c'était tout pour la frime, que vous parliez beaucoup mais que derrière il n'y avait pas grand chose. Et à vrai dire, c'est moi qui ai été lamentable, j'étais morte de trouille, et sans vous on ne s'en serait peut-être pas sorti… »

« J'ai toujours dit que les jeunes filles avaient besoin d'hommes forts pour les protéger ! » s'exclama Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

« Je suis sérieuse Sirius. Toi et James vous m'avez bluffée ! A aucun moment vous n'avez perdu votre sang froid, James n'a pas hésité une seconde à se jeter dans un corps à corps avec le lynuix. On aurait dit qu'il était préparé à se battre depuis tout petit… »

« Sur ce point tu es assez proche de la vérité Lily… » murmura Sirius soudain sérieux à son tour.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aimerait que je raconte cette histoire, mais… Après tout ça n'a rien d'un secret, c'est juste que personne n'en parle jamais. James n'a qu'une envie depuis qu'il est tout gosse, celle de se battre contre Voldemort et de protéger ceux qu'il aime. Il n'avait que quatre ans lorsque sa petite sœur s'est fait tuer par un mangemort, et il en a gardé un traumatisme facilement compréhensible. »

« Sa petite sœur ? Je ne comprends pas… Sa petite sœur est en pleine forme ! Je l'ai vue jeter un sort à un serpentard ce matin même ! »

« Non c'était juste avant la naissance d'Augusta. Honorine avait deux ans de moins que James. Leur mère était enceinte de Gussie et elle était allée faire des courses à Pré-au-Lard avec ses deux petits. Chez Honeydukes, elle a eu un vertige et a été obligée d'aller s'asseoir dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle était certaine que ses enfants ne bougeraient pas du magasin, trop attirés par les sucreries, elle a dit à James qu'elle allait revenir très vite et lui a demandé de surveiller sa sœur. Mais James n'avait que quatre ans, et fasciné par les sucettes en forme de balai, il n'a pas vu Honorine sortir du magasin. Quand sa mère est revenue, elle lui a demandé où était la petite et il n'a pas su lui répondre. Tout Pré-au-Lard a été alerté, et lorsqu'ils ont retrouvé Honorine elle était morte. L'enquête a révélé qu'elle avait dû mettre le nez dehors et se faire enlever par un mangemort, qui a sûrement trouvé malin de kidnapper le plus jeune membre d'une des familles les plus prestigieuses d'Angleterre. Ensuite il l'a tuée. Et James s'en est toujours senti responsable. »

« C'est idiot, c'était un petit garçon de quatre ans ! »

« Je sais, mais vas expliquer ça à un grand frère qui a lâché la main de sa petite sœur alors qu'on lui avait dit de la surveiller et dont la petite sœur a été retrouvée assassinée… Je te promets que je ne voudrais pas être un mangemort le jour où James va les affronter. Il a la rage au cœur, c'est à peine conscient mais il veut venger la mort d'Honorine. Quelques jours après, Augusta est née et ils ont planté un rosier à l'endroit où Honorine a été enterrée. James a toujours protégé Augusta, et au fond de lui il souhaiterait pouvoir protéger toute sa famille et tous ses amis. C'est à cause de tout ça qu'il ne s'est pas posé une seule question quand il a vu le lynuix s'attaquer à nous. Depuis l'âge de quatre ans, il est programmé pour affronter le danger et se battre, je crois même qu'il ne vit que pour ça… »

Lily ne disait plus rien. Elle était émue, un peu effrayée aussi.

« Tu vois comme on peut vivre presque sept ans à côté de quelqu'un en croyant le connaître et finalement s'apercevoir qu'il n'en est rien. » murmura Sirius.

Lily sourit. C'était émouvant d'entendre Sirius parler de James avec tant d'affection. On sentait qu'il le connaissait sur le bout des doigts, qu'il le soutenait et souffrait avec lui et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour James. Elle-même était extrêmement proche de Dorcas, mais deux filles très amies c'était banal. Entendre un garçon parler avec autant d'affection de son meilleur ami ça l'était bien moins. Il perdait cette pudeur qui caractérise la gente masculine.

A ce moment, James entra dans la pièce par le trou du portrait, tenant la main d'Augusta, suivi de ses cousines Graziella, Elizabeth et Virginia. Sirius se leva, étonné de voir son ami là.

« James ! Tu n'es plus à l'infirmerie ? »

« Non, Pomfresh m'a laissé sortir. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous faites tous une drôle de tête… » s'inquiéta Sirius en regardant tour à tour les cinq Potter.

« Sélénée est morte. » murmura James pendant que les trois cousines s'éloignaient vers leur dortoir.

« Par Merlin ! Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Elle s'est fait tuer pendant une bataille… »

« Comment ça va ? »

« Ca va, on est ensemble. » répondit James on serrant sa sœur contre lui et en montrant l'escalier par lequel ses cousines avaient disparues d'un signe de tête. « Aller, il est temps d'aller se coucher. Tu veux venir dormir avec moi Gussie ? »

« Non ça va James, je crois que je vais dormir avec Lizzie. »

« Bien. Vas-y alors, si tu as besoin de moi… »

« Je sais ! Bonne nuit James. Sirius, tu t'occupes de lui ? »

« Dors tranquille Gussie, ton frère est en sécurité avec moi. » répondit Sirius en ébouriffant les cheveux de la petite fille.

« Ca a l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure ! » constata James.

Sirius haussa les épaules et le suivit dans leur dortoir.

Le lendemain le vieux Balthus demanda à ses élèves, sur le ton de la conversation, comment avançait le projet. Il parlait évidemment du travail en équipe qu'il leur avait confié et auquel ils n'avaient pour l'instant pas prêté une immense attention. Ils tentèrent de plus ou moins éluder la question, maugréant qu'ils allaient s'y mettre, que ça avançait doucement, et évitant soigneusement de regarder le cher professeur dans les yeux. Le vieux Balthus était peut-être le responsable de Gryffondor, il pouvait être très compréhensif avec eux, il n'en restait pas moins intransigeant sur l'avancée de leur travail et l'acquisition de connaissances qui pourraient un jour leur être bien plus utile que ce qu'ils imaginaient. Devant la mauvaise foi manifeste de ses étudiants, le professeur n'eut d'autre choix que d'en prendre un à témoin. Ils n'oseraient pas lui mentir en face à face !

« Evans ! Expliquez-moi exactement où vous en êtes ? »

« C'est-à-dire professeur… On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion… »

« Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, on n'a pas eu le temps professeur ! » intervint Dorcas, venant à la rescousse de Lily qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

« James et Dorcas viennent tout juste de sortir de l'infirmerie monsieur ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas encore commencé ? » tempêta le vieux monsieur, visiblement très déçu.

« On va s'y mettre professeur, très vite ! » reprit Sirius. « Ecoutez, on aurait besoin d'une salle, vous pourriez nous prêter la salle de classe après les cours ? Je promets qu'on va tous s'y mettre très sérieusement. »

« Bien sûr. » soupira le vieux Balthus. « Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux d'avoir un syndicaliste dans la troupe mesdemoiselles et messieurs. Mais je vous préviens, si au prochain cours je m'aperçois que vous n'avez pas avancé, vous risquez de regretter le jour où vous êtes entré à Poudlard ! Je fais de mon mieux pour vous donner des devoirs intéressants, qui vous seront utiles plus tard, et vous réagissez comme des premières années… »

Les jeunes se regardaient, assez peu fiers d'eux. Le vieux Balthus avait le don de les mettre face à leurs responsabilités et c'était rarement flatteur ou agréable. Ils allaient devoir travailler d'arrache-pied pour que leur professeur soit fier d'eux.

A l'heure du déjeuner, les septièmes années étaient tous d'humeur maussade. Le vieux Balthus avait remis les pendules à l'heure, ils n'étaient pas là pour se tourner les pouces. Pas question de s'arrêter parce qu'ils avaient eu une grosse frayeur le soir d'halloween, la vie elle, ne leur accorderait pas de répit. Sirius tirait une sale tête depuis la veille et on murmurait que James avait eu un deuil dans sa famille. Dorcas sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie et semblait plutôt distante. Lily pensait qu'il allait être grand temps de remotiver les troupes, mais comment ? Ils avaient du travail en perspective. Non seulement les profs leur demandaient sans arrêt de faire des recherches dans les livres, mais ils avaient en plus le projet de défense contre les forces du mal à étudier. Et sans être pessimistes, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la façon dont ils allaient s'y prendre et les consignes étaient plutôt vagues… Il y avait ensuite le mystère du lynuix… On ne savait toujours pas comment il avait été introduit dans l'école ni qui était visé. Des questions de la plus haute importance, mais Lily s'inquiétait de l'apathie générale qui semblait s'être écroulée sur sa classe.

En temps ordinaires, à l'heure du déjeuner on ne s'entendait plus. Là, même les maraudeurs restaient silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées… Certains préféraient même manger dans leur chambre, ça devait être le cas de Dorcas, car Lily s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas à table. Ayant terminé sa salade de fruits, et puisque personne ne semblait décidé à faire la conversation, Lily décida de monter se reposer dans sa chambre – ou avancer ses devoirs elle verrait bien – avant de reprendre les cours.

Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle vit Camille Torres s'approcher d'elle.

« Lily ! Je te cherchais ! Dorcas vient de monter dans le dortoir, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, elle n'a rien voulu me dire et quand j'ai voulu la suivre elle m'a envoyée paître. Tu ferais bien d'aller la voir… »

Lily ne se la fit pas dire deux fois et monta quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir.

Elle trouva Dorcas en larmes sur son lit.

« Dorcas ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lâchant ses livres pour se précipiter vers son amie.

Dorcas n'était guère expansive, Lily ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer, il fallait que ce soit grave…

« Dorcas… » appela-t-elle doucement en caressant l'épaule de son amie qui ne semblait pas réagir.

Enfin la jeune fille se tourna vers Lily.

« Il a tué mes parents ! » hoqueta-t-elle.

« Hein ? » Lily ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle avait dû mal comprendre.

« Tu-sais-qui… Il a tué mes parents. Le soir d'halloween, on vient de retrouver leurs corps. »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis avant ? Dorcas, c'est terrible… »

« Je ne savais pas… Ils avaient seulement disparus, ils ne donnaient plus de nouvelles. C'est Dumbledore qui vient de me l'annoncer. »

« Oh ma chérie… » murmura Lily en serrant son amie contre elle.

Lily avait souvent été chez les Meadows, et elle adorait ça. Ils habitaient un manoir plein de belles choses et de livres d'ancienne magie… Dorcas était enfant unique et ses parents la choyaient presque excessivement, elle n'avait qu'à formuler un souhait pour le voir exaucer. Lily aimait beaucoup les parents de son amie. Sa mère était une très belle femme, Dorcas lui ressemblait beaucoup… En moins guindée ! Et son père était un aristocrate très cultivé, Lily se souvenait de longues discussions au cours desquelles il lui expliquait la politique du pays. Mr. et Mrs Meadows accueillaient volontiers tous les amis de leur fille pourvu qu'ils aient de bonnes manières et sachent se comporter en bonne société. Dorcas n'avait qu'eux. Elle n'avait ni oncles, ni tantes, ni cousins et tous ses grands-parents étaient morts.

« Tu vas venir chez moi à Noël ! » déclara soudain Lily.

Dorcas hocha la tête et sécha ses larmes du revers de la main. Devant un miroir elle remit ses cheveux en ordre.

« Tu ne diras à personne que j'ai pleuré ? »

« Enfin Dorcas, c'est légitime d'être bouleversée ! »

« Une Meadows ne pleure jamais. Mes parents auraient voulu que je tienne mon rang en toute circonstance. »

« Tu es trop dure avec toi-même… »

« Non, c'est ainsi que j'ai été éduquée. » dit Dorcas d'un ton sans réplique en sortant de la chambre.

Elle s'était accordée quelques minutes de laisser-aller, à présent il fallait qu'elle se relève et fasse bonne figure. Dorcas tout craché, pensa Lily en la suivant.

Mis au courant du drame qui touchait Dorcas, tous les Gryffondors auraient compris qu'elle n'assiste pas à leur entraînement, prévu après les cours, pour le projet du vieux Balthus. Mais la jeune fille était là stoïque, prête à commencer.

Ils étaient tous les onze assis en cercle sur le sol de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Sirius décida de prendre les choses en main, puisque manifestement personne n'avait la moindre idée de la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre.

« Je crois qu'on devrait commencer par choisir celui qui nous représentera et vers qui nous allons faire converger nos forces. »

« Et sur quels critères on se base ? » demanda Hestia sceptique.

« Toi Jones, tu ne vas pas commencer avec tes airs suffisants ! » répliqua Sirius exaspéré. « Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, mais vu qu'aucun de vous n'a l'air de vouloir s'y mettre, il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne les choses en main ! »

« Pas la peine d'aboyer comme ça ! Quand on ne sait pas, on ne fait pas son petit chef ! » s'exclama Hestia.

« Silence ! » jeta Lily. « On n'arrivera à rien en se disputant ! »

Tout le monde la regarda abasourdi. Depuis quand Lily Evans s'énervait-elle ? Elle d'ordinaire si calme, un peu mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle devait parler devant tout le monde en classe…

« Ce que le vieux Balthus veut nous apprendre c'est la solidarité ! Il veut nous apprendre à nous entraider, à allier nos forces, pas à s'en servir les uns contre les autres. J'en ai plus que marre de vos guéguerres à deux mornilles ! L'animosité n'arrangera rien. C'est ensemble qu'on sera plus fort ! Et si vous êtes trop centrés sur vos propres personnes pour le comprendre, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de travailler, on peut abandonner dès maintenant ! Et arrêtez de me regarder avec ces yeux ronds ! »

« Calme-toi Lily… » dit doucement Sirius. « On est tous d'accord avec toi. Ce n'est pas qu'on ne prenne pas au sérieux ce projet, seulement on ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. »

« Eh bien en tout cas ce n'est pas certainement pas en se disputant qu'on va trouver ! »

« Moi je pense qu'on devait comparer nos auras magiques… Et celui qui possèdera la plus puissante devrait être celui vers lequel nos forces convergeront. » proposa Frank

« Ca m'a tout l'air d'être une bonne idée… Mais comment on fait ça ? » demanda Sirius

« Ma grand-mère me racontait souvent que quand on dormait, on pouvait mesurer toute notre puissance magique… » dit Alice. « Il suffit de nous endormir les uns après les autres, et je ferai apparaître vos auras. »

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ça ? » demanda Remus. « On ne risque pas de perdre notre magie par mégarde ou de ne jamais se réveiller ? »

« Si tu t'endors trop profondément, on t'embrassera sur la bouche comme la belle au bois dormant ! » se moqua Camille.

« On peut faire confiance à Alice ! » affirma Hestia.

Frank, Lily et Dorcas confirmèrent d'un signe de tête et les autres se résignèrent.

« De toutes manières, on n'a pas de meilleure idée ! » dit James.

« J'accepte de jouer le cobaye. » dit Sirius en s'allongeant sur le sol.

Frank et Alice s'accroupir autour de lui.

« Endormire ! » incanta Frank.

Soudain les paupières de Sirius se fermèrent et sa respiration se fit lente et régulière. Alors Alice posa sa main sur le torse du garçon et ferma les yeux. Plusieurs secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles il ne se passa rien. Tout le monde attendait, retenant sa respiration. Pis soudain une petite boule fluorescente monta de la poitrine de Sirius qui devint très pâle. Elle traversa la main d'Alice et s'éleva dans les airs. Chacun la regardait comme subjugué, cette boule les oppressait tous, elle dégageait de la puissance qui agissait directement sur eux. Puis elle redescendit et disparut par là où elle était arrivée. Sirius reprit des couleurs, et Alice sortit doucement de la léthargie dans laquelle elle était tombée.

« Enervatum ! » prononça Frank.

Et Sirius se réveilla.

« Vous avez vu quelque chose ? » demanda Alice.

« On l'a senti surtout… » dit James, impressionné.

« Ca va Sirius ? » demanda Remus.

« Oui, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon… »

« Bon, il va falloir faire ça avec tout le monde pour voir qui dégage l'aura la plus puissante. » déclara Frank.

Les uns après les autres, ils y passèrent tous. Les auras étaient plus ou moins oppressantes, la boule plus ou moins grosse, et brillaient de façon différente chez chacun. Mais tout aussi subjectif et imprécis que ça puisse paraître, ils étaient tous capables de dire quelle aura était la plus puissante parmi toutes celles qu'ils avaient senti.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Alice, Lily proposa de la remplacer. Alice lui expliqua exactement comment elle s'y prenait, une histoire de forte concentration et d'appel de l'ame humaine… Enfin Lily eut l'air de saisir, et Alice s'allongea. Cela mit un peu plus de temps, mais l'aura d'Alice finit par apparaître également.

Quand ce fut terminé, ils étaient tous épuisés.

« Maintenant qu'on a tous ressenti les puissances de chacun, il faut qu'on se mette d'accord. » dit Sirius.

« Pour moi, c'est très clair, Lily est de loin la plus puissante ! » affirma Alice.

« C'est également ce que j'ai ressenti. » confirma Dorcas.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Lily semblait très étonnée.

« Pour moi, l'aura de Remus était très puissante ! »

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas ressenti la tienne. » affirma James.

« Alors on est tous d'accord ? Lily sera celle qui nous représentera ? » demanda Sirius.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et se tournèrent vers Lily.

« J'accepte et j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas. » affirma la jeune fille.

« On te fait confiance Lily ! » la rassura Dorcas avec un sourire discret.

« Je crois qu'on a assez travaillé pour ce soir, et en plus c'est l'heure du dîner ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Très bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. On se retrouve, disons mardi prochain pour commencer à s'entraîner vraiment ? » proposa Hestia.

Chacun promit d'être là et ils se séparèrent.

« Je me demande bien où en sont les autres maisons… » dit Sirius d'un ton pensif pendant qu'il se battait avec une cuisse de poulet un peu trop coriace.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda James.

« Du projet de DCFM ! James tu suis la conversation, oui ou non ? » s'exclama Sirius légèrement exaspéré par le peu d'attention que son ami lui portait.

« Excuse-moi Padfoot j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs tu sais… »

« Mondingus de Poufsouffle m'a dit qu'ils ramaient pas mal… » intervint Peter.

« Et hier j'ai vu plusieurs Serdaigles plongés dans des livres de DCFM à la bibliothèque. Il y avait Edgar Bones, Fabian Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, Melissa Stebbins et Dave Goujon. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en sortir très bien… » ajouta Remus.

« Je parie que les Serpentards vont se servir de magie noire… » maugréa Sirius.

« Ca m'étonnerait… » répondit Remus. « Les professeurs s'en rendraient compte à coup sûr. Les Serpentards sont peut-être des tricheurs, mais ils ne sont pas stupides. »

« Ca reste à prouver… » répliqua Sirius

« Tu n'as qu'à demander à Petrowski comment ils s'y prennent… » lança James à Sirius.

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir et lui aurait probablement jeté un morceau de volaille à la figure s'il n'avait pas eu si faim (La sauce de poulet avait des effets inespérés sur des verres de lunettes !).

« Si je comprends bien, tu n'as toujours pas été lui parler ? Existe-t-il une personne sur terre aussi têtue que toi ? »

« Oui. Toi. » répondit simplement Sirius.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Petrowski ? » demanda Remus.

Il n'avait pas franchement l'habitude de se mêler des affaires des autres, ni de forcer les confidences, mais il détestait être sur la touche !

« Sirius et elle se sont disputés comme des enfants de cinq ans, et maintenant monsieur est bougon parce qu'il est trop fier pour faire le premier pas. Ah oui, j'allais oublier : ça le forcerait également à admettre ce que tout le monde sait déjà : qu'il tient à l'_amitié_ de la demoiselle. »

« C'est ça, surtout ne te gêne pas James, étale ma vie privée sur la place publique ! »

« Padfoot tu me fatigues… » soupira James.

« En tant que mon ami, tu n'es pas censé me réconforter dans les coups durs plutôt que m'enfoncer ? »

« Et si je ne te dis pas que tu fonces droit dans le mur, qui va s'en charger ? Aller Padfoot, arrête de me faire la tête, tu sais que j'ai raison, et sans vouloir être désagréable j'ai d'autres soucis ces jours-ci… »

Sirius baissa les yeux un peu honteux, il avait presque oublié que Sélénée était décédée et que James ne devait pas franchement avoir le cœur à écouter les lamentations de ses amis.

« Excuse-moi Prongs. » murmura-t-il.

« Comme c'est mignon ! » s'exclama Mathilde assise à côté de Remus. « Deux amis qui se réconcilient, aller faites-vous un gros bisou pour sceller le pacte de paix ! »

Sirius et James lui décochèrent un regard furieux et elle retourna à sa discussion sur la couleur des uniformes de Poudlard avec Camille.

« Cette fille est insupportable ! » s'exclama Sirius.

Le lendemain, les élèves attendaient le cours de DCFM avec impatience, ils étaient fiers de pouvoir annoncer à leur professeur qu'ils avaient désigné leur meneur. Comme à son habitude, le vieux Balthus était en retard, il devait être en train de finir de prendre son café.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si Dumbledore en a découvert plus sur le lynuix ? » demanda soudain Lily.

« On n'a pas revu Dumbledore depuis le soir d'halloween. » déclara James. « Mais Remus a trouvé des choses intéressantes… »

« Le lynuix aurait été envoyé par un puissant sorcier pour tuer l'un de nous en particulier… Ca expliquerait pourquoi il n'a attaqué personne d'autre en chemin. »

« C'est ce que je vous avais dit, mais comme personne ne m'écoute jamais… » s'exclama Hestia.

« L'un de nous ? » s'étonna Lily. « Enfin, ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi quelqu'un en voudrait-il autant à un sorcier de dix-sept ans ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit Remus. « Mais sinon il n'y avait aucun intérêt à se servir d'un lynuix plus que d'une autre créature. Il y a plein d'animaux dans la forêt interdite qui auraient pu faire l'affaire… Pourquoi se compliquer la tâche en faisant pénétrer un lynuix à Poudlard ? »

« Ce qui nous laisse trois questions. » conclut Lily pensive. « Qui est derrière tout ça ? Comment s'y est-il pris pour faire entrer le lynuix à l'école ? Et enfin, à qui en voulait-il ? »

« Pour la dernière question, la réponse me paraît assez évidente… » dit sombrement Dorcas. « C'est moi qui était visée… »

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » finit par demander Hestia.

« C'est simple… Tout d'abord c'est à moi et à personne d'autre que le lynuix s'est attaqué… »

« James aussi a été blessé ! » protesta Lily.

« Seulement parce qu'il s'est attaqué au lynuix. Ensuite mes parents ont été tués la même nuit… Il semble que quelqu'un ai voulu éliminer toute la famille Meadows ce soir-là… »

Il y eut alors un silence pesant dans la pièce. Les arguments de Dorcas tenaient la route, cela semblait si évident… Et c'était également très effrayant car…

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai… » dit doucement Frank. « Ca signifie qu'une seule et même personne est derrière tout ça. Et puisque la marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus de ta maison… Alors c'est Voldemort qui a envoyé le lynuix à Poudlard. »

Frank avait osé exprimer tout haut ce que tout le monde avait déjà compris.

« Comment a-t-il pu s'y prendre pour faire entrer un lynuix à l'école ? » s'exclama Camille d'une voix blanche. « Je croyais que Poudlard était l'endroit la plus sûr d'Angleterre ! »

« Il doit avoir un complice à l'intérieur… » murmura Sirius.

« Les Serpentards ! Je suis prêt à mettre ma main à couper que certains sont déjà mangemorts ! »dit James d'un ton grinçant.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise James ! » intervint Remus. « Ils sont peut-être imbuvables, mais ils n'ont que dix-sept ans, que veux-tu que Voldemort fasse de gamins dans son armée ? »

« Des complices dans Poudlard ! » répliqua James d'un ton assuré.

« Snape manigançait quelque chose de louche ces derniers temps… » se souvint alors Sirius.

« Ecoutez les garçons, ça vous paraît peut-être évident mais c'est totalement invraisemblable ! » reprit Remus.

Ils auraient bien débattu plus longuement sur la question, mais le vieux Balthus choisit ce moment précis pour faire son entrée et lancer un sonore :

« Bonjour les enfants ! »

« Bonjour professeur Eliott ! » répondirent en chœur les adolescents comme chaque matin depuis sept ans.

Rituel simple mais immuable. Contrairement à certains professeurs qui lançaient leurs consignes d'un ton sec sans même prendre le temps de saluer leurs élèves, le vieux Balthus tenait à ce simple échange chaque matin. Quelle que soit son humeur, il souhaitait toujours une bonne journée à ses élèves avec un grand sourire et gare à ceux qui oublieraient de lui répondre !

« Alors jeunes gens, racontez-moi tout ! Où en être-vous dans le projet que je vous ai confié ? Je vous préviens que les Serpentards sont déjà bien avancé et que je ne tolèrerais pas que vous vous laissiez distancier par simple désintérêt ! »

« On a choisit celui qui va nous représenter professeur ! » s'exclama Remus.

La lueur de fierté qui brillait dans les yeux de chacun de ses élèves fit plaisir au vieux professeur. Rien de tel que la fierté du travail bien accompli pour récompenser leurs efforts et les motiver à continuer. Il leur sourit avec l'air du vieil homme qui voit avec plaisir la jeunesse prendre la relève. Ces gamins avaient parfois besoin d'un bon coup de fouet, mais ils ne le décevaient jamais au bout du compte.

« Je suis content de vous mes enfants. Je ne veux pas savoir comment vous avez fait votre choix, je vous fais confiance, je sais que vous n'auriez pas laissé le hasard décider pour vous. Puis-je juste savoir qui est _l'élu _? »

« C'est Lily ! » dit Dorcas en regardant affectueusement sa meilleure amie.

Le vieux Balthus sourit à la jeune fille désignée, qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

« Très bon choix ! Miss Evans, je sais que vous ne nous décevrez pas. »

« J'espère professeur… » répondit Lily d'un ton assez peu assuré.

« Ayez confiance en votre potentiel Miss ! Commençons le cours maintenant ! »

Après le cours, James fut surpris de trouver Graziella qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

« Salut James ! » lança la jeune fille en embrassant son cousin.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Grazi ? » demanda James inquiet.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de venir embrasser mon cousin ? » répliqua la cousine en question avec un petit sourire.

Rassuré, James lui fit un clin d'œil et la prit par les épaules, l'emmenant plus loin.

« C'est que tu ne m'en a guère donné l'habitude ma chère ! »

« Tu t'occupes de nous, toujours à nous demander si on tient le coup… » dit Graziella en marchant aux côtés de James. « Mais je me suis aperçue que personne ne te demandait à toi, si tu tenais le coup… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Grazi. Et en cas de besoin, mes amis seront toujours là ! »

« Mais les amis, ce n'est pas comme la famille… » répondit Graziella.

« Ca fait bizarre Poudlard sans Elvira et Roland n'est-ce pas ? » murmura James, devinant ce qui préoccupait sa cousine.

« C'est vrai… Ca ne fait même pas deux jours, pourtant ils me manquent déjà ! J'étais toute seule à ma table en potions ce matin, c'est la première fois ! »

« Ils vont être vite revenus. J'ai eu une lettre d'Elvira ce matin. Leurs parents étaient furieux de les voir après l'interdiction formelle qu'ils ont reçu de quitter Poudlard, mais ils n'ont pas eu le cœur de les renvoyer. Elvira dit qu'elle s'occupe de Merlin et que Brent parle à peine. Cela dit, elle a l'impression qu'il a été soulagé de les voir arriver. Il paraît qu'il passe des heures assis à côté de Roland sans rien dire. Elvira dit qu'elle aimerait rester jusqu'à ce que son frère reprenne un peu ses esprits mais que l'oncle Hector veut les renvoyer sitôt après l'enterrement. »

« Noël ne va pas être très gai cette année à Quercus Alba… »

« Au contraire, à nous d'essayer de changer les idées de Brent ! On ne peut pas vivre avec les morts Grazi, tu le sais mieux que personne ! Est-ce que tu as arrêté de rire parce que ta mère est décédée ? »

« Non. On n'avance pas si on ressasse sans cesse nos morts… »

« Exactement. Ca ne t'empêche pas de penser à ta mère, de l'aimer, de la regretter. Seulement Il faut vivre. Pour toi, pour Lizzie et Virginia ! C'est pareil pour Brent, il va devoir surmonter tout ça pour Merlin. Je ne dis pas que ça va être facile, mais on va l'y aider. C'est à ça que doit servir une famille, à réconforter et à surmonter les coups durs. »

Graziella ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes. Elle pensait à ce que lui avait dit son cousin. Puis elle sourit.

« James tu es impossible ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'étais venue pour voir comment tu allais, et c'est toi qui m'a réconfortée ! »

« A quoi tu crois que ça sert les grands cousins ? » répliqua James en serrant Graziella contre lui et en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

« Je n'ai pas cours avant 11h, je vais aller travailler à la bibliothèque, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Non, j'ai promis à Virginia de l'aider à décoller du sol avec son balai ! »

« Elle n'arrive pas à voler ? Tu es sûre que c'est une Potter ? »

« Si t'avises de te moquer de ma petite sœur devant elle, je vais te faire avaler tes lunettes ! » menaça Graziella.

« Ok, Ok, promis je ne dirais rien ! »

Puis ils se séparèrent, partant chacun dans un sens.

Un peu plus loin, James croisa Lily qui avait le nez dans son sac.

« Perdu quelque chose Miss ? » demanda-t-il en surgissant derrière son dos.

Lily sursauta et lui jeta un regard furibond.

« Tu m'as fait peur Potter ! »

« Je croyais que dorénavant on devait s'appeler par nos prénoms ? » dit-il d'un ton taquin.

« Sauf quand tu te conduis comme un gosse… »

« Ne prends pas des airs effarouchés avec moi ! Et puis d'abord que fais-tu toute seule dans les couloirs ? »

« Je te retourne la question ! »

« Je parlais avec ma cousine. Je t'ai répondu, à toi ! »

« Je suis restée à la fin du cours avec le vieux Balthus pour qu'il me donne des tuyaux… »

« Et alors ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« Que je n'en avais pas besoin et que je m'en sortirais très bien toute seule… »

« Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu… »

Lily soupira.

« Tout le monde a l'air de penser que c'est très bien comme ça. Mais franchement, regarde moi ! Tu crois que je vais être à la hauteur ? »

« Sincèrement ? Oui ! »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi James… » supplia Lily.

« Je ne me moque pas Lily je t'assure ! Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Pourquoi serais-tu moins capable que n'importe lequel d'entre nous de le faire. Si le vieux Balthus nous a confié ce projet, c'est qu'il sait que nous en sommes capable, et donc toi aussi. »

« Non je ne crois pas que j'en serai capable. Sincèrement. »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda James sur le ton du défi.

« Enfin James ! Tu m'as vue le soir d'halloween ? J'étais pétrifiée ! Incapable de me battre, de bouger ou même de penser ! Je vous ai tous regardés agir complètement paniquée, incapable de faire preuve du moindre bon sens ! Et pendant que je réagissais comme une imbécile, aucun de vous n'a perdu son sang froid ! Hestia s'est rappelée de la bile de tatou, tout le monde lançait des sorts, et toi tu t'es même jeté sur le lynuix ! »

« Ce qui n'était, en y réfléchissant, pas très intelligent, comme me l'a très délicatement fait remarqué Dorcas ensuite. »

« Tu sais bien qu'elle essayait juste de dédramatiser la situation ! Tu aurais pu y laisser ta peau et tu y as été quand même. »

« Mais si Hestia n'avait pas été là je me serais probablement fait tuer et ça n'aurait servi à rien. »

« Toi au moins tu as fait quelque chose ! Si tu savais comme je me sens minable… »

« C'est toi qui a été cherché Pomfresh à temps, Dorcas perdait son sang à une vitesse effroyable ! Aucun de nous seul n'aurait fait le poids tu sais. C'est parce qu'on a affronté le lynuix tous ensemble qu'on s'en est sorti, il n'y a pas à mettre tout le mérite sur une ou deux personnes, on l'a vaincu tous ensemble, c'est tout. »

« Mais j'ai été incapable d'être de la moindre utilité pour lutter contre le lynuix, alors que vous… toi… »

James s'arrêta brusquement et saisit Lily par les épaules.

« Tu vas arrêter tout de suite Lily ! Tu ne t'es pas enfuie, et aucun de nous n'est mort à ce que je sache. Et si tu veux mon avis, la prochaine fois que tu seras impliquée dans une bataille, tu y mettras toutes tes forces et toute ta volonté. Seulement tu n'as jamais été préparée à un affrontement. Tu vis dans le monde moldu où la paix règne depuis plus de trente ans, et ce que tu connais du monde sorcier c'est Poudlard, le lieu le plus sécurisé du monde ! Jusqu'à la mort des parents de Dorcas, tu ne connaissais personne qui soit mort pendant la guerre qui fait rage dehors, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lily hocha la tête et James reprit.

« Il y a une très nette différence entre savoir qu'il y a la guerre dehors et la vivre. Jusqu'au soir d'halloween tout ça ce n'était que de la fiction pour toi, maintenant c'est bien réel. Comment aurais-tu pu te préparer à une guerre fictive ? Pour moi et pour tout les autres qui étaient là ce soir-là c'était très différent. On vit dans le monde sorcier, on vit la guerre chaque jour depuis des années. On a tous perdu des proches à cause d'elle. En ce qui me concerne, je suis prêt à me battre depuis très longtemps. Voldemort a tué ma petite sœur, il a tué ma tante, beaucoup d'amis de mes parents, et maintenant la femme de mon cousin. Je vis chaque heure dans l'angoisse de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime. Alors tu comprends, ça fait des années que je sais qu'un jour je vais aller me battre moi aussi. C'est pour ça que je savais ce que j'avais à faire le soir d'halloween. Et c'est la même chose pour les autres. On sait tous, plus ou moins consciemment, qu'il va falloir nous battre pour protéger le monde qu'on connaît, pour ne pas le livrer aux idées d'un fou, pour ne pas condamner les générations futures. La victoire ne va pas se faire toute seule. On y est préparé depuis longtemps. Pas toi. Tu as été prise de court, c'est tout ! Tu n'es pas une dégonflée Lily ! Ne pense surtout jamais ça. Tu es une fille très courageuse, et une sorcière très puissante. »

Lily gardait les yeux au sol, sans prononcer un mot.

« Lily ? Tu m'as entendu ? » demanda James d'un ton très doux.

Elle leva doucement la tête.

« Oui. Merci de… de me faire confiance ! »

James sourit et l'entraîna en la tenant par les épaules.

« Aller viens, on va travailler ! Je vais profiter de t'avoir sous la main pour te soutirer les réponses au devoir de potion ! »

« Je veux bien t'aider, mais si tu crois que les réponses vont te tomber toutes cuites dans la bouche, tu te trompes lourdement James Potter ! » s'exclama Lily en riant.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Les jours passèrent. Elvira et Roland revinrent de Quercus Alba, et tous ensemble, les cousins Potter passèrent ce cap difficile. Sirius gardait une lueur sombre au fond des yeux, que personne à part ses trois meilleurs amis ne savaient interpréter, mais ni James, ni Remus, ni Peter n'abordaient plus le sujet avec lui. Sirius était un grand garçon, à lui de faire ses propres choix. Dorcas s'était absentée deux jours pour assister aux obsèques de ses parents, sous haute surveillance. Les adolescents avaient fait part à Dumbledore de leurs raisonnements en ce qui concernait l'attaque du lynuix, et le directeur avait promis de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais pour le moment ils n'étaient guère plus avancés. Dorcas ne montrait guère ses sentiments, au grand damne de Lily qui croyait dur comme fer à la vertu thérapeutique des mots. Elle faisait son possible pour entourer Dorcas, mais il n'est pas évident de consoler quelqu'un qui jure qu'il va bien… Et ça torturait Lily de ne pas savoir comment aider son amie, car elles avaient toujours été très proches toutes les deux, depuis la première année, sans doute un peu plus proches qu'avec Hestia ou Alice.

Lily était plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune de la tour de Gryffondor, et elle sursauta lorsque James l'interpella depuis le divan où il était affalé.

« Lily ! Je crois que tu ferais bien de monter dans ton dortoir. J'ai entendu parler de cellule de crise là-haut. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais j'aimerais bien… »

Lily haussa les sourcils, que pouvait-il bien se passer là-haut ? Dorcas ?

Elle monta les marches aussi vite qu'elle put.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant la scène qui se tenait devant ses yeux.

Mathilde était assise sur le lit de Camille et tenait cette dernière dans ses bras. Camille pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ce qui semblait être le mouchoir d'Alice. Les trois autres filles étaient assises en tailleur sur le tapis face à Camille et Mathilde. Le sol était jonché de parchemins déchirés et… de pots de glace ?

Alice se leva pour venir expliquer la situation à Lily sans que Camille n'entende.

« C'est Leandre Parker… »

« Le petit ami de Camille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Rien… Enfin pour le moment ! » répondit Alice avec un regard en coin à la jeune fille en pleurs. « Camille l'a surpris tout à l'heure en train d'embrasser Bertha Jorkins… »

« Ouch… »

« En effet ! Et depuis Camille n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, de maudire Leandre, elle a déchiré toutes ses lettres et ses photos. J'espère pour lui qu'elle ne maîtrise pas l'art des poupées vaudous ! »

Lily s'approcha et tapota le dos de Camille.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'il t'ait fait ça… »

« Je t'assures Camille, tu devrais prendre une grande cuillère de cette glace aux noix de pécan… Ca fait du bien dans ces cas-là ! » affirma Alice en retrouvant sa place sur le tapis, suivie de Lily.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas faim… » hoqueta Camille.

« Aller Camille reprends-toi ! » s'exclama Dorcas. « Les garçons ne valent pas la peine qu'on se mette dans des états pareils pour eux ! »

« Ca se voit que tu n'as pas de petit ami Dorcas ! » répliqua Hestia. « Si Fabian osait me tromper… »

« Fabian ne ferait jamais ça ! » dit Camille d'un ton amer. « Pas comme ce fils de Troll de Leandre ! Et dire qu'hier encore il me jurait que j'étais la femme de sa vie… Et cette Jorkins, qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi franchement ? »

« Dix centimètres de nez supplémentaires. » répondit Mathilde.

Camille ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque de son amie.

« Franchement ma Camille » ajouta Mathilde « Cette pouf ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ! Et elle n'est même pas capable de jeter un sort correctement, au pire tout ce qu'elle peut faire c'est donner un coup de nez ! »

« Je me demande comment Leandre s'y est pris pour l'embrasser… » dit Lily. « Ca doit être tout un art d'arriver à atteindre les lèvres de Cyrano ! »

« C'est un pic, c'est un ros ! Que dis-je ? C'est une péninsule ! » déclama Dorcas.

« On est cruelles… » dit Alice d'un ton amusé.

« C'est elle qui a ouvert les hostilités ! » rappela Mathilde.

« Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas la faute de Leandre ! » s'exclama Camille d'un ton plein d'espoir. « Elle lui a sûrement fait avaler un philtre d'amour… »

Les cinq autres filles la regardèrent d'un air désolé, avant que Dorcas ne se décide à annoncer ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

« Ne te fais pas d'idées Camille ! Leandre est un beau salaud, ne lui trouve pas d'excuse ! Il vaut mieux tirer un trait sur lui tout de suite. »

Et elle lui tendit son mouchoir lorsque Camille se remit à pleurer.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit alors sur Frank, qui se précipita sur Camille.

« On m'a dit en bas que tu pleurais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Elle a surpris Leandre qui embrassait Bertha Jorkins… » expliqua Alice

Frank embrassa Alice et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Camille qui se mouchait bruyamment dans le mouchoir de Dorcas.

« Ma pauvre puce… Tu as vraiment le chic pour ne tomber que sur des nazes ! » s'exclama-t-il

« Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va la réconforter… » chuchota Mathilde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Frank la fusilla du regard et serra son amie d'enfance contre lui, Camille se laissa aller tout contre son torse. Au fil des années, c'était devenu une habitude. Camille allait de chagrin d'amour en chagrin d'amour et finissait toujours dans les bras de Frank qui volait à la rescousse.

« Les mecs sont vraiment tous des salopards ! » dit Camille d'une voix plaintive.

« Merci pour moi ! » répondit Frank d'un ton amusé.

« Oh ! Tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de toi. Tu es l'homme parfait ! »

« Bas les pattes mademoiselle Torres, c'est mon homme à moi ! » s'exclama Alice en riant.

« Tu peux bien me le prêter quelques minutes ! » protesta Camille.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas bientôt trouver un gentil garçon qui t'aimera vraiment… » affirma Frank en caressant les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille.

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois… » maugréa Camille.

« Ce qui signifie qu'à chaque fois il a un peu plus de chances d'avoir raison ! » s'exclama Hestia.

Frank fit signe à Dorcas de lui passer le pot de glace et fit manger Camille comme il donnerait la becquée à un bébé de six mois.

« Sèche-moi ces grosses larmes ! » dit-il tendrement. « Leandre n'est qu'un abruti de ne pas se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait ! Tu es une des filles les plus gaies et les plus douces que je connaisse. Prête à tout sacrifier à celui que tu aimeras. Et regarde-moi ces jolies tâches de rousseur, ces cheveux si doux et cette moue adorable ! Leandre ne te méritait pas. »

« Je le déteste ! » dit Camille d'un ton boudeur.

« Je sais. Tu veux que j'aille lui casser la figure ? »

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Ca me défoulerait ! Je déteste qu'on te fasse pleurer… »

« Alice, tu as fait comment pour harponner le prince charmant ? » chuchota Lily.

Alice répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

« Et comment tu fais pour ne pas être jalouse dans des cas comme tout de suite ? » demanda Mathilde.

« Ca s'apprend ! » répondit Alice avec un clin d'œil à Frank et Camille. « puis c'est une question de confiance. »

« Enfin ! » s'insurgea Frank. « Camille c'est comme ma petite sœur ! Alice n'a pas de raison d'être jalouse de ma sœur… »

Lorsqu'il fut certain que Camille avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions, Frank laissa les filles entre elles et quitta le dortoir.

Dans la salle commune, il trouva les maraudeurs qui jouaient aux cartes.

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? »

« Vas-y de toutes manières j'avais gagné ! » dit Sirius d'un ton las en jetant son jeu sur la table.

« Eh ! » protesta Remus. « Je te signales que je ne suis pas loin derrière toi, je peux encore te rattraper ! »

« Te fatigues pas Moony, je gagne toujours. »

« Ce qui est sûr en revanche c'est que Wormtail a perdu… » lança James.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne sais pas tricher aussi bien que Sirius ! » se défendit Peter.

« Je ne triche pas ! » s'exclama Sirius d'un ton faussement outré. « Enfin pas toujours… »

« Alors Frank, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe dans le dortoir des filles ? » demanda un James curieux.

« La routine… Camille vient de sa faire plaquer, les filles essaient de lui redonner le sourire. »

« Une espèce bizarre ces filles… » dit James d'un ton pensif. « Je me vois assez mal me réfugier dans ma chambre après une rupture et vous quatre essayer de me remonter le moral… »

« Surtout avec des glaces, des magazines et des poupées vaudous ! » jeta Frank.

« En même temps Prongsie, c'est toujours toi qui plaques tes copines alors ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! » commenta Sirius.

« Et toi ta dernière copine c'était quand déjà ? » le taquina James.

Sirius haussa les épaules et dit d'un ton indifférent qu'il avait d'autres choses en tête ces derniers temps.

C'est vrai quoi, pensait-il, avec tout le travail qu'ils avaient en ce moment, il n'avait pas franchement le temps pour une fille. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait une en tête… Non pour l'instant c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis !

C'était samedi matin et Sirius s'était levé tôt pour aller travailler à la bibliothèque. La semaine passée il y avait eu la pleine lune et ils avaient pris beaucoup de retard… Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déserts, pas de match de Quidditch ce week-end, tout le monde devait dormir. Presque tout le monde… Car Sirius aperçut une silhouette familière au détour d'un corridor… Regulus, son petit frère de quinze ans ! Ils se croisaient rarement et il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis ce dernier soir dans la maison familiale début juillet, où Regulus avait vainement tenté de dissuader son aîné de boucler définitivement sa valise. C'était le moment ou jamais ! Il s'élança à sa poursuite et arriva vite à son niveau.

« Salut gamin ! » jeta-t-il en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule.

Regulus sursauta et le tança d'un regard noir.

« Sirius, j'aurais du me douter que c'était toi. Toujours là où on ne t'attend pas… »

« C'est la classe qui caractérise les plus grands… » plaisanta l'aîné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

De toute évidence, le cadet n'était pas d'humeur à badiner avec Sirius.

« Seulement discuter avec mon frère. Je n'ai pas le droit ? »

« Je te signale que c'est la première fois depuis cinq mois que tu sembles te rappeler que tu as un frère… »

Sirius observa attentivement le visage de Regulus à la recherche d'un indice, mais il n'arriva pas à voir si Regulus réagissait ainsi car il était déçu de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de son frère, ou s'il cherchait seulement à abréger au plus vite la conversation…

« Tu n'as pas cherché à prendre contact avec moi non plus ! »

« C'est toi qui est parti. Pas moi. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire. »

« C'est notre chère mère qui t'a interdit de parler avec de la vermine comme moi c'est ça ? Et toi comme un petit chien tu lui obéis ? »

Regulus soupira, exaspéré.

« Bon, d'accord discutons. De quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, quoi de neuf ? Comment tu vas ? »

« Vas droit au but Sirius ! » dit Regulus agacé.

Sirius soupira tout aussi exaspéré. Etait-il possible qu'ils aient grandi côte à côte et soient devenus de tels étrangers incapables de communiquer ?

« Ecoute Reg. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse te paraître j'avais vraiment envie de prendre de tes nouvelles ! Si ça t'intéresse, moi je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Tu aurais au moins pu me demander où j'avais passé l'été ! J'étais chez James et si je ne t'ai pas envoyé de nouvelles c'était parce que je ne voulais pas que nos parents en aient. Mais apparemment tu ne t'es pas inquiété de mon sort une seule seconde. J'aurais pu croupir dans une grotte ça t'aurait été égal. On a été attaqué le soir d'halloween, mais je n'ai rien eu. Enfin visiblement tu t'en fiches également. J'avais envie de te dire que j'allais prendre un appartement cet été, et que si tu ne supportais plus nos parents, tu étais le bienvenu. Parce que tu es mon petit frère et que malgré nos différends je t'aime bien. Aussi absurde que ça doive te paraître, j'avais envie qu'on garde de bonnes relations tous les deux… Mais puisque tu réagis comme ça, je ne crois pas que j'aurais très envie de t'inviter quelques jours chez moi. Et j'imagine que ça t'a amusé de dire à Tatiana que j'étais parti de la maison ! Dis-moi au moins que ça t'a fait plaisir de m'imaginer souffrir, que ça ait au moins servi à quelque chose, qu'une personne au moins en ai tiré parti ! Tu sais quoi Reg ? Je t'en ai voulu au début ! Et puis je me suis dit que tu n'avais pas fait exprès, que tu n'avais pas réalisé ce que ça allait entraîner… J'ai cru que mon propre frère n'avait pas pu faire ça en connaissance de cause… Je t'ai trouvé des excuses ! Mais je me rends compte maintenant que tu as dû prendre ton pied dans cette histoire ! »

Sirius se retint de ne pas cracher au visage de celui qu'il avait si longtemps considéré comme son frère. A la place il le gratifia du regard le plus méprisant possible.

« Je croyais qu'ensemble on serait plus forts, que malgré nos différences on pourrait faire face tous les deux. Mais tu as toujours préféré faire cavalier seul, chacun pour sa pomme. J'ai été idiot de croire que tu pouvais changer ! Adieu Regulus, ne compte plus sur moi ! »

Et Sirius tourna les talons.

« Sirius ! »

Il entendit l'autre le rappeler et se retourna un instant.

« Trop tard Regulus. Les trouillards ça ne m'intéresse pas ! »

Et il s'éloigna le plus vite qu'il put.

Dire qu'il était déçu était peu. Il avait toujours cru en Regulus. Il savait que son frère n'aurait jamais le cran de quitter la maison familiale et leur mère castratrice, mais il avait essayé de lui laisser une porte de sortie. Une manière de lui dire qu'il pourrait compter sur lui si un jour il changeait d'avis… Mais c'était une vraie tête de mule !

Pendant qu'il ronchonnait en regardant ses pieds, il se cogna dans quelqu'un.

« Sirius ! Que fais-tu là ? »

« Ah ! Remus c'est toi ! »

« Tu m'as l'air de bien mauvaise humeur… »

« Rappelle-moi juste d'éviter de croiser mon frère de si bonne heure… »

« Euh… Ok… » répondit Remus sans trop comprendre. « Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

« Je voulais aller travailler, mais finalement je crois que j'ai plutôt besoin d'aller m'aérer l'esprit… Je vais aller chercher mon balai ! »

Remus continua son chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, lui aussi avait plus que besoin de travailler. Les jours qui entouraient la pleine lune lui laissaient toujours une montagne de devoirs à rattraper ! Il ne faisait vraiment pas bon être un loup-garou… Sans compter ces énormes cernes qui ne l'avantageaient franchement pas.

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne trouva pas grand monde dans la bibliothèque. Quelques cinquièmes années qui révisaient pour leurs BUSE blancs. Il reconnut Roland et Graziella Potter et leur fit un petit signe, puis il aperçut Regulus qui avait l'air très irrité. Les Black étaient des mâles à sang chaud… peu renommés pour leur self-contrôle ! Quoi que Sirius ait fait de sérieux progrès dans ce domaine depuis quelques années, coaché par James. Remus allait s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille lorsqu'il vit Mathilde Cooper installée plus loin. Lui arrivait-il de quitter la bibliothèque de temps en temps ? Remus hésita une seconde puis décida de s'asseoir à la table de sa camarade, inutile de se la jouer encore plus loup solitaire !

« Tu essaie de draguer Mme Pince ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il en tirant la chaise en face de la jeune fille.

« Hello Remus ! Si ça ne t'embête pas trop, j'aimerais assez que tu évites de me donner la nausée dès le matin… »

« Je te taquinais seulement. » fit Remus en souriant.

« J'avais compris merci. »

« Tu es une fille étrange… »

Mathilde leva le nez, étonnée.

« Je sais que tout le monde le pense, mais tu es le seul à me le dire en face ! » remarqua-t-elle.

« Tu es sans arrêt sur la défensive, c'est pourquoi les gens y réfléchissent à deux fois avant de t'aborder. »

« Je ne serais probablement pas sur la défensive si les élèves de Poudlard avaient esquissé le moindre geste vers moi. Depuis que je suis arrivée on me met toujours de côté. Si tu crois que c'est agréable ! » dit Mathilde en haussant les épaules.

« Je suis désolé… Je… Je n'avais pas remarqué. » balbutia Remus en rougissant un peu.

« Oh ce n'est pas tellement toi. Mais les autres, ils se moquent tout le temps de moi ! Tes copains… »

« Ils ne sont pas méchants… Tu comprends, on t'a vue arriver l'an dernier de Beauxbâtons la bouche en cœur. Personne n'a jamais su vraiment pourquoi tu arrivais en cours de cycle, et toi dès qu'on t'adressait la parole tu nous envoyais des vannes ! »

« Self-défense ! Essaie donc de t'intégrer dans un groupe formé depuis cinq ans avec ses habitudes de vie. Il n'y a bien que Camille et Frank qui m'aient ouvert la porte. Pour les autres, je reste la fille bizarre ! »

« Qui passe sa vie à la bibliothèque ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien y trouver de si passionnant ? »

« Si j'avais trouvé ce que je cherchais, crois-tu que je me fatiguerais à continuer de chercher ? »

Remus la regarda interloqué. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que Mathilde cherchait quelque chose. A vrai dire il ne s'était jamais posé tellement de questions sur elle, elle passait juste un temps fou à la bibliothèque.

« C'est vrai ? Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est pour ça que tu es tout le temps fourrée ici ! On se disait juste que tu étais une obsédée du travail bien fait… »

« C'est que personne ne m'a jamais demandé ce que je cherchais. » dit simplement Mathilde.

« Tu trouverais ça indiscret si je te posais la question. »

« Non. Mais je te demanderais de ne pas le crier sur les toits non plus. »

« Je suis une tombe, tu peux me faire confiance. Qui sait, je pourrais peut-être t'aider… »

« Je cherche qui est mon père. » déclara la jeune fille d'un ton posé.

« Dans ces vieux bouquins ? » demanda Remus surpris.

« Eh bien… Puisque ma mère refuse de me le dire, il faut bien que je trouve un autre moyen de le découvrir ! Et c'est pour ça que je suis venu à Poudlard. »

« Attends… J'ai peur de ne pas bien te suivre… »

« C'est simple. Ma mère est anglaise. Elle s'appelle Amelia Cooper. Elle est tombée enceinte il y a dix-huit ans d'un homme dont j'ignore le nom, et qui est mon père puisque le bébé en question c'était moi. Ma mère s'est alors enfuie en France car elle ne voulait pas que mon père apprenne mon existence, et elle m'a élevée là-bas. Un jour, il y a environ deux ans, j'ai trouvé dans les affaires de ma mère, une chevalière portant un blason que je ne connaissais pas. J'en ai conclu que c'était le blason de la famille de mon père. Vu la tête que ma mère a faite quand je le lui ai montré, j'avais tapé dans le mille. J'avais donc enfin un début de piste. J'ai fait des recherches à Paris mais je n'ai rien trouvé, dans mon école non plus. Alors puisque mon père est anglais, je me suis dit que j'allais venir chercher sur place. J'ai fait une demande de transfert auprès du directeur, prétextant que je voulais étudier des matières enseignées ici et pas en France. J'ai imité la signature de ma mère et l'ai mise devant le fait accompli. Et maintenant je cherche dans tous les livres imaginables les blasons des familles de sorciers anglais. J'ai commencé par les plus prestigieuses car c'était le plus rapide, et maintenant me voilà à éplucher l'équivalent du bottin… »

« Autant chercher une aiguille dans une motte de foin ! Tu devrais me montrer ta chevalière, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider… »

Mathilde ne se fit guère prier, tout ce qui pourrait lui épargner de fastidieuses recherches dans des grimoires poussiéreux était le bienvenu. Elle tira une chaîne en argent de sous sa robe de sorcière et la tendit à Remus, la chevalière était suspendue au bout.

Remus saisit la bague en argent entre ses doigts. Elle était toute chaude, la jeune fille devait la porter à même la peau… Le blason qui y était finement gravé lui disait quelque chose… Il l'avait déjà vu, mais où ?

« J'ai déjà vu ces armes quelque part… Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à me rappeler où ! Il doit s'agir d'une famille importante et fortunée, la gravure est de choix et l'argent est finement ciselé… »

Mathilde eut l'air déçu en repassant la chaîne sous sa robe.

James arriva à ce moment, empêchant Remus et Mathilde de continuer leur discussion.

« Déjà debout ? » s'étonna le nouveau venu les yeux encore ensommeillés.

« Il faut bien des courageux… Cela dit ça m'étonne de te voir à cette heure ! » observa Remus.

« Tout comme toi, je ne suis pas très en avance dans mes devoirs ! » s'exclama James d'un ton blasé en s'asseyant – s'affalant serait un terme plus approprié – sur la chaise à la gauche de Remus.

« Eh bien, au boulot les jeunes ! » commenta Remus en se levant pour aller chercher un livre de divination.

En passant à côté de Mathilde, il lui murmura discrètement :

« Je t'aiderai pour ton père, compte sur moi ! »

Elle lui sourit, il lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers les livres de divination.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient et, avec, l'échéance imposée par le vieux Balthus pour le fameux projet. Ils n'avaient que jusqu'à fin janvier pour en venir à bout, ensuite ce serait la confrontation avec les autres maisons… Les Gryffondors avaient beau travailler dur, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne seraient jamais prêts à temps ! Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de travail… Ils se réunissaient désormais deux à trois fois par semaine, selon les impératifs de chacun. Il fallait jongler avec les réunions de préfets, les entraînements de Quidditch, soirées du Slug Club, les retenues, les rendez-vous galants, et trouver des excuses valables lors des pleines lunes. Dès qu'ils avaient un moment, les Gryffondors s'entraînaient chacun dans leur coin à concentrer leur magie, à la maîtriser et à avoir pleine conscience de chaque petite parcelle de leur puissance. Et c'était plus ou moins aisé. Lily, elle, s'efforçait d'apprendre à faire tomber ses barrières magiques et à percevoir chaque flux de magie qui l'entourait pour capter toute la puissance extérieure possible. Chaque jour elle devenait un peu plus réceptive aux flux de magie qui l'entouraient, elle commençait à être capable d'identifier leur provenance. Mais pour pouvoir avancer plus, elle avait besoin des autres. Il fallait qu'ils arrivent à concentrer leur magie vers elle sans la laisser s'éparpiller au petit bonheur la chance. Lorsque Lily travaillait avec seulement une ou deux personnes, elle parvenait à guider leur magie jusqu'à elle, mais lorsqu'ils tentaient tous les dix de lui transmettre leur puissance, elle avait déjà beaucoup de peine à tous les canaliser pour ne pas se laisser déborder. Il est inutile de préciser que chaque séance les laissait épuisés. Mais chaque fois, après un repos bien mérité, ils se sentaient un peu plus forts, car plus maîtres de leur magie.

Bref, ils étaient en bonne voie, mais avaient encore besoin de beaucoup de travail.

James avait bien tenté de soutirer à Elvira des informations concernant l'avancée de l'entreprise chez les Serpentards. Mais sa cousine se montrait intraitable et totalement insensible à la corruption. Il avait pourtant tout essayé. La promesse de faire toutes ses corvées pendant les vacances de Noël, celle de lui procurer des plantes rares, de subtiliser à son père la clé du placard où il cachait ses grimoires les plus enviés… Mais rien n'y faisait ! Elvira ne perdrait pour rien au monde l'occasion de battre son cousin dans une compétition ! Sans parler de la satisfaction d'abaisser ces Gryffondors à l'orgueil mal placé… D'autant qu'ils représentaient une menace plus sérieuse qu'elle ne l'avait estimé au départ. Pour ce genre de combat, ce qui comptait avant tout c'était la solidarité entre les membres d'un même camp. Or si tous les septièmes années de Serpentards n'étaient guère soudés, la disparité semblait plus grande encore chez les septièmes années de Gryffondor. Or depuis cette attaque d'halloween, les Gryffondors semblaient avoir oublié leurs inimités. Ils avaient tous l'air de faire front commun, et c'est de là que risquait de venir le danger. Même si les Serpentards possédaient plus de connaissances en matière de combat magique, s'ils raisonnaient sur la base de principes solides, souvent fondés sur la magie noire détournée, alors que les Gryffondors fonctionnaient eux à l'instinct – ce qui était un peu présomptueux si vous voulez l'avis d'Elvira – ces derniers risquaient de l'emporter. Car ce qui faisait toute la différence, c'était que les Gryffondors apprenaient à se battre ensemble, tandis que les Serpentards ne connaissaient que les intérêts personnels et non l'intérêt commun. Une fois de plus, cela n'apportait rien à James d'avoir une cousine chez Serpentard ! On aurait pu croire qu'Elvira soit un jour d'une utilité quelconque à son cher cousin, mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère indépendant de la jeune fille !

En cette fin d'après-midi ce jeudi, nos petits Gryffondors sortaient d'une longue et intense concentration. Ils avaient une fois de plus réquisitionné la salle de DCFM pour s'entraîner.

« Je crois qu'on vient de franchir un nouveau palier. » affirma Lily. « Vous l'avez senti ? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à s'étirer. Après un si long moment assis en tailleur, ils avaient les membres bien engourdis.

« Le vieux Balthus a certainement raison quand il dit qu'il s'agit d'une technique de combat très élaborée. » dit James d'un ton sceptique. « Mais je me vois assez mal m'en servir lors d'une véritable bataille. Car pour peu qu'il faille enchaîner sur un autre combat, j'en serais bien incapable ! »

« C'est le but des entraînements James ! » répliqua Hestia. « Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es un peu moins fatigué après chaque séance ? »

« C'est juste une question de maîtrise… Une fois qu'on maîtrisera totalement notre magie, ça ne nous demandera pas plus d'effort que de lancer un sort avec notre baguette. » assura Remus comme pour rassurer les troupes.

« Eh bien, ma foi, on a encore du travail ! » conclut James.

« James Potter douterait-il de son potentiel ? » se moqua Sirius.

« Tu as déjà oublié James ? » ajouta Lily avec un petit clin d'œil. « On est tous capable d'en venir à bout, c'est une question de confiance en soi ! Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on s'en sorte moins bien que ces fichus Serpentards ! »

« Et tous ensemble on ne peut que vaincre ! » répondit James à Lily avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Vous ne voulez pas un cri de guerre tant qu'on y est ? » demanda Hestia en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Genre : tous pour un, un pour tous ? » répliqua Lily intéressée.

« Faut avouer que ça a de l'allure comme slogan ! » observa Sirius.

« C'est normal c'est du Dumas idiot ! » répondit Lily.

« Je ne suis pas un idiot ! » protesta Sirius en jetant la cape de James qui était posée à ses côtés sur Lily.

« Eh ! Depuis quand on attaque une fille sans défense ? » s'indigna Lily

« Sans défense ? Je voudrais bien voir ça ! »

James posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son ami qui pointait déjà sa baguette.

« Padfoot mon cher ami… Premièrement on ne lance jamais un sort sur une fille, sauf si elle te menace, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Deuxièmement, ma cape non plus ne t'a rien demandé ! »

Sirius récupéra le bien de son ami d'un « accio » et le lui rendit, avant de murmurer dans sa barbe :

« Et puis d'abord, c'est qui ce Dumas ? Un de tes ex Evans ? »

Lily éclata de rire mais préféra se lever plutôt que de répondre à une ineptie pareille.

« Séance levée ! » déclara Frank.

Mais au moment où Sirius ouvrit la porte pour sortir, il tomba nez à nez avec les Serpentards de septième année.

« Que faites-vous là ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

« Les couloirs de Poudlard sont à tout le monde… » répondit calmement Snape en faisant mine de regarder ses ongles attentivement.

« Mais oui Snivellus, ta manucure est bien faite ! » se moqua James.

Snape lui jeta un regard glacial mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Sirius était déjà reparti à l'assaut.

« Vous nous espionniez ! »

« Si tu crois que tes discussions avec tes minables petits copains nous intéresse… » répondit Bellatrix avec un rire ironique.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'on faisait ! »

« Vous étiez en train de faire un concours de petits chevaux ? » demanda Bellatrix.

« Mais non, ils étaient en train de se congratuler les uns les autres, se jurant qu'ils étaient les meilleurs de l'école ! » assura Katerina Wilkes.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas du tout votre style de vous prendre pour les meilleurs… » répliqua Hestia

« La différence c'est que nous sommes les meilleurs ! » répondit Bellatrix d'un ton suffisant.

« Sirius, tu ne pouvais pas éliminer cette peste avant qu'elle n'apprenne à parler ? » demanda James.

« Excuse mon cousin, il était déjà bien trop occupé à devenir le mouton noir de la famille. Tu déshonores le nom des Black espèce d'avorton ! »

« Tu m'en vois ravi… » répondit Sirius.

« Vous envisagez de nous laisser sortir un jour, ou on est condamné à regarder vos faces de rats pendant le reste de notre vie ? » s'impatienta Mathilde.

« C'est qui celle-là ? » demanda Bellatrix

« Bon, on ne va pas y passer la soirée ! » s'exclama Tatiana, qui était restée derrière, en se frayant un passage. « On est venu pour s'entraîner nous aussi, donc puisque vous avez terminé, vous pouvez peut-être nous laisser la salle… »

Sirius s'empressa de s'effacer pour la laisser passer. Il ne tenait pas franchement à une confrontation !

« Il suffit que Miss Blond Platine lève le petit doigt pour que Black obéisse… Si ce n'est pas mignon… » se moqua Snape d'une voix mielleuse.

« Snape, un commentaire et je fais exploser ta cervelle microscopique ! »

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse… » dit alors Wilkes.

« Tu sais que ses parents ne voient plus votre amitié d'un très bon œil ? » ajouta Bellatrix. « Il ne faudrait pas que leur fifille chérie fréquente de la racaille comme toi ! Alors si tu lui veux du bien, tu ferais bien de la laisser tranquille ! »

Sirius tendit sa baguette vers sa cousine, puis se tourna un instant vers Tatiana, elle s'obstinait à regarder le sol en serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine. Sirius n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il regarda Bellatrix d'un air meurtrier, elle attendait moqueuse.

« Tu as envie de me jeter un sort qui me ferait hurler de douleur n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu n'oseras jamais… C'est la différence entre toi et moi mon cher petit cousin, toi tu ne fais que frimer, moi j'agis ! »

« Cru… » hurla Sirius avant d'être violemment tiré en arrière.

« Sirius ! » hurlèrent plusieurs voix à la fois, affolées.

Sirius ne l'aurait pas parié, mais il crut entendre celle de Tatiana dans le lot…

C'était James qui l'avait presque fait tomber, l'empêchant de jeter son sort. Maintenant James le fusillait du regard, puis il le poussa en avant pour le traîner dans le couloir, furieux.

Il crut entendre Bellatrix éclater de rire.

La sortie des autres Gryffondors et l'entrée des Serpentards se firent de façon concomitante, ponctuées de croches pieds, bousculades et petits coups dans les mollets.

Elvira se tenait un peu en retrait et lorsque James arriva à sa hauteur, il lui demanda :

« Promets-moi que vous ne nous avez pas espionnés ? »

« Tu crois que c'est mon genre ? »

« Le tien non, le leur oui. »

« A ce que je saches ils n'ont fait que se moquer de vous en attendant… Ils ne s'abaisseraient pas à croire que votre manière de travailler puisse valoir la peine d'être copiée. Maintenant je ne les ai pas non plus surveillés… Je lisais derrière. » dit Elvira e haussant les épaules avant de suivre ses camarades.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière les Serpentards, James attrapa Sirius par le col et tempêta :

« Tu es devenu complètement fou ma parole ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Les neuf autres Gryffondors se tenaient derrière, fixant Sirius bouche-bée.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui serait arrivé si je ne t'avais pas arrêté ? »

Sirius baissa les yeux au sol. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait, Bellatrix l'avait mis dans une fureur telle… Ce n'était pas une excuse, James n'accepterait jamais cette explication. En accepterait-il une d'ailleurs ?

James n'en revenait pas, il aurait pu mettre son poing dans la figure de Sirius tellement il était hors de lui. Il décida de lui laisser une chance, après tout, cela ressemblait tellement peu à Sirius qu'il s'était peut-être mépris sur le sort qu'il avait esquissé…

« Quel maléfice exactement croyais-tu t'apprêter à lancer ? »

Mais lorsque Sirius ne répondit pas, il sut qu'il avait bien deviné.

« Un sortilège impardonnable… Sirius où diable avais-tu la tête ? Tu sais qu'ils sont impardonnables pour une raison, non ? »

« James, calme-toi… » dit doucement Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule de James qui n'avait pas cessé de crier.

« Non, je ne me calme pas ! » hurla James.

Mais l'intervention de son ami avait eu un effet apaisant. Il lâcha Sirius qui s'écroula au sol, de honte.

« Sirius, enfin, tu sais qu'il existe d'autres moyens ! » s'exclama James exaspéré… « Mais enfin, dis quelque chose ! » le supplia-t-il.

« Je… Que veux-tu que je dise James ? » répondit Sirius en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

James ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes qui semblèrent une éternité. Il fixait Sirius. Il y avait une telle douleur dans leurs regards que les neuf autres qui observaient sans oser intervenir – tout cela se passait à un autre niveau, quelque part où James et Sirius étaient seuls et où personne ne pouvait les aider – ressentirent ce froid jusque dans leur âme, du moins ils en eurent l'impression.

« Je ne sais pas… » dit soudain James d'un ton déçu.

Puis il baissa les yeux et s'éloigna d'un pas ferme, laissant Sirius au sol, seul avec sa conscience.

Les neuf autres se regardèrent se demandant comment réagir. Fallait-il courir après James ? Tenter de réconforter Sirius ? Ils étaient sûrs d'une seule chose : ils ne parleraient jamais de ce qui venait d'arriver. A personne.

Finalement Remus prit les choses en main. Il ordonna à tout le monde d'aller dîner, comme si de rien n'était, et, avec Peter, ils aidèrent Sirius à se relever et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au dortoir. Sirius était dans une espèce d'apathie et semblait incapable de réagir.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? » demanda Peter.

« Non… Il est choqué, il reviendra à lui bien assez tôt. » répondit Remus avec fatalité.

« Tu crois que James va lui pardonner ? »

« J'espère… J'ai toujours cru que rien ne séparerait ces deux-là, mais à vrai dire je ne suis plus sûr de rien… »

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ce chapitre aurait dû être beaucoup plus long et aller jusqu'à la compétition inter-maison, mais ça aurait été trop long, je l'ai donc scindé en 2.

J'en garde du coup un goût d'inachevé et ce chapitre me plaît moins que les autres, j'espère par conséquent qu'il ne vous laisse pas trop sur votre faim… Dites-moi vite ! lol !

Je sais que je mets du temps à écrire, mais je vous le jure, je fais aussi vite que je peux, seulement quand l'inspiration n'est pas là, je ne peux rien écrire de correct ! Et puis je fais avec le temps libre que j'ai qui n'est pas toujours des plus longs…

Merci de suivre malgré les délais, et je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre vous plaise, vu qu'il ne satisfait guère son auteur…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

- Fifi galop : Contente que tu aimes les nouveaux personnages ! Non parce que je sais qu'il y a pas mal de gens qui trouvent qu'il y en a trop… Moi je me suis attachée à eux tous, ça me fait plaisir de constater que je ne suis pas la seule ! Pour le versant « guerre » de la fic, je pense également qu'on passe souvent outre. Peut-être parce qu'une fic c'est fait pour se détendre, ou parce que c'est un sujet qui malheureusement reste d'actualité… Moi j'ai eu envie de l'aborder.

- Vilarie : Désolée, mais il se trouve que je mets effectivement du temps à écrire, que j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'heures pour pondre un chapitre. Il se trouve également que j'ai des cours, des examens, des stages, des amis, une famille, brèfle une vie à mener !

- Nef : Coucou ma belle ! Ravie que tu aimes ma modeste petite contribution à l'univers Potterien ! Désolée pour Dumbledore, j'ai zappé les passages où il pourrait apparaître… C'est qu'il m'agace un peu le vieux barbu ! Depuis la fin du tome 5… et puis le tome 6 n'a pas aidé. Aller si j'ai l'occasion je le ferais intervenir un de ces 4, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ;-)

- Louknaille : Que de compliments… Tu vas me faire rougir, je sais pas quoi dire là… Enfin si : merciiiiii ! J'espère de tout cœur que ce nouveau chapitre ne t'aura pas déçue !


	5. Un air de famille

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que lui emprunter les personnages qu'elle laisse gracieusement à notre disposition, leur donner quelques petits copains et jouer avec

Et évidemment je ne fais aucun argent avec cette modeste fic.

_Puff the magic Dragon_ a été écrit par Yarrow et Lipton, et m'a été suggérée par Sam le fils de Larry Paul, un avocat célèbre pour avoir quelques temps fréquenté Ally McBeal et l'avoir laissé tomber comme un goujat !

Quant au grenier aux trésors de Quercus Alba, il a réellement existé au dernier étage de la maison que ma famille possédait depuis des siècles. La maison a été vendue alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant, j'en garde donc les souvenirs de mon âge, une image assez féerique. Elle n'est peut-être pas très fidèle à la réalité, but who cares !

**Auteur** : Lucile

**Email** : lucilelululandyahoo.fr

**Site internet** : http/membres.lycos.fr/lilyluciolehouse/

**Bêta-readeuse** : Kpu

**Résumé des événements précédents :**

1976, les maraudeurs et leurs amis sont en 7e année à Poudlard, dehors la guerre fait rage. L'Ordre du Phénix vient de se constituer et a élu son QG à Quercus Alba, la grande propriété des Potter. Brent, l'aîné des cousins de James vient de perdre sa femme, tuée dans une bataille. Sirius s'est enfuit de chez lui, reniant sa famille. Dans le chapitre précédent, après une provocation de sa cousine Bellatrix, il a été sur le point de lui jeter un sortilège impardonnable, le Doloris, retenu au dernier moment par James. Dorcas Meadows, la meilleure amie de Lily a perdu ses parents le soir d'halloween. Le même soir, où une partie de nos Gryffondors se sont fait attaqués par une créature magique, le lynuix. Qui l'a envoyé ? Et contre lequel de nos Gryffies ? Mathilde Cooper, une camarade de Lily, fait des recherches sur ses origines, sur son père en particulier. Le vieux Balthus, prof de DCFM a organisé un grand projet pour faire travailler ses septièmes années. Les autre maisons vont devoir s'affronter en équipe fin janvier, apprenant à se battre ensemble.

**Rappel des personnages :**

La famille Potter :

Augusta Potter : petite sœur de James, âgée de 13 ans. A Poudlard, chez Gryffondor

Les enfants de l'oncle Hector et de la tante Rose :

Brent Potter : 21 ans, papa d'un petit Merlin. Sélénée, sa femme a été tuée quelques semaines auparavant

Elvira Potter : 17 ans, élève de Poudlard chez Serpentard, du même âge que James

Roland Potter : 15 ans, Serdaigle, inséparable de sa cousine Graziella.

Les enfants de l'oncle Samuel, ils ont perdu leur mère quelques mois auparavant.

Adrienne : 20 ans, qui fait office de seconde maman

Oscar : 18 ans, l'érudit

Graziella : 15 ans, Gryffondor, le garçon manqué

Elizabeth : 13 ans, Gryffondor, la coquette

Virginia : 11 ans, Gryffondor, la benjamine

Quelques élèves de Poudlard:

Gryffondor :

Lily Evans : ai-je vraiment besoin de la présenter ?

Dorcas Meadows : amie de Lily, jeune fille de bonne famille, a perdu ses parents de la main de Voldemort le soir d'Halloween

Hestia Jones : amie des précédentes. A grandi à la campagne près de la famille Prewett. Petite amie de Fabian Prewett.

Alice Hall : la dernière du petit groupe d'inséparables. A grandi dans une famille de sorciers itinérants, proche de la nature. Petite amie de Frank Londubat.

Camille Torres : amie d'enfance de Frank Londubat. Sort avec un Serdaigle : Leandre Parker.

Mathilde Cooper : étrange jeune fille arrivée en cours de scolarité. Peu appréciée des autres Gryffondors, amie de Camille Torres. A confié à Remus qu'elle était venue à Poudlard pour faire des recherches sur l'identité de son père. Le seul indice qu'elle a est le blason de la famille de son père.

Frank Londubat : partage son dortoir avec les maraudeurs. Sort avec Alice, frère de lait de Camille Torres.

Serpentard :

Tatiana Petrowski : promise à un mariage avec Sirius par ses parents. Jeune fille solitaire et assez froide. Sirius et elle ne se parlent plus depuis qu'elle a découvert qu'il avait fugué de chez lui et que leur futur mariage n'avait plus de sens.

Quercus Alba 

"_You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one…"_

**Chapitre 5 : Un air de famille**

James n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Sirius son ami, son frère… Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? N'était-il pas capable de contrôler ses pulsions ? Un sortilège impardonnable ! James avait toujours vu Sirius comme quelqu'un incapable de blesser volontairement. Et là c'était son meilleur ami qu'il avait blessé en essayant de torturer sa cousine… Certes il savait qu'entre Sirius et Bellatrix existait une rivalité de tous les instants. Ils avaient le même âge et avaient toujours été comparés dans leur famille, inutile de préciser qui détenait l'avantage… La simple existence de Bellatrix avait été une humiliation perpétuelle pour Sirius. Et puis il y avait Tatiana, la jolie Russe… Sirius se serait fait brûler vif pour elle, même s'il était totalement incapable de l'admettre.

« Un handicapé des sentiments celui-là ! » Pensa James amusé.

Sirius avait les nerfs à vif depuis qu'ils ne se parlaient plus avec Tatiana. Alors bien sûr, si la seule présence de Bellatrix le mettait en rage, imaginez le cocktail explosif lorsqu'elle se mettait à se moquer de ses sentiments pour la jeune Slave ! James s'était attendu à ce que Sirius stupéfixe sa cousine, qu'il lui jette un sort qui l'humilie ou lui fasse mal, même qu'il lui mette son poing dans la figure – Le jeune Black pouvait s'avérer très impulsif par moment – mais jamais, oh grand jamais, James ne se serait attendu à cela.

Et pourtant, il avait tout de suite perçu dans le ton de son ami qu'il allait faire quelque chose de grave, et il avait anticipé le sort alors même qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Sirius s'en servir un jour ! Appelez ça comme vous voulez, de la télépathie, une intuition… Toujours est-il qu'il avait pu l'arrêter à temps. Sans quoi il n'osait imaginer ce qui serait arrivé. Sirius renvoyé, Sirius jugé, Sirius à Azkaban… Et tout ça à cause d'une petite garce !

Cela faisait des heures que James marchait en long et en large dans la neige. Il était toujours aussi furieux. Triste aussi… Il n'osait pas rentrer et faire face à Sirius, ni aux autres septièmes années qui avaient tout vu.

Dans deux jours ils allaient rentrer à Quercus Alba pour Noël… Mais inutile de voir si loin, James avait déjà du mal à se projeter au lendemain, lorsqu'il devrait adresser la parole à Sirius. Que lui dire ? Qu'il avait failli ficher sa vie en l'air ? Parions que Sirius y aurait déjà pensé… Non James devrait lui dire comment il se sentait à propos de ça et le problème c'est qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout était si confus…

Une bonne nuit de sommeil, c'était peut-être ce qu'il lui fallait ? Peut-être que le lendemain matin tout serait clair ? Alors, puisqu'il ne trouvait pas d'autre échappatoire, James rentra au dortoir, et sans un regard vers le lit voisin, il se coucha tout habillé.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius s'éveilla très tôt. La nuit avait été plutôt agitée. Il n'avait cessé de rêver aux conséquences que son malheureux geste aurait eu si James ne l'avait pas enrayé. Il s'était vu dans un tribunal au ministère, condamné par ses amis, réhabilité sur l'arbre généalogique familial. Ses parents lui répétant qu'ils étaient fiers de lui. Puis dans une spirale infernale, où rejeté par l'Ordre du Phénix et par tout ceux en qui il avait confiance, il se voyait contraint de se battre contre eux. Et sans qu'il ne réalise ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouvait avec une cagoule noire sur le visage, à aduler Voldemort.

C'était irrationnel, mais quels rêves ne le sont pas ? Et Sirius se réveilla avec ces abominables images dans la tête. Soudain tout ce qu'il abhorrait, tout ce contre quoi il s'était battu, semblait l'aspirer. Il était un Black, son nom le rattraperait-il ? Avait-il tout fait pour échapper à ces monstres pour s'en découvrir un lui-même ? Chassez le naturel il revient au galop ?

Non, c'était idiot de penser ça ! Sirius voyait déjà James se moquer de ce raisonnement stupide, et lui jurer en lui donnant une tape amicale, qu'il était un type bien. Oui mais voilà, James dormait à quelques mètres, et le dernier regard qu'il lui avait adressé n'avait rien de rassurant.

Sirius se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête ! Dire qu'il avait fallu que James le rappelle à l'ordre pour qu'il réalise l'énormité de ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire… Allait-il réussir à se le pardonner un jour ?

Stop ! C'en était trop ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça, ruminer n'avait jamais aidé personne ! En temps normal, il aurait réveillé James et ils seraient partis préparer un coup fumant contre les serpentards pour se changer les idées. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, il ne voyait qu'une seule option.

Il passa une robe de sorcier, fit une toilette sommaire et attrapa son balai dans son placard avant de quitter la tour de Gryffondor. Dans le parc il faisait encore nuit noire et le froid était mordant. Sirius avait une certaine habitude de parcourir Poudlard de nuit, aussi il ne se servit même pas de sa baguette pour éclairer sa route. La lune balayait le parc d'une faible lueur qui suffit à mener Sirius sans encombres jusqu'au terrain de quidditch. Il resserra sa cape et remonta son écharpe sur son nez et ses oreilles : dans les airs, le vent devenait franchement glacial. Alors seulement, il enfourcha son balai et vola. Vola pendant plus d'une heure, slalomant entre les poteaux d'entraînement, rasant les gradins, allant plus vite que jamais. C'était grisant de prendre ces risques, et cela occupait son esprit. Peu à peu il dépassa les limites du terrain de quidditch. S'envoler haut au-dessus du château, le vertige n'avait jamais eu d'effet sur sa petite personne. Puis redescendre en piqué jusqu'à frôler la cime des arbres, tellement bas qu'il déchira un petit bout de sa robe de sorcier en calculant mal un virage. Mais le silence était apaisant et l'obscurité le rassurait, paradoxalement.

Lorsque les premières lumières s'allumèrent derrière les fenêtres du château, Sirius décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il poussa la lourde porte d'entrée, les cheveux presque plus décoiffés que ceux de James, les pommettes rougies par le vif froid matinal, et le bas de la robe déchiré, où étaient restés accrochés des feuilles et des débris de branches. Mais son allure était bien le cadet de ses soucis ! Alors il alla vite ranger son balai avant que ses camarades ne se réveillent et fila à pas de loups, comme un voleur. Comme un imposteur pensa-il plutôt. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il était ? Eh zut ! Le voilà reparti dans ce flot de pensées négatives… Pour tenter de se distraire il erra dans les couloirs. S'il se perdait, il serait bien obligé de se concentrer sur son chemin et ces images de la veille quitteraient son esprit ! Oui mais demander à un maraudeur après sept ans de méfaits, de se perdre dans Poudlard, c'était comme demander à un dragon d'arrêter de cracher du feu ! Une véritable ineptie ! Alors Sirius continua de traîner les pieds sur les vieux pavés sans but. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'entende interpeller ! Il tourna la tête, mais le couloir était désert.

« Ici, jeune vaurien ! » Cria la voix à sa droite.

Il aperçut alors son interlocuteur, un vieil homme barbu dans un tableau.

« Lumos ! » Jeta Sirius, histoire de voir à qui il avait à faire.

C'était Phineas Nigellus, son aïeul ancien directeur de Poudlard.

« Tu as un tableau dans le château toi ? Je croyais qu'on t'avait seulement laissé dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! » déclara le jeune Black d'un ton méprisant.

« Un peu de respect jeune homme, tu pourrais me vouvoyer ! » fit le vieux bonhomme, outré.

« Ca va, tu n'es qu'un tableau… » soupira Sirius.

« Cela fait presque une demi-heure que je parcours les tableaux à ta recherche, à mon âge… Tout ça parce qu'on m'a prévenu que mon arrière-arrière-petit-fils traînait dans le château dans une tenue indécente ! Tu es un Black petit scélérat ! Tu dois tenir ton rang ! »

« Si tu savais ce que je m'en fiche… J'ai bien d'autres soucis ! » répliqua Sirius exaspéré.

« Cette histoire de sortilège impardonnable ? »

« Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« J'ai mes sources… Les autres tableaux sont très bavards. Il est vrai que c'était assez peu judicieux de t'en prendre à la seule Black qui sache respecter son nom dans cette école… »

« Les tableaux en parlent ? Mais toute l'école va être au courant ! »

« Non, je leur ai intimé de se taire. » dit Phineas, l'air très fier de lui-même. « Ils m'écoutent, je leur fais peur à ces imbéciles. C'est très mauvais pour la famille d'avoir deux cousins qui se battent, je ne veux pas que cela s'ébruite… Cela dit, je comprends ton trouble… Si Dumbledore était au courant… »

Sirius sursauta. Il n'y avait pas pensé ! Dumbledore allait forcément finir par l'apprendre… Le vieux directeur savait toujours tout. Il fallait prendre les devants !

Il était encore très tôt, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre, et sa conscience avait un impérieux besoin de se sentir apaisée ! Il fit demi-tour, ignorant les protestations de Phineas Nigellus, très vexé de se voir planté là par un freluquet ! Sirius se dirigea droit vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, en espérant que le directeur était un lève-tôt… Mais après tout, à cet âge avancé, quel homme dormait le matin ? Ils étaient tous sur le pied de guerre dès cinq ou six heures ! Comme s'ils avaient déjà emmagasiné trop de sommeil durant le reste de leur vie. Ou peut-être pour gagner cette course contre la mort et demander à la vie tout ce qu'elle pouvait leur donner.

Arrivé devant l'imposante porte, Sirius s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il donna deux petits coups de baguette sur la gargouille, qui ne parut guère ravie d'être dérangée dans un sommeil si profond.

« Dites à Dumbledore qu'un élève demande à le voir ! » Ordonna-t-il.

« Ca ne peut pas attendre une heure décente ? » Grommela la gargouille.

« Non, ça ne peut pas. » Répondit Sirius d'un air buté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'entrouvrit et Sirius la passa. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et pénétra dans le bureau. Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau et regardait Sirius, par-dessus ses verres en demi-lunes, étonné de le voir là.

« Entre donc Sirius. Assieds-toi. »

« Bonjour professeur. » Dit le jeune garçon en s'installant dans un des moelleux fauteuils faisant face au bureau.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir ici à une heure si matinale mon garçon ? » Demanda le vieil homme de sa voix chaude et apaisante.

Déjà Sirius se sentait moins anxieux.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de très idiot professeur ! »

« Ce n'est que ça ? » Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé. « Un instant tu m'as fait peur. »

« Non, je veux dire, encore plus idiot que d'habitude ! » Répondit Sirius en répondant au sourire du directeur.

« Eh bien, je t'écoute. J'imagine que si tu es venu jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour me faire jouer aux devinettes. Bien que j'aie facilement l'esprit joueur ! »

« C'est arrivé hier… Nous étions tous réunis, les Gryffondor de septième année, dans la salle de DCFM. Lorsque nous sommes sortis, nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face avec les Serpentards. »

« Voilà qui est rarement bon signe… »

« En effet. Nous nous sommes disputés comme presque à chaque fois. Ma cousine Bellatrix m'a dit des choses qui m'ont mis en colère. Et alors je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais vraiment furieux contre elle, et je me suis apprêté à lui lancer un doloris… »

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

« Non. James m'en a empêché. Et vous savez, j'ai tout de suite regretté ce geste. Mais les faits sont là, si James ne m'avait pas retenu j'aurais jeté un sortilège impardonnable sans l'ombre d'une arrière-pensée. » Affirma le jeune garçon d'une voix sombre.

« Mais tu t'en serais mordu les doigts. »

« Ca ne change rien, je l'aurais fait. »

Il y eut soudain un rire sardonique derrière Sirius. Il se retourna et vit le portrait de son aïeul Phineas Nigellus qui ricanait.

« Bon sang ne saurait mentir mon enfant. Je savais que ton rang te rattraperait ! Tu es un Black quoiqu'il arrive ! »

Sirius lui jeta un regard méprisant et décida de l'ignorer, tout comme Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi viens-tu me raconter cela Sirius ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« C'est très grave ce que j'ai fait… Et je pense que vous l'auriez appris tôt ou tard. Vingt élèves ont assisté à la scène ! »

« Sirius, tu n'as pas lancé le sortilège, et tu m'en vois ravi. J'aurais été très ennuyé de devoir te signaler au ministère… »

« Vous n'allez pas le faire ? »

« Tu n'es coupable de rien. Je te le répète : tu n'as pas achevé ton geste. »

« Mais je l'aurais fait si James n'avait pas été là ! »

« Alors remercie la vie de t'avoir donné un ami. Un frère qui veille sur toi. Vous êtes vos propres anges gardiens, et je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne vous arrivera jamais rien de grave tant que l'autre sera là. Vous avez beaucoup de chance, tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant. »

« Je ne suis pas certain que James me pardonne… » dit Sirius en se renfrognant. « Il était dans une colère noire hier soir… »

« Vous connaissant tous les deux, tu mettras plus de temps à te pardonner toi-même que lui. Il passera au-dessus de ça. Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui t'inquiète, n'est-ce pas Sirius ? »

« C'est que… Je veux faire partie de l'Ordre du phénix, et voilà que je mets à utiliser les armes du camp adverse… Alors je me dis que peut-être je n'en suis pas digne… Après tout je viens d'une famille loin d'être respectable ! Il y a la traîtrise dans mes gènes, le sang qui coule dans mes veines est loin d'être aussi pur que mes ancêtres ne voulaient bien le faire croire ! »

Un soupir offusqué se fit entendre, venant de Phineas Nigellus.

« Ne crois pas ça mon garçon ! » Affirma Dumbledore d'une voix très assurée. « Ta famille n'a rien à faire dans cette histoire. Il n'y a pas de malédiction qui te rattrape ou je ne sais quelle autre sottise. Tu es bien meilleur que n'importe quel autre Black sur cette terre. Tu as été assez fort pour tourner le dos à toute ta lignée. Il faut un immense courage pour ça. J'ai l'habitude dire que ce sont les choix et les actes d'un homme qui déterminent ce qu'il est, ce n'est pas ton nom Sirius ! Et tu as prouvé que tu étais un homme de confiance. »

Sirius le regard du professeur, fier de s'entendre appeler un homme, par quelqu'un qu'il admirait tant.

« Merci professeur. »

Le vieil homme le gratifia d'un regard presque paternel.

« Je t'ai vu grandir Sirius. J'ai vu l'homme que tu étais devenu, et tu peux être fier de ce que tu es, car c'est à toi-même que tu le dois, et à la fidélité de tes amis également. Seulement tu vas devoir apprendre à refréner tes pulsions, à contrôler tes émotions. Il ne faut pas risquer que l'événement d'hier ne se reproduise. Si tes amis ne sont pas à tes côtés, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses, pour toi, et pour l'Ordre qui perdrait un allié de choix. Tu es solide, mais tes émotions sont à fleur de peau. Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler Sirius. D'accord ? »

« Oui professeur. » répondit Sirius en baissant les yeux.

« Bien. Maintenant si tu n'as plus rien sur le cœur, tu devrais aller prendre un solide petit déjeuner. »

Sirius hocha la tête et se leva. Avant de sortir, il entendit Dumbledore ajouter :

« Je suis un vieil homme très occupé, mais tu ne dois jamais hésiter à venir me parler si tu en ressens le besoin. Tu as très bien fait de venir ce matin, il n'est pas sage de garder des choses sur le cœur, ça rend amer. Tu peux repartir avec la conscience tranquille Sirius. »

« Merci. » Répondit simplement Sirius, d'un ton où perçait son immense gratitude, et son soulagement.

La majorité des élèves était déjà dans la grande salle lorsque Sirius y entra. Il avait du rester plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru dans le bureau du directeur. Regardant droit devant lui, il alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, évitant les regards scrutateurs de ses camarades de Gryffondor.

« Où est James ? » Demanda-t-il à Remus assis à sa gauche.

« Il a déjà fini de manger. »

« Il m'évite ? »

« Franchement Sirius, je n'en sais rien. Il n'a pour ainsi dire pas ouvert la bouche ce matin, à part pour demander si personne n'avait vu sa deuxième chaussette… »

« Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? »

« Tu m'en veux ? »

« J'en ai l'air ? » Répliqua Remus avec un sourire discret.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Comme ça, non. Mais si on en croit James, je ne suis pas fin psychomage, alors… »

« Parce qu'il l'est, lui, peut-être ? » Demanda Remus en s'étouffant presque dans sa tasse de lait.

« Ne confonds pas tes poumons avec ton estomac mon vieux Moony ! » S'exclama Sirius en donnant une petite tape dans le dos de son ami. « Pas envie de t'emmener chez Pomfresh la veille des vacances. »

« D'accord, mais arrête de dire des bêtises pareilles pendant que je mange ! James y connaissant quelque chose en psychologie… Sirius, repose tout de suite cette tartine dans mon assiette ! »

« Oh, ne fais pas ton radin ! Tu n'as pas besoin de trois tartines pour ton petit déjeuner, tu peux bien m'en donner une ! » Répondit Sirius en mordant dans la tranche de pain en question.

« Tout ça parce que tu as la flemme de beurrer tes propres tartines… » soupira Remus en mettant les deux restantes à l'abri, hors de portée de Sirius.

Le voleur haussa les épaules et s'adressa au garçon assis en face de Remus.

« Et toi Peter ? Tu n'as pas d'envie d'homicide sur ma personne ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas Sirius ! » S'exclama Peter. « A part James qui a un peu de mal à digérer le morceau, personne ici ne veut te faire la peau. Ta cousine a été trop loin… »

« Moi aussi Peter ! »

« Oui, mais toi tu le sais et tu le regrettes ! » Dit Remus « Tu as déjà vu Bellatrix regretter ses actes ? »

« Oui, quand à la suite d'une expérience périlleuse j'ai failli passer par la fenêtre et qu'elle m'a rattrapé par réflexe. Elle a tout de suite regretté son geste ! »

« Tu n'as rien en commun avec cette garce. » Le rassura Remus.

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Et ne t'inquiète pas pour James, il va s'en remettre un jour ou l'autre. »

Ledit James était déjà assis à sa place dans la salle de métamorphose déserte. Il révisait le cours de la veille. Puis soudain, il entendit quelqu'un entrer. Il se retourna, c'était Mathilde Cooper qui maugréait dans sa barbe :

« C'est une catastrophe, c'est une catastrophe, une vraie catastrophe… »

« Qu'est-ce qui est une catastrophe Cooper ? » Demanda James amusé.

« Ah salut Potter, je ne t'avais pas vu… » jeta-t-elle, étonnée, en s'installant à sa place habituelle.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« C'est quoi cette catastrophe qui t'effraie tant ? »

« Le projet du vieux Balthus ! On ne sera jamais prêt ! »

« Mais si… Pas de panique ! On est plutôt en bonne voie tu sais. »

« La terre appelle James Potter ! Demain c'est les vacances de Noël ! On ne pourra pas s'entraîner ensemble pendant deux semaines ! »

« Eh bien on s'entraînera chacun de notre côté. Je ne vois pas le problème. »

« Evidemment... » soupira Mathilde.

« Quel est ce sous-entendu ? »

« Evidemment, puisque tu ne vois jamais rien ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel, Mathilde Cooper était vraiment détestable quand elle s'y mettait… Il prit une grande inspiration, déterminé à rester courtois.

« Ecoute Cooper, après les vacances de Noël, il nous restera encore deux bonnes semaines pour se mettre au point, tout va aller comme sur des roulettes. »

« Mais tout le monde ne peut pas faire comme toi, travailler au dernier moment et s'en sortir avec la meilleure note ! Figure-toi qu'il y a des élèves qui rament pour se maintenir à flots, et tu n'es pas le seul impliqué dans ce projet ! »

« Calme-toi Cooper, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça ! Et puis on ne s'y est pas pris au dernier moment ! Ca fait des semaines qu'on travaille et la confrontation est dans plus d'un mois. Cesse de te prendre la tête avec ça s'il te plaît ! »

« Excuse-moi d'avoir les pieds sur terre… » répondit la jeune fille agacée.

« Tu réagis comme une gamine ! »

« C'est plutôt toi qui te comporte comme un môme ! »

« Très intelligent… Tu sais que le 'toi-même' c'est au stade de l'école primaire que ça se pratique ? »

« Très drôle Potter ! Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu ta première scène de ménage avec Sirius, que tout le monde doit en subir les conséquences, je te signale… »

James la fusilla du regard.

« Eh oui mon petit James ! Travailler en collectivité, c'est faire passer ses problèmes personnels après l'intérêt du groupe. Mais je vois que c'est une notion qui t'est étrangère… Aller, nom d'un dragon ! Réconcilies-toi avec ton pote, qu'on puisse avancer ! »

« Ca ne te regarde pas Cooper ! »

« Figure-toi que si. Parce que je sais que tant que vous ne vous serez pas expliqué, ni toi, ni lui, et par ricochet ni Remus ni Pettigrew, ne travaillerez sur le projet, vous aurez trop la tête ailleurs. Et ça va tous nous pénaliser. »

James regarda sa plume avec attention. Mathilde avait raison et il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à l'admettre… Mais franchement, pour qui se prenait-elle à juger ainsi de son amitié avec Sirius ? Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si elle savait de quoi elle parlait… Après tout, sa seule amie était Camille Torres, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ait beaucoup de points de référence !

« Tu ne dis plus rien ? » Remarqua Mathilde avec un demi-sourire.

James vit qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement et finit par se résigner à parler de ses problèmes de conscience avec la jeune fille, sinon elle n'allait pas le laisser tranquille. Et en y réfléchissant un peu, il n'avait pas d'autre juge impartial sous la main. Mathilde Cooper avait l'air de les aimer aussi peu l'un que l'autre, la balance ne risquait donc pas de pencher plus d'un côté !

« C'est que ce n'est pas évident… » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas le problème ! Vas lui parler à ton copain ! Allons, tu le connais mieux que personne, tu vas savoir quoi lui dire. »

« C'est bien le souci, je croyais le connaître… »

« Mais tu le connais ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Alors c'est comme ça ? Il fait un pas de travers et tu le condamnes ? C'est beau l'amitié… »

Soudain James sentit son cœur battre plus fort. C'était ça. Mathilde avait visé juste. Et c'était ce qui le gênait tant depuis la veille sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus…

James avait toujours eu une vision très manichéenne des choses. Dans son monde, tout était soit blanc, soit noir. Chacun rentrait dans une case et cette répartition simple n'avait jamais trahi James jusqu'ici. Il y avait par exemple Voldemort qui faisait partie des méchants, avec ses mangemorts. Sa famille et ses amis tentaient de lutter contre les méchants, ils étaient du côté des gentils. Snape embrassait les idées du mal et utilisait la magie noire, il était du côté sombre. Et tout fonctionnait à merveille ainsi, chacun trouvait sa place dans le grand tableau de la vie. Mais voilà que, désormais, l'équation pêchait. Sirius faisait partie des gentils, il détestait Voldemort et se battait contre ses partisans, alors pourquoi utilisait-il soudain l'arme du côté sombre ? Incompatibilité, sonnette d'alarme ! Y aurait-il des nuances que James n'aurait pas perçues ? Le trait entre le bien et le mal n'était plus si net, il existait toute une zone grise qui avait jusque-là échappé au contrôle du garçon. Sa vision simple du monde venait d'être bouleversée, et il ne savait plus vraiment où ranger son meilleur ami. Et il venait seulement de le réaliser.

Perdu dans ses pensées, James s'aperçut que Mathilde parlait toujours.

« … crois que ça vaut le coup ? Sirius était en colère, il avait les nerfs en pelote, tu peux comprendre, non ? Il ne se contrôlait plus ! Il a eu tort bien sûr, ces sorts ne sont pas impardonnables pour rien. Mais est-ce une raison pour que toi, son presque frère, tu ne lui pardonnes pas ? Tu es pourtant le seul à pouvoir vraiment le comprendre. J'imagine que tu sais ce qui se passait dans sa tête à ce moment. Je sais que mon avis n'est pas très important pour toi, mais je crois qu'une amitié comme la vôtre, il faut se battre pour la préserver. Surtout par les temps qui courent où l'on n'est sûr de personne… Ce que vous avez est précieux, n'oublies pas ça ! »

Ca paraissait tellement simple exprimé comme ça… Finalement ça avait peut-être eu du bon d'écouter ce que la 'fille bizarre' avait à dire.

Après avoir jeté à James de quoi le faire gamberger, elle cessa de l'ennuyer et sortit ses affaires.

Sirius arriva le dernier dans la salle de métamorphose, probablement dans l'espoir d'éviter une confrontation avec James, sans pour autant avoir l'air de le fuir. Mais malheureusement pour lui, personne n'avait pris sa place à côté de James, et s'asseoir autre part aurait clairement signifié qu'il évitait son meilleur ami ! Depuis sept ans, jamais les deux compères ne se séparaient en cours – mis à part en cours de divination, mais c'était pour avoir de meilleures notes.

« Hâtez-vous Black ! » Ordonna McGonagall « Vous ne voyez pas que vous êtes en retard ? »

« Il est neuf heures moins une professeur ! » Protesta Sirius.

« Ne discutez pas ! Installez-vous ! »

Les regards de James et Sirius ne se croisèrent pas pendant que ce dernier déballait ses affaires, prenant grand soin de ne pas dépasser la ligne entre les deux pupitres. Mrs. McGonagall commença son cours et les étudiants se mirent à prendre des notes consciencieusement. Le professeur ne tolérait ni les bavardages ni les manques de concentration.

« Je crois que ta cousine Bellatrix mérite une bonne leçon… » murmura James d'un ton désinvolte sans quitter son parchemin des yeux.

« Hein ! » Sirius se demandait s'il avait bien entendu ce que James lui avait chuchoté… Il s'attendait à tout, mais pas à un traité de paix si rapide !

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de lui faire avaler sa baguette à cette harpie ? » Demanda James avec un sourire en coin, tournant enfin le regard vers son ami.

Sirius le fixa un instant incrédule, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu faire changer James d'attitude si rapidement. Il cligna des yeux, et lorsqu'il s'aperçut en les rouvrant que Prongs souriait toujours, il ne put réprimer un éclat de rire franc. De soulagement !

« Black… » soupira McGonagall « Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous mette en retenue la veille des vacances ? »

« Honnêtement professeur ? Pas vraiment… » répondit ledit Black avec un sourire, il savait que McGonagall avait un faible pour lui et James, ils étaient ses meilleurs élèves et lui arrachaient parfois un rire, qu'elle étouffait bien entendu.

« Bien, nous sommes du même avis ! Alors suivez un peu et dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur les métamorphomages. »

Sirius n'eut pas trop de difficultés à se rattraper sur cette question. La fille de sa cousine Andromeda était une métamorphomage, et il avait été assez fasciné la première fois qu'il avait vu ce bébé changer à volonté la forme de son nez, de ces oreilles, la couleur de ses cheveux, leur épaisseur… Allez expliquer ça dans une maternité moldue. Le ministère de la protection de la magie avait été contraint de modifier la mémoire des sages-femmes et des puéricultrices… Cette petite avait commencé à causer des problèmes très tôt !

Sirius se tint tranquille pendant toute la fin du cours. McGonagall l'avait peut-être à la bonne, mais elle ne plaisantait pas en ce qui concernait la discipline pendant ses cours. Pas qu'elle plaisante beaucoup d'ailleurs…

En sortant de cours, Sirius décida de demander à James ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis si brusquement.

« Disons simplement que j'ai réalisé que ça ne servirait à rien de me buter contre toi, que ça ne t'aiderait pas. Et puis cette Bellatrix mérite qu'on lui montre une fois pour toute, qu'on ne s'en prend pas impunément à un maraudeur ! »

« Elle est têtue tu sais ! » Répliqua Sirius en remontant son sac sur son épaule.

« Comme tous les Black ! » Conclut James comme une évidence.

Remus et Peter qui suivaient à bonne distance, observaient cette réconciliation aussi brusque qu'inopinée, avec circonspection.

Dès qu'ils eurent terminé de déjeuner, James et Sirius s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Dans le parc, dissimulés derrière un bosquet, ils sortirent un parchemin vierge, qui se remplit d'un petit coup de baguette donné par James. La carte du maraudeur qu'ils avaient mis près de sept ans à élaborer et complétaient encore régulièrement.. Elle représentait tout Poudlard et permettait à son possesseur de savoir précisément qui était où et à quel moment. On pouvait également y trouver les passages secrets que les maraudeurs avaient découverts au cours de leur scolarité. C'était un petit trésor qui leur était d'une utilité extrême. Pour le moment, le nom qui les intéressait se trouver du côté de la forêt interdite et prenait la direction du terrain de quidditch, où l'on pouvait voir Rodolphus Lestranges faire des slaloms.

« En voilà un qui risque de nous gêner… » murmura James

« Viens, il ne va pas rester dans nos pattes bien longtemps ! » S'exclama Sirius.

Et ils coururent vers le terrain de quidditch, il s'agissait de prendre de l'avance sur Bellatrix.

« Hey, Lestranges ! » L'interpella Sirius « Tu t'entraîne pour la parodie de quidditch la moins convaincante ? »

Le garçon ralentit sa course en balai pour regarder qui l'importunait. Lorsqu'il reconnut les deux compères, un petit rire sardonique lui échappa.

« La leçon d'hier ne t'a pas suffit Black ? Tu en re-demande ? »

« Me battre contre toi ? » Se moqua Sirius « C'est une plaisanterie ? Ce serait bien trop facile. Un type qui passe le plus clair de son temps à se cacher derrière sa petite copine… Je choisis des adversaires à ma taille en général, tu sais ! »

Lestranges piqua vers le sol et mit pied à terre, furieux.

« Aller, assez joué, on n'a pas assez de temps devant nous pour une guerre verbale Sirius ! » Rappela James à l'oreille de son ami.

« A toi l'honneur mon vieux ! » Chuchota Sirius en retour.

James leva sa baguette et récita une formule dans sa barbe. Une énorme flaque de boue apparut au-dessus de la tête du serpentard et s'écrasa sur lui. Pendant quelques secondes, Lestranges demeura prostré, se demandant quelle était cette chose qui était tombée de nulle part. Puis il ouvrit la bouche, probablement dans l'optique de jeter un maléfice à ses deux assaillants, mais ça n'eut pour effet que de lui faire avaler la boue qui lui recouvrait la bouche et l'empêcha de prononcer quoi que ce soit de compréhensible. Furieux, il saisit son balai et se dirigea vers le château en continuant d'essayer de parler, et au ton, on pouvait deviner que c'était un flot d'injures.

« Et un de moins ! » Déclara James en tapant victorieusement dans la main de Sirius.

Ils s'assirent sur les gradins en attendant l'arrivée de Bellatrix qui ne devait plus être loin. Sirius savait exactement comment se venger de sa cousine, mais il n'avait rien voulu dire de son plan à James, se contentant d'un évasif « Tu verras bien. ». D'ailleurs, James n'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions. Il était là pour soutenir son ami et l'épauler en cas de besoin. Mais il savait que quel que soit ce qui devait arriver, ce serait entre Sirius et Bellatrix uniquement. Ca avait toujours été entre Sirius et Bellatrix, et ça le serait probablement toujours. A eux de régler leurs différends, même James n'arrivait pas à comprendre la complexité des liens qui unissaient les deux cousins et cette haine incommensurable entre eux. Il faut dire que James n'avait jamais eu de problèmes sérieux avec ses cousins. Et la relation de Sirius avec sa famille était loin d'être simple. Par conséquent, James ne se mêlerait pas plus que nécessaire à ce règlement compte. Car à vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de savoir exactement de quels comptes il s'agissait.

Les deux gryffondors virent Bellatrix approcher de loin, mais, plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne les aperçut pas avant de se trouver à quelques mètres d'eux.

Elle eut un mouvement de surprise en les trouvant là tous les deux, l'attendant visiblement de pied ferme, les bras croisés. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Rodolphus, mais il n'était pas là. Ce n'était pourtant pas son habitude d'être en retard !

« Potter ? Sirius ? Je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus ? » Dit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

« Désolé ma chère cousine, tu n'as pas autant d'influence sur ma vie que tu ne le souhaiterais… »

« Si tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de dormir ! » Répliqua ladite cousine d'un air désinvolte. « Je te rappelle que tu t'es mis en colère tout seul hier soir. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien peut-être ? » Rugit James.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup pousser mon cher petit cousin… Il suffit de tirer sur la bonne corde… » ricana Bellatrix « Tu as toujours été un tendre, Sirius ! Ca te perdra..."

"Parce que c'est tellement plus facile de ne s'attacher à personne, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Sirius d'un ton ironique « Ne se préoccuper de personne que de soi-même ! »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Sirius ! » Aboya Bellatrix « Tu ne connais pas ma vie ! »

« Mais bien sûr que si ! Et il faut avouer que tu as été à bonne école Bella. Tu es une sorcière puissante, et tu as trouvé un idiot qui t'admire, mais ne me fais pas croire que tu tiens à Rodolphus. Quant à ta famille, n'oublies pas que c'est également la mienne, je la connais aussi bien que toi. »

Sirius avait frappé au bon endroit, et il le savait. S'il voulait faire mal à sa cousine et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il était sur le bon chemin.

« Tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille ! » Protesta Bellatrix, les yeux étincelants de rage.

« Grand bien m'en fasse ! Et maintenant tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait Bella, tu vas t'excuser ! »

« Jamais. » Rétorqua la sorcière, brandissant sa baguette.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre sort, Sirius avait pris les devants.

« Flexibus ! Immobilus » incanta-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers les jambes de sa cousine.

Et Bellatrix se retrouva à genoux au sol, sans pouvoir se relever.

« Sirius, libère-moi ! » Rugit-elle.

« Excuse-toi ! »

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Comme tu voudras… »

Il lui saisit les deux mains, et James, devinant ce qu'il allait faire, prononça la formule.

« Manis immobilus »

Bellatrix se retrouva alors avec les mains entravées de tout mouvement, agenouillée aux pieds de Sirius, dans une position assez proche de celle de la prière.

« Il est encore temps de t'excuser Bella… » prévint Sirius.

« Tu rêve ! » S'exclama la sorcière avant de crier. « Rodolphus ! »

« Il ne viendra pas. » Ricana James. « Tu peux toujours t'époumoner… »

Sirius pointa sa baguette sur le front de Bellatrix, jusqu'à le frôler, et prononça cette incantation qu'il avait apprise par cœur :

« _Pour me rendre justice_

_De tes paroles d'hier, _

_Que le passé ressurgisse,_

_Que tu reviennes en arrière._

_Que tes souvenirs te mènent,_

_Au commencement de la haine_. »

Alors, les yeux de Bellatrix se révulsèrent et elle cessa de protester, elle était comme absente.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? » Demanda James, un peu inquiet.

« Elle revoit des choses de son passé… Et j'imagine très facilement quoi. Tu veux le voir ? »

James hocha la tête. Sirius saisit sa main gauche et la posa sur l'épaule de Bellatrix. Aussitôt James se sentit comme happé dans un tourbillon, puis il atterrit dans une petite pièce sombre, assit sur un lit. Mais… Il n'était pas dans son corps ! Non, il avait été projeté dans le souvenir de Bellatrix Black, et le voyait à travers ses yeux à elle. Et d'après la taille de ses mains, elle ne devait guère avoir plus de six ou sept ans. La petite fille se tordait les mains dans tous les sens et tapait des pieds contre le bois du lit, semblant s'ennuyer fermement. Soudain, elle décida de se lever, elle voulait voir sa mère. C'était une sensation étrange pour James, il restait lui-même mais savait tout ce que pensait et ressentait la petite Bellatrix. Elle arriva devant la porte du salon et se faufila dans la pièce. James reconnut la maison des parents de Sirius. Il y avait des adultes qui jouaient au tric-trac, d'autres qui sirotaient un verre d'hydromel, mais personne ne s'aperçut de la présence de l'enfant. Bellatrix se dirigea alors vers une femme élégante assise dans un vaste fauteuil.

« Maman. » Chuchota une petite voix flûtée pendant que les petites mains s'accrochaient doucement aux longues mains délicates de la femme. « Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

Le regard que cette femme jeta à la petite, James n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir entre une mère et son enfant. Un regard à la fois agacé, froid et dédaigneux. La mère de Bellatrix dégagea vivement sa main de l'emprise de sa fille.

« Bellatrix, je t'ai déjà dit de laisser les adultes entre eux si personne ne t'a conviée. Vas jouer ailleurs ! »

« Mais je m'ennuie… » dit la petite voix suppliante.

« Vas voir tes sœurs, tes cousins, que sais-je ? Fais ce que tu veux, mais plus loin. »

Alors la petite fille tourna les talons, sortit et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle traîna les pieds dans le couloir, puis monta les escaliers sans motivation. Finalement, elle poussa une porte et trouva sa sœur Narcissa, occupée à se recoiffer.

« Cissy, tu joues avec moi ? »

« Tu ne voies donc pas que je suis occupée ? » Soupira l'enfant aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque blancs.

« Mais quand tu auras fini ? Tu ne vas pas passer l'après-midi à te coiffer ? »

« Je voudrais essayer toutes ces robes que j'ai trouvées là-haut. » Répondit Narcissa en désignant un tas de vieux vêtement sur le lit.

« Chouette ! Je vais t'aider. »

« Non Bella, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Vas voir quelqu'un d'autre. »

Déçue, la petite sortit et se dirigea vers une autre pièce, où elle trouva Andromeda, son autre sœur, qui lisait dans un fauteuil.

« Meda, tu viens jouer ? »

« Je lis Bella chérie… »

« Tu ne peux pas lire plus tard ? »

« Non… J'ai beaucoup de livres à lire pour l'école, il faut que je finisse celui-là. »

« Lis tout haut alors ! » Supplia la petite.

« La guerre des Gobelins, j'ai bien peur que ça ne t'intéresse pas ma puce ! » Répondit Andromeda amusée. « Tu devrais aller voir Narcissa. »

« Elle ne veut pas de moi… »

Andromeda soupira. Elle ne s'entendait pas du tout avec son autre sœur et ne supportait pas cette façon qu'elle avait, de toujours envoyer leur petite sœur voir plus loin si elle y était…

« Ecoute, je te promets de jouer avec toi dès que j'aurais fini. Vas donc voir Sirius et Tatiana, je les ai aperçus dans le jardin. »

Et une fois de plus, Bellatrix sortit bredouille. Elle descendit les escaliers sans grand espoir. Elle n'aimait pas jouer avec son cousin, ils finissaient toujours par se disputer.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du jardin, elle vit Sirius et la petite Tatiana assis sur un muret derrière un arbre. Le petit Regulus jouait au milieu de la pelouse, chevauchant un cheval de bois. Il avait encore l'âge auquel l'on pouvait jouer tout seul pendant des heures avec le moindre bâton un peu tordu. Mais elle préférait encore essayer de tenter de se distraire en le regardant jouer, plutôt que de s'immiscer entre les deux autres. Sirius tout seul, déjà elle avait du mal à le supporter, mais si en plus il fallait se coltiner la gamine qui ne parlait jamais et regardait tout le monde en coin… Non merci ! Il n'y avait bien que son crétin de cousin pour avoir envie de passer toute une après-midi en face d'un mur de glace. Elle venait de Russie, est-ce qu'elle comprenait l'anglais au moins ?

« A quoi tu joues Regulus ? » Demanda Bellatrix en s'approchant du petit garçon.

« Je chevauche Puff le dragon ! » S'exclama l'enfant dans son babillage enfantin.

« C'est une tête de cheval emboîtée sur un manche à balai ! » Remarqua Bellatrix.

Elle s'étonnerait toujours de la crédulité des gamins.

« Sirius m'a dit que c'était Puff le dragon qui vit à côté de la mer dans un pays appelé Honah Lee, comme dans la chanson… Et moi je suis Jackie Paper son ami. On combat les pirates ! Tu veux nous aider ? »

« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que raconte ton frère ! J'ai un jeu bien plus drôle si tu veux. Je sais faire voler ton dragon, pour de vrai ! Tu veux ? »

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, le petit garçon hocha la tête. Bellatrix se retourna pour vérifier qu'aucun adulte ne traînait dans le coin, elle n'était pas censée savoir voler… Puis elle enfourcha ce Puff derrière Regulus et tapa du pied au sol. Ils se retrouvèrent à deux mètres au-dessus du sol, et contre toute attente, le petit se mit à hurler de peur. Ce qui fit évidemment accourir Sirius.

« Bellatrix fait descendre mon frère ! »

Bellatrix chuchota à Regulus de ne pas avoir peur et lui fit faire deux ou trois tours en l'air, espérant lui y faire prendre goût, mais le gamin hurlait de plus belle. Alors elle redescendit et le petit se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

« Ca va pas ? » Hurla Sirius à sa cousine.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton innocent. « Il voulait voler. »

« Il a cinq ans bon sang ! Il vole dans sa tête, pas besoin de l'envoyer à cinq mètres au-dessus du niveau de la terre ! » S'énerva-t-il en consolant Regulus.

« Tu préfères lui raconter des histoires débiles de Puff et Jackie je-ne-sais-quoi ? » Répondit Bellatrix d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Au moins avec ça, il joue tranquillement ! » Répliqua Sirius. « Aller viens Reg, tu vas venir avec moi et Tatiana. » Reprit-il plus doucement.

« Elle parle maintenant ? » Ricana Bellatrix.

« Avec les gens qui sont gentils avec elle, oui. »

« Et vous parlez de quoi pendant des heures ? » Demanda Bellatrix, curieuse malgré tout, peut-être même, mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais, avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix..

« Tatiana me racontait comment c'était chez elle, en Russie. »

Bellatrix haussa les épaules, autant écouter l'histoire des gobelins ! Elle se tourna vers la petite fille aux longues nattes blondes et lui lança :

« On s'en fiche de la Russie ! C'est loin, et puis tu n'y retourneras jamais de toute façon… »

Tatiana rougit et baissa la tête. Cette timidité était vraiment maladive pensa Bellatrix.

« Personne ne t'oblige à rester avec nous ! » Répliqua alors Sirius d'un ton qui l'invitait clairement à rentrer.

Bellatrix retourna alors dans la maison et décida de partir dans une énième exploration de la grande demeure. Comme si elle pouvait encore y découvrir quelque chose après tant de dimanches solitaires à fureter dans tous les coins… Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, sa mère et ses sœurs ne voulaient jamais d'elle. Il y avait incompatibilité avec son cousin Sirius, rien à y faire. Restait bien Regulus, mais il était encore trop petit pour être intéressant. Plus tard peut-être, si Sirius ne le montait pas complètement contre elle. Seule, elle se sentait vulnérable et sans allié, et elle détestait ça. James ressentit ce sentiment qui lui fit comme un froid dans la poitrine, un sentiment très profond, trop même, pour une fillette de cet âge. Mais il n'allait quand même pas éprouver de compassion pour cette vipère de Bellatrix Black !

Puis il se sentit à nouveau aspiré dans le tourbillon, et se retrouva aux côtés de Sirius, sur le terrain de quidditch, face à Bellatrix, toujours à genoux, les mains jointes, qui avait repris conscience, et… non, il ne rêvait pas ! Bellatrix pleurait.

« De quel droit fais-tu cela Sirius ? » Hurla-t-elle rageusement à travers ses larmes.

« Du droit de te montrer que moi aussi je connais ton point sensible. On a grandi dans la même famille Bella. La différence entre nous, c'est que tu t'es renfermée sur ta solitude et que tu as développé une haine immense contre le monde entier, tandis que je n'ai pas eu peur de m'attacher aux autres. A aller voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez, au lieu de rester, envers et contre tout, fidèle à cette famille insensible. J'ai trouvé d'autres personnes pour me soutenir et m'aimer. Et tu n'as pas à m'en vouloir pour ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me le renvoyer dans la figure, pas plus que je n'ai le droit de te rappeler combien tu as souffert de l'indifférence générale quand on était enfants. Mais puisque tu as commencé… Ne t'avises surtout pas de recommencer. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable ! J'ai encore des armes que tu ne soupçonnes même pas. »

Bellatrix pleurait toujours, le visage déformé par la fureur.

« Libère-moi Sirius ! »

« Tu vas t'excuser ? »

« Black ! » Héla une voix derrière eux « Laisse-la s'en aller ! »

Sirius et James se retournèrent comme un seul homme, pour faire face à celui qui venait de les interrompre.

« Evan… Venge-moi ! » Supplia la jeune fille.

Evan Rosier se tenait derrière eux.

« Arrête Black, tu vois bien qu'elle n'en peut plus. Tu l'as assez humiliée, tu ne crois pas ? Tu as eu ta vengeance, t'acharner serait cruel. » Déclara calmement Rosier.

« Ca te va bien de dire ça Serpentard ! La cruauté ça vous connaît. » Jeta Sirius.

« Mais ça n'est pas toi. » Répondit placidement Rosier.

Sirius regarda froidement Bellatrix en larmes. Oui, ça suffisait.

« Finite incantatem ! »

Bellatrix se leva et, de rage, leva sa baguette. Mais Rosier avait prévu et la devança.

« Expelliarmus ! »

« Evan ! Rends-moi ma baguette ! Laisse-moi me venger ! » Aboya-t-elle.

« Ca suffit. » Dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle. Il la saisit par les épaules et l'entraîna avec lui. « Viens, on rentre. »

Et les deux serpentards s'éloignèrent.

« Ne t'avises pas d'avoir de la pitié pour ma cousine après ce que tu as vu ! » S'exclama Sirius en regardant James dans les yeux. « Elle a fait de mon enfance un enfer perpétuel, et elle est devenue une garce insensible. »

« N'oublies pas que je la côtoie depuis sept ans, Sirius. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir ! Aller, rentrons, Remus et Peter doivent nous chercher. »

La dernière après-midi de cours se passa tranquillement. Sirius et James s'étaient réconciliés, et si personne ne savait vraiment comment c'était arrivé, toute la classe s'en montra ravie, la tension avait gagné tout le monde.

Ce fut le samedi en début d'après-midi que les élèves de Poudlard rentrèrent chez eux par la poudre de cheminette. Sirius, James et les cousins Potter atterrirent dans la cuisine de Quercus Alba, où régnait un joyeux bazar ! Ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes d'Honoria Potter de se laisser déborder facilement, et James fut pour le moins étonné devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sa mère ne sachant visiblement plus où donner de la tête, au milieu de monceaux de casseroles sales, de restes de nourriture et d'une légère odeur de brûlé…

« Vous voilà déjà ? » S'exclama-t-elle, légèrement paniquée, en voyant la petite troupe pleine de suie.

Elle leur lança un torchon humide en leur intimant de s'essuyer avant de tout cochonner.

« Tout est déjà sale maman… » fit remarquer James, s'attirant un regard furieux.

« Soyez gentils, sortez de ma cuisine, ne restez pas dans mes jambes ! »

Ce fut le moment que choisit le petit Merlin pour manifester sa présence et son mécontentement d'être ainsi ignoré. Il se mit à babiller, et tous les regards se posèrent sur le bébé sagement assis à même le sol, dans un coin de la cuisine, mâchonnant gentiment l'oreille gauche de son lapin bleu. Elvira et James, devant le désastreux spectacle, décidèrent de prendre les choses en main pour éviter une guerre civile, et commencer ces vacances de bonne humeur. La jeune fille prit son neveu dans ses bras et marmonna qu'elle allait s'en occuper, provoquant un soupir de soulagement de la part d'Honoria, qui décidément ne s'en sortait plus ! James envoya Roland et Graziella monter les malles, puis avec ceux qui restaient, il entreprit de faire un peu de place dans cette cuisine. Augusta aida sa mère à finir les plats qu'elle préparait. James, aidé de Sirius, récura les casseroles à grands coups de magie. Enfin, Elizabeth et Virginia emballèrent soigneusement les restes non utilisés et rangèrent les plats propres. En un petit quart d'heure, la cuisine était étincelante – enfin tout du moins on y voyait clair.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Tu loges un régiment ? » Demanda enfin James lorsqu'il sentit qu'il pouvait risquer d'ouvrir la bouche sans récolter les foudres maternelles.

« Non mon chéri. » Répondit-elle en s'apercevant qu'elle n'avait même pas encore dit bonjour à ses enfants. Elle leur déposa de gros baisers sonores sur le front avant de continuer. « Excusez-moi, c'est que l'occupation ne manque guère ces temps-ci. Il y a sans arrêt du passage… Des amis de Charles, Hector ou Samuel, des membres de l'Ordre, ou des gens que nous ne connaissons pas mais qui ont besoin de notre aide… Et avec votre arrivée…. Enfin, les allées et venues devraient se calmer pendant vos vacances. Tout le monde est très occupé. Mais en général Adrienne m'aide, seulement aujourd'hui je lui ai délégué la préparation de vos chambres. »

« On aurait pu faire nos lits nous-mêmes maman ! » rappela James

« Je sais… Mais je voulais que vous vous sentiez accueillis. Je suis tellement contente de vous voir tous en pleine forme… »

James embrassa sa mère, les soucis lui avaient fait prendre quelques années en quelques mois. Oui, lui aussi savait ce que c'était de s'inquiéter pour ceux qui sont loin. Lui aussi se sentait soudain plus en sécurité, plus serein maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient tous réunis. Et avec toute l'intendance, sa mère devait vraiment se trouver à bout de forces.

« Aller donc embrasser Brent, Oscar et Adrienne, ils seront si contents de vous voir ! » Ajouta Honoria. « Vous les trouverez dans le salon rond, la réunion est finie, mais ils traînent toujours un peu avec vos oncles. »

Les cousins obéirent avec bonne humeur, impatients de retrouver les trois aînés du troupeau. Même s'ils adoraient faire semblant de se moquer les uns des autres, tous savaient que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une vaste mascarade : ils n'étaient jamais autant à leur place qu'au milieu des neuf autres. De Brent à Virginia, ils affrontaient mieux les épreuves en faisant front commun, un seul bloc, mais oh combien solide !

En arrivant devant le salon rond, ils virent que la porte était entrouverte et James s'approcha pour passer la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il aperçut son père en grande discussion avec ses deux oncles, ses cousins et… Le vieux Balthus ? Fallait-il vraiment retrouver les profs jusque chez soi pendant les vacances ? Certes le vieux Balthus était celui qu'il préférait, mais tout de même !

« Ils sont là ? » Demanda Elizabeth impatiente de revoir son frère et sa sœur.

James n'avait pas encore eu le temps de répondre qu'il sentit la tête de la plus jeune de ses cousines passer sous son bras pour voir elle-même de quoi il en retournait. Voyant qu'il n'y avait là que la famille et son bon vieux professeur de DCFM, elle bouscula son cousin, faisant fit des convenances et droits d'aînesse, pour se précipiter dans les bras d'Adrienne. Les sept personnes présentes dans le salon semblèrent alors remarquer les adolescents sur le pas de la porte. Nous passerons sur les effusions des retrouvailles. Sachez seulement que le vieux Balthus s'éclipsa avec un sourire bienveillant, laissant les plus petites se jeter littéralement sur leurs aînés dans l'intimité familiale, et qu'il fut vite suivi par les trois frères Potter ayant engendré cette meute, car ils avaient fort à faire.

James et Brent se donnèrent une poignée de main fraternelle, on ne s'embrassait pas, même entre cousins, chez les hommes Potter. James, qui n'avait pas vu son aîné depuis la mort de Sélénée, lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Salut vieux ! Ca va ? »

Le 'vieux' répondit à l'accolade de son cousin et répondit avec un sourire discret que ça allait.

« Je m'investis dans l'Ordre. » ajouta-t-il « Ca évite de trop gamberger… »

Puis il reprit sur un ton plus enjoué,

« Gussie, Virginia ! On n'attendait plus que vous pour le bonhomme de neige ! »

« Oh non, pas cette année… » marmonna Virginia avec une moue boudeuse.

« On est trop grandes pour faire ça maintenant ! » Ajouta Augusta.

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? » S'indigna James « Trop grandes pour faire un bonhomme de neige ? Mais on n'est jamais trop grand pour ça ! »

« Fais-le toi-même alors… » répliqua sa petite sœur en haussant les épaules.

« Vous envisagez de manquer à votre devoir de petites Potter ? » s'exclama Brent outré.

« Eh les petites, chacun son tour ! » Intervint Oscar « On a tous donné notre quota de main d'œuvre pour la confection du bonhomme de neige annuel, lorsqu'on avait votre âge. C'est à vous de prendre le relais. »

« Je tiens à vous rappeler, jeunes demoiselles » ajouta Brent sur un ton très moralisateur « Que c'est le premier Noël de mon fils. Vous ne voudriez pas avoir ce crime sur la conscience… Etre responsable du fait que Merlin ait passé son premier Noël à Quercus Alba, sans bonhomme de neige dans le parc ! Ce serait amputer la fête de toute une partie de son folklore, et je crains que Merlin ne s'en trouve marqué à vie… »

« Mais ce n'est pas drôle de le faire toutes seules pendant que vous vous amusez sans nous… » se plaignit Virginia.

« Bon aller, on le fera tous ensemble tout à l'heure ! » Abandonna James avec un soupir.

La tradition de Noël, voilà quelque chose qui était sacré à Quercus Alba. Un rite immuable auquel tout le monde tenait. Cela commençait par le grand sapin touffu aux odeurs de citronnelle qui atteignait le plafond de la bibliothèque. Mais les étudiants de Poudlard en ratait chaque année la cérémonie de décoration. Il brillait de mille feux et se dressait dignement, attendant les nombreux paquets qui s'entasseraient à ses pieds le 25 au matin, ou le 24 au soir, ils étaient assez flexibles sur ce point. Puis le fameux bonhomme de neige. Hiver après hiver, le parc de Quercus Alba ne manquait jamais de se retrouver couvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Et enfin il y avait la chasse aux cadeaux, la confection des mets, les chants traditionnels, le conte sous le sapin… Et personne n'envisageait de les abandonner sous un prétexte aussi fallacieux que celui de l'âge. On n'est jamais trop grand pour fêter Noël ! Non il fallait les maintenir coûte que coûte, tenir bon jusqu'à ce que Merlin et ses cousins reprennent le flambeau. Et ce n'était pas deux petits bouts de cousines récalcitrantes qui allaient y mettre fin ! Et s'il le fallait, ils s'y mettraient tous ! Non mais !

L'après-midi même, ils se mirent alors à chercher le matériel adéquat pour faire un beau bonhomme de neige. Car les Potter ne se contentaient pas d'un vulgaire tas blanc avec deux cailloux à la place des yeux et affublé d'une vieille écharpe à carreaux trouée. Non, il fallait quelque chose de beau, qui ressemble un peu aux belles illustrations des contes de Noël qu'on leur montrait quand ils étaient enfants. Il fallait recréer la féerie de la fête, que Quercus Alba ressemble à un lieu de rêve. Car tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils voulaient croire à la magie de Noël, à sa faculté d'occulter tous les problèmes le temps de quelques jours. Cette année plus que toute autre !

C'est ainsi qu'ils montèrent tous dans le grenier, à la recherche des accessoires parfaits pour Snowy, leur bonhomme de neige. La grenier de Quercus Alba… Ca aussi c'était toute une histoire ! Imaginez une vieille, très vieille demeure, appartenant à la même famille depuis si longtemps, que personne n'était plus capable d'en estimer le temps. Qui aurait vu grandir des générations de petits Potter, gardé les secrets de ses nombreux habitants au fil des siècles, abrité les joies et les disputes de tous ces gens, de tous ces petits riens qui font la vie de quelqu'un aux gros secrets qui peuvent en ruiner une autre. Imaginez également que tous ces gens soient nés et soient morts dans cette grande bâtisse, qu'ils y aient passé leurs vies entières ! Imaginez maintenant le grenier de cette maison… Plein de toutes ces choses qui ont comptées dans la vie de ces personnes et que l'on a pas pu se résoudre à jeter après leur mort. Des choses souvent inutiles, mais avec une valeur sentimentale énorme pour son ancien propriétaire, regorgeant toutes d'une histoire particulière dont personne ne se souvenait plus. Eh bien imaginez tout cela, et vous aurez une idée assez proche de ce à quoi ressemblait le grenier de Quercus Alba. Oui ce grenier était immense, et il y régnait un désordre inimaginable. Fait de nombreuses petites pièces toutes aussi encombrées les unes que les autres. De toutes petites ouvertures permettaient le passage d'une pièce à l'autre, il fallait toujours baisser la tête et lever le pied. Car le niveau n'était pas le même partout, il y avait parfois de petites marches à passer. L'ouverture sur la pièce tout au fond se résumait à un gros trou. En effet cette pièce avait été découverte récemment. Murée il y a une petite centaine d'années si on en croyait la date des journaux trouvés à l'intérieur. C'était Brent, Adrienne, Oscar, Elvira et James qui l'avaient découverte lorsqu'ils étaient petits, en jouant un peu trop fort, Brent avait poussé James qui était passé à travers la cloison fragilisée par les années. Enfants, James et ses cousins avaient passé des journées entières dans ce grenier. Une véritable île au trésor ! Ils y jouaient aux corsaires, leur imagination débordante trouvait dans ce grenier tout ce qu'il fallait pour se rassasier. Personne n'avait jamais pu faire un inventaire exhaustif de tout ce qui traînait dans ces monceaux de cartons, objets ébréchés ou poussiéreux. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à découvrir !

Mais les cousins n'y étaient plus monté depuis longtemps… Et un petit sourire nostalgique passa sur tous leurs visages lorsqu'ils mirent les pieds sur le plancher grinçant. Cela sentait l'enfance à plein nez ! Ce fut Brent qui les tira de leurs souvenirs.

« Aller les gamins, on est là pour Snowy, pas de temps à perdre ! »

« On cherche quoi exactement ? » demanda Elizabeth

« N'importe quoi du moment que ça rende Snowy classe ! » répondit James en fourrant son nez dans une grosse boîte poussiéreuse.

« Au boulot ! » s'exclama Graziella avec entrain.

Ils commencèrent par la pièce centrale, c'était la plus grande. Chacun à genoux dans un coin, ils se mirent à fureter. C'est dingue ce qu'on peu trouver dans un grenier ! Des choses totalement inconnues et bizarroïdes, des affaires de bébés, des objets cassés, de vieilles frusques immettables…

« Beurk… C'est quoi ce crâne ? On dirait un vrai ! » s'écria Augusta d'un air dégoûté, en saisissant du bout des doigts l'objet jauni…

Elvira le prit des mains de sa cousine et l'examina de près.

« C'est parce que c'est un vrai ! Génial ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial là-dedans… » répliqua Oscar « C'est plutôt morbide… »

« Fouille un peu, tu vas peut-être trouver le reste du corps ! » s'exclama Brent amusé, récoltant un grimace de la part d'Augusta.

« C'est dégoûtant ! » s'écria la petite en se frottant les doigts sur sa robe de sorcière.

« Ne sois pas si irrespectueuse envers ce crâne ! » se moqua Graziella « Qui te dit que ce n'est pas notre arrière-arrière-grand-père ? »

« Dans ce cas, nous ne sommes pas entièrement humains… » remarqua Elvira qui étudiait le crâne de près. « Regardez ces dents… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un squelette de vampire fait ici ? » demanda James intrigué.

« Il paraît que le grand-oncle Mordred collectionnait tout un tas de choses pas très légales… » rappela Adrienne

« C'est le genre de choses qui ne dépareillerait pas chez les Black ! » observa Sirius « Mais à Quercus Alba, ça m'étonne plus ! »

Elvira brisa discrètement les plus grandes dents, ça pouvait s'avérer utiles pour ses potions, puis tendit l'objet à Augusta.

« Tiens, remets ça où tu l'as trouvé. L'oncle Mordred devait être un peu dérangé ! Même moi je ne veux pas de ça dans ma chambre ! »

Augusta essaya de le toucher le moins possible et le reposa dans un coin. Son regard fut alors attiré par une vieille boîte poussiéreuse juste à côté. Il n'y avait qu'une inscription dessus « 1963 ». C'était l'année de sa naissance ! Curieuse elle l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Des photos ! N'était-ce pas James sur celle-ci ? Que faisaient-elles au grenier ? Elle allait s'en étonner tout haut, lorsque Elvira jeta un œil par dessus son épaule et lui donna un violent coup de coude.

« Range ça Gussie ! » Susurra-t-elle.

Mais la petite n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser donner des ordres sans comprendre et jeta un regard furieux à sa cousine. Elvira, voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas raison de la curiosité d'Augusta si facilement, jeta un œil à James. Il était en train de fouiller dans une malle en riant bruyamment avec Sirius, et ne regardait pas du tout dans leur direction. Alors elle se pencha vers Augusta et fouilla dans la pile de photos. Elle en ressortit une au hasard, représentant un petit James aux cheveux bleus qui pleurait, Brent qui riait, une baguette à la main, et en arrière plan, trois petits enfants qui jouaient sur la pelouse.

« C'est Roland, Graziella et Honorine. »

Augusta resta bouche-bée. Elle avait sut très jeune l'histoire de cette grande sœur tuée juste avant sa naissance, mais elle n'en avait jamais vu de photos… Elle en avait aperçu une un jour sur le bureau de son père, entre une de James et une d'elle-même, mais elle n'avait pas le droit de rentrer dans cette pièce quand son père n'y était pas, et lorsqu'il y était elle n'osait pas regarder la photo de trop près. Il n'y avait pas un seul autre portrait d'Honorine dans la maison. Et pour cause…

« Ta mère a enfermé dans cette boîte toutes les photos d'Honorine, ou toutes celles qui la lui rappelait. Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment la peine de raviver les souvenirs de ton frère en les lui montrant. Crois-moi Gussie, referme cette boîte et range-la, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. Il y a des choses dans un grenier, qui n'y sont pas par hasard. »

La petite fille hésita. Il y avait dans cette boîte en ferraille tout un pan de la vie de sa famille qui lui était fermé. Elle mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus.

Elvira devina dans le regard de l'enfant qu'elle souhaitait ardemment voir ces photos, partager ces souvenirs enfouis dans la mémoire de ses parents et de son frère. Alors elle reprit la petite pile et trouva vite ce qu'elle y cherchait. Elle fourra dans la poche d'Augusta une photo de James et Honorine et referma la boîte en la rangeant sous un bout de tissu, hors de la vue.

« Si tu as des question, aujourd'hui ou dans dix ans, viens me les poser à moi, à Brent, Oscar ou Adrienne. Mais je t'en prie, n'en parle jamais à James, tante Honoria ou Oncle Charles. »

Augusta hocha la tête, fascinée par l'air soudain si sérieux d'Elvira. Elle qui prenait toujours tout avec son air détaché, comme si rien ne lui importait vraiment… C'était inhabituel de la voir aussi concernée par quelque chose qui ne la touchait pas personnellement…

« D'accord. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Bien ! Aller, on est là pour Snowy, tu as trouvé de quoi l'habiller ? »

« Non… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Cherche ! »

Plus loin, James avait trouvé des boutons de manchettes, qui seraient parfaits au milieu du ventre neigeux de Snowy. Après tout, s'ils avaient fini au grenier c'est que personne n'en faisait grand cas, ils pouvaient donc fort bien décorer un bonhomme de neige !

« Vous préférez le vieux haut-de-forme miteux ou le chapeau melon rutilant ? » lança Graziella à la cantonade.

« Tu n'as pas un haut-de-forme rutilant ? » demanda James.

« Désolée mon cher cousin, il faut faire un choix ! »

« Pas obligatoirement. Un peu de créativité que diable ! » s'exclama Brent.

Et d'un coup de baguette, il rendit toute sa jeunesse au vieux haut-de-forme.

« Comment as-tu fais ça ? » demanda Graziella

« Quand tu maîtriseras les sorts non prononcés, tu pourras garder tes secrets, comme moi ! Par contre, je veux récupérer le chapeau à la fin de l'hiver, il sera très bien sur ma tête ! »

« Aller Brent ! » supplia l'adolescente.

« Pas question ! J'ai mes petites recettes, je me les garde ! »

« Laisse tomber Grazi ! » soupira James « Ce type a toujours été égoïste… Impossible de compter sur lui ! »

« Ca te va bien de dire ça James ! » répliqua Elvira en riant. « Il n'y a personne qui ne ressemble autant à mon frère que toi ! Vous êtes pareils tous les deux ! »

« Tu seras gentille d'éviter de comparer ce jeune coq à ma noble personne petite sœur… »

« Si tu crois que c'est flatteur pour moi… » ronchonna James.

« Il pourrait t'arriver pire que de me ressembler ! » s'exclama Brent

« Eh vous deux ! » intervint Roland. « Arrêtez cette pièce ! On sait tous que vous vous adorez… Oui c'est ça, continuez de bougonner, mais laissez-nous chercher en silence ! »

Brent regarda son petit frère amusé.

« Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres gamin ? »

Roland se contenta d'un clin d'œil complice et replongea dans le bazar d'une vieille armoire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » demanda Sirius intrigué en saisissant une espèce de grosse boîte munie d'un grand cercle posé un centre et d'un genre d'archet mobile….

« Le vieux tourne-disque de papa ! » s'exclama James, provoquant l'éclat de rire de tous les cousins.

« Vous allez m'expliquer, ou je suis contraint à rester hors du coup ? » demanda Sirius « Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est un tourne-disque ? »

« Un truc moldu pour écouter de la musique. » expliqua James en prenant l'appareil des mains de son ami. « Papa nous avait ramené ça d'une expédition un jour, et je crois qu'il est tombé amoureux de cet objet… »

« Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait qu'un disque à faire tourner dedans… » soupira Graziella.

« Et finalement, tante Honoria a monté le tourne-disque avant que toute la maison ne vire folle ! » conclut Elvira.

Avec un petit sourire malicieux, James tapota le couvercle transparent du bout de sa baguette. On entendit quelques grésillements, puis des accords rythmés commencèrent à surgir.

« James ! » protesta Elvira « Si j'entends encore une fois cette chanson… »

« Allons ça fait des années, ça fait remonter des souvenirs, non ? »

_Because you're mine, I walk the line !_

« Ah, ce bon vieux Johnny Cash… » s'exclama Brent « A une époque j'ai cru que si j'entendais une fois de plus sa voix, j'allais me pendre ! Mais finalement… »

« On pourrait peut-être se procurer de nouveaux disques et redescendre cet objet de malheur… » Proposa Sirius.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles mon pauvre Padfoot… » soupira James « Si papa remet la main dessus… Non je t'assure, ce truc est très bien là ! »

« Je vous ramènerai autre chose pour écouter de la musique ! » Promit Brent.

« Merci ! » s'écria Graziella en allant embrasser son cousin et en le serrant un peu plus fort qu'elle n'en aurait eu besoin. Juste pour l'embêter un petit peu.

« Bas les pattes jeune demoiselle ! » s'exclama Brent en tentant de se dégager. « Mes devoirs m'appellent, Merlin doit avoir fini sa sieste. Finissez sans moi ! »

Brent s'éclipsa et les autres continuèrent à chercher.

« Aïe ! » cria soudain Virginia.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » s'inquiéta Adrienne en se précipitant sur sa plus petite sœur.

« Rien. » répondit la petite en suçant le bout de son index. « Je me suis coupée sur un bout de verre, c'est tout. »

« Fais-moi voir ! » ordonna l'aînée.

La petite lui tendit son index où perlait juste une goutte de sang.

« Viens avec moi, il faut désinfecter. »

« T'inquiète pas Adrienne, c'est juste une petite coupure ! » s'exclama la petite fille.

« Mieux vaut être prudente ! »

« Adrienne ! » soupira Graziella « Elle t'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas. Laisse-la vivre un petit peu ! »

« Oscar ! » appela Adrienne à la rescousse. Elle n'avait peut-être plus beaucoup de poids sur l'aînée de ses petites sœurs, mais elle entendait en avoir encore un peu sur la plus jeune. « Dis à Virginia de descendre avec moi. »

« Adrienne… C'est une simple égratignure ! » répondit Oscar à contre-cœur. Il n'aimait pas avoir à contredire Adrienne devant les petites.

« Virginia, viens avec moi ! » tenta une nouvelle fois la jeune fille.

« Lâche-lui la grappe ! Pour une fois ! » s'exclama Graziella.

Elvira s'approcha, ne voulant pas vraiment s'emmêler dans leurs histoires de famille, mais souhaitant tout de même étouffer le conflit dans le cocon.

« Montre-moi sur quoi tu t'es coupée Virginia. Si c'est rouillé ou sale tu iras désinfecter on doigt et tu remonteras ensuite. »

Virginia lui tendit un petit miroir brisé.

« Il est magnifique… » s'exclama Elvira en caressant les fines ciselures sur l'encadrement. « Que fait-il ici ? Il doit être très précieux… »

« Il est cassé Elvira je te signale ! C'est suffisant pour le mettre au rebut ! » rappela James

« Surtout s'il apporte six ans de malheurs ! » ajouta Roland.

« Sept ans de malheurs Roland ! Tout le monde le sait, sauf toi manifestement. » déclara Elvira

« Virginia ça doit pouvoir attendre qu'on ait fini nos explorations. Tu ne vas pas développer un tétanos express ! Tu iras te nettoyer cette petite coupure avant de faire le bonhomme de neige. » conclut Oscar.

Adrienne, vexée, décida qu'elle avait assez joué et redescendit sans un mot.

Elvira était très attirée par ce miroir. Elle le retourna, il y avait des choses de gravées au dos.

« _R.R – from V_ »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut signifier ? » demanda James dont la curiosité avait été éveillée.

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un miroir banal… Je sens des effluves magiques fortes autour… » murmura Elvira.

« Que ferait-il dans le grenier ? C'est idiot Elvira ! » Protesta James.

« Celui qui l'y a mis ne devait pas le savoir. R.R ce doit être des initiales… Il devait appartenir à quelqu'un de puissant pour dégager tant de magie. »

« Une grande famille magique ? » dit Sirius d'un ton pensif. « Rosier ? Rookwood ? Rosmerta ! »

« Rusard ! » dit James en ricanant.

« Ravenclaw ! » Proposa Roland

« Rowena Ravenclaw ! Ca peut être ça… » répondit Elvira.

« On dit qu'un de nos aïeuls a eu une aventure extra-conjugale avec la dame, ça expliquerait ce que ce miroir fait ici… » dit James avec un sourire coquin.

« Ce n'est qu'une légende James ! » rappela Oscar.

« Et alors ? Ce serait amusant si c'était vrai… »

« Je suis sûre qu'il existe une formule pour réparer un miroir brisé. Je vais la trouver ! » s'exclama Elvira, enchantée par sa trouvaille.

Il finirent par trouver de quoi faire un bonhomme de neige digne de ce nom et descendirent se mettre à l'œuvre. Cela ne se fit pas sans une inévitable bataille de boules de neige, sans les critiques méticuleuses d'Oscar et les ordres divergents de James et Elvira, mais Snowy finit par ressembler à quelque chose. Ils étaient même assez fiers de leur travail, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, les membres engourdis et ne sentant plus leurs doigts, ils regardèrent le petit Merlin faire connaissance avec la tradition familiale. Dans les bras de Brent, il regardait avec circonspection l'étrange construction qui ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait déjà vu, il fut surpris lorsque sa tante Elvira saisit sa petite main potelée pour lui faire toucher cet étrange chose humide et froide qu'on appelait neige, et il se serra contre son père par réflexe défensif. Mais lorsqu'il compris que la chose ne semblait pas dangereuse, il poussa la témérité jusqu'à en mettre dans sa bouche, c'était amusant et agréable. Et devant tout ces oncles et tantes, à des degrés plus ou moins directs, qui le fixaient en riant, il se mit à rire aux éclats lui aussi et à applaudir, ce qu'il savait faire de mieux après dormir et manger, puis il sentit son papa se détendre et sourire à son tour, ça le rassura. Les cousins avaient passé la majeure partie de leur après-midi sur ce bonhomme de neige, mais ça en valait la peine, leur récompense riait devant eux.

Lorsque Brent trouva une excuse pour remonter dans sa chambre avec Merlin, James ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'un après-midi pour déceler quelque chose d'anormal dans le comportement de son aîné. Brent avait perdu sa femme deux mois auparavant et il blaguait comme si de rien n'était, faisant bien attention à rester en surface des choses, là où tout était plus facile. Ce n'était pas le Brent qu'il connaissait. Son Brent à lui, était fou d'amour pour sa femme et ne pouvait qu'être profondément dévasté par sa disparition soudaine. Il ne pouvait pas être ce type insensible qui semblait avoir totalement occulté l'existence de Sélénée. James entendait mettre cela au clair, et secouer Brent s'il le fallait.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda James en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Fais comme chez toi. »

Brent était assis sur son lit, dans ses bras, Merlin tétait vigoureusement un biberon de lait.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Moi, non. Merlin, tu vois une objection à ce que l'ami James vienne partager ton goûter ? »

Le bébé battit des jambes tout en continuant de serrer dans ses petits poings son biberon et son lapin bleu.

« Il a l'air ok. Vas-y gamin, fais-toi de la place dans ce capharnaüm ! »

James poussa un vieux grimoire, une chemise bouchonnée, un bavoir tâché, et s'assit à côté de son cousin.

« T'en fais pas petit ! » souffla-t-il en donnant une pichenette sur la joue rebondie de Merlin. « Tu peux siffler ton bib en toute tranquillité, je ne vais pas te le voler. »

« Alors, quoi de neuf à Poudlard ? » demanda Brent en souriant. « Quand me présentes-tu ta fiancée ? »

« Quand j'en aurai une. » répondit James indifférent.

« Je croyais que tu étais un tombeur ? » se moqua l'aîné.

« Mais il y a un moment, où même Casanova voudrait trouver la bonne. »

« James Potter serait-il en train de mûrir ? »

« Certaines circonstances accélèrent les choses… »

Brent ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux vers son fils.

« Tu peux me le dire à moi ! Comment tu vas Brent ? »

L'aîné haussa les épaules agacé, manifestement il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

« Comment veux-tu que j'ailles ? »

« Eh bien justement, je me pose la question. Je t'observe depuis qu'on est arrivé. Tu plaisantes, tu fais comme si tout allait bien, comme si rien n'avait changé, mais à la vérité tu ne trompes pas grand monde ! J'ai vu les regards soucieux d'Elvira et Roland sur toi, je sais lire tes yeux à toi. Tu n'es pas à ce que tu fais, tu joues la comédie ! A quoi ça rime ? Ca ne va pas t'aider à avancer ! »

« Occupe-toi de tes oignons James ! »

« Pas cette fois. J'ai obéis à beaucoup de tes ordres jusqu'ici, mais cette fois tu es dans le faux. Et c'est mon boulot de te le dire. »

« J'ai un bébé à élever. Un bébé qui n'a plus que moi, qui ne se souviendra jamais de sa mère et que je n'ai pas le droit de laisser tomber en étant faible. »

« Bien sûr que tu ne vas pas le laisser tomber. Mais n'oublie pas qu'on est tous là avec toi. On est ta famille Brent ! Nous non plus on ne te laissera pas tomber ! Pourquoi tu crois qu'on s'est acharné sur ce fichu bonhomme de neige ? Qu'on veut maintenir toutes ces traditions à la noix, alors que la guerre décime nos amis chaque jour ? Pour ton fils, pour toi, pour nous, parce que la vie continue et qu'on a pas le droit d'abandonner. Parce qu'on va tous perdre espoir si on ne garde pas quelques parcelles de bonheur tout simple dans nos vies. On a cette chance d'être tous ensemble. Et je te jure que ton petit garçon connaîtra les mêmes Noëls féeriques que ceux qui ont rythmé notre enfance. Quant à toi, craque un bon coup, sinon tu vas exploser à l'intérieur. »

Brent se leva et déposa le bébé dans son lit à barreau.

« Un jour Merlin va me demander pourquoi il n'a pas connu sa maman, et ce jour-là, qu'est-ce que je vais lui répondre ? Que sa mère était la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu, qu'elle était douce, amusante et charmante, mais qu'un taré l'a tuée pour…rien ! Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, on avait plein de projets pour l'avenir, décorer la maison, faire d'autres enfants, voyager… Et voilà qu'on se retrouve tout seuls Merlin et moi, et que je n'ai plus du tout envie de retourner dans notre maison. Trop de souvenirs, tu comprends, trop de projets dedans. Et Merlin, ce n'est qu'un bébé ! Il n'a pas mérité ça ! Sélénée s'occupait de tout, mais on ne s'en sort pas si mal tous les deux finalement, il faut juste qu'on prenne nos marques, on va prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Mais que va-t-il penser quand il comprendra cette énorme injustice ? Qu'on a arraché une maman, la plus douce qui soit, à un bébé innocent ? A quoi veux-tu qu'il croit après ça ? A quoi pourra-t-il se raccrocher quand la vie sera trop dure ? Est-ce qu'on peut croire à un futur plus clément lorsqu'on commence sa vie par ça ? »

« Ton petit bonhomme s'en sortira très bien Brent ! J'en suis persuadé ! Parce qu'il aura une famille unie pour l'entourer. Seulement, il faut que toi tu te mettes à croire au futur pour qu'il y croit aussi. Que tu dépasse tout ça. Il est encore trop petit pour songer à toutes ces questions, il sent juste que son papa est nerveux et triste. Il a besoin que tu te détendes, que tu relâches tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Où as-tu appris à être aussi sage gamin ? » demanda Brent avec un sourire triste.

« Le gamin a grandi pendant que tu ne regardais pas ! » répondit James avec un clin d'œil.

Il se leva à son tour et ébouriffa le petit duvet de cheveux blonds sur la tête de Merlin, avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Merci ! » souffla Brent avant que son cousin ne disparaisse.

« Quand tu veux vieux ! »

Le samedi soir trouva toute la famille réunie dans le grand salon. De larges fauteuils accueillaient le repos des adultes devant le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée centrale. La grand-mère Deirdre avait passé sa vie à tisser les revêtements des fauteuils, parfois il leur semblait encore l'apercevoir, travaillant sur sa toile avec ses fils et ses baguettes. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais terminé le dernier, sur lequel son fils aîné, Charles, se prélassait fumant une pipe aux odeurs apaisantes. L'odeur de l'enfance, des longues soirées d'hiver, où se mêlaient effluves de vieux tabac, de miel et de coriandre. A la droite de son mari, Honoria Potter buvait son thé. Il était froid, mais elle s'y était habituée depuis le temps. Il y avait toujours eu un enfant à débarbouiller, à surveiller, à consoler, à coucher, un bibelot à ranger, une casserole à surveiller, des invités à contenter… Et, par la force des choses, elle avait fini par apprécier le thé refroidi. Rose Potter tricotait un pyjama pour son petit-fils Merlin, mais elle commençait à penser qu'elle avait eu tort de choisir du bleu… Cet enfant ne semblait avoir que du bleu, jusqu'à son lapin en peluche. Qu'importe, il serait toujours temps de le changer de couleur d'un coup de baguette lorsqu'il serait fini. Son mari, Hector, lisait un énième ouvrage sur les guerres moldues, une passion pour le moins morbide si vous en croyiez sa femme ! Samuel Potter, lui, ne faisait rien. Il pensait, affalé dans le fauteuil le plus loin de la cheminée. Il pensait à ce qu'aurait dit sa femme disparue, si elle avait su que leur fils aîné, Oscar, s'était engagé dans l'Ordre au péril de sa vie. Certes il l'avait fait à sa manière, réfléchie, sans hâte, mais il avait désormais les deux pieds dedans, et le cœur de père de Samuel se serrait. Adrienne avait jugé qu'on aurait plus besoin d'elle pour tenir la maison et s'occuper de ses petites sœurs, que sur un champ de bataille, ce qui ne rassurait que partiellement Samuel, au cœur du QG, elle ne serait jamais à l'abri d'un sort perdu où d'une attaque. Quelle sorte de père emmenait de plein gré ses enfants au cœur du brasier ? Ah ! Si seulement sa femme était encore là…

Au pied du majestueux sapin, Augusta, Virginia, Elizabeth, Graziella, Roland et James disputaient une partie de cartes sauteuses, en sifflotant un classique de Noël.

_Here we are, as in olden days, happy golden days, of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more._

Dans un vieux fauteuil à bascule, Adrienne était occupée à repriser les chaussettes d'Elizabeth, cette gamine grandissait à une vitesse effroyable… Appuyé à une fenêtre, Oscar observait la pénombre, il n'avait pas envie de lire pour une fois. C'était le premier noël sans sa mère et elle lui manquait. Aidée par la courte-échelle de Sirius, Elvira tentait d'atteindre la cime de l'arbre de Noël. Officiellement il fallait redresser l'ange qui penchait dangereusement, officieusement elle voulait observer de plus près les petites fées que sa tante avait placées en décoration de chaque côté de l'ange.

La cheminée qui trônait dans une grande colonne de brique, séparait le salon en deux parties. D'un côté se tenait presque tous les Potter, dans les fauteuils ou sous le sapin, de l'autre, derrière le grand billard français, Brent et Roland regardaient ce vieil album de famille qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Ils n'en étaient qu'à l'enfance de leur père et de leurs oncles, et se moquaient de leurs looks douteux. Là c'était le petit Samuel essayant de rejoindre ses grands frères en haut d'un arbre, en vain, là l'entrée à Poudlard de Charles, suivie de près par celle d'Hector, ici un joli portrait de famille, grand-mère Deirdre, grand-père Ernest et leurs trois garnements au milieu des chênes. Et ici, n'était-ce pas le grand-oncle Mordred qu'on disait si bizarre ? Il montrait l'intérieur d'un coffre à Hector dont l'avis semblait réservé… Les pages tournaient, des diplômes, des mariages, des naissances, la ronde des générations… Tous ces moments heureux et insouciants, consignés dans ce vieil album relié, comme pour se rappeler à quel point la vie peut être douce. Là, les premiers pas d'Elvira, regardant de haut James, qui se traînait encore lamentablement sur le tapis moelleux. Adrienne et Oscar autour du berceau de Graziella. Ici, Brent, grand dadais de dix ans, faisant l'idiot dans le minuscule parc de Virginia… Dans les dernières pages, le mariage de Brent et Sélénée, le diplôme d'Oscar, la naissance de Merlin… On ne consignait pas les enterrements dans les albums de famille, les gens disparaissaient juste des photos brutalement, sans un mot, sans explication. C'était finalement assez hypocrite les photos, elles n'immortalisaient que les moments heureux, alors que les moments malheureux pouvaient être tout aussi marquants pour la vie d'une famille… Brent eut soudain besoin de prendre l'air et il sortit, talonné par son frère. Ils ne parlèrent pas, s'assirent juste sur le petit muret en silence. Le froid était mordant et les deux frères étaient en pull-over, leur souffle formaient de petits nuages qui s'envolaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Mais l'air pur et le bruissement du vent dans les arbres lavaient l'esprit de Brent, ils enlevaient la pollution des pensées, laissaient seulement la place à l'essentiel. Roland n'avait rien à nettoyer, rien à remettre en ordre dans sa tête, mais il venait de retrouver son frère et n'entendait pas le lâcher de sitôt. A travers la vitre embuée, se propageait un murmure, le chœur des cousins près de la chaleur de la cheminée. Curieusement cela mit du baume au cœur de Brent, il avait toujours trouvé ce chant apaisant…

_Through the years we'll always be together, if the Fates allows. Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow… So have yourself, a merry little christmas now…_

Alors il attrapa Roland par les épaules et rentra. Le grand-père Ernest avait tenu chaque année à maintenir les traditions de Noël pour ses petits-enfants, et Brent comprenait désormais pourquoi ça avait été si important pour l'aïeul. Spontanément, après la mort du vieil homme, Brent avait pris sa place sous le sapin pour le conte de Noël. Il était l'aîné de ses petits-fils, il avait idolâtré le grand-père, et pour une raison inconnue, il se sentait le dépositaire d'un héritage, il entendait bien continuer à le perpétrer. Alors en poussant la porte, il rassembla d'une parole ses cousins au pied du sapin, envoya sa sœur réveiller Merlin et s'installa dans le fauteuil à bascule. L'histoire commençait la veille de Noël dans un petit chalet dans le Grand Nord. C'était là que vivait Santa Claus et ses rennes, dont son petit favori, le plus rapide, Rudolph le renne au nez rouge… Tout ce petit monde se préparait pour la plus belle nuit de l'année.

Bien sûr, Merlin était encore trop petit pour comprendre, d'ailleurs il s'était déjà rendormi dans les bras d'Elvira. Bien sûr, même Virginia était devenue trop grande pour croire à Santa, et bien sûr tous les cousins connaissaient l'histoire par cœur, à la virgule près ! Mais elle faisait partie intégrante de Noël, comme Jingle Bells, Deck the Hall, les cookies aux épices, le bonhomme de neige, la confiture d'airelles, le pudding aux raisins secs et les cadeaux. Sans elle, le folklore n'aurait pas été complet. D'ailleurs, même les adultes avaient suspendu leurs activités pour tendre une oreille. A Quercus Alba, on croyait à l'esprit de Noël, tout simplement.

Sirius observait cette étrange agitation avec circonspection. Chez lui, Noël ne ressemblait certes pas à ça ! Les elfes de maison décoraient vaguement un petit arbre dans la cour, on ouvrait les cadeaux dans sa chambre le matin et c'était parti pour toute une journée de corvée avec la famille qu'on n'avait aucune envie de voir, et des vieilles tantes qui vous pinçaient les joues. Et soudain il envia cette enfance que James avait connu… Il s'était toujours étonné de la naïveté de son ami dans certaines circonstances, il mettait du temps à saisir certains dangers et cas désespérés, il voulait croire au bon côté de chacun, sauf de Snape bien sûr. Mais c'était évident désormais, ce type avait été élevé dans l'île aux enfants ! A grandes cuillérées d'optimisme et d'amour. L'atterrissage n'en avait été que plus rude, ce qui expliquait le changement brusque de James depuis quelques mois. Le pays joyeux des enfants heureux et des monstres gentils ne l'avait guère préparé à cette tuerie qui sévissait dehors. Sirius ne savait pas bien s'il devait plaindre son ami ou au contraire envier ce refuge cotonneux… Il se le demandait encore en montant les escaliers derrière Augusta qui chantait à tue-tête.

« On the eighth day of christmas, my true love sent to me… »

Les préparatifs de noël continuèrent dans une douce ambiance, comme si la vie s'était soudain arrêtée, comme si le monde extérieur se mettait en pause le temps des fêtes. Une sorte de trêve pour Noël. Le vingt-quatre décembre toute la maisonnée se mit en action, plus question de papillonner, tout devait être à point pour le réveillon ! Pain d'épice, biscuits à la cannelle, au gingembre, cookies, roses des sables… Chacun des cousins avait sa spécialité et en gérait la préparation, pendant qu'Honoria et Rose s'affairaient autour de la dinde, du pudding, de la confiture d'airelles… Puis ce fut l'heure de se changer. Les garçons, plus vite prêts, se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque pour une partie de cartes pendant que les filles se pomponnaient. Puis l'apéritif, le dîner, les plus jeunes piaffant d'impatience, vérifiant que les cadeaux n'étaient pas déjà disposés sous le sapin… Et à minuit pétante, tous les cousins étaient envoyés à la cuisine, priés d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. La plaisanterie récurrente de l'oncle Hector…

« Désolé les enfants, cette année le ministre de la magie a supprimé les cadeaux de Noël ! »

Et l'entrée en file indienne dans la bibliothèque, le plus jeune devant, le plus vieux en dernier. Enfin l'ouverture des cadeaux, les cris de joie, les embrassades, les biscuits et la bièraubeurre. Il y avait quelque chose d'immuable dans ce rituel.

Le vingt-cinq, on finissait les restes et chacun s'occupait avec ses cadeaux. Le vingt-six, la vie reprenait son cours. Sirius, lui, avait déjà la tête ailleurs.

« C'est mon anniversaire demain, James. Je te le rappelle, juste au cas où… » jeta-t-il d'un air détaché à son ami qui s'acharnait sur un devoir de potions.

« Je sais Sirius, je sais… Est-ce que j'ai déjà oublié ton anniversaire ? »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir… L'année dernière… L'année d'avant… »

« Oui bon d'accord ! Mais est-ce ma faute à moi si ton anniversaire tombe au milieu des vacances ? »

« C'est pour tester la sincérité de mes copains ! » ironisa Sirius.

« Alors je crois que tu peux me barrer de ta liste mon cher Padfoot… »

« Oui je sais, tu es un ami lamentable… »

« Ok, vas-y moque-toi, je l'ai mérité cette fois. » se résigna James.

« Tu pourras te faire pardonner par un cadeau… »

« Tu ne perds pas le nord toi ! »

« Eh ! Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas une profusion d'oncles, tantes et cousins pour me couvrir de cadeaux… J'assure donc juste mes arrières, en rappelant mes amis à l'ordre. C'est légitime ! »

« Tes parents t'ont envoyé quelque chose pour Noël ? » demanda James d'un ton plein d'une soudaine sollicitude.

« Pas un mot. Ils ne doivent même pas se souvenir de mon existence. »

« Et toi ? Tu leur as envoyé quelque chose ? »

« J'avais d'abord envisagé de faire boire une potion mortelle à Bella, et d'offrir sa disparition à Regulus. Pour le libérer de son emprise. Mais je me suis contenté de lui envoyer un miroir à l'ennemi, en espérant qu'il finirait par comprendre qui ils sont… »

« Je croyais que tu te fichais de ce qui adviendrait à ta famille. »

« James… Regulus est mon petit frère ! Le fait que je ne cautionne pas la voie qu'il a choisi n'implique pas que je n'essaie pas de le remettre dans le droit chemin ! Mais je doute sérieusement qu'il soit prêt à entendre ce que j'ai à lui dire. »

« Patience Padfoot. Ton frère finira par grandir. »

« Le temps joue contre moi. Il est sous l'emprise de la famille… »

James posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela et ils le savaient.

« Contrairement à d'autres, tu as toujours une famille, même si tu ne la vois plus. »

« Tu pense à Dorcas ? »

« A elle, et à d'autres… Dorcas n'avait que ses parents, et désormais elle n'a plus personne. »

« Tout le monde raconte qu'elle a voulu rentrer passer Noël dans la maison de ses parents. Toute seule. C'est un peu glauque… Cette fille est bizarre ! »

« Lily m'a dit qu'elle avait tout fait pour l'en dissuader mais que Dorcas avait été intraitable. Qui sait comment on réagirait à sa place ? »

« Si mes parents mouraient ? Je ferais une de ces fêtes ! »

« Sirius ! »

« Si on ne peut pas rire de tout ça, on va tous se jeter d'une falaise après une interminable dépression ! »

James haussa les épaules et ferma son livre de potions, il était l'heure d'aller aider sa mère pour le déjeuner.

James briefa toute la maisonnée pour que personne n'oublie l'anniversaire du jeune Black le lendemain. Mieux valait prendre ses précautions, on ne savait pas de quoi il pouvait être capable ! Dociles et obéissants, aucun Potter ne manqua à son devoir, et à peine levé, Sirius s'essuyait déjà les joues, trop d'embrassades en peu de temps, les Potter étaient gentils mais un peu trop démonstratifs… Toute la journée, chacun prévenait les moindres désirs du jeune garçon, mais il ne put se défaire de l'impression qu'on lui faisait des cachotteries… Et il en eut confirmation lorsqu'en fin d'après-midi, il poussa la porte du salon et se trouva face à une petite dizaine de jeunes qui se mirent à crier tous en même temps quelque chose d'incompréhensible, qui devait être : joyeux anniversaire. Les septièmes années de Gryffondors réunis dans le salon de Quercus Alba ! Ils étaient tous là. Remus, Peter, Frank, Lily, Dorcas, Hestia, Alice, Camille et Mathilde, souriant, un verre de bieraubeurre à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » s'exclama Sirius, à côté d'un James hilare.

« Oh tu nous connais… » répondit Remus d'un ton détaché « Une occasion de faire la fête, et on se jette dessus ! »

« Ca, c'est ma réplique Moony ! » s'esclaffa Sirius avant de donner l'accolade à son ami.

« Ils vont rester quelques jours. » expliqua James. « On pourra en profiter pour finir de peaufiner notre technique pour le projet de DCFM. »

Au grand désespoir de Sirius, tout le monde vint l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il se fasse lécher les joues toute la journée ? Puis ils trinquèrent à la bièraubeurre et James s'excusa.

« Je voulais de l'hydromel aux épices ou du punch, mais maman a parfois des principes un peu trop rigides… Il paraît que nous sommes trop jeunes. »

« T'en fais pas Prongsie ! Si tu savais ce que je suis content de les voir tous là… »

« J'aurais voulu inviter Petrowski, mais tu comprends, il a déjà fallu que je convainques mon père de laisser entrer nos amis, alors une Serpentard… C'est quand même le QG de l'Ordre ici ! »

« Elvira est bien une Serpentard, elle n'a pas été interdite de séjour à ce que je sache ! » ricana Sirius.

« Tu sais bien que c'est différent. »

« Evidemment ! » acquiesça Sirius « De toutes manières, Tatiana n'aurait jamais voulu venir. Elle ne veut plus me voir. »

« A ta place je n'en serais pas si sûr… »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » demanda Remus en s'immisçant dans la conversation.

« Rien, rien… » répondit James avec un clin d'œil à Sirius, avant de s'éloigner pour aller voir Lily, Hestia et Dorcas. « Alors les filles, vous avez passé un bon Noël ? »

« Comme tous les ans » répondit Hestia en sirotant sa bièraubeurre « Mon père, moi et ma sœur avons réveillonné chez les Prewett. Tous les frères et sœurs de Fabian étaient là avec leurs enfants. Sa sœur aînée vient d'avoir un troisième garçon, mais ses deux grands commencent à être à un âge amusant, Fabian a joué toute la journée avec Bill et Charlie. »

« J'en connais deux qui ne tarderont pas à faire des petits une fois diplômés… » dit Hestia avec un sourire complice.

« Comment va Gideon ? » demanda James.

Gideon était le frère du petit ami d'Hestia, Fabian Prewett. Les maraudeurs s'entendaient très bien avec les deux frères qui étaient chez Serdaigle, et Gideon qui avait un an de plus était sorti de Poudlard en juin dernier.

« Gideon nous a raconté ses exploits et s'est pavané avec ses cicatrices de guerre devant les petits. Il se bat, comme tout le monde… »

Il faudrait proposer aux frères Prewett de s'engager dans l'Ordre l'an prochain, pensa James.

« Et toi Lily, qu'as-tu fait pour Noël ? » demanda James en attrapant une souris en sucre sur le buffet.

« J'ai fait enrager ma sœur avec l'aide de Dorcas. Elle abhorre tout ce qui a trait à la magie, on n'a pas cessé de faire semblant de se servir de nos baguettes ! Si tu n'étais pas un sorcier, ma sœur te bénirait de l'avoir débarrassée de nous quelques jours. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur ! »

« Une petite sœur Pétunia, mais elle ne mérite pas vraiment à être connue ! Une vraie peste ! »

« J'avoue que je la connaissais à peine, mais qu'après quelques jours passés en sa présence, je remercie Merlin d'être fille unique ! » s'exclama Dorcas.

« Alors finalement tu as passé Noël avec Lily ? » demanda James « Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas… »

Dorcas sembla gênée.

« A vrai dire je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de rentrer chez moi… »

« Tu dois promettre de ne rien répéter James ! » dit gravement Lily.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! » jura le jeune homme.

« C'est sérieux James ! » soupira Dorcas.

« Je suis très sérieux ! » protesta le garçon.

« D'accord. » reprit Dorcas. « Tu te souviens que suite à l'assassinat de mes parents, j'avais déduit que l'attaque du lynuix était dirigée contre moi ? Eh bien j'ai été voir Dumbledore, je pensais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Nous avons donc élaboré un plan pour confirmer mes doutes, en faisant courir la rumeur que j'allais passer Noël seule chez moi. Si réellement quelqu'un en veut à ma famille, et si comme nous le pensons, il y a un traître à Poudlard qui a introduit le lynuix, il répètera l'information à son maître, qui mènera une attaque contre ma maison. »

« Ingénieux… Mais il va vite se rendre compte que tu n'y es pas ! »

« Dumbledore a tout prévu. Il a jeté des sorts contre la maison. Personne ne peut y pénétrer, mais une présence magique s'en dégage avec mon aura, de sorte que si quelqu'un me veut du mal, il croira que je suis à l'intérieur, et sa seule manière de me tuer sera de détruire la maison. Si rien n'arrive pendant ces vacances, on pourra raisonnablement penser que c'était une malheureuse coïncidence. »

« En revanche, » continua Lily « Si la maison est détruite, on saura qu'il faudra renforcer la sécurité autour de Dorcas et mener l'enquête… »

« Ils vont arrêter de se bécoter les deux là-bas ! » maugréa Hestia en désignant Frank et Alice d'un signe de la tête. « Ca fait à peine une semaine qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, ils ne savent pas se tenir ou quoi ? »

« Serais-tu jalouse Miss Jones ? » se moqua Lily. « Fabian te manque ? »

Hestia haussa les épaules d'un air qui voulait clairement dire : tu ne peux pas comprendre.

« Parions sur les premiers mariés ! Frank et Alice ou Hestia et Fabian ? » s'amusa Lily

« Moi je parie sur toi Lily… » annonça Dorcas avec un clin d'œil.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle se trouve un fiancé avant ! » s'exclama Hestia. « A moins que j'ai raté quelque chose… Dorcas, tu semble bien au courant ! »

« Passe donc une semaine seule avec Lily, tu verras qu'elle n'a guère qu'un prénom à la bouche… » dit Dorcas avec un sourire complice.

Hestia les pressait du regard, mais Dorcas ne semblait pas encline à en dire plus et Lily devenait rouge comme une pivoine.

Un peu gêné par cette discussion d'ordre trop privé pour lui, James fut soulagé par l'incursion de sa famille dans le salon, qui coupa cours aux discussions.

Charles Potter tenait dans sa main un petit paquet cadeau.

« Sirius, pour tes dix-huit ans, Honoria et moi avons tenu à te faire ce cadeau. Tu sais que nous te considérons comme notre fils, alors nous avons décidé de nous comporter comme si tu l'étais. »

Sirius ouvrit le paquet, curieux. A l'intérieur se trouvait… Un trousseau de clé ?

« Des clés ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Le père de James éclata de rire.

« Ce sont les clés de chez toi Sirius ! Un petit appartement au cœur de Londres. »

Sirius ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il parvint tout de même à balbutier :

« C'est beaucoup trop ! Je ne peux pas accepter ! »

« Bien sûr que si, tu le dois même. Mais nous y mettons une condition non négociable. » répondit Honoria avec un sourire attendri « Que tu vienne déjeuner chaque dimanche à Quercus Alba. »

« Nous avons plusieurs appartements qui ne nous servent à rien. Nous en gardons un pour James, un pour Augusta, mais nous n'avons guère besoin des revenus que nous rapportent les autres. Et puisque ta famille ne t'aidera pas à démarrer dans la vie, nous nous en chargeons avec plaisir ! »

« Mais, je n'ai pas les moyens de vous payer le loyer ! » protesta Sirius.

« Qui te parle de ça ? » dit Charles en riant. « Tu prends ces clés, et c'est tout. »

« Nous aimerions que tu restes aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites à Quercus Alba avec nous. » ajouta Honoria « Mais nous sommes conscients que tu risques d'avoir besoin d'indépendance un jour ou l'autre, et James nous en voudrait de te laisser t'évaporer dans la nature, au petit bonheur la chance. »

Sirius en avait les larmes aux yeux, et malgré ce contre quoi il avait râlé toute la journée, il embrassa chaudement les parents de James.

« Je vous promets de vous payer un loyer dès que j'en aurai les moyens ! »

« On verra ça plus tard. » répondit Charles. « Aller, on vous laisse entre jeunes, je crois que tes amis t'ont déposé une pile de cadeaux sur le billard. »

Pendant que Charles et Honoria s'éclipsaient, les cousins de James prirent possession des lieux et Brent fit voler un Juke-Box jusque dans le salon.

« Voilà de quoi faire la fête dignement ! » s'exclama-t-il « Je vous avais promis de vous trouver de quoi écouter de la musique les gosses ! »

« C'est toute ta famille ça James ? » s'écria Lily, abasourdie devant tant de monde envahissant soudain le salon.

James rit et fit les présentations, faisant taire tout le monde.

« Vous connaissez ma sœur et certains de mes cousins. Voilà les autres ! Vous n'êtes pas obligés de leur adresser la parole, ce sont des sauvages ! Les cousins, voici mes camarades de classe, soyez gentils avec eux. »

Et pendant que les uns se mêlaient aux autres, Sirius défit ses cadeaux. Ses amis lui avaient offert le kit d'installation. Des ustensiles de cuisine, des objets non-identifiés pour faire le ménage, un désodorisant de WC… Et au milieu de ça un bon provenant d'un magasin de Pré-au-Lard… Il regarda James, Remus et Peter d'un air interrogateur.

« Ecoute vieux, on sait que tu rêves d'une moto volante. On n'avait pas les moyens de te l'offrir, mais on s'est tous cotisés pour t'en payer la moitié, à toi de mettre l'autre. » expliqua James.

Sirius sourit, cette moto, il en rêvait depuis des années ! Il remercia tous ses amis pendant que Brent faisait marcher le Juke-Box, une grosse machine moldue pour passer de la musique moldue. Lily, la seule qui s'y connaissait, fit la programmation et l'énorme appareil se mit à cracher du son.

_You are my dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen !_

Brent invita Dorcas à danser et profita de son autorité naturelle pour mettre la main de Lily dans celle de James, en soufflant :

« Il faut s'amuser les jeunes ! » avec un clin d'œil à son cousin.

Alors en serrant la main délicate dans la sienne et en entraînant un peu maladroitement la jeune fille au milieu des danseurs, James pensa que la vie était parfois pleine de surprises. Six mois auparavant, qui aurait prédit que les filles et les garçons de cette promo finiraient par s'entendre, et même qu'ils se retrouveraient au milieu des vacances scolaires pour faire la fête chez les Potter ? Mais les événements semblaient se bousculer, tout changeait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Brent avait raison, il fallait profiter des petits moments de bonheur que la vie leur laissait.

Suivant l'exemple, Sirius obtint une danse avec Elvira, mais seulement parce que c'était son anniversaire ! Remus invita galamment la demoiselle de la maison, Augusta, dont les joues rosirent de fierté. Frank et Alice ne se quittèrent pas, sous les regards un peu jaloux d'Hestia, qui en l'absence de Fabian, dut se contenter de Peter… Graziella et Roland se précipitèrent sur la piste, ravis de cette petite fête, emmenant la petite Virginia avec eux. La gente féminine étant en supériorité numérique, Camille et Mathilde se retrouvèrent à danser ensemble, Oscar n'ayant pu se décider à inviter l'une de ces demoiselles. Il avait choisi la sécurité en attrapant fermement la main de sa sœur Elizabeth. Les chansons s'enchaînaient, les partenaires s'échangeaient. Sirius se fit glisser à genoux sur les dalles criant qu'il était « Born to be alive ». Les boissons et les sucreries s'épuisaient, les rires fusaient, la bonne humeur réchauffait la pièce. Vers onze heures, les parents de James vinrent dire bonne nuit et emmener les trois plus jeunes se coucher, faisant promettre à leur fils de ne pas finir trop tard.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, on put voir des visages défaits et des yeux en manque de sommeil. Elvira descendit en pestant contre ceux qui avaient prit toute l'eau chaude, récoltant seulement un « Il fallait te lever plus tôt ! » qu'elle accueillit par une moue méprisante. James fit ensuite faire un rapide tour du propriétaire à ses amis, suivi d'une balade dans le parc enneigé, pour revigorer les esprits endormis. Il était fier de leur montrer ce lieu qu'il aimait tant, partager tout cela avec eux.

« C'est immense ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Ne t'en fais pas » la rassura James « Ce n'est pas possible de se perdre. Etant donné qu'il est impossible de sortir de Quercus Alba sans la formule adéquate, vous finirez toujours par revenir vers la maison ! »

« Ca doit être formidable de grandir dans un endroit pareil ! » dit Camille d'un ton rêveur. « On doit pouvoir y faire de sacrées chasses à l'homme ! »

James répondit par un clin d'œil.

« Et nous voilà arrivés au seul endroit dangereux de Quercus Alba » déclara-t-il.

Ils se tenaient sur le bord d'une haute falaise, en bas de laquelle s'écrasaient des vagues gigantesques.

« Où sommes-nous donc ? » s'étonna Hestia.

On arrivait chez les Potter par voie magique, personne ne pouvait dire où la propriété était située.

« Au bord de l'océan. Quercus Alba a un accès direct sur l'Atlantique. » répondit le fils de la maison d'un ton mystérieux. « Toujours est-il que toute baignade est formellement interdite ! Les roches sont tranchantes et le courant violent, ce serait du suicide. »

« Parce que tu crois que les –3°C ambiants donnent envie de faire trempette ? » ironisa Mathilde.

« Je me méfie de vous et de ce qui peut vous passer pour la tête ! » répondit James en souriant. « Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenus ! »

Sur le chemin qui les ramenaient vers la grande maison, Hestia resta en arrière avec Alice, Lily et Dorcas.

« Alors, Lily, tu vas me dire qui est ton fiancé secret ? » demanda Hestia.

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais toi ! » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Jamais ! » confirma son amie. « Alors ? Qui est l'heureux élu ? On le connaît ? Il est à Poudlard ? Dans notre année ? C'est un Gryffondor ? Il n'est pas ici quand même ? »

« Calme-toi Hestia ! » déclara Lily amusée « Et puis ce n'est pas mon fiancé du tout. »

« Mais tu aimerais bien… » observa Dorcas avec un regard complice.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » intervint Alice, perdue.

« Tu avais qu'à venir avec tes amies hier soir, au lieu de te coller à ton Frank, et tu saurais de quoi on parle ! » répondit Hestia.

« Laisse tomber, elle est jalouse. » souffla Lily à Alice.

« Dorcas a laissé entendre que Lily avait un fiancé en vue… » expliqua Hestia à Alice.

« Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas mon fiancé ! » protesta Lily. « Il ne sait même pas que je l'aime bien ! »

« Il ne pourra pas résister bien longtemps à tes jolis yeux verts et à tes cheveux si doux… » dit Dorcas en posant un regard affectueux sur sa meilleure amie, dont les joues avaient rosies.

« Mais de qui parlez-vous à la fin ? » s'énerva Hestia.

« Oui, je seconde Hestia ! Nous ne vous lâcherons pas avant d'avoir un prénom ! » acquiesça Alice.

« Dorcas, si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je leur dirai qui t'a envoyé une carte pour Noël ! » prévint Lily.

Hestia et Alice se jetèrent un regard entendu.

« Ils semblerait que nos copines ne soient plus célibataires pour très longtemps… » commenta Hestia.

« Il était temps ! » s'exclama Alice « Dans six mois nous quittons le collège ! »

« Des noms mesdemoiselles ! » ordonna Hestia en fronçant les sourcils.

« Laisse tomber, elles ont chacune un secret à défendre, elles ne laisseront rien passer. Il va nous falloir enquêter ! » dit Alice d'un ton résigné.

« Je vous promets, petites cachottières, que vos secrets ne tiendront pas trois jours ! » déclara Hestia en partant devant avec Alice.

Lorsque le petit groupe arriva dans la bibliothèque, il y trouva Elvira, récitant une formule trouvée dans un vieux livre poussiéreux. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle brandit victorieusement un petit miroir sous le nez de James et Sirius.

« Je vous avais dit que j'arriverais à le réparer ! J'ai cherché dans des dizaines de grimoires et j'ai fini par trouver la bonne formule. Ca m'aurait étonnée de mettre la bibliothèque de Quercus Alba à défaut ! »

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » s'exclama Mathilde en prenant le miroir des mains d'Elvira.

« Rends-le moi ! » ordonna Elvira.

« Tu sais au moins ce que c'est ? Qui te l'a donné ? »

« Il est à moi, il était dans le grenier de la maison, il était cassé, je l'ai réparé, et maintenant je voudrais le récupérer ! » s'impatienta la jeune Serpentard.

Mathilde regardait l'objet comme s'il était le plus précieux bijou au monde. Elle le retourna avec précautions, ne semblant pas entendre les piaffements d'Elvira, elle ne pouvait pas quitter le miroir des yeux. En voyant l'inscription au dos « R.R – From V. », elle murmura « Viviane ! »

« Hein ? Tu sais ce que signifient ces initiales ? » s'étonna James.

Il se passait quelque chose, mais cela le dépassait. Elvira elle-même avait cessé de réclamer son jouet.

Dans le silence qui s'était installé dans la bibliothèque, et sentant tous les regards converger vers elle, Mathilde s'arracha à sa contemplation.

« Regardez ces reflets de différentes couleurs en cercles concentriques sur le verre. Reflets bleutés à l'extérieur, puis orangés et émeraudes… C'est le miroir de l'âme de Viviane… Tout le monde le croyait perdu, que fait-il chez vous ? »

Les autres la regardaient interloqué. Le miroir de l'âme ? Jamais entendu parler !

« Tu peux nous décoder Cooper ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce miroir ? Viviane, comme dans 'la Dame du Lac' ? » demanda Sirius.

« Evidemment Viviane, la Dame du Lac ! » s'exclama Mathilde en levant les yeux au plafond. Le manque de culture de ses condisciple était parfois exaspérant par sa profondeur. « Elle avait forgé un grand miroir qui, disait-on, lui permettait de jauger la dangerosité de ses ennemis et la fidélité de ses amis. Un jour elle en a brisé un morceau et l'a offert à Rowena Ravenclaw qui lui avait rendu un grand service. Le reste du miroir a été réduit en miettes par Morgause après la disparition de Viviane. Ce morceau est le seul qui reste, on le croyait perdu à jamais… »

« D'où tiens-tu cela ? » demanda Elvira soupçonneuse.

« Un miroir de l'âme… C'est peu facile, non ? Alors il suffirait de mettre les gens devant pour savoir s'ils sont bons ou mauvais ? » ricana Sirius.

« Non, tout n'est pas si clair, et cela ne reflèterait qu'un instant furtif, celui où la personne se tient devant le miroir. D'ailleurs cela fait si longtemps, que de nombreuses légendes ont courues sur l'utilisation de cet objet. On dit également qu'il permettrait de voir certains événements futurs, ou qu'il montre le chemin à suivre aux âmes perdues. Tout est assez confus, qui sait qui dit vrai ? Et tout le monde ne peut pas interpréter le miroir de l'âme ! On dit qu'il faut posséder le don de seconde vue propre aux Dames du Lac. C'est probablement pour ça que Ravenclaw en a fait si peu de cas, elle ne savait pas l'utiliser. »

« A quoi ça sert alors, si on ne peut pas le déchiffrer ? » dit Lily.

« Il n'a jamais été fait pour pouvoir servir à n'importe quel mortel. Il est la propriété des Dames du Lac. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Viviane l'a offert à Ravenclaw. Mais peut-être que je pourrais essayer de lire dedans… » répondit doucement Mathilde.

« Bien sûr ! » ironisa Elvira « Et pourquoi y arriverais-tu mieux que nous ? »

Mathilde haussa les épaules et répondit seulement :

« Essayons ! Lily, viens, mets-toi devant ! »

Lily obtempéra, peu encline à s'opposer aux deux jeunes filles qui semblaient aussi énervées l'une que l'autre.

« Que vois-tu ? » demanda Mathilde à Elvira.

Elvira ne distinguait pas grand chose, des tourbillons, des lignes sans cesse changeantes qui s'entrecroisaient en tous sens. Elle essaya de se concentrer, mais rien ne changea, et après quelques minutes, elle admit avec agacement qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que le miroir lui montrait. Mathilde se mit alors à sa place. Au début elle ne vit rien de plus. Puis les lignes semblèrent s'organiser. Elle ne sut pas les interpréter pour autant, mais le miroir se mit à scintiller entre ses mains. Ses camarades la regardèrent avec étonnement, c'était comme si l'objet avait réagi à son contact.

« Comment est-il possible que tu puisses t'en servir et moi pas ? » s'étonna Elvira.

« Parce que la Fée Morgane est l'une de mes lointaines ancêtres. Ma mère m'a élevée dans le culte des connaissances des Dames du Lac, elle m'a appelée Mathilde Melania Morgane Cooper. Ca n'a rien d'extraordinaire, c'est mon héritage qui joue, c'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? » s'exclama Camille « Tu es la descendante d'une des Dames du Lac, et tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit ? »

Mathilde haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat ! Je ne suis même pas capable de déchiffrer correctement ce miroir. Il ne fait qu'émettre des étincelles lorsque je le touche, ça me fait une belle jambe ! L'héritage doit s'être affaibli avec les générations. »

« Tu devrais garder ce miroir, il te revient de droit. » affirma Elvira, un peu à contre-cœur « Si tu y travailles, je suis persuadée que tu pourras faire quelque chose de formidable avec le miroir de Viviane… »

Mathilde haussa les épaules, peu convaincue, mais elle garda l'objet car il était magnifique. Tout le monde la pressa de questions sur ses ancêtres, mais elle n'avait pas grand chose à leur répondre, c'était si loin… Alors déçu, chacun se rendit à ses occupations.

Le déjeuner se fit en deux fois. La salle à manger avait beau être grande, elle n'était pas faite pour accueillir tant de personnes à la fois. En début d'après-midi, les jeunes se retrouvèrent dans la nursery, transformée en dortoir, pour travailler. D'un coup de baguette magique, ils firent disparaître les matelas et rangèrent les affaires sur les côtés, puis ils s'assirent en cercle au sol. Le silence se fit et ils fermèrent les paupières. Ils arrivaient à se concentrer et à faire se rejoindre leurs énergies de plus en plus vite, et cela semblait à chaque fois plus efficace. Ils plaçaient au centre du cercle une caisse de bièraubeurre et Lily devait la faire léviter avec son esprit, grâce aux forces conjuguées de ses partenaires. Tout cela sans baguette bien sûr, cela aurait été trop simple. La dernière fois, Lily avait réussi à soulever la caisse de plus d'un mètre. Elle se concentra et tenta de capter toutes les effluves magiques qui flottaient autour d'elle. Ses camarades les lui envoyaient de toutes leurs forces, à elle de les réunir et de les transformer en une seule énergie, capable de déplacer des montagnes, ou au moins cette fichue caisse. Les premières semaines, elle mettait des heures à faire seulement s'entrechoquer les bouteilles, aujourd'hui elle pouvait très rapidement les faire s'élever. La caisse s'éleva jusqu'au plafond cette fois et lorsqu'elle entendit le bois cogner le plâtre, Lily ouvrit les yeux et le charme se rompit, la caisse tomba avec fracas sur la moquette.

« La prochaine étape sera de maîtriser la chute ! » déclara placidement Sirius « C'est dommage de gâcher toute cette bièraubeurre ! »

Lily lui répondit par une grimace.

« Je plaisante Lily ! » s'amusa Sirius « Je serais incapable de faire ça ! Tu fait des progrès énormes à chaque entraînement ! »

« On progresse tous, je le sens, l'énergie qui se dégage est de plus en plus forte. »

« On continue à se passer de la pommade ou on recommence ? » demanda James en riant.

« Sérieusement. » intervint Dorcas « Il ne faut pas que nous relâchions notre concentration, la magie est très forte au début, mais si vous faites attention, on s'affaiblit avec les minutes. C'est là-dessus qu'on doit travailler. A re-concentrer nos forces, et à assurer notre soutien si Lily perd pied. N'oublions pas que nous serons face à trois autres équipes, ça peut être long. On doit travailler sur la longueur et l'intensité ! Lily, tu dois t'exercer à maintenir ta poussée, même lorsque tu ouvres les yeux ! »

Ils hochèrent la tête tous en chœur et continuèrent à travailler tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par de vigoureux coups frappés à la porte de la Nursery. La porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore, et les adolescents se levèrent comme un seul homme.

« Bonjour professeur ! »

« Bonjour les enfants. Je vous interromps en plein travail, j'en suis désolé – mais très heureux de vous voir vous entraîner avec tant d'entrain. Miss Meadows, je souhaiterais vous parler. »

« Pas possible, même en vacances, on n'est jamais tranquille ! » souffla Peter un peu trop fort, mais le regard du directeur était bienveillant.

Dorcas savait déjà ce que le professeur allait lui annoncer, ça ne pouvait être qu'une chose, et elle ne tenait pas à y faire face toute seule.

« Vous pouvez me le dire ici Professeur, il n'y a que des amis dans cette pièce. »

Pour dire vrai, elle sentait qu'elle aurait besoin d'eux pour accepter les conséquences de cette annonce…

« Bien » dit seulement le vieil homme.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et d'un geste fit rasseoir tous les adolescents, avant de prendre place lui-même sur le coffre à jouets…

« Dans la matinée, on m'a informé que Voldemort lui-même avait attaqué et détruit votre maison. Sa marque flotte au-dessus. Cela confirme nos craintes Miss. »

Dorcas se prit la tête dans les mains, effondrée, elle avait tant espéré que ses inquiétudes soient infondées. Elle sentit les bras de Lily se refermer autour d'elle et elle releva le visage, se reposant sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce pour quoi Voldemort en veut tant à votre famille ? »

Dorcas secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Si le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps voulait sa mort, quelle chance avait-elle, pauvre petite adolescente de dix-sept ans ?

« Bien, nous allons faire des recherches. A l'heure qu'il est, Voldemort doit avoir réalisé que vous n'étiez pas dans la maison et que son plan a échoué. Il va donc nous falloir redoubler de vigilance pour vous protéger. Vous resterez chez les Potter jusqu'à la fin des vacances, l'endroit est aussi sûr que Poudlard. Puis vous ne quitterez pas le collège jusqu'en juin, pas question d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. Ce qui nous laisse une marge pour établir votre sécurité après votre diplôme. »

« Professeur… » intervint James. « Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il y a un traître à Poudlard ? »

« Oui. Il y a probablement un élève qui informe Voldemort. »

« Snape… » souffla Sirius.

« Gardons-nous des conclusions hâtives Mr. Black. »

« Et si c'était un professeur ? » demanda Lily.

« Je ne crois pas Miss Evans, mais soyez certaine que je vais mener mon enquête. Je sais que vous allez vouloir mener la vôtre, je commence à vous connaître mes enfants, mais promettez-moi de rester prudents et de ne rien faire d'insensé ! »

Les uns après les autres, ils hochèrent la tête, et Dumbledore sortit, après avoir fait jurer à Dorcas de ne pas franchir le seuil de Quercus Alba, sauf pour rentrer à Poudlard.

« Tu es sûre que tes parents ne t'ont jamais parlé de rien ? » demanda James à Dorcas. « Essaie de te rappeler… »

Dorcas cherchait, mais elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Elle se laissait aller dans l'étreinte de son amie Lily. Dorcas d'habitude si forte, si digne, elle n'était plus guère qu'une jeune fille effrayée, qui avait grand besoin qu'on la rassure. Et les amis sont là pour ça.

« Laissez-la… » murmura Lily « Vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Hestia et Alice se levèrent pour aller s'accroupir auprès des deux filles, et se mirent à caresser doucement les cheveux de Dorcas.

« Aller ma grande, tu n'es pas seule, on est là ! »souffla Hestia.

« On ne laissera personne te faire du mal ! » ajouta Alice.

« C'est gentil, mais si Vous-savez-qui a décidé de me tuer, je ne vois pas qui pourra l'en empêcher… »

« Moi, je sais. » déclara calmement James.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui , interrogateurs. James hésita une seconde et fit un rapide tour de têtes. Il n'y avait que des amis dans cette pièce, que des personnes en qui il avait confiance, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais prit le risque de les faire pénétrer au cœur de l'Ordre. Alors il poursuivit.

« Vous ne vous en doutiez pas, mais vous êtes là au QG d'une organisation de résistants. Toute une armée de sorciers comme vous et moi, qui luttent contre l'avancée de Voldemort. Des gens qui n'hésitent pas à risquer leur vie pour cette cause à laquelle ils croient. C'est pourquoi Dumbledore sait que tu es en sécurité ici Dorcas. »

« L'Ordre du Phénix… » murmura Frank.

James acquiesça, bien sûr que Frank savait, son père était régulièrement présent aux réunions.

« Il y a des sorciers très puissants dans l'Ordre. » continua James « Et je te jure qu'ils ne laisseront pas Voldemort t'atteindre, Dorcas. Quant à nous, nous n'allons pas te laisser tomber non plus. Nous allons t'aider à chercher pourquoi Voldemort t'en veut personnellement. Tu peux compter sur nous, tous. »

Dorcas sourit en les voyant tous acquiescer. Elle avait des amis sur qui s'appuyer, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Soudain James se leva, il avait décidé qu'il était temps de se changer les idées ! Assez des sombres perspectives, il fallait savoir se vider l'esprit.

« Venez avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer ! » déclara-t-il avec tout l'aplomb de son âge.

Il prit doucement Dorcas par la main, la jeune fille se laissa faire, et tout le monde les suivit, curieux. James connaissait l'endroit idéal pour se vider la tête. Parfois les moldus inventaient des choses, sinon intelligentes, utiles. La télévision ! L'oncle Sam l'avait ramenée un beau matin, et malgré les vives protestations d'Honoria, on l'avait installée dans l'ancien bureau du grand-père Ernest. Le petit poste émettait des tas de grésillements désagréables dus aux parasites magiques, alors l'oncle Sam avait ramené des cassettes. Des espèce de petits boîtiers noirs protégeant un ruban brillant, et qui permettaient de voir et revoir les programmes choisis. Les cousins trouvaient une détente incroyable dans cette pièce. Ils découvraient la société moldue et ses étranges coutumes, plongeant brusquement dans un autre monde, s'évadant du leur. Et c'était fort distrayant de se moquer des émissions ridicules !

Il semblait soudain à James que rien ne serait plus approprié que de s'extraire quelques instants de ce monde si peu complaisant, et d'en emprunter un autre, plus calme. Chez les moldus, Voldemort n'existait pas ! Les cassettes se finissaient toujours sur une note d'espoir, et l'espoir c'est déjà une force.

« Une télévision ! » s'exclama Lily abasourdie.

Evidemment, en bonne petite moldue, Lily connaissait l'engin mieux que personne ! D'ailleurs, elle pressa sans hésiter le bon bouton, attirant sur l'écran cette neige noire et blanche omniprésente.

« Elle ne marche pas ta télé, James ! » affirma-t-elle alors.

« Sa quoi ? » demanda Frank

« Pas de questions ! » ordonna le fils de la maison. « Asseyez-vous sur les canapés, et regardez ce qu'il se passe dans la boîte ! »

« Tu veux vraiment nous occuper avec ce rectangle plein de points noirs et blancs ? » demanda Mathilde sardonique.

« La naïveté de ce garçon est aussi profonde qu'un puits… » déclara Hestia.

« Pause les filles ! » répliqua James. « Vous n'avez rien vu encore. Aller, assis ! »

Plus ou moins à contre-cœur, ils obéirent néanmoins, assez curieux… Alors James ouvrit un placard plein de petites choses noires étiquetées, sur lesquelles Lily se précipita.

« Vous avez les épisodes du Brady Bunch ? » s'exclama-t-elle, toute excitée par sa découverte.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça qu'on regarde ! » répondit fermement James en reprenant la cassette des mains de Lily et en la remettant à sa place.

« Cheers ! »

« Lily ! » protesta le garçon en réitérant la manœuvre. « Happy Days me paraît tout indiqué, aujourd'hui ! »

« Oh non, pas encore ce truc, je le connais par cœur ! » jeta Sirius d'un ton las.

« Pas de protestation Fonzie ! » répondit James amusé.

« C'est quoi Happy Days ? » demanda Camille.

« Viens-donc passer tout un été chez James et tu le sauras ! » répondit Sirius « C'est quoi le Brady-truc ? Ca me changerait. »

« Un truc de nana… » marmonna James. « L'histoire d'un type avec trois fils, qui se marie avec une mère de trois filles. C'est d'un ennui… »

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause, Lily se mit à chercher autre chose. Les aventures de Richie et Fonzie ça ne l'enchantait qu'à moitié. Belle et Sébastien ! Un truc français qu'elle regardait quand elle était petite, un petit orphelin mignon à croquer avec son beau berger des Pyrénées… Non, il y avait tout à parier que ça serait jugé comme un 'truc de nana'.

« N'y pense même pas Lily… » devança James.

« Je n'ai rien dit ! » s'insurgea la jeune fille.

« Pas encore, mais je te vois lorgner sur les cassettes préférées de ma petite sœur ! Il n'est même pas question que je regarde une fois de plus ce gamin se faire enfouir sous une avalanche, partir vivre au milieu des chevaux de son père ou tenter de percer le mystère du bateau de son grand-oncle ! »

« Vous avez la suite ? » s'exclama Lily.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu pourras les regarder plus tard si tu veux. Maintenant vas t'asseoir. »

Et malgré les protestations de Sirius et Lily, ils regardèrent les aventures de Richie, Potsie et Fonzie. Pour faire plaisir à la jeune fille, ils consentirent tout de même à regarder un épisode du Brady Bunch, ce qui ennuya fermement James, Frank, et Mathilde. Et ils terminèrent sur le fameux, l'inévitable Cheers, dont le générique leur resta plusieurs heures dans la tête. En sortant de la pièce, ils avaient tous l'esprit plus léger, plus vide aussi, et entonnaient en chœur :

« Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got. Taking a break from all your worries, sure would help a lot. Wouldn't you like to get away? Sometimes you want to go where everybody knows your name, and they're always glad you came. You wanna be where you can see, our troubles are all the same. You wanna be where everybody knows your name. »

Et dans un sens, ça paraissait plutôt approprié!

« Honoria ! » dit Charles Potter, d'un ton plein de reproches, en regardant passer les adolescents « Je t'avais dit de mieux cacher les bouteilles de Xérès ! »

« Mais je te jure qu'elles sont sous clé ! » protesta sa femme.

Ils remontèrent tous à la Nursery, c'était encore là qu'ils pouvaient être le plus tranquille. Bien sûr deux heures à regarder, sur un écran, de jeunes moldus se préoccuper du savon qu'allait leur passer un prof, s'il les prenait la main dans le sac, ça ne résolvait rien. Evidemment ça ne supprimait pas les atrocités qui plombaient leur monde, mais s'évader, parfois, c'était nécessaire ! Pour se vider l'esprit et tout reprendre à zéro, pour mieux réfléchir et parce que se focaliser sur tout ce qui va mal, ça finit par faire perdre la tête aux plus vaillants. Il y avait des moments où les jeunes adultes qu'ils étaient, avaient grand besoin de redevenir d'insouciants adolescents, avant de revenir trop vite à la réalité. Cette faculté à se déconnecter provisoirement était forcément un atout.

Dans la nursery, Remus avait pris un livre, Dickens, il l'avait trouvé dans l'immense bibliothèque de la maison. James, Sirius, Peter, Frank, Camille et Mathilde disputaient une partie de cartes, mais ils soupçonnaient Frank et Camille de tricher, tant de points d'avance, ça ne pouvait pas être honnête ! Et dans un coin, Dorcas, Lily, Hestia et Alice, le quatuor de choc, étaient en plein conciliabule. Probablement en train de rassurer Dorcas, mais aucun des autres ne voulaient s'emmêler. En réalité, la conversation avait plus ou moins déviée…

« S'il a un traître parmi les élèves, c'est forcément à Serpentard ! » disait Hestia.

« Pas obligatoirement… » répondit Lily. « Mais c'est vrai que c'est là qu'il vaudrait mieux chercher en premier… »

« Je crois que j'ai un moyen de savoir s'il y a un traître parmi les Serpentards de septième année… » murmura Dorcas.

« Rosier ! » répondit Lily.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Alice. « s'il y en a un que je ne voit pas du tout en mangemort ou lançant un lynuix à nos trousses, c'est bien Evan Rosier ! Il est plutôt clean avec nous… Pas comme ces ordures de Snape, Dolohov, Lestranges ou Avery… Même Katerina Wilkes, je n'ai jamais compris comment un type comme Rosier pouvait sortir avec cette vipère ! »

« Ils ne sortent plus ensemble ! » déclara simplement Dorcas.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous à Rosier particulièrement ? » demanda Hestia.

« Non, je ne pensais pas qu'il était le traître ! » infirma Lily. « Je voulais juste dire qu'il pourrait nous mettre sur une piste… »

« Oh ! La Terre appelle Lily Evans ! » s'amusa Hestia. « Rosier n'est peut-être pas du genre assassin, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il va dénoncer ses petits copains. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il se confierait à nous en plus… On ne le connaît même pas ! »

« Il ne se confiera peut-être pas à nous, mais peut-être à Dorcas… » répondit Lily, avec un sourire complice.

Devant les regards interrogateurs, Dorcas expliqua :

« C'est lui qui m'a envoyé une carte à Noël… On avait discuté plusieurs fois avant les vacances… C'est un gentil garçon. »

« Fais attention à toi Dorcas, il reste un Serpentard ! » dit Hestia d'un ton grave.

« On ne juge pas quelqu'un par sa maison. » rappela l'intéressée.

« Non, mais fais tout de même attention, c'est un jeu dangereux… » ajouta Alice.

Les quatre filles s'adossèrent au mur, perdues dans leurs pensées.

Le calme régnait donc, plus ou moins, dans la pièce, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant entrer une Elizabeth manifestement furieuse. Le regard noir, le visage empourpré, les sourcils froncés, elle claqua la porte d'un coup de pied et se jeta sur la banquette, les bras croisés, en maugréant quelques paroles incompréhensibles, mais dont le ton ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature ! Avant même que quiconque n'aie eu le temps de réagir, la porte s'était rouverte, laissant entrer Graziella. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de sa sœur, et se mit à lui caresser doucement le dos, comme on ferait à un petit enfant qui se réveille après un mauvais rêve. Plus discrètement, Augusta et Adrienne entrèrent, regardant Elizabeth prudemment, comme craignant qu'elle n'explose comme un volcan.

« Je le hais ! » pesta alors Elizabeth. « Il ne fait ça que pour m'embêter ! »

« Mais non ! » répondit calmement Adrienne, l'aînée de ses sœurs. « Mais tu vois déjà tes amis toute l'année à Poudlard… Tu ne vas pas, en plus, aller chez eux pendant les vacances ! »

Mais Adrienne ne récolta qu'un regard furieux. Manifestement, l'adolescente n'était pas sensible à cet argument.

« Quelqu'un peut nous faire la traduction simultanée ? » demanda James.

« Lizzie veut aller à une fête chez un de ses amis, mais papa a refusé. »

« Branwell Nichols ! » s'exclama Elizabeth au bord des larmes. « Le garçon le plus chouette de tous les troisièmes années ! Et il a insisté pour que je vienne ! A cause de papa c'est fichu ! »

« Branwell, quel nom ! » se moqua Sirius.

Et si les yeux de Graziella et Elizabeth avaient été des fusils, le jeune Black aurait succombé immédiatement à d'atroces blessures.

« Maintenant que j'ai refusé son invitation, il ne m'invitera plus jamais… » gémit Elizabeth.

« Mais si… » la rassura Graziella. « Il serait vraiment trop bête de rater une fille comme toi ! Et ce n'est qu'une soirée, tu vas le retrouver à Poudlard. Papa est un peu vieux jeu quand il s'y met… »

« Il a tout de même raison, c'est dangereux de s'éloigner de Quercus Alba ces temps-ci ! » rappela Adrienne.

« Tu veux bien cesser de jouer la rabat-joie une seconde ? » demanda Graziella agacée.

L'aînée haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour. Ses petites sœurs grandissaient et elle avait du mal à leur lâcher du leste.

« Et toi Gussie, tu ne voulais pas y aller ? » demanda James.

« Non pas vraiment. Thomas n'était pas invité, Lizzie aurait passé la soirée avec Branwell, je me serais ennuyée. »

Thomas était le meilleur ami d'Augusta. Celui avec qui elle faisait les 400 coups. Contrairement à sa cousine, pourtant du même âge, elle ne voyait encore les garçons que comme des compagnons de jeu, les fêtes où il fallait danser avec eux, ça ne l'amusait guère. Enfin, pour faire plaisir à Lizzie elle aurait fait un effort.

« C'est de ta faute aussi ! » reprit Elizabeth. « Si tu avais montré un peu d'enthousiasme ! Oncle Charles est moins coincé que papa, et s'il t'avait donné la permission, papa n'aurait pas pu refuser pour moi ! »

« Ne t'avance pas trop Lizzie ! » intervint James en riant. « Papa devient très protecteur dès qu'il s'agit d'Augusta… »

Elizabeth haussa les épaules et rentra la tête comme une tortue.

« Aller quoi, arrête de bouder ! » dit Graziella en riant, attrapant la tête de sa petite sœur à deux mains. « Tu en auras d'autres, des occasions de sortir avec des garçons ! Dans une semaine tu n'y penseras même plus, je te le promets. Tu peux comprendre que par les temps qui courent, papa préfère te savoir ici ou à Poudlard… Ce n'est facile pour personne, et ça demande des concessions. On ne lui mène pas une vie facile tous les jours à papa. »

Alors, dans les yeux de Graziella, Elizabeth vit sa maman. Ca ne faisait pas un an qu'elle était décédée… Bien sûr que c'était dur sans elle, pour tous, pour son père aussi ! Cinq enfants à élever tout seul… Et elle faisait la tête à cause d'une fête ? Evidemment elle aurait voulu y aller, mais finalement, est-ce que ça valait le coup d'en faire toute cette comédie ?

« A la rentrée, si ce garçon ne fait plus attention à toi à cause de cette fête, je te jure qu'on t'aidera, il ne va pas résister longtemps ce Branwell ! » s'exclama Mathilde.

« Il n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! » confirma Camille.

Pacte scellé d'un clin d'œil, et les sourires revinrent. Graziella tendit la main à sa petite sœur pour l'aider à se relever.

« Le dîner est prêt, ne faisons pas attendre la maîtresse de maison… »

Encore une fois, Honoria avait passé des heures aux fourneaux, tenant à ce que toute la maisonnée se régale au dîner. Elle excellait dans le soufflé au fromage, et comme d'habitude, les cousins se disputèrent les croûtes de gruyère. La table de la salle à manger avait été magiquement élargie, pour pouvoir permettre à tout ce petit monde de dîner en même temps. Cela faisait gagner un temps considérable à la maîtresse de maison. Charles, qui aimait plus que tout avoir un grand auditoire, profita de la présence de tous ces jeunes pour narrer les aventures de son fils. James n'en était guère ravi, mais il avait très tôt appris à ne pas s'opposer publiquement à son père, ou il risquait les remontrances ultérieures pour irrespect. Ainsi il fut contraint d'écouter son père raconter que son tout premier mot avait été 'Zizi' ou comment, vers l'âge de cinq ans, il avait l'habitude de visiter les toilettes dès qu'il allait quelque part. Et évidemment tout le monde semblait trouver ça drôle ! L'humour était parfois très subjectif.

Après la tarte à la mélasse, Dorcas sentit le besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Lorsque la famille Potter et ses invités quittèrent la salle à manger, certains allèrent prendre un digestif à la bibliothèque, d'autres montèrent dans leurs chambres, et Dorcas se glissa dans le jardin. Des lanternes, accrochées au mur en pierre, éclairaient d'une faible lueur la partie la plus proche de la clairière. La lune finissait le travail. Dorcas s'arrêta à l'orée des arbres et s'assit sur un petit banc de pierre. Depuis quelques mois, ses parents avaient paru la surprotéger, elle avait mis ça sur le compte de leur inquiétude chronique pour elle. Elle était leur fille unique et adorée, quoi de plus normal qu'ils veuillent la préserver le plus longtemps possible ? Mais à la lumière des événements récents, Dorcas se demandait s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de plus… Ils savaient que leur famille était en danger, c'était presque certain. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il rien dit ? Elle aurait su mieux se défendre en sachant ce qui l'attendait. Et maintenant elle saurait contre quoi se battre ! Contre qui, elle le savait, mais elle serait bien plus forte si elle connaissait le motif de la traque de Voldemort. Pourquoi ses parents, si attentionnés, n'avaient-ils pas pensé à cela ? N'avaient-ils jamais songé qu'ils pourraient disparaître en la laissant seule ? Elle devait chercher le leitmotiv de Voldemort, elle ne savait pas par où commencer…

« La maison est surpeuplée, n'est-ce pas ? Difficile de s'isoler ! » dit soudain une voix grave derrière elle.

Dorcas se retourna et vit Brent, le cousin de James, qui se tenait à ses côtés, dans la neige, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Je peux me faire une petite place ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Je réfléchissais… » dit simplement la jeune fille.

« Si on en croit la rumeur populaire, tu as des raisons de t'inquiéter… »

« Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois… »

« Dumbledore en a parlé à la réunion de l'Ordre. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Oui, James m'a raconté. »

« Nous allons pouvoir veiller sur toi tant que tu restes ici ou à Poudlard. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. Je me sens en sécurité.

« Tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais eu peur entre les limites de la propriété. Enfin sauf quand j'étais gosse et que l'oncle Charles s'amusait à me ficher la trouille le soir avec ses chiens. »

Dorcas rit doucement. Brent ressemblait à James. La même faculté à passer des choses graves aux choses les plus légères, le même regard rassurant, le même humour idiot. Dès qu'elle avait vu Brent, Dorcas l'avait classé dans le genre gentleman-playboy, qui laisse passer les filles devant, leur tient la porte, et fait le beau à la moindre occasion. Un genre de James en un peu plus élaboré quoi !

« Et puisqu'on parlait de secrets, sache bien que je n'ai jamais réussi à en garder un seul ici, alors fais attention à ce que tu dis à Quercus Alba ! Ce sera, sans faute, répété, amplifié et déformé ! »

« Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? » demanda Dorcas avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Brent avec un clin d'œil. « Je parle beaucoup et je ne dis pas que des choses intelligentes, ce serait d'un ennui mortel sinon. »

Dorcas sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et voulu parler, mais au dernier moment elle se ravisa. Trop tard, sa manœuvre était découverte !

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien… » répondit Dorcas en baissant les yeux vers le sol enneigé.

Brent baissa la tête, et reprit :

« Je pense que je sais ce que tu te dis. Tu te demande si c'est bien moi le cousin de James qui a perdu sa femme il y a deux mois, et tu trouves que je suis trop léger. Oui c'est bien moi, mais je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de vivre pour autant. Ce n'est pas parce que je continue à rire que je suis un homme sans cœur. Je voudrais juste que les gens arrêtent de me juger… »

Il se leva et fit quelques pas vers la maison.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois sans cœur. » dit Dorcas.

« Alors ne reste pas toute seule ici, c'est le meilleur moyen d'attraper un coup de cafard ! Je crois qu'on a organisé un tournoi de petits chevaux là-haut. »

Une fois de plus, la nuit fut courte. La soirée avait duré, difficile de se coucher quand on s'amuse, et il fallut se lever tôt pour travailler. En fin de matinée, ils parvenaient à réitérer leurs performances les yeux ouverts. Cela leur éviterait de mauvaises surprises. Un bruit inattendu pouvait faire sursauter, on ouvrait les yeux par réflexe, et alors tout était perdu !

L'après-midi était beau, le soleil brillait, assis dans la Nursery, Sirius eut une idée lumineuse de plus.

« On pourrait profiter du beau temps pour aller faire du patin à glace ! »

« Tu vois une patinoire ? » demanda Hestia d'un ton sarcastique.

« Oui, il y a un petit plan d'eau derrière la première barrière d'arbres, il doit être gelé par le froid qu'il fait ! »

« C'est solide ? » demanda Mathilde avec envie

« On est déjà souvent monté dessus avec les cousins les années précédentes. Personne n'est jamais passé à travers la glace ! » répondit James.

« Ca ne me paraît pas très prudent… » marmonna Dorcas.

« Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie ! » se moqua Alice « Si James dit que ça ne risque rien ! »

« Mes parents eux-même m'y emmenaient quand j'étais petit. » ajouta James.

Dorcas haussa les épaules, pas franchement convaincue.

« Je ne force personne à venir… » dit simplement James.

« Qui est de la partie ? » demanda Sirius.

Mathilde, Camille et Frank se levèrent au garde à vous. Lily agita timidement la main.

« Si vous me jurez qu'on fera attention… » dit-elle

James mena alors la petite équipée dans la cave, où ils s'évertuèrent à trouver des patins à glace à leur taille. Certains dataient manifestement de Mathusalem, d'autres étaient si rigides que les pieds y souffraient horriblement. Finalement, à l'aide de quelques sorts, ils trouvèrent à défaut de leur bonheur, de quoi aller s'amuser sur l'étang. Puis ils sortirent dans le parc, les deux chiens sur les talons.

Arrivés au bord du plan d'eau, Amphitryon fut le premier à s'aventurer sur l'espace glissant. D'un bout de patte, il testa la surface froide et décida que ses coussinets avaient vu pire. Précautionneusement, il posa donc deux pattes, puis trois, puis quatre, et poussa même l'intrépidité jusqu'à faire quelques pas. Mais il fit alors une superbe glissade et se retrouva en équilibre instable, les quatre pattes faisant presque le grand écart. A son grand déplaisir, ses gémissements faisaient rire les six compères qui laçaient leurs patins, sans grande hâte manifeste à venir le libérer de son inconfortable position ! Agamemnon, lui, fort de l'expérience de son ami chien, s'abstint de toute tentative aventureuse, et se contenta de japper pour encourager son compatriote en détresse.

James éclata de rire.

« Ce chien est un idiot. Il n'apprendra jamais de ses erreurs ! »

Il fut le premier sur l'étang, il y venait tous les hivers depuis qu'il était enfant et était donc en terrain parfaitement connu. Il attrapa son chien par le collet, le tira tant bien que mal jusqu'à la terre ferme et repartit de plus belle sur la glace, vite rejoint par Sirius. Camille, Frank et Mathilde ne tardèrent pas à s'élancer également, plus ou moins adroitement. Seule Lily restait sur la rive.

« Alors Lily, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » se moqua Sirius

« Je vous regarde… Je viendrais après ! »

« Ah ces filles, quelles froussardes ! » s'exclama Frank en riant.

« On t'a sonné toi ? » répliqua Mathilde.

« Laisse tomber, » dit Camille en tapant sur l'épaule de son amie. « Il est seulement vexé dans sa fierté d'homme, parce qu'il sait que je patine bien mieux que lui ! »

« Je parie que je vais plus vite que toi ! » lança Sirius à la vantarde.

« Pari tenu. Le premier arrivé au rocher ! »

Et Camille et Sirius s'élancèrent vers la cible, en plein centre de l'étang. Ils étaient sensiblement de même niveau, et de là où ils étaient, ni James, ni Frank, ni Mathilde, ni Lily n'étaient en mesure de les départager. Les deux adversaires se disputèrent pour savoir qui était arrivé le premier, mais ils étaient tous deux aussi têtus.

« N'allez pas trop loin ! » gémit Lily en les voyant s'éloigner encore.

_« N'allez pas trop loin ! » supplia Honoria._

_James tenait fermement la main de son père et regardait sa mère appuyée contre un tronc d'arbre. Sa grossesse bien avancée l'empêchait de venir se joindre à eux, et, comme à son habitude, elle ne cessait de leur crier des recommandations. Agé de quatre ans, James se sentait maintenant assez grand pour tenir seul sur ses patins et il lâcha la main rassurante de son père, pour s'éloigner intrépidement d'un bon mètre. C'était déjà bien suffisant pour sa témérité encore balbutiante. Accrochée à l'autre main de leur père, Honorine, la petite sœur de James, riait aux éclats. De petites boucles brunes s'échappaient de son bonnet à pompons, et les grelots tintinabullaient chaque fois qu'elle secouait la tête. Ses lèvres rougies par le froid souriaient découvrant de petites quenottes blanches, et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Quelle découverte incroyable ! La neige ! La glace ! Cette surface transparente comme de l'eau, sur laquelle on pouvait glisser comme sur un toboggan horizontal ! Tout cela était si nouveau pour elle, et si excitant. James l'observait en riant taper sur la glace avec ses pieds minuscules._

_« Doucement ma petite ! » dit Charles en souriant._

_Honorine leva les yeux vers son papa, et se laissa tomber sur les fesses, riant de plus en plus fort, caressant la glace avec ses moufles. Charles lâcha la main de sa fille et recula de quelques pas pour aller relever Amphitryon, le jeune chiot qu'il avait offert à ses enfants pour Noël, et qui venait de s'étaler lamentablement sur la glace. Voyant sa bouée de sauvetage s'éloigner, la petite fille cessa immédiatement de rire et poussa des gémissement craintifs. Mais soudain, James se sentit bien plus courageux. Il fit quelques pas précautionneux et attrapa les deux petites mains sui se tendaient à lui. Doucement, il se mit alors à tirer le petit paquet, qui semblait ravi de cette promenade originale. Avec l'insouciance des enfants, qui savent que leurs parents ne sont pas loin, ils découvrirent ensemble les joies des jeux d'hiver. Et en matière de glissades, James ne manquait pas d'imagination, Honorine en redemandait !_

James revint vers le bord et tendit une main à Lily.

« Viens, tu ne vas pas rester ici. »

Lily rit nerveusement en posant un pied sur la glace. Elle n'était guère rassurée. Ca glissait et elle ne contrôlait pas ses mouvements sur ce terrain. Sans compter qu'une chute risquait de faire rudement mal ! Mais elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une poule mouillée, alors elle saisit fermement la main qui se tendait, puis la deuxième, et se laissa glisser.

« Détends-toi Lily ! » dit James en riant. « Tu ne risques rien, je te tiens ! »

Lily sourit doucement, sans réussir à se décontracter vraiment.

James posa alors ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

« Si tu es toute contractée, tu vas tomber et ça fera plus mal. Laisse tomber tes épaules et le reste va suivre… » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« D'accord, mais tu ne me lâches pas ! » répondit la jeune fille dans un moment de panique, en rattrapant les mains de James qui avaient laissé les siennes momentanément.

« Non. Je ne te lâches pas. » affirma James en serrant fermement les deux mains blanches.

Prudemment, ils rejoignirent les autres qui faisaient des cercles autour du rocher. Sirius et Camille avaient, semblait-il abandonné leur petite altercation, et maintenant la blondinette entraînait son ami Franck dans des figures périlleuses, alors que Sirius avait manifestement décidé que Mathilde ne patinerait pas tranquille. Après avoir tenté de la mettre à terre, il s'accrochait à l'épais manteau de la jeune fille, se laissant gentiment traîner, s'amusant follement des vives protestations que ce remorquage engendrait. Mathilde n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et se montrait peu coopérante.

« Laisse-toi faire Cooper… » susurra Sirius.

« Black ! Tu vas retirer tes sales pattes de ma taille immédiatement ! » ordonna-t-elle en donnant un violent coup de rein qui déstabilisa un instant son lourd fardeau.

« Sirius, la demoiselle t'embête ? » se moqua Frank.

« Laisse-le se défendre tout seul. » intervint James.

« J'ai pitié, Mathilde a les griffes acérées. »

« Je sais. » ricana James.

« Tu sais que plus d'une fille de Poudlard rêverait de danser avec moi sur la glace ! » ajouta Sirius.

« C'est dommage, je n'en fais pas partie. Et je t'assure que si tu ne vas pas jouer ailleurs, tu vas le regretter… »

« Camille, tu pourrais aller défendre ta copine ! » observa Frank, un brin moralisateur.

« Je ne m'en fais pas pour elle, plus pour Sirius ! »

En effet, avant que personne n'ai vu ce qu'il se passait, Sirius était à plat ventre sur l'étang gelé, maintenu immobile par un genou de la jeune fille.

« Tu t'excuses maintenant ? »

« Laisse-moi partir ! »

« Sirius, ça fait mauvais genre de se laisser battre par une nana… » s'exclama James.

« Si tu ne veux pas que la rumeur se propage au collège, tu aurais tout intérêt à prononcer tes excuses à la jeune fille… » dit innocemment Frank.

Sirius finit par se voir contraint d'obtempérer, et Mathilde le libéra, l'air triomphant.

« Aller les enfants, soyez gentils, faites-vous un bisou et faites la paix ! » jeta Frank, d'un air faussement exaspéré.

Tout ce qu'il récolta furent des regards furieux.

« Serrez-vous la main, qu'on en finisse ! » reprit Camille, en mettant d'office la main droite de Sirius dans celle de Mathilde.

« J'aurai ma revanche ! » promit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

« Je n'en doute pas ! » répondit Mathilde avec un sourire.

« Aller Lily, viens patiner avec moi ! » dit Camille en attrapant la main de la jeune fille.

« D'accord mais on va doucement. Eh ! James, tu avais promis de ne pas me lâcher ! »

« Ca va, tu es sous la protection de Camille ! »

« Une promesse reste une promesse Potter ! » s'exclama Camille.

Et ils partirent tous les trois en se tenant les uns les autres. Au passage, ils accrochèrent Frank, Mathilde et Sirius, et patinèrent en chaîne jusqu'à en perdre le souffle de rire et tous finir à genoux.

Honoria avait mis des bièraubeurres au bain-marie pour réchauffer les patineurs. Ils les burent doucement pour les savourer avec une grosses tartine de confiture faite maison. Puis Hestia vint les rappeler à l'ordre, initialement, ils étaient venus pour travailler, pas pour s'amuser !

« On est au point ! » protesta James, qui n'avait franchement pas envie de recommencer à étudier.

« Un peu plus d'entraînement ne peut pas nuire ! » répliqua Hestia en attrapant une paille pour boire dans la bouteille de Lily.

« Franchement Hestia, je n'ai pas la force de m'y remettre cet après-midi… » répondit Lily. « Le patinage m'a épuisée ! »

« On repart demain, on n'aura pas le temps de refaire une séance… » observa Hestia.

« Ne t'en fais pas ! » dit Sirius d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant. « Je suis certain que les autres maisons ne se sont pas entraînées pendant les vacances, ce qui nous laisse un train d'avance. »

« Ne sous-estime pas trop les Serpentards Sirius ! » s'exclama Elvira qui aidait sa tante à ranger la cuisine.

« Votre équipe ne transpire pas la solidarité, excuse-moi ! » répondit James « Vous êtes peut-être très bons en individuel, mais permets-moi de douter de vos capacités collectives… »

« Méfies-toi. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. » dit calmement Elvira.

James se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air peu convaincu.

« Tu as toujours eu trop confiance en toi mon cher cousin. Nos atouts ne sont peut-être pas les mêmes, cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne se valent pas ! Apprends à rester humble, ne l'oublies jamais. »

« Parce que tu crois que tes petits copains connaissent ça, l'humilité ? » ironisa James.

« Je te répète que je ne suis pas amie avec ces gens. Et non, je ne parlais pas d'eux, mais d'une façon générale. C'était juste un conseil d'une cousine qui te veut du bien. » dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

James regarda un instant interloqué la porte ouverte qui venait de laisser passer Elvira, et se retourna vers ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Je ne suis pas prétentieux ! »

Soudain tout le monde parut très absorbé par la lecture des ingrédients de la bièraubeurre inscrits sur l'étiquette. Sirius seulement leva la tête timidement.

« C'est-à-dire que parfois tu es un peu trop sûr de toi… »

« Ca te va bien de dire ça Padfoot ! »

« Un point pour Potter ! » dit Mathilde en riant, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Sirius sortit de sa douche dans une salle de bain toute embuée. Une douche brûlante, voilà qui faisait un bien fou, ils étaient revenus de l'étang trempés et gelés, et évidemment tout le monde avait monopolisé la salle de bain avant que Sirius n'ait le droit de l'utiliser à son tour. C'était juste une habitude à prendre après tout. Chez James c'était souvent comme ça que ça se passait, trop de cousins, pas assez de salles de bain. Une chose que Sirius n'avait jamais connue chez lui, ses cousines restaient rarement dormir, la vie en communauté était peu appréciée chez les Black. Grandir en la seule compagnie de son petit frère lui paraissait maintenant tellement ennuyeux. Plus confortable certes, mais oh combien moins amusant. Au début, il avait eu du mal à se faire à tous ces Potter sous le même toit, Samuel et Hector n'aveint-ils pas leur propre maison pour se loger, nom d'un petit elfe ! Mais non, les Potter aimaient vivre ensemble. Et finalement Sirius ne s'en était senti que mieux intégré, à ce point, un enfant de plus ou de moins… Et il faisait désormais partie de cette famille bruyante, personne ne le faisait se sentir intrus, il était chez lui. Et à son grand étonnement, il prenait même du plaisir à vivre avec tous ces gens. Bien sûr cela faisait du bruit, il était impossible de dormir le matin, il fallait toujours donner un coup de main à la cuisine, il y avait toutes ces traditions assommantes, les plus petits venaient sans arrêt réclamer de l'aide, on ne pouvait rien laisser traîner sous peine de ne pas retrouver ses affaires… Mais il y avait aussi toujours quelqu'un à qui parler, avec qui se changer les idées, quelqu'un pour le rassurer ou au contraire pour ne pas poser de question gênante, il suffisait de savoir à qui s'adresser. Alors, non, finalement ça ne dérangeait pas vraiment Sirius de devoir attendre deux heures pour prendre une douche.

Il enfila une robe de sorcier de James, car toutes les siennes étaient à laver ou à repriser, peigna ses cheveux humides et sortit de la salle de bain. En passant devant la chambre de Brent, il entendit Merlin qui pleurait. Personne n'était avec lui ? Il passa la tête par la porte entrouverte.

« Brent ? Elvira ? »

Pas de réponse, seulement le bébé assis dans son lit qui s'était arrêté de crier et regardait son sauveur qui venait d'apparaître, les yeux plein d'espoir. Sirius jeta un œil dans le corridor, il n'y avait donc personne dans le coin pour s'occuper du benjamin de la famille ? Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en bébés, et aurait préféré passer la main à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais l'enfant se remit à geindre voyant que Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de le sortir de son calvaire. Sirius ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser comme ça… Alors il entra et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Il avait les joues humides et les yeux rouges, il devait pleurer depuis déjà longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit de Brent, tenant fermement le petit garçon face à lui sur ses genoux.

Mais bien sûr, Merlin ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as faim ? Froid ? Peur ? Besoin d'être changé ? Si tu ne me mets pas sur la voie, je ne risque pas de deviner ! »

Merlin parut trouver que l'air totalement ahuri de Sirius était hilarant, et il se mit à battre des mains et taper des pieds en s'esclaffant.

« Ok, tu avais seulement besoin de compagnie, c'est ça ? Quelle idée ils ont eu de te laisser tout seul là avec personne aux alentours ! Où est donc ton père ? »

« Ga ga ga ! »

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis coincé ici avec toi maintenant ! Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire de toi ! »

« Brrrrrrrrrr »

« Arrête ! Tu me craches dessus ! Et ça t'amuse en plus ? » s'exclama Sirius qui riait presque autant que Merlin.

Le bébé se mit alors à pointer quelque chose par terre. Sirius baissa les yeux et vit le lapin en peluche bleu au pied du lit. Il le ramassa et le tendit à Merlin qui l'attrapa immédiatement et mit l'oreille gauche dans sa bouche.

« Alors c'était ça ? Tu avais perdu ton lapin ! Billy, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, non ? »

Merlin se frotta les yeux de son petit poing libre.

« Je crois que tu as encore besoin de dormir toi ! » affirma Sirius en posant délicatement l'enfant dans son lit.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait Merlin et il se remit à pleurer. Alors Sirius le reprit contre lui.

« Tu ne veut pas t'endormir tout seul ? Mais je ne sais pas endormir les bébés moi ! »

Merlin nicha sa petite tête au creux de l'épaule de Sirius, l'oreille baveuse de son lapin toujours dans la bouche.

« Quand on était petits avec mon frère, il y avait une chanson qu'on adorait ! » dit doucement Sirius. « Je jouais à être Puff le dragon et lui, il était Jackie Paper, avant de dormir je lui racontais leurs aventures, et lorsqu'il a été assez grand, on inventait tous les deux des batailles avec les pirates dans nos lits, ça nous endormait très vite. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer de te chanter la chanson… Mais je te préviens, je ne chante pas très juste… Enfin c'est ton oncle James qui dit ça, il exagère peut-être un peu ! Ne te méprends pas, c'est un chic type, et tu devrais écouter les conseils qu'il te donnera quand tu seras plus grand. Sauf quand il te parlera du fantôme qui se cache au grenier, ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce fameux Nestor n'a jamais existé que dans l'imagination tortueuse de générations de Potter, pour effrayer les petits enfants. Toujours est-il que James dit que je chante faux, mais il adore me mettre en boule, alors rien ne me dit qu'il a raison là-dessus… Tu veux tenter le coup ? »

Pour toute réponse, Merlin bailla encore une fois.

« Allons-y. Si c'est trop désagréable tu me donne une tape, mais petite la tape hein ! »

Et tout en berçant doucement l'enfant, Sirius se mit à chanter presque dans un murmure.

« _Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee,  
Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal puff,  
And brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff._

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee,  
Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee.

Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail  
Jackie kept a lookout perched on Puff's gigantic tail,  
Noble kings and princes would bow whenever they came,  
Pirate ships would lower their flag when Puff roared out his name.

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee,  
Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee.

A dragon lives forever but not so little boys  
Painted wings and giant rings make way for other toys.  
One grey night it happened, Jackie Paper came no more  
And Puff that mighty dragon, he ceased his fearless roar.

His head was bent in sorrow, green scales fell like rain,  
Puff no longer went to play along the cherry lane.  
Without his life-long friend, Puff could not be brave,  
So Puff that mighty dragon sadly slipped into his cave.

Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee,  
Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea  
And frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called honah lee. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sirius regarda le peti garçon qui s'était endormi, et il le déposa très doucement dans son lit, sans le réveiller. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la porte, il vit… Elvira qui se tenait dans l'entrebâillement !

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? »

« Assez pour voir le viril Sirius Black qui jure détester les bébés, chanter une berceuse à mon neveu ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Je ne déteste pas les bébés ! Simplement je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec eux. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu. »

« Eh ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de ce pauvre gosse ! Il s'époumonait tout seul dans sa chambre ! Où étais-tu ? »

« Calme-toi ! Je ne suis pas responsable de lui… Brent était censé s'occuper de lui, je ne sais pas où il est… »

« Eh bien en attendant, le petit aurait pu s'étouffer tout seul ici sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ! » riposta Sirius, un brin énervé par la négligence de Brent, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas ferme.

« Sirius ! » rappela Elvira.

Le jeune homme se retourna.

« Quoi ? »

« Merci de t'être occupé de lui… » dit la jeune fille d'un ton reconnaissant.

« Pas de quoi. » répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

James cherchait désespérément à mettre la main sur les racines d'orties qu'il avait cueillies l'autre jour. Il comptait s'en servir pour une potion, et au moment de les ranger dans sa malle, il s'était aperçu qu'elles n'étaient plus dans sa poche. Et il retournait toutes ses affaires, car il n'avait aucune envie d'aller en chercher d'autres pour se piquer les mains à nouveau ! Il avait regardé dans sa chambre, dans la nursery, dans la salle de télévision… Où, en passant, il avait trouvé Lily et Dorcas absorbées par Belle & Sébastien… Sans commentaire ! Les filles étaient parfois d'étranges créatures. Mais où avait-il pu semer ses orties ? Peut-être était-ce Elvira qui les lui avait prises ? Non, il fallait fouiller la maison avant d'accuser sa cousine, elle était du genre à s'offusquer bruyamment s'il s'avérait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler !

Le grenier ! Ils avaient été au grenier après ! Il avait du les y faire tomber là-haut ! Sans attendre, James gravit les escaliers menant aux combles. Il poussa la porte et entra dans la première pièce, sombre et poussiéreuse. Il s'accroupit près des endroits qu'il avait fouillé, et mit vite la main sur le petit sachet beige contenant ses précieuses racines. Il allait redescendre, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans la pièce du fond… Une chouette perdue ? Une chauve-souris ? Cela arrivait souvent. James avança prudemment, si un oiseau était enfermé là, il fallait le libérer, mais il risquait de l'effrayer en arrivant trop brusquement.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de découvrir que le bruit ne venait pas d'un oiseau… Mais d'une masse sombre dans un coin du grenier. Il reconnut vite la cape couleur pourpre.

« Brent ? »

L'homme releva la tête, surprit, il n'avait pas entendu James arriver.

« Que fais-tu tout seul ici ? Mais… Tu pleures ? »

« Non. » dit Brent fermement en passant la main sur ses yeux.

James s'assit à côté de son cousin, assez inconfortablement coincé contre un vieux lustre dont les restes de bougies lui rentraient dans la chair. Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre un long moment, dans le silence lugubre du grenier. Lorsque les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues de Brent, il ne les retint pas, se contentant de regarder droit devant lui, dans le vide. Puis la source se tarit toute seule, il n'avait plus de larmes à pleurer. Alors James sortit de sa poche le mouchoir que sa mère pliait bien soigneusement avant de lui donner chaque matin. Brent le prit et s'essuya le visage sans croiser le regard de son cousin.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… » murmura Brent.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller te cacher quand ça ne va pas, tu sais… »

« J'ai juste… Flippé ! Je regardais Merlin dormir et tout à coup, il ressemblait tellement à sa mère… J'ai pété les plombs et je suis venu ici pour me calmer. »

« Brent, ça me paraît plutôt normal comme réaction ! Seulement je pense que ça t'aiderait plus de venir voir quelqu'un, n'importe qui, moi, Elvira, Roland, ton père, ta mère ! Plutôt que de te cacher dans un coin et de supporter ça tout seul. »

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit pleurer. »

« Il est peut-être temps de mettre ta fierté dans un placard, non ? Tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ? »

« Je ne sais même pas comment en parler. Sélénée me manque à un point que tu n'imagine même pas. Mais je n'ai pas de mot pour exprimer ça. On est très fort pour passer les morts sous silence dans la famille. »

« C'est vrai… Je n'y avais jamais pensé… » reconnut James.

« Bien sûr que si ! On ne parle jamais des morts. Grand-père Ernest, grand-mère Deirdre, on recommence à peine à prononcer leurs noms dans les conversations, et cela fait des années qu'ils sont décédés ! Tu ne crois pas que les cousins auraient besoin de parler de leur mère ? Mais as-tu entendu une seule fois le nom de tante Paula ces derniers mois ? Il y a un énorme tabou en ce qui concerne les morts chez les Potter ! »

« Il ne tient qu'à toi de le faire tomber Brent ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que j'en meurs d'envie ? Je ne veux pas que Merlin grandisse sans jamais entendre parler de sa mère, qu'il n'ose pas poser de questions sur elle. J'ai envie de garder l'ombre de ma femme au-dessus de nous, je ne veux pas la laisser s'échapper. Mais, le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. CPaula ces derniers mois ? Il y a un énorme tabou en ce qui concerne les morts chez les Potter ! »

« Il ne tient qu'à toi de le faire tomber Brent ! »

« Tu ne crois pas que j'en meurs d'envie ? Je ne veux pas que Merlin grandisse sans jamais entendre parler de sa mère, qu'il n'ose pas poser de questions sur elle. J'ai envie de garder l'ombre de ma femme au-dessus de nous, je ne veux pas la laisser s'échapper. Mais, le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. C'est tellement plus facile de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé… »

« Je vais t'aider Brent ! Je ne sais pas comment non plus, mais on va le faire ensemble. »

Brent eut un sourire reconnaissant. James lui ressemblait tant, il aurait du savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, que le gamin ne le laisserait pas seul. Il avait juste oublié.

« Il faut que je redescende, il n'y a personne pour veiller sur Merlin ! »

« Ok, je te suis. »

Lorsque, le lendemain matin, Lily, Dorcas, Hestia, Alice, Frank, Camille et Mathilde disparurent dans la cheminée, ils laissèrent comme un vide dans la maison. Il y avait pourtant encore assez de monde pour peupler toutes les pièces de l'immense bâtisse, mais tout de même… Dumbledore avait accepté de laisser Dorcas repartir chez Lily, à condition d'organiser une garde rapprochée autour du domicile des Evans. C'était Kingsley Shacklebolt, un ami de Brent, qui avait pris la première garde. Remus et Peter allaient, eux, rester encore deux jours à Quercus Alba avec Sirius et James.

Les quatre compères passèrent un temps considérable à la bibliothèque, ils étaient déterminés à découvrir ce pourquoi Voldemort en voulait tant aux Meadows. S'il fallait protéger Dorcas, mieux valait savoir exactement ce qu'il en était ! La bibliothèque était impressionnante par sa taille, il fallait une échelle pour en atteindre le sommet, et les livres avaient probablement un jour été classés, mais à force d'être pris et rangés à un tout autre endroit, il n'y avait plus aucun semblant d'ordre. La première chose que fit alors James, fut de demander à Oscar, qui connaissait la pièce comme sa poche, de lui indiquer les livres pouvant leur être utile. Le jeune homme consentit, non sans monnayer ses informations, à poser l'ouvrage qu'il venait de dénicher sur l'illustre Dardanos Alvuns. Il leur sélectionna une dizaine de vieux livres poussiéreux et s'en retourna dans sa chambre. Les maraudeurs se partagèrent la tâche et passèrent en revue des pages et des pages pendant des heures. Au bout d'un certain temps, James alla chercher à la cuisine les restes du gâteau à la confiture de groseilles du déjeuner, et ils firent un rapide bilan en se restaurant. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui put les mettre sur la piste.

« Les parents de Dorcas s'appelaient Almerick et Gladys, ils ne travaillaient pas et vivaient de la fortune familiale. Almerick a été décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin deuxième classe en 1962, pour avoir arrêté un voleur qui tentait de s'emparer du célèbre portrait de Gryffondor, exposé au musée des arts magiques. Gladys donnait beaucoup de son temps à des associations. Ils avaient l'air d'évoluer dans la haute société anglaise, et ils ont eu leur fille sur le tard. Rien de particulier… » exposa Remus.

« J'ai cherché un peu dans ses ancêtres. » dit Peter. « Mais il n'y a rien de probant non plus. »

« Je n'en ai guère plus… » ajouta Sirius. « Je suis remonté assez loin dans l'arbre généalogique pourtant. Mis à part le fait que je n'ai pas pu retrouver les origines de son arrière-grand-mère paternelle Pandora Meadows. »

« C'est peut-être une fille de moldue ? » proposa James.

« Peut-être… Et toi James, tu as quelque chose ? »

« J'ai cherché si les Meadows avaient déjà été impliqués dans une bataille contre Voldemort. Cela aurait pu lui donner des idées de vengeance ou je ne sais quoi ! Mais je n'ai rien trouvé non plus… »

« Nous voilà bien avancés… » conclut Sirius.

« Peut-être qu'on en trouvera plus à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! » dit James.

« J'essaierais bien de demander à Dorcas ce qu'elle sait sur cette arrière-grand-mère. C'est maigre, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a. » ajouta Remus.

« Si ça t'amuse Moony… » répondit Sirius en baillant. « Qui vient faire un balade avec moi dehors ? »

Ses trois amis se levèrent comme un seul homme, les vieux grimoires pendant les vacances, c'est lassant ! Ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi dans le parc, malgré le froid mordant. Snowy avait été détruit par une forte chute de neige, les maraudeurs mirent beaucoup d'application à tenter de lui redonner une forme convenable, mais cela se termina en une mémorable bataille de boules de neige et James se retrouva enterré, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça, sous une épaisse couche de neige.

Le lendemain, il fallut bien se mettre aux devoirs. Les professeurs n'avaient pas respecté la trêve de Noël malheureusement, et nos quatre amis mirent leurs connaissances en commun pour aller plus vite. Quand vint le matin du départ, ils n'avaient pas très envie de se quitter, mais c'était pour se retrouver très vite ! La rentrée approchait dangereusement. Ils firent honneur au copieux petit déjeuner que leur avait préparé la maîtresse de maison, comme s'ils avaient un long voyage à faire, alors même que la poudre de cheminette mènerait Peter et Remus à proximité de leur domicile. Rassembler les affaires éparpillées partout fut le plus long. Tout était mélangé dans la nursery sans distinction de ce qui appartenait à Remus, James, Peter ou Sirius. Peter retrouva même sa montre dans la malle de James !

« Ce n'est pas comme si on ne se revoyait pas avant un mois… » remarqua Sirius. « On vous ramènera vos affaires à Poudlard si vous en oubliez. »

« Je voudrais bien retrouver mon scrutoscope tout de même ! » s'exclama Remus en soulevant un coussin.

« Par Merlin, pourquoi as-tu emmené un scrutoscope à Quercus Alba ? » demanda Sirius. « S'il y a bien un endroit où l'on peut faire confiance à tout le monde, c'est ici ! Tu sais bien que les invitations sont triées sur le volet. »

« Je ne m'en sépare jamais. Par les temps qui courent, on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

« Eh bien, je ne crois pas que tu te fasses agresser d'ici lundi prochain, donc pars l'esprit tranquille, je te le retrouverai d'ici là. Promesse de Maraudeur ! »

Du bas des marches, James héla les deux retardataires. Son père avait ouvert le réseau de cheminées, il ne fallait pas le laisser trop longtemps pour la sécurité de tous.

« Aller, viens Remus ! On va se faire disputer par nos hôtes ! » s'exclama Sirius en sortant de la nursery.

« J'arrive ! » cria Remus qui venait d'avoir une idée.

Il venait de se souvenir qu'il avait ramené des pétards surprises à Sirius et que ce dernier les avait rangés dans sa malle. Son scrutoscope était peut-être avec ! Il ouvrit la malle de son ami et se mit à fouiller dedans, ce que ça pouvait être mal rangé ! Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi désordonné que Sirius !

Là ! Un objet brillant ! Il l'attrapa à toute vitesse alors que James le rappelait à l'ordre en bas. Zut, il avait pris autre chose en même temps… Une chevalière en argent, qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur Sirius. Que faisait-il avec ça dans ses affaires ? Et le blason gravé… Ce n'était pas celui des Black, Remus le connaissait. Mais cela lui disait quelque chose ! C'était celui que Mathilde lui avait montré ! Celui de la famille de son père, celui qu'elle cherchait partout dans des livres en vain ! Qu'est-ce que Sirius faisait avec une chevalière frappée aux armes de la famille de Mathilde ? Il faudrait qu'il pense à le lui demander, se dit-il en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Peter était déjà rentré chez lui, et Charles Potter avait déjà envoyé la malle de Remus, on n'attendait plus que lui. Il remercia rapidement les Potter et disparut à son tour dans la cheminée.

Pendant les quelques jours qui restaient, on retira la sapin du salon et toutes les décorations. Noël c'était bien fini pour cette année. Il fallait déjà repartir pour Poudlard, dire au revoir aux parents, aux cousins, ils se reverraient pour les vacances de Pâques. Tout le monde fit promettre à tout le monde de faire bien attention à lui, de veiller les uns sur les autres, d'écrire souvent. Il y eut des baisers sonores, des regards qui parlaient plus que des mots, un clin de Brent à James, tout irait bien, promis ! James, Elvira et Sirius eurent droit au discours habituel, les ASPICs étaient dans six mois, il allait falloir travailler d'arrache-pied ! Graziella et Roland qui préparaient leurs BUSEs se firent également sermonner, et les collégiens purent enfin repartir vers Poudlard.

**Note :**

En l'absence de ma béta-readeuse, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui auraient échappé à ma vigilance. Et je vous informe que le chapitre sera probablement soumis à quelques modifications lorsqu'elle sera revenue de vacances.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Maraudeursfan : Sirius et James, c'est à la vie à la mort, ils ont forcément une influence énorme l'un sur l'autre. C'est comme ça que je vois ça. Sélénée, la première d'une longue série, c'est obligatoire, c'est la guerre…

fifi galop : Merci à toi ! Bon cette fois, on sent la fin arriver non ? A force que tout le monde se dise au revoir ! lol !

Nef : oui je sais c'est long entre les chapitres, mais tu sais bien que je suis une busy-girl Oui on s'attache et après je les bute. Sadique, moi ? Naaaaaaaan ! se marre Eh, j'ai fait un passage avec Dumbledore, exprès pour toi je te signale ! T'es fière j'espère ! lol !

Louknaille : Merci, c'est très gentil ce que tu dis ! Oui les chapitres sont longs, et ça va pas en s'arrangeant… lol ! Va falloir que je me restreigne pour le prochain sinon je vais atteindre les 50 pages ! lol ! Alors pour la longueur, le chap 1 fait seulement 3 pages en Times new roman police 12. Le 2 fait 21 pages toujours en police 12. Le 3 passe en police 10 et fait 25 pages. Le 4 fait 23 pages en police 10. Et tintintin, le 5 fait… 36 pages en police 10… Hum hum… Quand je dis qu'il faut que je me calme ! lol !

Vilarie : merci !


	6. I know what you did this summer

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR. D'ailleurs si elle pouvait m'aider un peu avec la psychologie de Regulus ça m'aiderait… Après tout c'est elle qui l'a créé !!!

**Auteur** : Lucile

**Email** : lucilelululandyahoo.fr

**Site internet** : http://membres.lycos.fr/lilyluciolehouse/

**Bêta-readeuse** : Kpu

**Résumé des événements précédents : **

1977, les maraudeurs sont en septième année à Poudlard, dehors la guerre fait rage. L'Ordre du Phenix vient d'être créé et a élu domicile à Quercus Alba, la demeure de la famille Potter. Tout le monde se bat, le danger est permanent. Dorcas Meadows, la meilleure amie de Lily semble directement menacée par Voldemort qui vient d'assassiner ses parents, personne ne semble savoir pourquoi il s'acharne sur cette famille. A Poudlard, e vieux Balthus, professeur de DCFM a mis en place un grand projet pour faire travailler ses septièmes années. Les différentes maisons vont devoir s'affronter en équipe fin janvier, apprenant à se battre ensemble.

**Rappel des personnages :**

La famille Potter :

Augusta Potter : petite sœur de James, âgée de 13 ans. A Poudlard, chez Gryffondor

Les enfants de l'oncle Hector et de la tante Rose :

Brent Potter : 21 ans, papa d'un petit Merlin. Sélénée, sa femme a été tuée peu avant Noël. Il est l'ater-ego de James avec quelques années de plus. Il se bat pour l'Ordre.

Elvira Potter : 17 ans, élève de Poudlard chez Serpentard, du même âge que James, ambitieuse, froide et très centrée sur elle-même, elle peut cependant être d'une grande aide à ceux qu'elle apprécie.

Roland Potter : 15 ans, Serdaigle, inséparable de sa cousine Graziella.

Les enfants de l'oncle Samuel, ils ont perdu leur mère quelques mois auparavant.

Adrienne : 20 ans, qui fait office de seconde maman, s'occupe de toute l'intendance à Quercus Alba avec ses tantes.

Oscar : 18 ans, l'érudit, membre de l'Ordre

Graziella : 15 ans, Gryffondor, le garçon manqué

Elizabeth : 13 ans, Gryffondor, la coquette

Virginia : 11 ans, Gryffondor, la benjamine

Quelques élèves de Poudlard:

Gryffondor :

Lily Evans : ai-je vraiment besoin de la présenter ? Elle est la meneuse de son équipe pour le projet de DCFM.

Dorcas Meadows : amie de Lily, jeune fille de bonne famille, a perdu ses parents de la main de Voldemort, protégée par l'Ordre depuis. La raison de l'acharnement de Voldemort est un mystère.

Hestia Jones : amie des précédentes. A grandi à la campagne près de la famille Prewett. Petite amie de Fabian Prewett.

Alice Hall : la dernière du petit groupe d'inséparables. A grandi dans une famille de sorciers itinérants, proche de la nature. Petite amie de Frank Londubat.

Camille Torres : amie d'enfance de Frank Londubat. Collectionne les chagrins amoureux.

Mathilde Cooper : étrange jeune fille arrivée en cours de scolarité. Peu appréciée des autres Gryffondors, amie de Camille Torres. A confié à Remus qu'elle était venue à Poudlard pour faire des recherches sur l'identité de son père. Le seul indice qu'elle a est le blason de la famille de son père.

Frank Londubat : partage son dortoir avec les maraudeurs. Sort avec Alice, frère de lait de Camille Torres.

Serpentard :

Tatiana Petrowski : promise à un mariage avec Sirius par ses parents. Jeune fille solitaire et assez froide. Sirius et elle ne se parlent plus depuis qu'elle a découvert qu'il avait fugué de chez lui et que leur futur mariage n'avait plus de sens.

Quercus Alba 

"_You weren't in the Order then, you don't understand. Last time we were outnumbered twenty to one by the Death Eaters and they were picking us off one by one…"_

**Chapitre 6 : I know what you did this summer**

Allongé sur son lit, James potassait une dernière fois ses cours d'histoire de la magie, mais il fallait avouer que sa concentration commençait à laisser sérieusement à désirer. Après tout, l'examen blanc était le lendemain, le mal était déjà fait ! Ce n'était pas l'œil distrait qu'il prêtait à ces parchemins insipides ce soir, qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit. Et d'ailleurs ce n'était qu'un examen blanc ! Mais le problème des dortoirs c'est que lorsque tous ses camarades révisent, on est obligé de les imiter pour éviter les déboires avec sa conscience. James leva les yeux pour vérifier l'état de concentration de ses colocataires. Sirius fixait le plafond avec une intensité inquiétante, Remus somnolait ouvertement sur son livre, et Frank avait le regard trop vague pour être honnête… Seul Peter tournait frénétiquement les pages de son vieux grimoire !

« Padfoot, on se met en binôme demain ? » demanda soudain James en rangeant ses cours.

« De quoi tu parles mon vieux ? »

« De l'histoire de la magie ! Tu complètes mes blancs, je m'occupe des tiens. Comme d'habitude ! »

« Ce sont les Aspics blancs James ! » s'écria Remus indigné.

« Ne soit pas aussi formel mon cher Moony… » soupira James « On ne passe que l'histoire de la magie, et comme tu l'as si bien dit ce n'est qu'un entraînement pour les aspics, pas les aspics proprement dits ! Un simple petit contrôle quoi ! »

« Portant sur nos sept années d'études… » précisa Remus d'un ton faussement dégagé.

« Raison de plus pour se donner un coup de main ! »

« Laisse tomber Remus ! » intervint Frank avec un sourire indulgent. « Tu sais bien que quand James Potter a décidé quelque chose, il faudrait plus qu'une tornade pour le faire changer de voie. J'admire cependant tes efforts de le ramener dans le droit chemin… »

« Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? Sirius ? » répondit Remus amusé.

« Hey ! » protesta énergiquement le susnommé.

« J'ai toujours aimé ton sens de la répartie ! » se moqua Frank.

« Je vous signale que je ne vous ai rien demandé ! J'essaie juste de revoir à peu près correctement la guerre entre les trolls des montagnes et les géants… »

« Retiens juste que ça a fait pas mal de casse. » répondit James. « Aller, laisse tomber c'est trop tard maintenant ! On s'en sortira, on s'en sort toujours. »

« J'envie ta foi en l'avenir mon cher Prongs. » grogna Sirius, avant de se faire arracher son parchemin par un James visiblement d'humeur espiègle qui envoya valser les cours sous le lit de Peter.

« L'heure de la fin des révisions a officiellement sonné ! »

« On croirait entendre Camille. » s'amusa Frank. « Elle n'est jamais très encline à réviser, un peu comme toi. Elle doit être en train de jouer la même scène dans le dortoir des filles ! »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir comment elle va se faire recevoir par Dorcas, Lily et Hestia ! » répondit Sirius.

« En tout cas, on peut remercier les filles pour nous avoir aider à réviser tout à l'heure ! Elle font de bonnes profs. » déclara Remus. « C'est vrai qu'avec des cancres en histoire comme Sirius et Peter, il faut une sacrée patience… »

« Si je m'en sors demain, ce sera grâce à elles ! » reconnut Sirius.

« Qui aurait cru ça… » intervint James.

« Ca quoi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Qu'on deviendrait assez amis avec la bande de nanas d'en face, pour qu'elles acceptent de nous faire en une après-midi le résumé de sept ans de cours, et usent de toute la patience possible pour nous les faire retenir ! »

« Comme quoi, mêmes les cas désespérés ont encore de l'espoir… » se moqua Frank. « Je vous avais pourtant bien dit qu'elles ne mordaient pas ! »

« Tu permets qu'on en ait douté un moment ! Elles sont loin d'avoir l'air inoffensives. » rétorqua Sirius.

« Je dirais que Dorcas était la plus intimidante ! Elle m'a plusieurs fois fait rebrousser chemin d'un simple regard… Dans le genre hautaine et méprisante avec ceux qu'elle n'aime pas, elle gagne haut la main ! » observa James.

« C'est l'héritage des jeunes filles de bonne famille… » remarqua Frank. « On voit tout de suite de quel milieu elle vient, rien qu'en observant la manière dont elle traite ceux qui ne sont pas ses amis. »

« Je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surpris une fois qu'elle a baissé ses défenses. Elle est plutôt sympa quand on la connaît. » répondit James. « Mais c'était définitivement celle qui paraissait la moins abordable de toutes. »

« Et Hestia ! Elle aboie sur tout ce qui passe ! » rappela Sirius.

« Non, seulement sur toi ! » répliqua Frank. « Lorsque tu n'es pas là pour la mettre en boule, c'est une des filles les plus douces que je connaisse ! Tu devrais essayer d'être sympa avec elle un jour, vraiment sympa, tu serais étonné du résultat. »

« Désolé. Question d'habitude j'imagine, on a passé trop d'années à se chercher les puces ! » répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

« Elle ne te paraissait pourtant pas si enquiquinante en première année je te rappelle… » commença James avec un regard amusé.

Sirius haussa les épaules, ne tenant pas à s'attarder sur le sujet. Mais ses camarades étaient curieux.

« Que s'est-il passé en première année. »

« Rien… C'est loin la première année ! » répliqua Sirius.

« L'orgueil de monsieur a pris un coup. » répondit James, moqueur. « C'était avant que tous les groupes ne se forment. Hestia n'était pas encore vraiment amie avec les autres filles, et elle était souvent toute seule lorsqu'elle avait laissé les frères Prewett retourner à Serdaigle. Sirius l'avait plus ou moins draguée pendant plusieurs semaines, et un jour cet idiot l'a embrassée dans la grande salle. Fabian a piqué un fard et Gideon a cassé le nez de Sirius… Il faut croire que c'est juste après ça que Fabian et Hestia ont commencé à sortir ensemble. »

« Et c'est depuis ce temps-là que Hestia et toi passez votre temps à jouer à celui qui aura le dernier mot ? »

« A peu près oui. » répondit Sirius. « Cette fille est rancunière, j'avais fait du mal à son Fabian chéri… Alors que Fabian lui-même ne m'en a jamais tenu rigueur. Il faut dire qu'au bout du compte c'est lui qui a eu la fille ! »

« Dorcas était donc la plus intimidante, Hestia en avait juste après Sirius. » conclut Remus. « Quant à celle qui était la plus engageante… »

« Alice ! » répondit Frank du tac au tac.

« Evidemment ! » s'amusa Remus. « Mathilde est drôle aussi. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » s'exclama Sirius. « Cette nana est insupportable ! Elle met son grain de sel partout ! »

« Sirius, y a-t-il une des filles dont tu supportes la présence ? » demanda James en riant.

« Il est comme les gosses de cinq ans qui jurent que toutes les filles sont des pimbêches et leur tire les nattes à la récré ! » dit Remus.

« Exactement ! Sirius tu n'es qu'un gamin ! » acquiesça James.

« C'est faux ! Lily est gentille, un peu trop réservée mais gentille, Alice aussi, elle est toute douce… »

« Hey, on se calme ! » intervint Frank en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te la laisse ton Alice ! » répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et Camille est très mignonne aussi. »

« Ca m'aurait étonné ! » s'amusa James. « La petite blondinette aux yeux bleus, tout à fait son type ! »

« D'un point de vue tout à fait objectif… » intervint soudainement Peter. « C'est définitivement Alice qu'on pourrait aborder le plus facilement, sans avoir peur de se prendre un mauvais sort ou un regard glacial. Elle ne m'a jamais envoyé promener quand j'avais besoin de lui demander quelque chose. Elle m'aidait parfois en botanique. »

« Ca y est, tu daignes lever les yeux de tes cours pour te joindre à nos petites discussions ? » ricana James.

« C'est que… » répondit Peter en rougissant. « Je suis très en retard sur le programme d'histoire ! Mais vous aviez l'air d'avoir besoin qu'on vous départage ! Alors… »

« Calme-toi Wormtail ! » soupira Sirius. « Prongs te taquine c'est tout, ne te justifie pas ! »

« En résumé, si on a besoin de cobayes pour des négociations musclées, on envoie Dorcas et Hestia, et pour des négociations douces, ce sera Alice ! » conclut Remus.

« Hey les gars ! » s'exclama Frank. « Si vous envisagez d'envoyer les nanas au casse-pipe à votre place, attendez-vous à ne pas les garder très longtemps comme alliées ! »

« Pas à notre place, non. » reprit James. « Mais si on est amené à faire équipe avec elles, autant savoir ce qu'elles valent… »

« Ca se tient ! » acquiesça Sirius. « Et donc, si on veut Hestia dans son camp, il vaut mieux être sympa avec son mec ! »

« Qu'entendez-vous par « faire équipe avec elles » ? » demanda Frank.

« Eh bien… » commença James. « Plus que le projet du vieux Balthus, j'ai l'impression qu'on va être amené à faire pas mal de choses ensemble bientôt… »

« Tu veux parler de l'Ordre ? » demanda Frank, soudain très sérieux.

« Peut-être… Il faudra bientôt en parler avec elles. Mais avant ça, nous avons un intérêt commun. L'une de nos amies est en danger potentiel, et rien que pour la protéger, il va falloir que nous fassions bloc ensemble. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles soient toutes d'accord pour faire partie de l'Ordre tu sais… Pas qu'elles n'en partagent pas les convictions, mais la guerre c'est un truc de mecs, elles n'auront pas forcément toutes envie d'aller se faire tuer… »

« On en parlera en temps voulu avec elles. » répondit simplement James. « Elles peuvent nous être utiles, même sans se battre, il y a tout un tas de choses différentes qui peuvent nous aider. Regarde ma cousine Adrienne, elle ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre à proprement parler, et pourtant avec tout ce qu'elle fait pour l'intendance, elle est essentielle. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde qu'on pourra recruter ! Penses-y de ton côté Frank ! »

« Je le ferai. Aller, bonne nuit les gars ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

Les mines n'étaient guère enjouées au petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin. Peter s'était levé avant le soleil pour tenter de pallier ses immenses lacunes en histoire. James avait parcouru son parchemin rapidement, juste au cas où il ait de la chance et relise le bon passage. Sirius, lui, ne s'en était même pas donné la peine, adviendra que pourra ! Quant à Remus, il était de loin le seul à être tranquille avec sa conscience et avait traîné tout ce petit monde dans la grande salle : un solide petit déjeuner, voilà ce qui leur fallait !

Leurs camarades féminines avaient l'air de plutôt bonne humeur. Facile quand on maîtrise le sujet sur le bout des doigts !

« Il fallait y penser avant James ! » répliqua Hestia avec un sourire indulgent. « On n'apprend pas sept ans de cours en une semaine. »

« Même avec un cerveau sur-développé ? » protesta le James en question.

« Je ne sais pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit de sur-développé chez toi, mais après de longues années d'observation, je suis navrée de t'annoncer que ton cerveau est on ne peut plus normal… » déclara Dorcas

« Et quant aux autres parties de ton corps qui pourraient être hypertrophiées…» continua Hestia. « Je pense que tu nages en pleine utopie ! »

« Tu veux vérifier ? » demanda James.

« Sans façon. »

« Très bien ! » intervint Sirius. « Je crois qu'il est grand temps d'aller en salle de devoir, avant que les choses ne dérapent… Moony regarde ce que le stress fait raconter comme âneries à ces jeunes gens. »

« Désolé Padfoot, je crois que le stress n'a rien à voir là-dedans. On appelle ça des hormones. Mais je suis d'accord, allons en cours, Hestia, James, vous règlerez vos affaires en privé ! »

« Je n'ai rien à régler du tout ! » protesta James.

« Tant mieux pour toi, Fabian n'apprécierait pas. » répondit Hestia.

« Qu'est-ce que je n'apprécierais pas ? » demanda Fabian Prewett derrière le dos de sa petite amie.

« James voulait me montrer son zizi. » répondit Hestia d'un ton distrait en embrassant Fabian.

Le visage de James devint alors d'une couleur écarlate qui jurait furieusement avec l'écharpe orange que sa mère lui avait tricoté.

« Je savais que vous aviez des mœurs étranges vous, les Gryffondors… Mais là… Je crois que je vais vous laisser entre vous ! » répondit Fabian amusé. « Potter, pas touche à ma fiancée ! Hestia, poussin, bon courage pour ton devoir ! »

« Merci ! » répondit la jeune fille en regardant s'éloigner son fiancé.

« Il te surnomme poussin ? » s'esclaffa Sirius.

« En route, on va être en retard ! » dit Hestia après avoir jeté un regard noir au railleur.

Le sujet que Binns leur avait concocté ce matin-là était des plus inattendus. Une dissertation sur l'influence qu'avait eu Miranda Warren sur le monde magique. Pas de question piège sur les dates ou sur des traités signés on-ne-sait-où sur on-ne-sait-quoi… Le problème, c'était que James n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui était cette Miranda Warren ni de ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire… En regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut que les trois-quart des élèves avaient l'air aussi perdus que lui…Seuls Remus, Lily et Dorcas planchaient chez les Gryffondors. Et chez les Poufsouffle qui partageaient le cours avec eux, ce n'était guère plus glorieux ! Il fallait intervenir de toute urgence ! Ils ne pouvaient pas passer quatre heures à disserter sur un événement inconnu… Les regards affolés qui l'entouraient ne firent que conforter James dans son idée.

Il jeta un œil à Binns qui semblait fort occupé à regarder ses chaussures, et attrapa discrètement sa baguette dans sa poche. Bénissant l'inventeur des sorts muets, il tapota trois fois le bout de sa baguette sous son pupitre, fixant l'arrivée d'eau du regard. Et soudain Kerry Terrence, une rouquine de Poufsouffle, se retrouva aspergée. Les cris suraigus qu'elle se mit à pousser étaient certes fort désagréables, mais ça avait eu le mérite de créer une diversion suffisante. Pendant que Binns se précipitait sur le geyser et que Terrence sautait dans tous les sens, les élèves se hâtèrent de demander des précisions à leurs voisins sur cette peu fameuse Miranda Warren ! Remus chuchota à ses amis que c'était elle qui avait mis en place les grands principes de la dissimulation du monde sorcier aux yeux des moldus. Oui effectivement, cela disait quelque chose à James. Il n'avait pas retenu le nom de la sorcière, voilà tout.

En tant que fantôme, Binns avait bien du mal à venir à bout du geyser. Quelques élèves vinrent donc l'aider de quelques coups de baguette magique et Kerry Terrence eut le droit de s'installer près de la cheminée pour la fin du devoir, pendant que tout le monde griffonnait un plan sur son brouillon.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à peu près tous à écrire quelque chose de cohérent sur leur parchemin, de quoi ne pas faire dégringoler leur moyenne du semestre. Et ce fut l'esprit plus léger qu'ils retrouvèrent leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Après le stress de l'examen et le soulagement d'en avoir fini, ils n'avaient plus qu'une envie : s'amuser. Et en général les cours du professeur Eliott étaient plutôt divertissants.

Mais au milieu du cours, Dumbledore entra brusquement dans la salle du vieux Balthus. De mémoire de maraudeur, James n'avait jamais vu le directeur aussi en colère.

« Balthus, je peux vous emprunter vos élèves une seconde ? »

« Bien sûr Albus. » répondit le vieux professeur, aussi interloqué que ses jeunes élèves.

Dumbledore ferma la porte derrière lui et s'avança doucement dans la pièce. Il ne se mit pas à crier, mais le ton de sa voix était glacial.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé pendant votre examen blanc, ce matin. Et je sais que le, ou les, responsables sont ici. Je ne viens pas pour traquer le coupable, je ne veux pas que vous dénonciez qui que ce soit. Ca m'importe peu. Je voulais seulement que vous sachiez à quel point je réprouve l'acte de ce matin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de la part de septièmes années responsables. Tricher pendant un examen blanc en première année, ça arrive, ça peut même faire rire si c'est bien ficelé. A votre niveau, c'est… lamentable ! »

James ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Dumbledore en faisait tout un plat… Ce n'était que de l'histoire ! Ils s'étaient juste évité une déconfiture générale… Il croisa le regard de Sirius et vit que celui-ci ne voyait pas non plus où était le crime.

« Il va être temps d'accepter de prendre vos responsabilités, d'arrêter de tricher. Dans six mois vous serez des sorciers confirmés, j'attends mieux de vous ! Eviter les obstacles n'a jamais été un moyen de les affronter. Que ferez-vous à la première difficulté dans un combat ? Vous vous défilerez ? Je suis déçu mes enfants, déçu… »

Et il partit sur ces mots, laissant un grand blanc dans la salle. Cependant, en jetant un œil à ses camarades, James vit qu'ils n'avaient guère l'air plus impressionnés que lui. Pour la première fois, le majestueux Dumbledore, vieux professeur si respecté, ne leur semblait plus du tout aussi juste. Son intervention ne leur faisait pas froid dans le dos, comme les autres réprimandes qu'il leur avait adressées, car celle-ci semblait… dérisoire ! A quoi bon s'énerver pour si peu ? Tous les regards étaient ahuris, James aurait même juré avoir vu Dorcas étouffer un rire.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le professeur Eliott, l'air étonné.

« Rien… Une fuite d'eau pendant l'examen blanc d'histoire… » dit simplement James.

« Et quel était le sujet ? » demanda la vieux Balthus en cachant son amusement.

« Dissert sur les faits et gestes de Miranda Warren. » répondit Sirius.

Le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puis il dit :

« Albus a certainement raison de vous sermonner… Il se passe en ce moment des choses inquiétantes. Le monde magique est en grand danger. Dumbledore veut être assuré que les sorciers de demain seront capable de prendre leurs responsabilités. Nous allons avoir besoin de valeureux sorciers ! Sa position est compréhensible, l'avenir est incertain… Je ne peux cependant pas m'empêcher de penser qu'un peu de débrouillardise peut aider à se sortir de beaucoup de situations, et pas seulement à l'école. Les sorciers futés sont très utiles… »

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par de sonores approbations. Voilà un discours qui leur convenait bien mieux !

« Mais, attention tout cela reste entre nous mes enfants. Si l'on vous demande, je ne vous ai rien dit. »

Des sourires entendus furent échangés, et le cours reprit.

Sirius sortait du cours de Potions lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna, et découvrit avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'Elvira, la cousine de James.

« Sirius, je peux te parler une seconde ? »

« Euh… Oui… James je te retrouve à la bibliothèque ! »

« Elvira… » commença James. « Je te préviens que si je ne revois pas Sirius dans une heure, je saurais que tu t'es servie de lui comme cobaye pour je-ne-sais-quelle-expérience ! »

« Ca ne prendra pas une heure. » répliqua Elvira avec un clin d'œil, avant d'entraîner Sirius à l'écart.

« Alors, dis-moi en quoi je peux t'être utile… » demanda le jeune homme, curieux avant tout.

« Il ne s'agit pas de moi… »

« Oh oh oh ! Voilà une grande première ! » s'esclaffa Sirius. « Elvira Potter s'intéressant à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à elle-même ! »

Elvira lui décocha un regard noir. Certes il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans, mais ce n'était pas le moment de l'admettre.

« Sois sérieux juste une minute… Je viens te voir parce que je suis inquiète pour Tatiana. »

Le visage de Sirius se ferma plus vite qu'une huître.

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Désolé. » dit-il en tournant les talons.

« Sirius ! » protesta Elvira en rattrapant doucement le garçon par le bras. « Ecoute-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« Tu as une minute. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et toi, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai pensé. Tatiana est juste une camarade, même pas une amie, mais étant donné qu'elle n'a pas d'amis, je me sens un peu obligée d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide pour elle. Elle ne va pas bien depuis la rentrée, elle est tout le temps fatiguée, complètement à côté de son chaudron ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, et ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Mais je crois que quelqu'un devrait se pencher de plus près sur son cas. »

« Et ça ne sera pas moi. »

« Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien… »

« Je le croyais aussi. »

« Et… ? »

« Elle ne veut plus que je me mêles de ses affaires. Je suis un gentleman je fais ce que femme veut. »

« Enfin Sirius, fais un effort bon sang ! J'en ai fait un moi, c'est pas mon genre de me préoccuper des autres ! »

« Je t'ai dit non. Et j'aimerais que pour une fois dans ta vie, tu tiennes compte de mon opinion. »

« Promets-moi au moins que tu y penseras… Elle est dans le même dortoir que moi, je me sens coupable de ne rien faire chaque fois qu'elle a ses insomnies. »

« Elle ne te laisserait pas l'aider. »

« Moi non, toi oui. »

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Moi je crois que si. »

« Tu es têtue ! »

« Je suis une Potter ! »

« C'est ça, à plus tard Elvira ! »

« A plus tard Sirius ! »

Sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, Remus se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière. Il se retourna pour découvrir l'auteur de l'agression : une jeune fille aux yeux aussi sombres que ses cheveux.

« Hestia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai eu une idée ! Pour nous aider à nous concentrer pendant la bataille inter-maisons ! »

« Et ça implique de me faire trébucher dans les couloirs ? » demanda Remus avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Tu vas pouvoir m'aider. »

« D'accord, raconte-moi tout. »

« Lily nous racontait qu'elle avait fait de la plongée sous-marine pendant ses vacances. Ce silence dans les fonds marins, ce calme, ça a l'air extrêmement apaisant. J'ai pensé que si l'on s'immergeait tous dans l'eau, interceptant ainsi tous les stimuli extérieurs, ça ne pourrait qu'augmenter notre force de concentration. »

« Ca me paraît intelligent… seulement… Ca risque d'être compliqué à réaliser ! »

« Allons Remus, on est des sorciers, rien ne devrait nous être impossible ! Un peu d'imagination ! »

« Premièrement je ne pense pas que l'on puisse se plonger dans le lac pendant la compétition… »

« Je sais bien, ce ne sera que pour les entraînements, mais ce sera déjà quelque chose. Je suis persuadée que ça nous aiderait à mieux nous connecter les uns aux autres ensuite. »

« Deuxièmement, on est en janvier ! Le lac est gelé ! Alors à moins que tu veuilles nous transformer en glaçons vivants… »

« C'est là que tu interviens. Est-ce que la rumeur disant que les préfets disposent d'une salle de bain privée avec une grande piscine est fondée ? »

Remus comprit enfin où elle voulait en venir.

« Oui, mais on n'a pas le droit d'y faire rentrer d'autres élèves. »

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu enfreins certaines règles… »

« Je suis préfet ! » protesta Remus.

« Ne te fais pas prier ! » s'exclama Hestia. « James et Sirius n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à ta place. »

« C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que c'est à moi que Dumbledore a confié l'insigne… »

« C'est pour le bien de la communauté ! Tu ne voudrais pas voir les serpentins gagner ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas gagner en trichant. »

« Tu crois que les autres maisons se gênent ? Et ce n'est même pas vraiment tricher. Le professeur Eliott ne nous a fixé aucune règle. Tous les moyens que nous trouvons pour parvenir à notre but sont bons ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il entendait par là enfreindre les règles de Poudlard… »

« Ce n'est pas comme si l'on faisait quelque chose de dangereux ! Est-ce qu'il y a un trésor dans cette salle de bain ? Ou est-ce que tu veux simplement la garder pour toi tout seul ? Peut-être aussi as-tu peur de te retrouver en maillot de bain avec six filles… »

« Je n'ai pas peur du tout ! » se défendit Remus.

« Alors ? »

« Je vais réfléchir. »

« C'est tout réfléchi ! Ce soir après les cours, rendez-vous devant la salle de bain des préfets ! » déclara la jeune fille en s'éloignant.

« Hey ! Tu ne sais même pas où c'est ! » rappela Remus.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une débutante ! » ricana Hestia.

A l'heure dite, toute la classe était réunie devant la salle de bain des préfets, un troupeau d'hippogriffes aurait à peine été plus discret. Remus les fit entrer en maugréant.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je me fasse pincer… »

« Relax Remus » s'exclama Mathilde en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « C'est n'est jamais qu'une très grande baignoire, je ne crois pas qu'on te renvoie de l'école pour en avoir fait profiter tes amis, une heure dans ta vie ! »

« Eh bien, je serai plus rassuré quand nous serons sortis d'ici. Commençons vite ! »

« Très bien. » intervint Alice. « J'ai été cueillir des herbes dans la forêt, d'après ce que me racontait ma grand-mère, elles favoriseraient la quiétude et aideraient à la concentration. »

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître des tasses et y fit verser de l'eau chaude. Puis elle tira de sa poche un petit sachet contenant les plantes en question et les jeta dans l'eau pour les faire infuser.

Très vite ils purent boire cette étrange mixture. L'odeur était fade et le goût assez râpeux, mais ils avaient appris à ne pas remettre en question les connaissances botaniques d'Alice. La jeune fille les avait déjà tirés d'un mauvais pas à plusieurs reprises grâce au savoir de grand-maman.

« J'ai amené ça aussi. » ajouta Alice en sortant de sa poche trois espèces d'éponges blanches visqueuses. « On va les couper pour qu'il y en ai assez pour tout le monde… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Peter suspicieux.

« De la branchiflore. » répondit Frank. « Il suffit de se la mettre dans la bouche, et elle nous permettra de rester sous l'eau sans nous asphyxier. »

« C'est pas le truc qui fait pousser des branchies ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je vois qu'il y en a au moins un qui suit le cours de botanique… » remarqua Hestia.

« Et il va falloir mettre ce truc dans notre bouche ? » demanda Peter avec une grimace.

« Tu pourrais écouter quand Frank parle ? » s'écria Dorcas exaspérée.

« Je crois qu'on va s'y mettre avant qu'un meurtre ne soit commis et que Remus ait des problèmes… » intervint James.

« T'en fais pas. » chuchota Sirius d'un air entendu. « On cachera le corps et on dira que c'est ma cousine. Tout le monde nous croira, Bellatrix a plus un profil d'assassin que Lily ! »

« Hey ! » protesta la demoiselle en question. « Je n'ai l'intention de tuer personne ! »

« Ca tombe bien figure-toi » répondit James « Personne ici n'a l'intention de mourir. Aller Lily avale ton infusion, chacun prend un morceau de branchiflore, et tous dans l'eau ! »

« Ton instinct de chef de troupe me surprendra toujours… » ricana Sirius avant que James ne le pousse dans le bassin, jetant derrière lui un morceau de branchiflore que Sirius goba comme une otarie.

Une fois sous l'eau, Mathilde leur jeta un sort leur permettant de rester assis en tailleur au fond sans remonter à la surface. Puis Lily s'assit devant eux, leur tournant le dos, comme lorsqu'elle devrait faire face à ses trois adversaires. Les dix autres se repartirent en deux rangs derrière elle, se tenant la main pour mieux faire communiquer leurs énergies magiques.

Hestia avait eu raison, le calme sous-marin aidait énormément. Sans les bruits extérieurs, et dans la pénombre de la salle de bain, toute pensée parasite était plus facile à écarter. Leurs auras semblaient se développer plus vite et plus fort. Il faudrait qu'ils tentent de recréer la même sensation le jour J.

Ils y arrivaient de mieux en mieux et Lily captait sans trop de difficultés les effluves magiques que ses camarades lui envoyait. Elle devait se concentrer très fort pour canaliser toutes ces énergies et ne pas se laisser emporter par leur puissance. A la moindre baisse de vigilance, elle les sentait l'envahir et l'affaiblir. Il lui fallait garder le contrôle à chaque seconde, pour utiliser cette formidable puissance et la transformer. On pouvait voir les particules d'eau devant elle changer de couleur et passer par toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel, former des tourbillons et des gouttelettes au-dessus de la piscine. Mais Lily savait que si elle ne parvenait pas à transformer l'énergie qu'elle recevait, cette puissance se retournerait contre elle. Ce n'était donc pas le moment de flancher !

Mais après une heure d'entraînement, ils étaient tous épuisés et la plupart d'entre eux alla directement s'écrouler sur les canapés de la salle commune sans passer par la grande salle. Mais c'était sans compter sur Hestia qui voulait voir tout ce petit monde reprendre des forces, et qui descendit chercher de quoi dîner à tout le monde. Une graine de petite maman.

Leur repas était terminé depuis longtemps et la soirée était déjà bien avancée, il n'y avait plus guère que les septième année dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Alice et Frank feuilletaient un album de photos, installés dans un grand fauteuil en cuir. Fabian Prewett, le petit ami d'Hestia, était venu dans leur salle commune, soi-disant pour l'aider à réviser la DCFM, mais assis dans un coin sombre ils ne semblaient guère prêter grande attention à leurs grimoires… Près de la fenêtre, Remus aidait Mathilde à chercher on-ne-savait-trop-quoi dans d'anciens livres empruntés à la bibliothèque. Peter disputait une partie de cartes sauteuses avec Sirius, à côté de Dorcas qui lisait dans le canapé. Elle venait de rentrer d'on ne savait où et n'avait pas voulu dire avec qui elle était, malgré l'insistance des garçons. Les filles, elles, avaient eu l'air d'en savoir plus long sur le sujet, n'ayant pas ouvert la bouche pendant que Sirius, James, Fabian et Frank pressaient Dorcas de questions. Elles l'avaient même assurée de leur support d'un regard complice. Il faudrait mettre cela au clair plus tard… James, quant à lui, terminait de rédiger un devoir de métamorphoses, surveillant d'un œil Lily, qui semblait toujours plus pâle chaque fois qu'il levait le regard. Lorsqu'il eut mit le point final à son texte, il se décida à aller voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, elle s'était recroquevillée de plus en plus dans un coin du canapé bordeaux, son regard s'était fait de plus en plus vague et son visage, jamais très coloré, semblait livide à côté de la teinte chaude du sofa. James n'avait pas voulu avoir l'air de s'en faire pour rien, d'autant que personne d'autre ne semblait voir quoi que ce soit d'anormal, mais il commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour sa camarade. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Ca va Lily ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

En l'entendant s'adresser à elle, Lily sembla sortir de sa torpeur et bailla.

« Oui oui… Excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée… »

« Tu es toute pâle… Tu veux que je t'amène un truc à grignoter ? J'ai des chocogrenouilles dans ma chambre. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira mieux ! »

Mais James n'était pas convaincu.

« Laisse-moi t'accompagner chez Pomfresh, tu semble toute faible. »

« Je t'assures que ça va aller James. » maintint Lily.

« James, la jeune fille voudrait que tu cesses de l'importuner. » dit Sirius sans lever les yeux de ses cartes, déclenchant un rire général.

« Sirius, occupes-toi de tes oignons ! » déclara, calmement mais fermement, James, avant de se lever en tendant une main à Lily. « Viens Evans, si tu ne veux pas aller voir Pomfresh, tu iras au moins te coucher, je t'accompagnes, je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes dans les escaliers. »

Lily eut un petit sourire reconnaissant, mais dès qu'elle fut debout, elle se rendit compte que ses jambes ne la portaient pas comme elle l'aurait voulu… James le vit et se baissa, lui ordonnant de grimper sur son dos. Amusée, Lily, consciente de l'équilibre précaire que lui offraient ses muscles fatigués, ne se fit guère prier et se fit porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Est-ce qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre ces deux-là, dont je ne serais pas au courant ? » demanda Fabian avec un petit sourire, lorsque James et Lily eurent disparu dans les escaliers.

Sirius lui répondit par un clin d'œil complice, et Hestia rappela à son fiancé d'être discret.

« Tu vas faire comme nous, et prétendre que tu n'as rien remarqué. »

« Bien sûr poussin ! »

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Camille Torres qui revenait manifestement d'un rendez-vous galant, les pommettes roses et des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Un nouveau soupirant ? » demanda Frank d'un ton taquin.

« Je me suis réconciliée avec Leandre… » confia Camille en se jetant sur le canapé.

« C'est une plaisanterie ?! Camille, tu n'as pas fait ça ? » s'indigna Hestia. « Il t'a trompée, et à la première excuse tu lui pardonnes ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… » protesta doucement la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse ça… » soupira Hestia

« Camille, ce type va encore te faire du mal… » ajouta Frank plein de sollicitude.

« Laissez-moi tranquille un peu ! C'est ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux. »

« Certes… » intervint Dorcas. « Si tu n'as pas de fierté, c'est ton problème. »

« Ah, toujours là pour juger les autres toi ! » s'exclama Camille. « Je te trouve bien mal placée pour me dire qui fréquenter et me parler de fierté… N'est-ce pas toi que j'ai vu fricoter dans un coin sombre avec Rosier il y a une heure ? »

« Si le coin était sombre, comment peux-tu savoir qui c'était ? » se renfrogna Dorcas.

« C'est donc là que tu étais… » observa Fabian.

« Un serpentard ! » s'indigna Sirius. « Tu as perdu la tête ? »

« Sirius, tu peux garder tes commentaires pour toi. Ta petite copine fait aussi partie des verts, au cas où tu aurais omis ce détail. » intervint Hestia

« Tatiana n'est pas ma petite amie ! »

« Que tu dis… Il n'empêche que tu n'as aucune leçon à donner à Dorcas ! »

« Mais quand même Dorcas… » reprit Fabian. « Rosier ??? »

« Il fait peut-être partie des serpentards, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas un garçon correct… On est bien amis avec Elvira Potter, pourtant c'est une des leurs aussi. »

« Ne t'avances pas trop sur ce terrain glissant… » répondit Sirius en riant. « Elvira n'a pas d'amis, elle fait partie des voyageurs solitaires ! Et elle détesterait t'entendre l'appeler 'amie'. »

« Ne joues pas sur les mots… » s'exaspéra Hestia.

« Et je vous assure qu'Evan est adorable avec moi, je garde l'œil vigilant. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de m'amuser un peu ! » ajouta Dorcas avec un clin d'œil.

Un étage au-dessus, James regardait Lily dormir d'un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur. Elle n'avait pas protesté quand il avait dit qu'il allait attendre qu'elle dorme pour partir, James pensait même qu'elle avait souri, mais ça pouvait tout aussi bien être son imagination ! Quoi qu'elle dise, si Lily n'était pas mieux le lendemain, James préviendrait quelqu'un.

Et pendant le cours de métamorphose du lendemain matin, Lily ne put faire illusion bien longtemps, elle s'endormit sur son grimoire. McGonagall la renvoya dans son dortoir avec une retenue pour la semaine suivante, on ne badinait pas avec ses cours !

« Il faut emmener Lily à l'infirmerie ! » déclara James en rangeant ses grimoires à la fin de l'heure.

« Si tu fais ça, on est fichu ! » s'exclama Hestia. « L'affrontement inter-maisons est la semaine prochaine, il y a tout à parier que Pomfresh interdise à Lily d'y participer. »

« Et sans Lily, c'est perdu d'avance ! » ajouta Sirius.

« Elle ne nous sera pas tellement plus utile dans l'état d'épuisement où elle est ! » protesta James.

« On va la chouchouter toute la semaine pour qu'elle reprenne des forces. » répondit Alice. « On est au point, plus besoin de s'entraîner. »

« James, si tu préviens Pomfresh et qu'elle la dispense, Lily t'en voudras pendant des semaines ! » dit doucement Sirius.

« Il a raison. » reprit Hestia. « Elle a trop travaillé pour qu'on l'arrête maintenant. C'est trop tard ! Et elle mérite de le faire. »

James se tu un instant, paraissant réfléchir à quelque chose.

« On ne peut tout de même pas la laisser dans cet état sans rien faire… » intervint soudain Dorcas.

« Pas sans rien faire non ! » s'exclama James en saisissant le bras de Dorcas. « Viens avec moi, j'ai une idée ! »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! » s'indigna Elvira. « Tu veux que je donne un coup de main à l'équipe adverse ? C'est bien mal me connaître ! »

« Je voyais plutôt ça comme un service à ton cousin adoré… » supplia James.

« Et tu ne voudrais pas gagner contre une équipe qui ne soit pas au maximum de son potentiel… » ajouta Dorcas. « Ca n'aurait rien de glorieux de nous battre si notre meneuse est KO ! »

« Tu marques un point. » concéda Elvira. « Mais pourquoi faire appel à moi ? Alice Hall connaît des remèdes aussi, non ? »

« Alice connaît les plantes, mais elle ne maîtrise pas les potions médicinales comme toi ! » expliqua James. « J'ai grandi avec toi, je sais que tu es la meilleure dans ce domaine. Et je ne veux pas confier Lily à n'importe qui. J'ai confiance en toi Elvira, je sais que tu ne feras pas n'importe quoi. »

« D'accord, d'accord… La flatterie te mènera à tes fins… » soupira Elvira. « Mais ça te coûtera cher, cousin ! »

James haussa les épaules.

« Bon, tu vas m'aider à la faire. Dorcas, emmène-moi auprès de Lily, que je vois ce qu'elle a avant de commencer à préparer une potion. James, retrouve-moi dans moins d'une heure au bureau rouge avec un chaudron et ton nécessaire à potions. On se dépêche, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! »

Une heure après, les deux cousins Potter s'affairaient dans le petit bureau.

« Passe-moi les racines de mandragore, James. »

« Ca va la remettre sur pieds ? »

« Elle est épuisée, sa force magique est à bout, ce dont elle a besoin c'est de repos. Aucune décoction ne lui rendra toute son énergie, mais celle-ci pourra l'aider à se sentir mieux et à tenir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. »

« Elle n'aurait pas dû travailler autant… On aurait dû l'en empêcher ! Merci de faire ça pour moi en tout cas… »

« De rien. La famille c'est souvent enquiquinant, il faut bien que ça serve de temps en temps. »

James lui sourit avant de jeter la poudre de belladone dans le liquide bouillonnant.

« Tu tiens vraiment à elle, hein ? » demanda soudain Elvira.

« Je crois… »

« Alors ne perds pas de temps. On ne sait pas qui sera encore là demain. Si tu crois que c'est la bonne, n'hésite pas une seconde. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

Ca ne ressemblait tellement pas à Elvira de s'attaquer à un sujet si sentimental…. James en était abasourdi !

« Parce que les temps sont incertains, et parce que je pense que tu mérites d'être heureux. Il ne tient qu'à nous d'attraper tout le bonheur qu'on peut avoir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… »

« Tu penses à Brent ? »

« Il était si heureux avec Sélénée. Et maintenant… Et tu lui ressembles tant… »

La voix de la jeune fille se brisa dans un sanglot et James la prit dans ses bras, la tenant serrée contre sa poitrine.

« Je te promets qu'on s'en sortira. On arrivera à être heureux malgré tout. Il y a des gens qui nous aiment autour de nous, tu te rends compte de la chance que l'on a ? »

« Je sais… C'est juste que… C'est difficile d'avoir foi en l'avenir ! »

« Sans espoir il n'y a plus rien Elvira ! »

« Comment fais-tu pour être si optimiste ? »

« J'ai dix-sept ans et j'ai envie de vivre, c'est tout. Je ne serais peut-être que l'instrument anonyme de cette guerre, mon destin est peut-être de mourir en me battant pour mes convictions, je n'en sais rien. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne veux pas laisser Voldemort gâcher ça aussi. On a grandi dans une guerre, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ca a l'air de donner des ailes d'être amoureux… Je voudrais bien essayer aussi. »

« Alors je voudrai être le premier au courant ! »

James embrassa Elvira sur le front. La jeune fille s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la manche et se tourna vers le chaudron.

« La potion doit être prête. Donne-moi une fiole, que l'on aille porter ça à Miss Evans ! »

« Vous croyez que Lily ira mieux d'ici la semaine prochaine ? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

Il s'était réfugié à la bibliothèque avec Frank, Alice et Mathilde pour étudier l'examen blanc de métamorphoses tranquille. Mais la pensée que Lily pourrait tomber malade et tout ficher par terre occupait son esprit. Ils avaient tant travaillé pour ça, ils s'étaient investis dans ce projet…

« La cousine de James lui prépare un remède. » répondit Frank. « Tu la connais, elle est douée, non ? »

« Elvira a des doigts de fée… Mais Lily a l'air à bout de souffle ! S'il fallait plus d'une semaine pour la requinquer ? »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, à part supplier Merlin… » observa Alice.

« Mathilde, toi qui est dans les bonnes grâces de Viviane, tu ne peux pas diriger sa bienveillance vers Lily ? » demanda Sirius, sarcastique.

« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité puisque la cousine de James est si douée… » railla Mathilde.

« Jalouse ? »

« De Miss Indifférence ? Ca ne risque pas… »

« Cessez un instant, vous voulez ? » intervint Frank. « Alice, tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on les emmené avec nous ici ? »

« Parce que Camille n'arrête pas de laisser Mathilde dans un coin pour rejoindre Léandre, et que tu essaie de rattraper les négligences de ton amie. Et parce que Sirius est doué en métamorphoses et qu'il est, pour une fois, d'une aide appréciable ! »

« On avait juste oublié que Mathilde et Sirius se chamaillent comme des gamins de cinq ans lorsqu'ils se retrouvent trop près. Un peu comme deux aimants qui se repoussent… » dit nonchalamment Frank.

« Eh on est là ! » rappela soudain Mathilde. « Arrêtez de parler de nous comme ça ! »

Frank haussa les épaules et remit le nez dans ses parchemins.

« Je ne comprends rien à tes notes Alice… »

« Prends donc les tiennes ! »

« Elles sont illisibles, Peter a renversé de la bièraubeurre dessus l'autre soir… »

Alice soupira. Le manque de soin de ces cinq garçons la dépitait au plus haut point.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit là ? »

« Yéti. »

« Yéti ? C'est qui ça Yéti ? »

« Un type qui s'appelait George Hirshung. » expliqua Sirius. « Il y a plusieurs centaines d'années, il s'est retrouvé isolé dans les glaciers par une barrière magique. Les habitants de son village l'avaient chassé car il avait fait un enfant à la fille du chef. Condamné à vivre dans des conditions extrêmes, ses pouvoirs se sont développés et une sorte d'instinct de survie magique l'a adapté à son environnement. Il s'est transformé en un immense pataud à fourrure blanche, et a survécu grâce à sa volonté de revoir la fille du chef. Des moldus l'ont croisé et pris pour un monstre, ils l'ont appelé le Yéti. C'est une créature magique unique… »

« Et il l'a revue la fille du chef ? »

« Non, je crois que des moldus l'ont tué. »

« C'est sordide comme histoire ! Pourquoi McGo nous raconte-t-elle ça en cours. »

« Parce que ça prouve que la métamorphose est inhérente au sorcier ! Qu'elle peut être spontanée si les conditions l'exigent, et qu'elle peut sauver la vie de quelqu'un. »

« Enfin, en l'occurrence il est mort ! »

« Frank, tu ne vois que le mauvais côté des choses ! » protesta Alice. « C'est une belle histoire je trouve… »

« Et à quoi il ressemblait exactement ce Yéti ? A un grand type très poilu ? »

« Plutôt à un gros nounours ! » protesta Alice.

« Avec de grandes dents quand même… » rétorqua Mathilde.

« Je crois qu'il y a un dessin dans un des grimoires de l'école… » intervint Sirius.

« Dans le bureau de McGo ? » demanda Frank.

« Non, ici à la bibliothèque. _Créatures magiques insolites_ si je ne me trompe. »

« Tu bluffes ! » s'exclama Mathilde.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Sirius Black connaissant un titre de livre de classe… Ce serait nouveau ! »

« On parie que je te le trouve ? »

« Vas, on t'attend. »

Ni une, ni deux, Sirius se leva. Il ne serait pas dit qu'on prendrait un maraudeur en défaut sur un sujet touchant à la métamorphose ! Ils avaient suffisamment étudié le sujet pour devenir animagus. Il connaissait par cœur le rayon consacré à cette discipline et se dirigea sans hésitation vers la deuxième planche de l'étagère du milieu. Mais… le livre n'était pas à sa place ! C'était bien sa veine, pour une fois que quelqu'un avait eu besoin de consulté de vieux grimoire… Mais… Il y avait un bout de parchemin coincé entre les deux livres qui devaient normalement entourer _Créatures magiques insolites_… Curieux, le jeune Black l'attrapa.

« Grimoire déplacé dans la section réservée. »

Zut alors, il fallait aller demander la permission à Mme Pince pour entrer dans cette section. Mais s'il revenait bredouille, il se ferait traiter d'affabulateur par Alice, Frank et Mathilde, et il avait sa fierté ! Alors il se dirigea vers Mme Pince. Celle-ci semblait plutôt occupée à réparer les couvertures écornées et à maudire ces élèves négligents, et elle laissa Sirius pénétrer dans la section réservée sans sourciller.

La pièce était petite mais sombre et extrêmement poussiéreuse, ce qui explique aisément que Sirius n'ait pas immédiatement reconnu la silhouette qui se tenait dans le coin droit. Mais dès que la porte se fut refermée, l'individu s'avança.

« Salut frangin ! »

« Regulus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » répliqua Sirius, sur la défensive.

« Je t'attendais… »

« J'ai du travail. J'ai un livre à trouver et je retourne immédiatement réviser. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers le rayon du fond où devait se trouver le grimoire en question.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » demanda Regulus en brandissant _Créatures magiques insolites_.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » rétorqua un Sirius soupçonneux.

« Je t'ai entendu en parler avec tes petits copains, j'ai pris le livre, mis un mot à la place pour que tu me retrouves ici… J'ai plus d'un tour dans ma besace ! »

« Donne-moi ça ! »

Sirius tendit le bras vers le livre, mais Regulus fut plus prompt et le mit derrière son dos.

« Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler avant. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps Reg. »

« Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas discuter avec moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai attiré ici. »

Sirius commençait à s'impatienter.

« En effet je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec toi. Donne-moi ce livre. Sinon je te l'arraches de force ! »

« Accorde-moi cinq minutes et je te le laisse. »

« Accio grimoire ! »

Mais sous l'emprise de l'énervement, Sirius n'avait pas vraiment réalisé où il se trouvait ni pensé à préciser sa formule. Tous les grimoires en direction desquels le jeune homme avaient pointé sa baguette sortirent de leur emplacement, bousculant Regulus avant de s'abattre sur Sirius…

« Tu ne peux donc pas faire attention ? » s'agaça Regulus.

Mais sous la pile de livres, Sirius ne répondit pas.

« Sirius ? Sirius ? »

Regulus alla donc dégager son frère, après tout s'il mourait on risquait bien de croire que c'était sa faute… Sirius était inconscient, Regulus lui donna de petites claques pour le faire revenir à lui.

« Eh, n'en profite pas pour me brutaliser… » marmonna l'aîné qui ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Tu préférerais le bouche-à-bouche ? » jeta froidement Regulus

« Eurk ! »

La porte de la réserve s'ouvrit soudain sur la bibliothécaire, alertée par le bruit. Mais rien ne l'avait préparée à l'horrible scène qui s'étendait devant elle : ses chers grimoires gisants à terre autour de deux atroces garnements, et elle frisa la crise d'apoplexie. Suffoquant quelques secondes devant tout ceci, elle passa d'un extrême à l'autre en se mettant à hurler tellement fort que Sirius et Regulus durent se boucher les oreilles pour préserver leurs tympans. Lorsque ses cordes vocales se furent un peu épuisées, Mme Pince retrouva un niveau sonore acceptable et les deux frères purent comprendre ce qu'elle tentait d'exprimer. En résumé, ils n'étaient que d'affreux brigands, ils n'avaient aucun respect pour rien, et ils ne sortiraient pas de cette pièce avant d'avoir tout rangé. Et si un seul des antiques grimoires révélait la moindre égratignure, ils le regretteraient leur vie durant. Puis elle sortit en claquant la porte.

Sirius se releva en frottant le derrière de son crâne endolori, ainsi que sa robe pleine de poussière.

« Merci beaucoup Regulus ! Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de mon après-midi… » grommela-t-il.

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui a provoqué tout ça ! »

« C'est peut-être moi qui nous ai enfermé dans la section réservée ? »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dégaine ta baguette sans réfléchir ! »

« Ecoute, on risque de passer un long moment à ranger tout ça dans l'ordre alphabétique, alors sois gentil, fiches-moi la paix ! » lança Sirius en commençant à ramasser les grimoires.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Regulus en se levant.

« Mal au crâne… Ca va passer. Ne fais pas semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Regulus haussa les épaules et ils se mirent à ranger et classer les livres en silence, et en évitant de croiser de regard de l'autre. Il fallait non seulement reclasser les livres dans l'ordre, mais également par thèmes pour les remettre dans la bonne étagère, et vérifier avant qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un petit sort de réparation. Certains des plus vieux ouvrages avaient assez mal supporté la chute et les couvertures se désolidarisaient des pages.

« Tu ne voulais pas me parler de quelque chose ? » demanda soudain Sirius. « C'est le moment, parce que si tu crois que je resterais ici une minute de plus que nécessaire… »

« Si. Je crois que Bellatrix est en train de faire quelque chose d'assez louche… »

« Tu crois ? » répliqua Sirius avec un rire sardonique. « Notre cousine passe sa vie à faire des choses louches. Et ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai coupé les ponts avec la famille, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec tout ça ! »

« Je pense que cette fois ça devrait t'intéresser. »

« Et moi je ne le pense pas. Dorénavant je ne connais plus Bellatrix Black. »

« Elle fait du mal à Tatiana. Je crois qu'elle lui fait du chantage. »

« Cette femme est aussi sortie de ma vie. Mets-toi à jour Reg. »

« Elle lui fait du chantage sur toi… »

« Hein ? »

« Je crois que Tatiana accepte ce que Bellatrix lui fait subir pour te protéger. Ca ne t'intéresse toujours pas ? Tu te fiches que Tatiana souffre par ta faute ? Tu es encore plus égoïste que je ne le pensais. »

Sirius avait arrêté de classer les livres. Il regardait son petit frère avec insistance.

« Dis m'en plus. Que sais-tu exactement ? »

« L'autre soir, longtemps après que tout le monde soit parti se coucher, je me suis levé pour aller à la salle de bain. J'ai vu de la lumière dans la salle commune et je suis allé voir ce qu'il s'y passait. J'ai vu Bellatrix et Tatiana. Il y avait une lumière blafarde, Bellatrix tenait sa baguette au-dessus de la tête de Tatiana et récitait des incantations, il y avait une sorte de filet brumeux qui reliait le front de Tatiana à la baguette de Bella. Et le visage de Tatiana était tout crispé, elle avait l'air de souffrir… Tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passait ? »

« Aucune… Mais d'où as-tu sorti l'idée que j'avais quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? »

« Le lendemain soir je suis resté aux aguets et j'ai perçu des bribes de conversation… J'ai entendu ton prénom, et Bella a aussi prononcé le nom de Roy Spacey… »

« La garce ! » s'exclama Sirius en se remettant au travail.

« Je suis à peu près certain qu'elle menace de te dénoncer si Tatiana ne se prête pas à son petit jeu… »

« Il y a fort à parier que c'est ça en effet. » maugréa Sirius.

« Tu vas faire quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu me prends pour une ordure ? »

Regulus eut un vague sourire, soulagé.

« Mais pourquoi me racontes-tu tout cela ? De quel côté es-tu Reg ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton cassant.

Le cadet soupira, ça ne changerait jamais !

« Je ne suis d'aucun côté Sirius. Vous êtes franchement fatigants toi et Bella à toujours vouloir me ranger dans un camp. Je n'ai ni envie d'être sous ses ordres, ni sous les tiens ! Je fais ce qui me semble juste… Je suis mon propre chemin. »

« A faire cavalier seul, on risque de ne se battre que pour sa propre cause. Et c'est toi qui me parle d'égoïsme… »

« Je crois que tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre Sirius. »

« Et je crois que je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Ca pourrait me donner envie de vomir. Dépêchons-nous de finir de ranger avant de nous énerver ! Et puis j'ai un examen blanc à préparer. »

« Ca va, c'est de la métamorphose, tu maîtrise déjà bien le sujet. »

« Pas si bien que ça… » dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un débutant, tu veux ? Je sais très bien que toi et tes copains êtes devenus animagi. Alors ne me fais pas croire que tu n'es pas un as en métamorphose ! »

« Tu nous as espionnés ? » demanda Sirius d'un ton fort peu aimable.

« Je suis ton frère, je t'ai vu passer tes vacances le nez dans des bouquins sur les animagi, j'ai bien failli te surprendre à t'entraîner une ou deux fois. Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas comprendre ce que vous maniganciez ? »

« Si tu en parles en qui que ce soit… » commença l'aîné d'un ton menaçant.

« Je voudrais qu'une fois dans ta vie, tu me fasses un peu confiance… »

« Tu ne m'as jamais prouvé que tu le méritais. »

Regulus détourna le regard, il ne tenait pas à ce que son frère aîné voit à quel point il l'avait blessé. Sirius avait une fâcheuse tendance aux conclusions rapides, aux répliques cassantes et à n'entendre que ce qu'il voulait. Il était loin d'être évident d'avoir un avis différent du sien et d'arriver à le lui exposer. Regulus avait depuis longtemps abandonné.

Les deux frères continuèrent de réparer les dégâts en silence. Il s'agissait d'un vieux débat, et aucun des deux ne se sentait l'envie de le déterrer. Ils avaient déjà passé bien trop d'heures à s'exercer au dialogue de sourds. Une petite partie d'eux avait toujours envie d'essayer de recoller les morceaux, mais à chaque fois ça tournait au désastre. Peut-être qu'il y avait juste trop de morceaux, cassés depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on se rappelle comment ils avaient bien pu s'assembler…

Ce fut finalement Mathilde qui les libéra de ce lourd silence, en entrant brusquement dans la section réservée. Elle eut d'abord un mouvement de surprise en les voyant, ne s'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un dans la pièce obscure.

« Tiens Sirius ! Tu es là… J'ai été mauvaise langue, j'ai dit que tu avais tiré au flanc ! »

« Non, je me suis retrouvé coincé là avec mon cher petit frère. » maugréa Sirius.

Mathilde se tourna alors vers Regulus et lui tendit la main.

« Alors c'est toi le fameux frère… C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez ! Mathilde Cooper, enchantée. »

« Regulus Black. » répondit l'intéressé en saisissant la main qui s'offrait à lui.

« Mathilde… » commença Sirius. « Je ne sais pas si on peut nous appeler des amis, mais sincèrement, je ne te conseille pas de faire la connaissance de mon frère. »

Le regard que Regulus lança à Sirius surprit la jeune fille par sa dureté.

« Eh bien, l'ambiance a l'air à la fête à ce que je vois … »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous Cooper » répliqua Regulus « Les hostilités ont commencé il y a longtemps déjà, elles sont notre pain quotidien. »

Mathilde soupira, un peu gênée, sentant clairement qu'elle interrompait quelque chose. L'atmosphère lourde régnant dans la pièce la perturbait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Les différents entre les deux frères étaient comme ancrés dans les particules d'air environnantes, ne laissant aucune place pour un troisième protagoniste, et pourtant Mathilde ne se sentait pas vraiment comme un cheveu sur la marmite. Rien dans l'attitude de Regulus ne cherchait à l'exclure, au contraire il semblait qu'il l'aurait prise à parti s'il avait pu. Elle avait l'impression de rentrer dans l'intimité des deux garçons et ça la rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps, je prends juste un grimoire… »

« Vis ta vie Cooper… » répondit Sirius d'un ton indifférent.

Elle attrapa le livre en question sur la troisième étagère et fila aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Durant tout le dîner, Sirius s'était montré plutôt renfrogné, n'écoutant pas un mot de la conversation. La dernière bouchée de tarte aux myrtilles avalée, il pris James par la manche et l'entraîna à l'écart.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide Prongs… »

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ? » soupira son ami.

« Rien ! J'ai besoin de parler à Tatiana. Seulement il y a fort à parier qu'elle cherchera à m'échapper. Ca fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas adressé la parole. »

« Et tu as besoin que je la stupéfixe pour qu'elle t'écoute ? »

« Nous ne sommes peut-être pas obligés d'en arriver à de telles extrémités… Mais c'est l'idée générale oui ! » admit le jeune Black.

« Padfoot, cher ami, ce n'est pas que ça ne m'enchante pas de ligoter Petrowski… Seulement je ne suis pas certain que ce soit l'idée la plus brillante qui soit sortie de ton génial cerveau ! Si tu as besoin que ton meilleur ami maintienne une frêle mais jolie blondinette, pour que tu puisse lui adresser la parole, alors tu as sérieusement besoin de revoir tes techniques d'approche ! »

« James ! Je te demande juste de bloquer la porte ! Elle va faire ses devoirs tous les soirs dans le même cachot, mais je sais que dès qu'elle me verra arriver elle fera tout pour filer. J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler, c'est sérieux ! »

« Comme tu voudras… » se résigna James en haussant les épaules.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner voir leurs amis, il sentit Sirius le retenir par une épaule.

« Une dernière chose… Il se peut que tu entendes certaines bribes de conversation que tu ne comprendrais pas… J'ai besoin de ta promesse que tu en garderas le secret. »

« Dans quoi vas-tu me fourrer Padfoot ? » demanda James suspicieux.

« Jure-le. »

« Je jure… » dit James sans bien comprendre. Il leva la main droite et énonça « Par cette promesse je jure de ne dévoiler à quiconque ce qui va m'être révélé. De maraudeur à maraudeur je m'y engage. »

« Merci. » dit simplement Sirius.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les sous-sols, une lueur brillait du fond d'un cachot. Tatiana Petrowski était bien là.

Sirius entra le premier et frappa doucement à la lourde porte en bois. La jeune slave leva les yeux de son parchemin, son visage éclairé par la flamme de la bougie révéla une once de surprise avant de se fermer.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici Sirius. Vas-t-en ! »

« J'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas. J'ai du travail. Si tu ne t'en vas pas, c'est moi qui trouverais un autre endroit où réviser. »

« Inutile, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir répondu à mes questions. »

« Tu crois m'empêcher de quitter le cachot ? Un stupéfix et c'est réglé. »

« J'ai amené des renforts. »

Le moment sembla bien choisi à James pour se montrer.

« Tu jettes un sort sur Sirius et je te jettes le même. » dit-il simplement.

« Je te conseille de choisir la voie diplomatique, ça ne prendra que quelques minutes et tu pourras retourner à tes grimoires. La voie des négociations musclées me semble plus hasardeuse… » déclara Sirius.

Tatiana se rassit sur sa chaise et croisa les bras de dépit.

« Tu me menaces maintenant ? »

« Je veux te protéger Tatiana et tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Si tu crois que ça m'amuse franchement… »

« Vas droit au but Sirius, je me sens trop épuisée pour de longs discours. »

« Justement… Je crois savoir pourquoi tu es si fatiguée. Qu'est-ce que Bellatrix te fais subir exactement ? »

La jeune fille se raidit soudainement.

« Rien. »

« Elvira elle-même a remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Et Regulus a surpris Bellatrix te faisant du mal. »

« Je ne peux rien te dire Sirius. »

« Elle te fait chanter, c'est ça ? » demanda doucement Sirius en s'agenouillant devant Tatiana. Il lui prit les deux mains en suppliant. « Tu dois me dire ce qu'elle te fait… Tu n'as pas à subir ses caprices ! »

« Ce n'est pas si grave Sirius. C'est juste que… ça me fatigue beaucoup. » avoua la jeune fille, alors que des sanglots venaient briser sa voix.

« Regulus a dit que ça semblait douloureux… » ajouta Sirius plein de sollicitude.

« Parfois ça me fait mal oui. Mais pas tant que ça. »

« Pourquoi acceptes-tu cela Tatiana ? »

« Si je ne lui livres pas les informations qu'elle veut, elle me menace de tout révéler à propos de Roy Spacey ! »

Roy qui ? Se demanda James.

Mais Sirius, lui, avait très bien compris de quoi il retournait. Et il semblait bouleversé. Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Cette histoire me concerne Tatiana. Je ne veux pas que tu paies à ma place. Quelles informations te soutire-t-elle ? »

« Elle a entendu parler de la carte de Poudlard que tu as fait avec tes amis. Elle a deviné que je l'avais vue, et elle veut connaître les passages secrets. »

« Mais tu ne les connais pas ! Tu as à peine aperçu notre carte. »

« En effet, mais j'ai une excellente mémoire. Elle utilise sur moi un sort pour extraire les souvenirs les plus fugaces et les plus enfouis dans ma mémoire… C'est assez pénible car c'est long et douloureux. Mais finalement ce n'est pas très grave, ce ne sont que des passages secrets ! Je préfère qu'elle les récupère et qu'on te laisse tranquille avec cette vieille histoire. »

« Pourquoi Bella est-elle si intéressée par ces passages ? »

« On s'en moque Sirius ! »

James, qui patientait sagement à côté de la porte, décida alors de se manifester.

« Sirius, tu crois que ta cousine pourrait s'être enrôlée chez les mangemorts ? »

« Elle en serait bien capable… »

« Alors, je crois qu'elle veut ces passages secrets pour aider Voldemort à pénétrer dans l'école… »

Sirius et Tatiana le fixèrent avec des yeux effarés. Ca se tenait ! Et ça n'avait rien de très rassurant de savoir que Voldemort essayait de rentrer dans Poudlard !

« Tatiana, peu importe Roy Spacey, tu vas arrêter dès ce soir de te livrer à cette expérience ! » affirma Sirius.

« Et si elle raconte cette histoire à tout le monde ? »

« Il sera temps d'y penser à ce moment. Te rappelles-tu quels passages secrets tu lui as livré ? »

« Oui, deux. Celui qui se trouve en face du miroir à double vue, et celui derrière la sorcière de Memphis. »

« James, il faut que nous allions les faire ébouler le plus vite possible. Tatiana, fais bien attention à toi et tâches de ne pas adresser la parole à Bellatrix et ses petits copains. Si tu as besoin d'aide, viens me trouver, et tu peux toujours t'adresser à Elvira, elle est de notre côté. »

Tatiana hocha la tête et Sirius lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de filer avec James. Si Voldemort était amené à connaître l'existence de ces passages, cela pouvait s'avérer désastreux, le mieux qu'ils puissent faire était de les rendre impraticables.

Voulant boucher efficacement et rapidement les deux entrées, l'esprit plein de pensées qui se bousculaient, le cœur serré par une angoisse qui faisait doucement son chemin, les deux amis ne s'adressèrent pas plus de mots que nécessaire. En moins de deux heures, ils avaient correctement accompli leur travail. Ils étaient pleins de poussière, mais la cape d'invisibilité les protégeait des regards trop curieux. Toutefois la satisfaction de la mission bien remplie ne les envahit pas. Une fois au fond de leurs lits, lorsque tout le dortoir fut au chaud dans les bras de Morphée, il restait deux âmes tourmentées.

« Sirius, tu dors ? » demanda James.

« J'en suis à 1564 Hippogriffes qui volent au-dessus de la barrière. » marmonna le jeune Black

James sortit de sous son édredon et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de son ami.

« Ne te gênes pas pour moi surtout… » grommela l'ami en question.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait en parler à Dumbledore ? »

« On n'est sûr de rien… »

« Allons ! Pourquoi diable ta cousine aurait-elle voulu connaître les passages secrets de Poudlard ! Que veux-tu qu'elle en fasse ? »

« Si tu crois que je comprends ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit tortueux de cette fille-là, tu crois au père Noël mon vieux Prongs ! »

« Mais c'est une possibilité, n'est-ce pas ? Que Bellatrix soit une mangemort … »

« Disons que ce ne serait pas franchement invraisemblable. » déclara Sirius, la tête toujours sur l'oreiller.

« Sirius ! Pourquoi fais-tu semblant de te ficher de ce que je raconte ?! »

« Je ne m'en fiche pas ! » se défendit le propriétaire du lit.

« Mais tu voudrais bien que je cesses d'en parler, je me trompe ? »

« Non … »

« Sirius ! Parle-moi bon sang ! »

Sirius consentit finalement à sortir la tête de sous les draps. Il se redressa et s'assit, comprenant qu'il n'échapperait pas à une discussion de fond à minuit passé. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas parler des événements de ce soir, de cette course à travers le château pour fermer les passages secrets ? Parce que ça l'oppressait rien que d'y penser.

« Tu réalises ce que ça signifie James ? »

« Je crois … »

« Si Bellatrix s'est enrôlée, il y a gros à parier qu'elle n'est pas la seule ! Ca veut dire qu'il y a probablement une demi-douzaine de mangemorts qui se baladent dans Poudlard, impunément. Et ça signifie que l'école est en grand danger. Nous, Dorcas, Dumbledore, tous les élèves, tous les professeurs… »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de James.

« Et si Bellatrix cherchait un moyen d'entrer dans Poudlard, c'est que Voldemort prépare une attaque contre le collège. Ce n'est pas rien ça James, n'est-ce pas ? »

James ne répondit rien. Mettre des mots sur ces angoisses qui les étreignaient, c'était leur donner du corps. Les partager c'était les rendre plus concrètes. Il ne serait plus possible de se réveiller le lendemain matin en pensant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'avais pas très envie d'en parler ? Parce qu'après ça, il va être à peu près impossible de dormir cette nuit. »

« Il faut en parler à Dumbledore ! » répéta James.

« On n'a aucune certitude. Laisse-moi parler à Bellatrix d'abord, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Assaillis tous les deux par des flots de pensées, ils ne dirent plus un mot pendant de longues minutes. Puis James se rappela de quelque chose qu'il avait entendu.

« Qui est-ce Roy Spacey ? »

« Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'entendre cette histoire. Pas ce soir. »

« Si c'est la nuit des horreurs, autant tout faire d'un coup. »

« Rappelle-toi que tu as juré de garder le secret… »

« Une promesse de maraudeur est immuable. »

« C'était l'été juste avant notre première rentrée à Poudlard. Le jour du celebration day à Quercus Alba si je ne me trompe pas. Mes parents avaient organisé une sorte de contre-réception, frustrés de ne pas avoir été invités, ou par pur esprit de contradiction, que sais-je… Bref, tous leurs amis étaient là ainsi que la famille. Comme souvent, je me suis retrouvé dans le jardin avec mon frère, Tatiana et Bellatrix. On s'ennuyait fermement, on avait déjà épuisé toutes les médisances possibles, on s'était traité de tous les noms imaginables. Regulus a trouvé un faille dans la clôture du jardin, et l'idée de se faufiler et de fausser compagnie à la sauterie barbante nous a semblée fabuleuse. Nous avons marché jusqu'à un petit jardin public sordide où personne n'allait jamais. Il y avait dedans un petit étang noir qu'on disait habité par un Kelpy. Certains moldu avaient vu le petit monstre sortir de l'eau et personne ne fréquentait plus le parc. On disait aussi que des enfants avaient perdu une jambe par trop de témérité, mais ça n'a jamais été vérifié. En tout cas, si le jardin était déjà déserté, après ce soir-là il fut définitivement fermé. Sur le chemin, Bellatrix s'était amusée à jeter de petits sorts inoffensifs avec la baguette qu'elle avait empruntée à une de ses sœurs. Arrivés dans le jardin public, nous avons commencé à nous approprier les balançoires et toboggans, mais finalement, à part le sentiment grisant d'être sortis sans permission, nous ne nous amusions guère plus que chez moi. C'est alors que le pauvre Roy est passé par là. C'était un gamin moldu de notre âge qui habitait le quartier. On l'avait parfois croisé mais je crois qu'on l'effrayait un peu. Tous ces chapeaux pointus turlututu, ça ne lui augurait rien de bon. Et il avait bien raison de se méfier le pauvre. Bellatrix l'a interpellé et a commencé à l'asticoter. Roy n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, et il a répliqué, Bella a commencé à s'échauffer, elle a sorti sa baguette. Alors je me suis emmêlé tentant d'éloigner Roy, j'ai expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention à ce que disait ma cousine, qu'elle était un peu dérangée, qu'elle allait dans une école spéciale, que la pauvre n'avait pas toute sa tête, qu'il fallait lui pardonner. Roy s'est énervé à dire qu'aucun de nous n'était vraiment net, que moi et Regulus semblions sortis tout droit des contes de la rue Broca et que Tatiana ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à en être humain en chair et en os. Il a ajouté des horreurs sur mes parents, ma maison… J'étais furieux, j'essayais de le protéger et pour me remercier, il nous insultait ! Et c'est arrivé… Tu sais, parfois on fait de la magie sans le vouloir, sans baguette. J'ai eu très envie de le voir trébucher et se faire mal sur les gravillons, mais il faut croire que ma magie était plus puissante que je ne le croyais. Roy s'est retrouvé propulsé deux mètres derrière dans l'étang. Le Kelpy n'était pas une légende… Nous l'avons vu sortir de l'eau et happer le gamin, Roy criait mais en une demi-seconde il a disparu au fond de l'eau. Le lendemain, des moldus ont retrouvé ses restes au bord de l'étang. Tatiana, Reg, Bella et moi on est rentré et on n'a rien dit à personne. On a fait le serment de garder ça pour nous, et jusque là on l'a fait. Voilà, tu sais maintenant. J'ai tué un gamin quand j'avais onze ans… »

« C'était un accident ! » protesta James.

« Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler ce soir. Maintenant, vas dormir si tu y arrives. S'il te plaît… »

James obéit. Avant de se coucher, il demanda seulement :

« Quand tu iras voir ta cousine demain, laisse-moi venir avec toi ! »

« Si tu veux. »

La nuit fut plutôt courte pour les deux garçons. Le lendemain matin, avant les cours, Sirius alla prendre des nouvelles de Tatiana. Bellatrix était furieuse, mais elle avait laissé sa camarade tranquille, non sans lui avoir rappelé un milliard de fois qu'elle allait tout raconter à propos de cette vieille histoire et que son cousin n'avait plus qu'à préparer ses oranges pour Azkaban.

A l'heure du déjeuner, James et Sirius n'avaient guère faim, les soucis ça pèse sur l'estomac aussi efficacement que le cheesecake raté d'Elvira !

Ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir, pensifs, n'échangeant pas un mot. Jusqu'à ce que James se décide…

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans ton histoire Padfoot… Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais je le sens. Tout ne s'emboîte pas comme ça devrait, il nous manque une combinaison ! »

« Arrête de regarder les policiers à la télé moldue mon vieux. On n'est pas dans Chapeau melon et Bottes de cuir, tout n'est pas aussi parfaitement imbriqué dans la vraie vie… »

« Peut-être que ce n'était pas vraiment ta faute, Roy est peut-être tombé tout seul, il s'est pris les pieds dans quelque chose par exemple… »

« J'apprécie ton ardeur à vouloir me sortir de ce pétrin James, vraiment, mais là je crois que c'est fichu. » soupira Sirius.

« N'abandonne pas si facilement ! Il faudrait pouvoir revivre la scène… »

« Un retourneur de temps ? Ce n'est pas illégal ? »

« Je pensais plutôt à une pensine… Ca nous permettrait peut-être d'avoir des éléments nouveaux ! »

« L'idée n'est pas mauvaise… Mais premièrement, ça coûte extrêmement cher. Et deuxièmement, je n'ai aucune envie de revivre ce moment, crois-moi ! »

« Il y en a une dans le bureau de Dumbledore, allons-y ! Tu te contenteras de déposer ton souvenir dedans, et je me chargerai de l'explorer. Tu es d'accord ? »

« Ma foi, ça ne coûte rien de le tenter. » répondit Sirius en se levant résolument du bord de son lit.

Les deux compères passèrent d'abord par la grande salle, comme prévu le directeur y était, en pleine discussion avec McGonagall. Ils filèrent donc aussi vite que possible vers son bureau. Mais là, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec la gargouille gardant la porte.

« Le professeur Dumbledore a besoin que nous récupérions un parchemin pour lui dans son bureau. C'est très urgent ! » déclara James.

« Bien essayé garçon. Mais personne ne rentre dans le bureau du directeur sans mot de passe ! » répondit la statue.

« Tu connais le mot de passe ? » demanda Sirius.

« J'en ai l'air ? » répliqua froidement James.

Leur plan ne pouvait pas échouer si bêtement !

« Orchidée, bonnet de nuit, pantoufle, chaussette rouge et jaune à petits pois, Merlin... » énonça James.

« Que crois-tu être en train de faire ? » demanda Sirius d'un air fort sceptique.

« J'essaie de trouver le mot de passe espèce de truffe. Aide-moi donc ! »

« Au lieu de chercher tous les mots de la langue anglaise, on pourrait peut-être commencer par ceux susceptibles de convenir… » proposa Sirius.

« Je te laisse le faire, puisque tu m'as l'air si fort… »

« Poudlard, Ordre du Phénix, Quercus Alba… »

Et la gargouille leur laissa le passage.

« Quercus Alba ? » demanda James en s'engouffrant dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

« Le QG de l'Ordre, il suffit de réfléchir un peu. »

James fit une grimace très évocatrice à son ami et ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre du directeur.

Précautionneusement, ils se mirent à fouiller un peu partout à la recherche de l'objet convoité, que Sirius trouva dans une vieille armoire.

« Tu sais t'en servir ? » demanda James.

« Heureusement ! Ma mère avait l'habitude de me faire utiliser la sienne quand j'étais enfant pour vérifier que je ne lui mentait pas… C'était quoi le plan B si on n'arrivait pas à s'en servir. »

« L'impro. »

Sirius leva sa baguette vers le sommet de son crâne et déposa son souvenir dans la bassine de pierre.

« Maintenant plonge ta baguette dedans Prongs. »

James fut aussitôt propulsé dans un parc sombre. Les quatre petits sorciers étaient là, ainsi qu'un petit rouquin l'air un peu effrayé. Manifestement la dispute avait déjà commencé. Roy était en train de parler d'une « Vieille peau au nez crochu » qui avait tout l'air d'être la mère des deux garçons. Sirius se tenait le plus près de Roy, les poings serrés, bouillonnant de colère, tentant de la garder pour lui. Tatiana était trois pas derrière lui et le regardait inquiète. Regulus, non loin de Tatiana ne cessait d'ouvrir la bouche pour, à ce qu'il semblait, tenter de calmer son frère, mais les mots n'avaient pas l'air de venir. Enfin, Bellatrix était plus en retrait, derrière les trois autres, à l'ombre d'un vieil arbre, serrant une baguette magique.

Ca se passa très rapidement, mais James le vit clairement. Alors que Sirius devenait de plus en plus rouge, Bellatrix leva sa baguette et prononça doucement un sort en direction du petit moldu. Roy fut projeté dans l'étang et happé par une sorte de serpent de mer effrayant. Il hurla puis disparut dans l'eau, et le silence se fit, glacial. Regulus et Tatiana regardaient Sirius, pétrifiés. Dans les yeux de Sirius on pouvait lire l'épouvante, il ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'endroit où Roy avait disparut. C'est le moment que choisit Bellatrix pour ouvrir la bouche, sa baguette avait disparu.

« Qu'as-tu fait Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix où perçait la peur.

James eut soudain envie de la jeter dans l'étang à la suite du gosse. Quelle garce ! Quelle comédienne !

« Je… Je ne sais pas… » balbutia Sirius.

« C'est ta faute… Tu n'as pas pu contrôler ta colère… » ajouta-t-elle.

Sirius regarda les trois autres, hagard.

« Ne t'en fais pas. » reprit Bellatrix. « On ne dira rien. N'est-ce pas Regulus, Tatiana ? On va tout oublier, il ne s'est rien passé ce soir. »

« Il est mort, par ma faute ! » s'indigna Sirius, paralysé d'horreur.

Alors Tatiana s'approcha de lui et le prit par le bras, faisant signe aux autres de les suivre vers la sortie.

« Rentrons. Ce n'était pas intentionnel Sirius, ça ne changerait rien de te dénoncer. Il faut rentrer maintenant. Et promettre de ne jamais en parler. »

Alors, James se sentit avalé par un tourbillon et il revint aux côtés d'un Sirius adolescent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Sirius le regardait, avec cette même lueur angoissée que James venait de voir dans son souvenir.

« Alors ? »

« Ce n'était pas toi Sirius ! C'était Bellatrix ! Cette garce ! Elle t'a manipulé. »

James attrapa son ami pour le serrer contre lui et lui donner une tape dans le dos, pour un peu il en aurait pleuré ! Sirius était innocent ! Il n'avait tué personne, ce n'était pas sa faute. Quel soulagement …

Mais alors, ils entendirent des voix dans les escaliers.

« Dumbledore ! »

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent derrière les lourds rideaux de velours pourpres. Juste à temps, la porte s'ouvrait.

« Il faut renforcer les protections autour de Poudlard. » affirmait une voix que Sirius et James reconnurent comme étant celle du vieux Balthus.

« Ce n'est pas autour, mais dans Poudlard même, qu'il faut organiser la protection ! »

« Papa ? » murmura James, interloqué.

Sirius écrasa les orteils de son voisin, pas question de se faire repérer !

« Albus, il ne faut pas fermer l'école ! » supplia Charles Potter. « Les enfants sont bien plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où ailleurs, même avec les menaces qui pèsent… »

« Et ils ont besoin, plus que jamais, de notre enseignement, de nos conseils ! » ajouta le professeur Eliott.

« Le danger est grand… » répondit le directeur d'une voix pensive. « Mais je m'accorde avec vous sur le fait que fermer Poudlard et renvoyer tous ces enfants dans leur famille, serait une bien mauvaise chose. C'est une lourde responsabilité qui nous incombe. »

« Attendons Albus… » insista le père de James. « Prenons des mesures de sécurité. Il sera toujours temps de fermer Poudlard si les menaces se confirment. »

« Rien n'est certain, tout est flou. » reprit Dumbledore. « Si Lord Voldemort essaie vraiment d'attaquer l'école, faut-il prendre ce risque ? »

« Poudlard est une forteresse inviolable ! » protesta le vieux Balthus.

« Rien n'est jamais définitif. » rappela le directeur. « Et Voldemort a plus d'un tour dans son chaudron. Toujours se méfier des forces du mal ! »

James se sentait bouillir intérieurement. Il se contenait depuis le début de la conversation, mais un combat intérieur le dévorait. C'était trop important !

« Il y a des apprentis mangemorts à l'école ! » déclara-t-il soudainement en écartant le rideau.

Il s'avança dans la pièce devant les regards à la fois stupéfaits et sévères des trois hommes.

« James ! » s'exclama son père du ton autoritaire que le garçon connaissait bien. « Par Merlin, que fais-tu ici ? »

« On ne t'a jamais appris à te la fermer ? » susurra Sirius en sortant à son tour de sa cachette.

« Black, Potter… » commença Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. « J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication ! Que faisiez-vous dans mon bureau ? »

« Tu me déçois mon fils… » constata Charles.

« Je vous jure que nous ne faisions rien de mal ! »

« James, ne jure pas ! » aboya son père.

« Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher… » intervint le vieux Balthus d'un ton plus indulgent « Alors dites-nous ce que vous faisiez. »

« C'est que… » murmura James, avant de recevoir un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Je propose que tu me laisse faire maintenant… » grommela Sirius.

« Nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! » dit fermement Charles Potter.

« Nous avions besoin de votre pensine, professeur Dumbledore. C'était pour quelque chose de vraiment important, mais de très personnel, aussi j'apprécierais de ne pas être obligé de vous le dire. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sirius soutint longuement le regard de Dumbledore, tentant de faire passer au vieil homme toute sa bonne foi. James regarda son père, contrit. Puis Dumbledore hocha la tête et soupira.

« Si je puis me permettre… » intervint Charles Potter. « Je crois que ces jeunes gens disent la vérité. Je ne dis pas cela parce qu'il s'agit de mon fils, et croyiez bien que je réprouve ce qu'il a fait et qu'il sera puni. Mais je connais mon garçon, et je côtoies Sirius depuis longtemps. Ils sont peut-être des garnements, parfois arrogants et trop audacieux, mais ils sont toujours loyaux et francs. On peut leur faire confiance. »

« Je le sais bien Charles. » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Et je crois bien qu'il va falloir que je change le mot de passe de ma gargouille. »

« Je vais être obligé de vous mettre en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine. » dit le professeur Eliott aux deux élèves, qui acceptèrent la punition sans broncher.

« La prochaine fois, venez me demander. Je ne fais pas une affaire personnelle de ma pensine. » ajouta Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Il avait beau s'en défendre, tenter de leur apprendre les bonnes manières, ces deux galapiats l'amusaient. Et il en avait bien besoin.

« James, que voulais-tu dire à propos des apprentis mangemorts ? » demanda Charles d'un ton préoccupé.

« Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, mais… Nous savons que Bellatrix Black cherchait à connaître des passages secrets pour entrer dans le château. »

« En effet, c'est plutôt maigre, mais il conviendrait de la surveiller de plus près… » déclara Balthus.

« Savez-vous si elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait ? » demanda Dumbledore

« Elle en a découvert deux. James et moi les avons fait ébouler hier soir, ils sont impraticables. » répondit Sirius.

« Bien. Je vais demander à des aurors de venir renforcer la protection magique à ces endroits. Où sont-ils ? »

« Le premier se situe au deuxième étage, entre les cabinets et la salle d'étude, en face du miroir à double vue, il y a une brique plus claire que les autres, il faut tapoter sept fois dessus avec une baguette. Le second est au cinquième étage, derrière le tableau de la sorcière Memphis. Il faut la faire chanter un air d'opéra et elle ouvre le passage. »

« Merci pour ces informations les enfants, vous avez très bien fait de nous en parler. Maintenant retournez en cours. » déclara le professeur de défense.

« Vous pensez vraiment que Voldemort va attaquer l'école ? » demanda encore James.

« Il le souhaite en tout cas… » répondit Balthus.

« Nous avons la situation en main les garçons. Ne vous en faites pas trop et n'en parlez à personne. » les rassura Charles Potter.

« Souciez-vous plutôt de l'affrontement inter-maisons. » ajouta Balthus. « C'est dans quelques jours et j'aimerais voir ma maison l'emporter ! »

« Allez travailler, et n'hésitez pas à venir me parler si quelque chose comme cela vous tracasse encore. » dit Dumbledore.

Lorsque son fils passa à côté de lui, Charles lui serra les épaules et lui murmura :

« Crois-tu que je vous laisserais ici, toi et ta sœur, si je ne pensais pas que c'était l'endroit où vous étiez le plus en sécurité ? »

James secoua négativement la tête et laissa son père le serrer contre lui.

« Tu me fais confiance papa ? Si je pouvais être utile à l'Ordre tu me le dirais ? Tu disais qu'il fallait organiser une protection au sein de l'école. J'y suis ! »

« Nous aurons peut-être besoin de toi. En attendant travaille. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit cet été. »

James hocha la tête et rejoignit Sirius à la porte du bureau. Juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans les escaliers, Dumbledore leur jeta :

« Ouvrez l'œil les garçons. Et veillez à ne jamais laisser Miss Meadows seule. »

« Tu aurais tout de même pu t'abstenir, j'avais pas très envie de me faire pincer moi ! » grogna Sirius.

« T'avais qu'à rester derrière le rideau ! » déclara James avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Bien sûr… Et y passer l'après-midi ! »

« Il fallait qu'on en parle à Dumbledore. C'est trop important. »

« On aurait pu le faire plus tard, y retourner légalement dans l'après-midi ! »

« Sur quoi êtes-vous encore en train de vous chamailler ? » demanda Remus qui venait de les rattraper.

« Rien ! » répondirent d'une seule voix les deux compères.

« Je ne vous ai pas vu au déjeuner, où étiez-vous ? »

« On a mangé en vitesse, on avait des devoirs à terminer. » dit James.

« Ok… J'ai croisé Elvira, elle m'a donné ça pour toi James. » dit-il en tendant un petite fiole à son ami. « C'est la dernière ration de potion pour Lily. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vue de la journée, mais hier ça allait déjà mieux. Il faut qu'elle se ménage. »

« Ecoute James… » commença Sirius « Vas donner ça à Evans, je vais mettre les points sur les i avec Bellatrix. »

« On avait dit qu'on irait ensemble. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne peut rien me faire, je suis innocent ! »

« Ok… Mais fais attention à ce que tu dis, ne lui laisse pas penser que tu sais qu'elle est… enfin tu sais ! Ca pourrait tout ficher en l'air. »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Sirius partit vers le donjon, pendant que James, après un clin d'œil à Remus, se dirigeait vers Gryffondor. Le garçon resta donc planté là, au milieu du couloir, sans avoir rien compris à ce qui se tramait. Ils étaient gentils, mais parfois fatigants James Skywalker et Sirius Solo, à tout faire en tandem et à oublier Chewbacca sur le chemin.

James monta vers le dortoir des filles. Lui, Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient ensorcelé l'escalier dès la deuxième année. En temps normal, il se transformait en toboggan dès qu'un individu de sexe masculin tentait de le gravir. Il suffisait donc de jeter un sort aux marches de pierre pour qu'elles identifient nos maraudeurs comme des filles, élémentaire mon cher Watson ! Ils avaient étendu l'enchantement à Frank dès qu'il s'était avéré évident qu'il risquait d'avoir besoin de monter régulièrement, pour réconforter Camille après ses nombreuses déceptions amoureuses. Il frappa trois petits coups secs à la porte et Dorcas vint lui ouvrir.

« Ah James, c'est toi. Entre. »

Il n'y avait qu'elle, Hestia et Lily, faisant leurs devoirs sur leurs lits.

« Tu devrais te reposer Lily… » dit doucement James.

« Il faut bien que je rende nos dissertations à temps. Les profs ne m'accorderont pas de délai pour des malaises non déclarés à Pomfresh ! »

« Pas de panique Potter, on s'occupe bien d'elle, on la cocoone ! » dit Hestia avec un sourire entendu.

Miss Jones ferma son livre, le posa sur sa table de nuit et se leva. Elle passa devant James et lui adressa un petit clin d'œil en déclarant :

« Dorcas et moi avons promis à Alice d'aller lui cueillir des pétales d'anémones. Si on tarde trop il va faire nuit ! »

« Il est à peine deux heures ! » rappela Lily.

« On risque d'oublier. » répondit Dorcas en suivant Hestia sur le pas de la porte.

« Je t'ai apporté une dernière fiole de potion qu'Elvira m'a donné. » dit James en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Lily, lorsque les deux filles eurent disparues.

« Merci. Je sens que ça me requinque ! »

« En ce qui concerne les potions médicinales, on peut faire une confiance aveugle à Elvira. »

« Elle est gentille de m'aider alors que l'on est en concurrence directe… »

« Elle ne voudrait pas qu'on dise qu'elle a gagné contre une équipe de Gryffondor estropiée ! » expliqua James avec un sourire amusé.

« C'est une fille difficile à cerner… »

« Elle est parfois un peu étrange oui. Elle aime avoir raison, elle veut être la première partout. Mais elle a un grand cœur, même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer. »

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup ? » demanda Lily attendrie.

« C'est ma cousine ! »

« Il n'y a rien d'obligatoire dans le fait d'aimer sa famille. » dit simplement la jeune fille.

« J'oubliais… Ta sœur, c'est ça ? »

« On ne s'est jamais entendues. Les liens familiaux exacerbent tout. Soit on aime, soit on déteste, il n'y a pas de milieu. »

« Tu ne détestes quand même pas ta propre sœur ? »

« C'est une petite peste, égoïste et élitiste. »

« Alors vous n'avez rien en commun ! » constata James.

Lily baissa les yeux en sentant rosir ses pommettes. Un silence gêné s'installa.

« Il… il faut que j'y ailles. » marmonna James en se levant.

« James ! » le rappela Lily alors qu'il était déjà au milieu de la pièce.

« Oui ? »

Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent, James se sentait un peu bizarre, il ne se contrôlait plus bien, ses mains avaient tendance à trembler, il préférait les garder dans les poches de sa cape.

« La potion, tu ne me l'as pas donnée. » dit Lily avec un sourire.

Oui bien sûr, il serrait la petite fiole dans son poing gauche, tellement fort qu'elle risquait de se briser et de le blesser. Il la sortit de sa poche, la donna à la jeune fille, un peu maladroitement, et sortit.

« Dis-leur la vérité Bella ! Dis-leur la vérité sur ce soir-là ! Sur Roy Spacey ! » criait Sirius.

Il avait réussi, avec l'aide de Tatiana, à réunir son frère, sa cousine et son amie dans un cachot. Il entendait rétablir la vérité.

Bellatrix ricanait. Les deux autres les regardaient sans comprendre.

« James a été dans mon souvenir Bella ! Je sais tout. Je sais exactement ce qui est arrivé il y a sept ans. »

« Ce qui est fou, c'est que tu aies mis autant de temps à t'en rendre compte… » se moqua sa cousine.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous, bon sang ? » s'impatienta Tatiana.

« Vous vous rappelez la nuit où Roy Spacey est mort ? » demanda Sirius

« Oui… » répondit Regulus.

Tatiana hocha la tête, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, un peu tremblante. Elle n'aimait pas remuer ce vieux souvenir, et elle n'aimait pas quand Sirius était dans cet état-là.

« Bellatrix nous a fait croire que Roy était mort par ma faute. En réalité c'était elle qui l'avait tué, consciemment, avec la baguette d'une de ses sœurs. »

« De Narcissa pour être exacte. » précisa Bellatrix. « Comme ça, si on remontait la piste, elle serait accusée, et ça aurait été bien fait pour elle. »

« Mais Sirius… On t'a vu ! » rappela Regulus.

« Non. Vous m'avez vu me mettre en colère. On a tous les trois accepté le fait que ce soit cette colère qui ait poussé Roy dans l'étang. En réalité c'était Bellatrix. Elle était derrière nous, on ne pouvait pas la voir, et Roy criait tellement fort que personne ne l'a entendu prononcer son sort. »

« Tu as fait ça ? » s'exclama Tatiana d'une voix froide, fustigeant Bellatrix du regard.

« C'était si amusant de vous faire avaler tout ce que je voulais… J'ai toujours été la plus maligne. »

« Tu es un monstre ! » hurla Tatiana en se jetant sur la jeune sorcière, tellement soudainement que Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps de saisir sa baguette.

Tatiana était aveuglée par la rage, elle hurlait, pleurait, griffait. Sirius et Regulus se précipitèrent sur les deux jeunes filles pour les séparer. Sirius attrapa Tatiana à bras le corps et la maintins contre lui le plus fort qu'il pu, pendant que Regulus entravait les mouvements de Bellatrix, lui saisissant les deux bras et l'empêchant de bouger.

« Toutes ces années tu nous as fait croire que Sirius avait tué ce gamin ! » hurlait Tatiana, hystérique.

Sirius lui chuchota à l'oreille de se calmer, que c'était fini, que tout allait bien. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et elle cessa de se débattre, cessa se crier, mais les larmes ravageaient toujours son visage, tout ce noir qu'elle se mettait sur les yeux laissant des traînées sombres sur ses joues.

Bellatrix riait encore et toujours. D'un rire froid, comme possédée.

Lorsqu'elle se tu, Regulus la lâcha, brusquement, rudement même.

« Ne crois pas que je puisse cautionner ça Bella ! Tu nous as tous menti. Tu as laissé Sirius porter le chapeau. » jeta-t-il avec un regard méprisant. « Tu n'es qu'une sale vipère. »

« Elle l'a surtout tué de sang-froid ! » rétorqua Sirius.

« Il salissait notre famille avec ses mots… Vous n'êtes que des abrutis ! » répliqua Bellatrix en s'en allant.

« Sirius… » commença Regulus.

« Tires-toi ! » dit froidement Sirius qui serrait contre lui une Tatiana tremblante, cachant son visage contre la poitrine du jeune homme.

Regulus les regarda un instant, blessé, jaloux peut-être et s'en alla, refermant la porte du cachot derrière lui.

Une fois seuls, le silence revenu dans la pièce, Sirius et Tatiana s'écroulèrent sur le sol, toujours enlacés l'un contre l'autre. La Serpentard ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer, elle s'accrochait au Gryffondor comme à un portoloin, s'agrippait à sa cape, enfonçait son visage dans sa poitrine, s'enivrait de son odeur si apaisante. Lui la tenait comme en pleine tempête, essayant de calmer ses tremblements, lui caressant doucement la tête, le dos, comme une enfant ayant fait un mauvais rêve.

Aucun des deux n'auraient su dire combien de temps ils avaient passé comme ça, sans bouger, sans parler. Puis les larmes se tarirent, la rage fit place à un doux sentiment d'accalmie.

« Ca va mieux ? » murmura Sirius.

« Oui. Merci… » répondit Tatiana en se dégageant un petit peu.

Maintenant ils se faisaient face, ils pouvaient se voir. Et leurs regards se croisèrent, ne pouvant plus se séparer.

« Je suis désolé… » dit Sirius dans un souffle. « Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. »

« Ca n'est pas ta faute. Ca n'est jamais ta faute. Je suis trop sensible et trop entêtée. Je ne sais pas choisir ce qui est bon pour moi. »

« On est deux alors. » répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

Il se pencha vers et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, très doucement d'abord, puis plus fermement lorsqu'elle répondit. Et soudain il n'y avait plus rien autour. Plus de Bellatrix, plus de Voldemort, plus de guerre, plus d'injustice. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, et c'était étonnamment reposant.

Les jours les séparant de l'affrontement passèrent à une vitesse effrayante. Il y avait les dissertations à rédiger, les cours à réviser, l'entraînement à continuer, les défis des autres maisons à relever… Et finalement le grand jour arriva.

Chez les Gryffondors, on était plutôt serein. Alice avait concocté une tisane apaisante qui semblait fort efficace. Depuis le temps qu'on se préparait, tout était au point. Le seul paramètre hasardeux, la santé de Lily, semblait relativement en leur faveur. La jeune fille était certes toujours fatiguée, mais elle semblait bien plus en forme que la semaine précédente.

Au petit déjeuner, toutes les classes vinrent encourager les septièmes années. L'événement était presque aussi attendu que les matchs de quidditch, mais les promotions inférieures n'avaient pas été autorisées à assister à l'affrontement et leurs cours avaient été maintenus.

Vers dix heures, la grande salle fut débarrassée de ses tables encombrantes et l'on fit entrer, assez solennellement les quatre classes. Ils s'assirent tous en tailleur, et le vieux Balthus prit la parole.

« Voici arrivé le grand jour. Depuis plusieurs mois, je sais que vous avez mis tout votre cœur et toute votre énergie dans ce projet. Aucun d'entre vous n'a traîné des pieds ou refusé de faire équipe, tout le monde a joué le jeu et j'en suis agréablement surpris. Peu importe qui gagne et qui perd aujourd'hui, vous avez tous fourni un travail de longue haleine et développé votre puissance magique, votre sens de la stratégie et votre écoute de l'autre. Pour toutes ces raisons, vous êtes déjà tous vainqueurs. Que le jeu commence ! »

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissements, décidemment, le vieux Balthus savait s'adresser à ses élèves.

On leur montra comment se placer. Le meneur de chaque équipe se trouvant à la pointe d'un triangle sur lequel se répartissaient les autres élèves de la classe, et les quatre triangles réunis en carré avec les 4 meneurs au centre.

Lily se sentait un peu stressée, malgré la tisane d'Alice. Ils avaient tous confiance en elle, ils étaient si sûrs que tout se passerait bien, pour sa part, elle se sentait surtout fatiguée.

Le professeur Eliott donna le départ en cognant au sol sa lourde canne qu'il venait d'acquérir. C'était parti.

Lily ferma les yeux, derrière elle, ses camarades firent de même et se donnèrent la main. Elle se concentra sur les flux magique environnants, elle en sentait plusieurs, c'était déroutant. Il y avait tous ceux des autres classes. Puis elle reconnut ceux qui lui étaient familiers qui faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à elle. Elle les canalisa et ouvrit les yeux pour voir où elle devait les renvoyer. Il y avait un anneau de vermeil au centre de la grande formation des quatre maisons, à cinq mètres du sol. Presque simultanément, les flux de chaque maisons se matérialisèrent comme des filets de fumée colorés partant du meneur de chaque équipe pour se diriger vers l'anneau. Lorsque les quatre flux se rencontrèrent, l'anneau se mit à tournoyer et Lily trouva cela plus difficile de maintenir la direction du flux. Il était poussé en trois directions différentes par les autres flux. Les autres meneurs avaient l'air dans la même difficulté. Surtout ne pas se laisser distraire. Se focaliser sur le flux magique. Il fallait le maintenir le plus longtemps possible. Le dernier qui resterait désignerait la maison gagnante. Lily se sentait de plus en plus faible, ça lui mangeait toute son énergie, mais elle tiendrait coûte que coûte, même si elle devait finir la semaine chez Pomfresh à boire des revigorants.

Derrière Lily, les Gryffondors ne formaient qu'un. Ils maintenaient un contact physique les uns avec les autres pour ne pas trop éparpiller les ondes magiques qu'ils envoyaient à Lily.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que les quatre flux s'affrontaient au-dessus du sol, mais les Gryffondors pouvaient sentir la puissance magique de leur meneuse s'affaiblir rapidement. Elle avait tenu bon les premières minutes, mais son énergie baissait dangereusement. James était inquiet. Il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir complètement perdu connaissance et ça risquait d'être dangereux pour elle. C'était leur faute, ils n'avaient pas voulu qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie pour se requinquer. Ce n'était qu'un devoir après tout, ça n'en valait pas le coup.

Ils purent tous voir le flux des Serdaigles s'affaiblir et finalement s'éteindre malgré les efforts de leur meneur. Ils n'étaient plus trois, mais le spectre des Gryffondors ne brillait plus aussi vivement déjà.

Soudain James se leva, faisant signe aux autres de maintenir leurs efforts. Il enjamba ses camarades et s'agenouilla juste derrière Lily, faisant reposer le dos de la jeune fille sur son torse à lui, et lui saisissant les deux mains. Si elle perdait son énergie magique, il lui laisserait utiliser la sienne. Il lui murmura très doucement, pour ne pas la déconcentrer :

« Sers-toi de mon énergie. »

Imperceptiblement, elle hocha la tête. Pendant quelques secondes, le flux ambré qui allait d'elle à l'anneau s'affaiblit. Elle cherchait comment utiliser l'énergie de James. Puis elle trouva et le spectre se mit à étinceler. James se sentait comme aspiré de l'intérieur. C'était un peu désagréable, mais cela fonctionnait. Lily ne sentait presque plus la fatigue.

A son tour, le spectre des Poufsouffle s'éteignit. Il ne restait plus que deux maisons. La résistance contre le flux était plus facile à contenir maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux, mais les troupes commençaient à sérieusement s'épuiser des deux côtés. C'étaient beaucoup d'efforts.

Lily ouvrit les yeux. Les deux spectres étaient maintenant très faibles, on n'aurait su dire lequel allait être plus fort. L'anneau de vermeil ne penchait d'aucun côté, il était toujours en plein centre.

Puis James, dans sa torpeur, sentit plusieurs mains se poser sur lui. Ses camarades. Désormais le contact était rétabli entre tous, même avec Lily, qui avait ainsi besoin de bien moins d'efforts pour concentrer les flux. Et le spectre ambré se mit à briller, donnant le coup de grâce au spectre Serpentard qui s'éteignit. Le flux de Gryffondor se vit alors propulsé haut, jusqu'au plafond ensoleillé et le Lion, emblème de la maison, rugit dans le faux ciel.

Tous les Gryffondors se jetèrent alors sur James et Lily épuisés, les portant en triomphe ! Ils étaient à peine conscients, mais ils avaient gagné !

Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles vinrent féliciter les vainqueurs, fair-play. Les Serpentards en revanche, pour la plupart, restèrent dans leur coin, tout aussi fatigués que les Gryffondors, mais pas réanimés par l'euphorie de la victoire. Seule Elvira vint donner une poignée de main amicale à son cousin défaillant. Tatiana, trop épuisée pour se lever, adressa juste un petit signe de loin à Sirius pour le féliciter.

James et Lily passèrent l'après-midi chez Pomfresh, qui leur donna force remontant, et leur prescrivit du repos, du repos, du repos.

Le soir arrivé, la fête battait son plein dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le vieux Balthus était brièvement passé féliciter ses élèves, et leur dire que, même si le vainqueur n'avait pas grande importance, il était bien content que ce soit sa maison ! Il avait bu une petite bièraubeurre et les avait laissés s'amuser entre jeunes, leur rappelant qu'il y avait cours le lendemain.

La musique moldue avait grand succès, les Beatles accompagnaient les quelques danseurs de la soirée. Mais nos septièmes années étaient un peu trop fatigués pour se joindre à l'euphorie ambiante. Ils se contentaient d'observer tout depuis les divans, à la chaleur du feu de cheminée, sirotant la bièraubeurre – et pour certains le firewhisky que Sirius avait rapporté, savourant leur victoire.

« Tss tss tss, pas d'alcool pour vous demoiselle ! » sermonna gentiment James en confisquant le verre de firewhisky à Lily.

« Eh ! Rends-moi ça tout de suite Potter ! »

« Tu n'es pas en état, tu vas être saoule dans cinq minutes. » répondit le garçon en tenant le verre convoité hors de portée de la jeune fille.

« Il te manque la moustache avant de pouvoir remplacer mon père. Donne-moi ce verre. »

« Pas question. » répliqua James en buvant cul-sec la fin du verre. « Comme ça on n'en parle plus ! »

« Potter tu n'es qu'un voleur de bas étage ! » s'indigna Lily en se ré-affalant dans le canapé moelleux.

« Si tu voulais un firewhisky Prongsie, suffisait de demander… » dit nonchalamment Sirius.

« J'ai promis à Pomfresh de veiller sur elle. » protesta James. « Je l'empêche de se saouler, ce n'est pas un crime. »

« Tu n'es pas un type très marrant… » marmonna Lily, vexée.

« Moi ? » s'écria James. « Un maraudeur ? Pas marrant ? »

« Tu viens de le toucher en plein cœur… » ricana Dorcas.

« Ils s'y prennent comme des manches tous les deux, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! » soupira Sirius en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers Remus qui était parti chercher un ravitaillement de nourriture aux cuisines.

« Les elfes de maison n'ont pas fait trop de difficultés ? »

« Ils ne résistent pas à mon charme légendaire mon vieux Padfoot. »

« J'avais oublié… » répondit Sirius en riant.

Il ouvrit deux bièraubeurres et en tendit une à son ami.

« Je crois qu'il aurait fallu que j'offre le guide de la drague à Prongs pour Noël. Il ne sait franchement pas s'y prendre ! » se moqua Sirius.

« Tu peux parler toi… » répliqua Remus. « Où est-elle ta fiancée ? »

« Dans son dortoir, elle n'aime pas trop se mêler aux foules euphoriques. »

« Et elle vit au pays imaginaire ? »

« Non à Poudlard pour le moment. A Serpentard. » répondit Sirius d'un ton dégagé.

Remus le regarda, surpris.

« Tatiana ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit… Je suis toujours le dernier au courant ! »

« Hey Moony, arrête de râler, tu es le premier dans la confidence. Je ne l'ai dit à personne encore. »

« Je resterai discret, tu peux compter sur moi ! Mais entre nous, il était temps ! »

« La vie aime nous jouer des tours. Rien ne se passe de la façon dont on s'attend. »

« Deviendrais-tu philosophe à tes heures perdues ? » se moqua Remus.

« Non, juste aux heures avancées de le nuit. »

« Ah tiens, pendant que j'y pense. J'avais une question à te poser. »

« Vas-y. » dit Sirius en avalant une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« Tu as une chevalière dans tes affaires, à qui appartient-elle ? »

« Elle est à moi. Ma mère me l'a donnée. »

« C'est le blason de la famille de ta mère qui est gravé dessus ? »

« Oui, celle de mon père aussi d'ailleurs, ils sont cousins éloignés. C'est l'ancien blason de la famille, du temps où l'on s'appelait Nigellus. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? »

« Mathilde Cooper. Elle possède la même chevalière. »

« Cooper ? » répéta Sirius interloqué.

« Elle dit que cette bague appartenait à son père. Elle ne connaît pas son identité, tout ce qu'elle a c'est cette chevalière. Tu peux arriver à savoir à qui elle appartient ? »

« Bien sûr, ce n'est pas compliqué, les initiales et la date de naissance du propriétaire de la chevalière sont inscrits sur la face interne. Chaque petit Black en reçoit une à sa venue au monde. »

Remus entraîna Sirius vers Mathilde Cooper qui discutait avec un garçon de sixième année.

« Mathilde, on peut te parler une seconde ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Excuse-moi Baptiste. »

« Tu peux montrer ta chevalière à Sirius, il va peut-être pouvoir t'aider. »

Mathilde tira la chaîne en argent retenant le bijou, toujours attachée autour de son cou, et la tendit vers Sirius.

Le jeune Black la regarda de près. C'était bien le blason Nigellus. Et les initiales OB, suivies de la date 20/06/1929. Il fixa un instant Mathilde du regard, puis arracha la chaîne.

« Aïe ! Tu es dingue ! Rends-moi ma chevalière ! »

« C'est celle de mon père ! Je ne sais pas où tu l'as volée, mais je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher trop près de moi, ou je pourrais me montrer grossier ! » s'exclama Sirius d'un ton dur.

« Calme-toi Sirius ! » essaya d'intervenir Remus en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui se dégagea immédiatement.

« J'avais entendu dire que tu avait renié ta famille… » répondit Mathilde d'un ton provocateur. « En quoi cela pourrait bien te gêner que je possède quelque chose qui leur appartienne. »

« Je n'aime pas les petites voleuses ! C'est tout. » répliqua Sirius en montant dans son dortoir, furieux.

Mathilde resta prostrée quelques secondes, puis éclata en sanglots avant de se précipiter à son tour vers sa chambre.

Ne sachant que faire, Remus décida d'aller retrouver Sirius. Ce dernier était assis sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains. Remus s'assit en face, sur le lit de James.

« Tu réalises que ton père est probablement celui de Mathilde ? »

« Ne dis pas de sottises s'il te plait ! »

« Alors comment expliques-tu cela ? Elle l'a eu de sa mère. C'est tout ce qu'elle possède venant de son père. »

« Cooper ou sa mère l'ont dérobé à ma famille voilà tout. C'est un bijou qui vaut cher tu sais ! Ou bien elle veut récupérer de l'argent en faisant endosser sa paternité à mon père. Les Dames du Lac sont sournoises. »

« Pourquoi cela te met-il dans une telle colère ? Si tu crois que Mathilde n'est qu'une vulgaire voleuse, et si tu te fiches de ta famille… Tu n'es peut-être pas très au clair avec tout ça Sirius… »

« Evite de me psychanalyser Remus, ça ne m'amuse pas. Et Cooper est une sale menteuse. J'ai mon honneur et elle a volé ma famille. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais condamner Mathilde si vite, sans preuve. »

« Que crois-tu ? » demanda Sirius goguenard. « Que mon père a trompé ma mère et fait un enfant à l'une de ces souillons ? Ma mère est peut-être méprisable, mais mon père lui, est un homme droit. »

« Je crois juste que tu ne devrais pas être si catégorique… Je vais te laisser seul, réfléchis un peu à tout ça, d'accord ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules et s'allongea sur son lit.

« C'est tout réfléchi ! »

Pendant ce temps, James était appelé dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il monta les marches du petit escalier de pierre en se demandant bien ce que le directeur lui voulait à une heure pareille… Il espérait qu'il n'était pas arrivé malheur.

En entrant dans la pièce, il fut surpris de voir son père et le professeur Eliott en compagnie du directeur.

« Papa ? tu campes ici ou quoi ? » ne pu s'empêcher de demander James.

Charles Potter prit son fils dans ses bras.

« Nous sortons de réunion et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de venir féliciter mon fils ! »

« Ce n'est que ça ? Tout le monde va bien ? »

« Tout le monde va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été très courageux ce matin. »

« Ce n'était qu'un jeu Papa. »

« Tout de même. Je suis fier. Assieds-toi. »

Ah. Le véritable but de ce petit meeting allait être dévoilé !

« Ne tourne pas autour du pot Papa, je suis un peu fatigué, la journée a été longue ! »

« La crainte que Voldemort veuille attaquer l'école se confirme James… » dit Charles d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

« A cause de Dorcas ? »

« Peut-être… Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Es-tu toujours prêt à nous aider ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'écria James.

« Du calme mon fils. Ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est on ne peut plus sérieux. Nous avons besoin de forces internes dans Poudlard. Il n'y a pas assez de membres dans l'Ordre pour en détacher ici. Nous ne pouvons pas faire venir d'Aurors sans avertir le ministère, et si cela arrivait l'école serait fermée. Nous voulons, que tu réunisses une petite équipe d'élèves de dernière année. Tu dois avoir absolument confiance en chacun d'eux, ne prends pas n'importe qui, ne choisis pas quelqu'un parce qu'il est ton ami si tu as l'ombre d'un doute. Ils doivent être capable de tenir leur langue. Je te fais confiance James. »

« Bien… » répondit James. « Que devra-t-on faire exactement ? »

« Avoir les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts. Si vous suspectez qui que ce soit d'avoir un rôle auprès des mangemorts, il faudra en référer à Albus ou Balthus. Nous avons eu confirmation que des apprentis faisaient partie des élèves. Faites très attention où vous mettez les pieds, mais tentez d'obtenir quelques informations. Au moindre événement suspect, parlez-en à l'un de nous. Et surtout, ne laissez jamais, jamais Dorcas Meadows se promener seule ! »

« Sait-on pourquoi Voldemort lui en veut ? »

« Non, mais pour l'instant le plus important est de la mettre à l'abri. Tu te sens capable de mener une petite équipe James ? »

« Oui. J'attends ça depuis longtemps. Je serai à la hauteur. »

« Je le sais mon garçon. »

Lorsque James revint dans la salle commune, il n'y avait plus personne, la fête était terminée. Il ne restait que… qu'une forme sur le divan ? Il s'approcha et vit Lily Evans endormie.

« Lily… Lily ! Tu ne peux pas dormir ici, tu vas avoir mal au dos… » murmura-t-il.

« Mmmmm. » grommela-t-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Avec un petit sourire, James se pencha vers elle pour la soulever, elle ne pesait rien. Il la ramena dans sa chambre et borda son lit.

« Fais de beaux rêves. » chuchota-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Ce soir-là, en se couchant, James avait cette sensation étrange. Les responsabilités, la confiance de l'Ordre… Il pouvait se tromper, mais cela devait ressembler à ça, devenir adulte …

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Fifigalop, Anne-Laure, merci beaucoup !

Nef : j'aime tes longues reviews Mais non, t'en fais pas je vais pas tuer tout le monde ! (enfin pas tout de suite) j'ai quant même besoin de quelques playmobils pour jouer ! lol !Et Brent je le garde encore un peu, je l'aime trop (c'est qu'on s'attache à ses playmobils !) Deirdre, je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans desperate, mais disons que cette série me l'a rappelée. Je l'avais lu dans un livre quand j'étais gosse et j'avais toujours trouvé que c'était un prénom super bizarre… Donc ça allait bien dans HP ! T'as vu on a le titre pour le T7 maintenant ! Bisous !!!! Faut que je te tèl un de ces 4, depuis le temps le ciel aurait bien pu nous tomber sur la tête !

Michou : merciiiii ! oui moi aussi ça me fatigue d'écrire des reviews, alors ça me fait bien plaisir que tu aies pris le temps ! Enfin je ne suis pas sûre de bien mériter tous ces compliments, mais je les prends quand même ! Et évidemment que je m'éclate à écrire tout ça ! Comme je disais, j'ai conçu mes playmobils, pris ceux de JK et je joues avec tous. Eh eh ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire aimer mes persos, j'avais peur que la famille Potter soit trop nombreuse et que le lecteur ne s'en sorte pas, mais ça a l'air de marcher en fin de compte !

**Reviews are loved !!!!**


End file.
